He's My Soulmate
by BeastlyBat93
Summary: Pop Fizz's a gay gremlin yearning for some love and hot fun from a special someone, and his wishes are soon granted by the arrival of a sexy purple gremlin who's got a heart full of love only he can fill. A story of true love and romance between two character who love each other awaits you guys who read this story, and things get hot and heavy too! Yaoi! Don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This story is going to be my ultimate tribute to the magic Skylander, Pop Fizz. I've loved Pop Fizz ever since I got him with my Skylanders Giants game back in late 2012 and he's my favorite Skylander of all time! Not to mention, he's downright adorable and mega sexy! This story is going to be a big yaoi story and filled with so much fluff and hot smut between me and my beloved gremlin soulmate that it should make your eyes melt! Now before you read this, I'm going to let you know right now that this story is rated M, and if you don't like it, don't read it. Please be sure to review, favorite, and follow. I really do appreciate the feedback! By the way, this story does take place in the Skylanders Academy universe, so think of these chapters as episodes to an entire season of smut featuring Pop Fizz! :)**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own the Spyro and Skylanders franchises! They're owned by the folks over at Activision! No flames and please enjoy my Pop Fizz tribute story!**

* * *

 **~He's My Soulmate~**

 **Ch. 1: Sexy Purple Gremlin Comes**

Pop Fizz was in laying down in his bed with a massive and throbbing erection, as he was panting heavily, and his big blue gremlin penis was just oozing out pre cum like a waterfall, staining his bed sheets. Pop Fizz was once again in a state of heat, and his eighteen inches of pure cock was standing proudly and his softball-sized balls were just overflowing with cum, as Pop Fizz grabbed his rock hard gremlin penis, and began stroking himself to naughty thoughts of having some hot furry dude pounding their cock deep into his big blue ass and fucking his brains out as they kissed wildly and sloppily, making the gremlin even more horny than he already was.

"Oh, yeah... Pound my blue ass harder and harder, you horny fuck machine!" Pop Fizz moaned out, growling lustfully, as he pumps his huge cock more and more, growing more horny with each stroke and pump. "My big blue ass needs that big delicious cock so badly!"

Deciding to take his erotic masturbation a step further, Pop Fizz grabbed a big vibrating dildo off his nightstand, and turned the two foot long pleasure machine to full power, as he shoved the toy all the way up his hot ass, roaring in absolute bliss as his huge cock was growing even harder and harder, as his sex drive was all consuming, and a lewd and happy grin spread across the horny gremlin's furry cheeks, as he loved having a really big cock inside his ass. It was his dream come true being fucked all day everyday.

Pop Fizz had known since he was born that he was gay, and he always loved penis and hot horny furry men since he was a kid. It was his favorite thing to be besides making potions, was getting fucked in the ass by some hot furry dude, or jacking off to some gay porn from his collection. Pop Fizz was pretty much a typical horndog teenager with an unbelievable sex drive, though he did manage to keep his intense sexual urges and desires hidden from his fellow Skylanders and friends. He was living in the basement of his teammates' home, so he couldn't do this crazy shit when they were around, due to them hearing all the moans and growls he'd be making. Today was one of those days where he had the house to himself, because Jet-Vac and the three were out beating a Fire Viper, while he lied about being sick just so he could play with his big blue cock. Sometimes being horny becomes the top priority over saving the world.

"Come on, baby, fuck your gremlin harder and harder!" Pop Fizz roared out lustfully, slamming the huge dildo into his sweet spot, as he gripped his huge throbbing cock with one hand, and fucked himself with the other. "That's it, baby! Fuck your gremlin even harder and harder!" He roared out, pounding the dildo harder and harder into his sweet spot, as his pumps his throbbing cock more and more.

Being so horny really made Pop Fizz happy, of course he was usually always happy and insane, due to his continued potion use and experiments on himself. During his days in his band with Wolfgang called 'Pop and the Gang', he was getting fucked almost 24/7 by hot furry men and was even having sex with them on stage when he performed with Wolfgang. One of the perks about being so famous, a lot of hot guys wanted him and his hot blue ass. However, all good things do come to an end when Wolfgang became corrupted by his own ego and started using his music to control people, Pop Fizz left the band and his life of fame behind.

Though he was sad about leaving his life of fame behind, Pop Fizz felt that he had done the right thing, and his potions and knack for magic earned him a place as a Skylander and professor at the academy, which he was immensely grateful for. Though it did have one downside, he got nowhere near the amount of cock he got when he was in Pop Fizz and the Gang, so he had to compensate via constant masturbation and fucking himself to keep his sexual high.

While Pop Fizz did enjoy hot furry guys and sex constantly, he was yearned for something more than just a one night stand, or some sexual fling with a hot guy who's got a little crush on him. He wanted a genuine relationship with a hot furry man and wanted not only to be full of sex, but also full of so much love. Despite seeming to be out for only sex and being a major pervert, Pop Fizz was a serious lover and wanted to love someone and have someone love him back. He wanted a long term relationship and bond with some hot furry dude and be with them forever. He knew it was a long shot, but a gremlin can dream and hope for the day his prince charming arrives to sweep him up in their beautiful furry arms and kiss him.

"You've almost got me now! Fuck your gremlin harder and harder!" Pop Fizz roared out lustfully, panting heavily as he squirmed around on his bed, and arched back and forth from the incredible pleasure he was experiencing right now, and pushed the whole dildo all the way inside his hot furry blue ass, as his eyes rolled back into his head, and he roared so loudly, his cock was practically bursting, and pouring pre cum like no tomorrow.

Pop Fizz panted heavily, and gripped his big throbbing gremlin penis tightly, and squeeze it extremely hard, as he fucked his brains out literally with the dildo, and slammed the toy so hard into his sweet spot, the pleasure literally drives him even more insane. Laughing like a maniac and panting heavily, Pop Fizz kept thrusting the dildo inside his hot furry blue ass even harder and harder, until he hit something, and everything went eerily quite.

The eerie silence was soon shattered, by a blissful and lustful roar and scream like never before, as Pop Fizz's big fat juicy gremlin penis erupted like a super volcano, and shot his blue love juice allover the bed and across the bedroom, as it began puddling on the floor of his basement house. It was like a volcano that had finally erupted after years of pressure building inside the magma chamber finally caused it to break, he just couldn't stop cumming, there was just so much of his beautiful blue cum flooding the room.

After a nearly thirty minute long orgasm, it began to subside a bit, and Pop Fizz's huge gremlin penis finally went flaccid at seven inches and was a little sore from his hyper orgasm. Many thought that Pop Fizz had hyper genitalia, but that wasn't true in Pop Fizz's eyes. Yes, he did pack a ton of heat and could have some powerful orgasms, but it wasn't enough for him, and he was working on a hyper potion to give him a little boost down there soon. Having reached his sexual peak, Pop Fizz laid down on his cum-soaked bed, and began to bask in his own afterglow, as he pulled the dildo out of his sore ass.

"You sure did gave my ass such a great workout, my beautiful dildo." He said, as if he was talking to his sex toy, and kisses it, before beginning to lick it, savoring the taste of his own ass. "My ass is delicious!" He shouted happily, laughing like a maniac.

Pop Fizz moaned, and pushed the dildo into his mouth, and begin slurping on it, getting himself horny again. However, before he could prepare for round two of fucking, there was a knock on his door, causing Pop Fizz to stop what he was doing, and quickly toss his dildo into his nightstand drawer and hid his big gremlin penis underneath his thick coat of fur.

"Pop Fizz, are you down there?" Jet-Vac called out to the frightened gremlin. "There's a new student joining the academy and we need you to go greet the new cadet!"

Pop Fizz wasn't able to speak, as he looked around to see his bedroom flooded in so much of his cum, and looked at himself to see his body was covered in his own cum. Coming up with an idea to clean himself up, Pop Fizz quickly starts licking the cum off his furry body, and making sure he didn't miss a single spot so he wouldn't be caught doing something dirty. He'd worry about cleaning his bedroom up later, and used one of his magic potions to cover up the strong stench of sex and cum, as he begins climbing the ladder up to the door.

"AHAHAH! I'm coming, Jet-Vac! Give me a minute!" Pop Fizz shouted from the other end of the door, as he reached the top, and opened the door to the sight of his somewhat irritated friend and comrade.

"Mind telling me what you were doing down there and what took you so long to answer me?" Jet-Vac questioned, wondering what the crazy gremlin was doing and why he seemed to appear to be hiding something in his basement.

"Ugh... Nothing too important! Just mixing up some potions!" Pop Fizz lied, as he laughed manically, as it seemed Jet-Vac appeared to believe the lie. "Just love shaking and breaking those bottles!"

"Well, we've got a new cadet joining the academy and you need to go greet the furry little fellow." Jet-Vac responded, as he rolled his eyes at his friend's insanity. _'Pop Fizz, there are times when I wonder what's going on in that crazy head of yours.'_ He thought to himself, as he walked out of the academy to go back to training with his teammates, leaving Pop Fizz behind.

 _'Wait a minute! Did Jet-Vac say the new cadet's a furry fellow? I think he did! Yes! That means we might get another hot guy! I really hope he's gay like me!'_ Pop Fizz thought to himself, as he felt his huge cock beginning to stir underneath his fur as he couldn't wait to see what the cadet looked like, and ran off to greet the new cadet and potential new lover.

Arriving outside the academy, Pop Fizz saw someone sitting on a bench right outside in the gardens, and he was both excited and happy to see who will be joining the ranks of the Skylanders and maybe getting a piece of his hot ass as well. Silently making his way towards the strange figure, Pop Fizz soon caught a better look of the guy, and boy did his huge cock to burst right out of his fur, as his cute yellow eyes widened as he did a double take, while managing to push his massive boner back inside his fur. He was absolutely stunning and mega sexy.

The figure was a gremlin like him, and he wasn't one like Trigger Happy. He's the same type of gremlin Pop Fizz is. His height and weight was almost identical to his, his build was close to perfection. He was somewhat more furrier than him and his beautiful fur a was a sexy and adorable shade of dark purple and seemed to move gleefully in the wind. He had beautiful purple amethyst eyes, adorable long and floppy ears, a crazy and adorable smile, with two fangs similar to his. And the attire the purple gremlin was wearing was to die for. He was wearing a backpack similar to his full of potions and other magic items, but his main outfit was a purple vest he was wearing, along with a pair of black leather pants that showed off a massive bulge, meaning he was a big gremlin with a lot of heat, and really showed off a nice bubble butt, and was wearing a pair of black leather boots. The attire seemed to fit the purple gremlin perfectly and the bulge and bubble butt he has was making Pop Fizz a really happy and horny gremlin.

Seeing the state Pop Fizz was in and the massive erection emerging from his blue fur, the purple turned around to face Pop Fizz, as he froze in place, and heard the hottie giggling cutely. The purple gremlin had a playful and seductive grin on his face, as he moved his hand down towards his huge bulge, and began rubbing it, while sucking and licking a lollipop slowly and sensually. The horny gremlin's eyes went wide as he quickly caught on to what the gremlin was suggesting they do together, despite not even knowing each other.

"I know you want this, big boy!" The purple gremlin said in a lustful and husky tone, only making Pop Fizz even more horny. "You and your big beautiful blue monster sure are enjoying it!" He said sexually, moving his tongue up and down on the whole length of the lollipop and stick.

Pop Fizz panted heavily, feeling his intense arousal and desire for the seductive purple gremlin overtake him, as his huge blue cock was out in full view and rock hard and throbbing, much to the purple gremlin's delight. His horniness was getting stronger and stronger, as he saw the purple gremlin stop licking the lollipop and put it in his mouth and began deep-throating the hell of it, smirking sexually the whole time at Pop Fizz, eyes never leaving Pop Fizz's. The gremlin gulped, nervous and excited, but not sure what to do.

 _'Dude, this gremlin seriously wants you, Pop Fizz! He wants to bury his huge cock and fuck your brains out! This gremlin's clearly gay and he's hungry for your big cock! Give it to him! He wants you so badly right now!'_ Pop Fizz thought to himself, growing more and more horny by the second, still unsure of what he should do, as the gremlin's show was driving him crazy.

Then he remember, how much he yearned for someone to love him and be his mate, and realized that this adorable and sexy cadet could be the one for him. If not, he'd have a really hot and dirty romp with him. He knew his sex drive was driving him crazy and he could tell that the gremlin cadet was just as horny as he was, judging from the bulge that his grown twice as big since he's done his show in his leather pants. Besides, he didn't care if the other Skylanders found out about him being gay. He's gay and proud of it! He was doing this in the name of true love and to make his penis happy! He sighed, as he grabbed the purple gremlin's furry hand gently, catching his attention.

"I'm sorry, kid..." Pop Fizz trailed off, before continuing on. "But I really hate to interrupt your hot little show, because I think you'd look a lot better and happier with something else in your mouth with a grape taste to it."

Smiling cutely and taking the lollipop out of his mouth, the gremlin felt his huge cock and balls becoming painfully hard within his tight leather pants. "Well then, how about you show me what this something else is." He said, noticing a sexy and perverted grin on Pop Fizz's cute face.

Seconds later, the purple gremlin felt himself being lifted off the ground, dropping his lollipop in the process, and wrapped his around Pop Fizz's sexy furry body, hugging him tightly, allowing Pop Fizz to carry him off for their little fun. Pop Fizz was probably hornier than he had ever been as he broke out into a fast paced run towards the academy door, smashing the door off the hinges with his fist, leaving the fellow Skylanders and cadets looking on a state of shock.

"Looks like Pop Fizz's found his special someone." Stealth Elf remarked, earning a playful jab from Spyro.

"We might have to stay at a hotel tonight." Spyro replied, turning to face Eruptor, and saying. "You have any gold on you?"

"No, if I had any money on me it would melt." Eruptor replied, rolling his eyes, as he did his lava-barf, spewing lava onto the floor.

Arriving at their home, Pop Fizz opened the door to his basement dwelling, as they're both bit by a hot and musky smell of sex and cum, and the purple gremlin notices the big mess Pop Fizz made, as he leans in closer, and kisses him softly and wetly, which Pop Fizz ultimately returns, feeling so much love in the kiss.

The kiss wasn't lustful by any means. In fact, it was so full of love, that it was almost overwhelming for both gremlins. They both knew that they didn't want this to be some one time romp, they both wanted something more and that was love. Despite not even knowing the guy's name, Pop Fizz already loved him immensely and he could tell that it was returned. Deeping their loving kiss, Pop Fizz held his lover tightly, and opened the door to his home, as he climbed down the ladder to his little home, closing the door above him and locking it tightly.

As the two lovers kept making out and kissing wetly, they realized their clothing was going to get in the way, so Pop Fizz pulled off the cadet's clothes, and allowed the cadet to remove his clothes, leaving them both naked, and sporting full blown erections in mere seconds, growing even more horny from seeing each other like this, as the cadet smiled and kisses Pop Fizz softly, with Brandon Fizz sporting a sixteen inch erection and baseball-sized balls, much to Pop Fizz's delight at having a big and hot lover.

"My name's Brandon Fizz and it's nice to meet you, love." Brandon Fizz responded, kissing his new lover softly and wetly, licking his furry lips as well.

"What a beautiful name, Brandon. I'm called Pop Fizz." Pop Fizz replied, retuning the kissing tenfold as he felt his huge cock ready to be sucked off by this hot furry angel. "Now that we know each other, suck me off now!" He roared, growing more and more horny, as they collapsed onto the cum-soaked bed.

More then happy to oblige, Brandon Fizz got on top of Pop Fizz, and moved around so he was facing his lover's big blue monster-sized cock, and giving Pop Fizz a hot view of his perfect purple ass. Sticking his tongue and giving his big gremlin penis a slow and loving lick, he giggled when he felt Pop Fizz's body squirming around underneath him, showing just how horny Pop Fizz is.

Making sure he was careful not to accidently hurt his new lover, Brandon Fizz opens his mouth, and quickly engulfs Pop Fizz's whole entire eighteen inches of pure cock into his mouth, and begins sucking and slurping wildly and sloppily on the gremlin's huge cock, giving him such an amazing blow-job.

"Oh, Brandon, suck my cock more, you beautiful gremlin love machine!" Pop Fizz panted out, growing more and more horny, as his huge cock begins throbbing in his lover's warm and wet mouth. "Please keep sucking me more, my love!"

Brandon Fizz giggled cutely, and moved his wet tongue up and down the length of Pop Fizz's huge cock, and sucks and slurps on it more, as he makes sure every bit of his beautiful cock is covered in salvia, as Pop Fizz's pleasured moans and growls are music to his furry ears. Using his tongue to explore every single inch of Pop Fizz's hard penis was making Brandon Fizz horny as well, as he softly licked his veins and began slurping wetly on the head of Pop Fizz's massive erection, causing the horny gremlin to roar out in pure sexual bliss.

"Brandon, my cock's not going to be able to take much more of this!" Pop Fizz cried out, tears of joy filling his beautiful yellow eyes, as he rubbed his lover's soft furry head and ears, as Brandon Fizz kept the blow-job going hard.

Brandon Fizz grinned cutely, and begins deep-throating Pop Fizz's huge juicy cock, almost gagging, but he didn't care. He moved up and down and sucks and slurps on his lover's massive cock to his heart's content and grew even more and more horny as he grabbed hold of the gremlin's big blue balls and begins fondling them softly, sending waves of incredible coursing through the gremlin's sexy furry body, as he screamed blissfully and lustfully, feeling his horniness taking over completely.

Pop Fizz roared loudly, and screamed in pure sexual bliss, feeling so much pleasure coursing through his body, as the blow-job Brandon Fizz was delivering was beyond anything he could've dreamed for. He began humping hard into his lover's mouth, and pushing his throbbing cock deep down Brandon Fizz's throat, as he felt his lover's wet tongue wrap around his juicy and throbbing meat, and squeezed it around as he could, and felt his huge balls also getting a loving and hard squeeze, finally sending him over the edge, as he roared as loud as he could.

"OH, BRANDON, GET READY FOR A MASSIVE CUM ERUPTION!" Pop Fizz roared out blissfully, feeling his huge cock throbbing and ready to explode, as he finally hits his peak. "AHAHAH! I'M CUMMING, MY LOVE! AHHGGHH!" He roared out sexually, snorting cutely, as he finally blows his whole load into his lover.

Brandon Fizz giggled cutely, as he felt Pop Fizz's massive cock twitching, and sucks and slurps on it endless, as Pop Fizz roared loudly, and his huge cock finally erupted a mega tsunami of hot blue cum into his lover's awaiting mouth, which Brandon Fizz happily began drinking his love's delicious treat and it tasted like grape, which was his favorite. Pop Fizz came again and again for over an hour into his love's mouth, filling him full of his delicious love juice, and saw Brandon Fizz was now a big chubby from all the cum he drank, feeling his huge cock going flaccid, and allows Brandon Fizz to milk what's left out of him before he pulls out, as they're both panting heavily, and Brandon Fizz collapses right on top of Pop Fizz, feeling the gremlin wrap his loving furry arms around his lover in bed.

"Oh, Brandon, that was so incredible! I've never had an hour long orgasm before!" Pop Fizz said happily, kissing his new lover softly and lovingly. "And mmm... do I love seeing a chubby guy on top of me! Your mouth was so amazing!"

"Thank you, Pop Fizz. I really did have a lot of fun giving you oral and getting such a yummy feast!" Brandon Fizz replied, before blushing cutely and asking. "Does this mean we're a couple now? I really do love you and want to be your boyfriend."

"Of course it does, my sweetheart. You're my boyfriend and we're going to have a lot of fun together now, my love. Pop Fizz said, smirking cutely, as he gave his lover's hot purple butt a playful squeeze. "I love you so much, my love. This blow-job is just the beginning of what's to come."

"You're right on that note, my love! I've got plenty more in store for you and tomorrow, let me have that big blue butt of yours, my love!" Brandon Fizz said lustfully, giving Pop Fizz's hot blue butt a loving squeeze.

"I'll let you fuck me like a beast tomorrow, my love!" Pop Fizz said lustfully, growling lovingly, as he pulled his lover into a deep and wet kiss.

As the two gremlins kept kissing and making out, they were being watched by their roommates and friends, who all had shocked expressions on their faces, as they looked at each other, and knew that not only did they have a new roommate, but things were going to be really noisy and messy from now on for them.

"I have a feeling we're going to see a lot of action from these lovebirds." Spyro remarked, as he continues on saying. "I wonder how many gremlins it's going to take to keep these sex beasts happy. Oh wait! It'll probably take a million of them to pleasure them!"

"Your humor still sucks." Eruptor replied, as arguing ensured between the two friends over Spyro's bad jokes.

* * *

 **Wow, wow, wow! I really can't believe I actually just wrote something like this! This is just unreal! In all likely hood, this is likely going to be my biggest and smuttiest yaoi story ever! Get ready for a lot of love to go on between these two lovers, you guys! Please do review and let me know what you think of the story so far, and I'll see you all in chapter two! Things just get heavier from here on out! Bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Welcome to the second chapter, and get ready for some more hot and heavy action between Brandon and Pop Fizz! Now we're going to make some sweet love! *hugs Pop Fizz tightly and kisses him wildly and sloppily* Enjoy the second chapter!**

* * *

 **Ch. 2: Hot Furry Love**

Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz were laying together in their cum-soaked bed, sleeping peacefully, as they cuddled and snuggled together cutely. They had been exhausted from their sexual fun in bedroom, but with it being tomorrow, the two of them would have their first sex together as a couple. The sexual encounter and blow-job Brandon Fizz gave to Pop Fizz was just so hot and overwhelming, that it just drove the two of them absolutely crazy. Pop Fizz had a loving and sweet smile on his cute face, as he cuddled closer to his lover's furry chest, and held onto him tightly, as they both began purring cutely, and snuggled each other cutely, loving the beautiful warmth they're sharing.

Both of them being furry meant they could give each other the same special loving warmth together. Gremlins are known for having extremely soft and long thick fur, and it was known for being the softest and most warmest fur in the whole universe. The fur gremlins have made it extremely good for snuggling, especially from another gremlin. The warmth was something that could only be described as the most comfortable and softest feeling imaginable and it always got more comfortable and warmer. Being of them having a ton of fur and being gremlins, gave them to change to share this feeling, and they're taking full advantage of it.

Giggling cutely, and cuddling even closer together, the two lovers opened their cute eyes and yawned cutely, waking themselves up in the process. Pop Fizz giggles cutely, as he snuggles Brandon Fizz like a cuddly and adorable teddy bear, and held onto each other tightly, never wanting to let go of the other. Brandon Fizz purred lovingly, and kisses his soulmate softly and lovingly, and gave his hot blue butt a loving squeeze, making Pop Fizz giggle and sigh lovingly.

"Good morning, my love. How's my sweet and horny prince?" Brandon Fizz asked in a loving and caring tone, to which Pop Fizz planted a soft and wet kiss on his furry lips, and nibbles on them playfully, earning a cute giggle from his sexy boyfriend.

"Aw, I slept great, my love. Had plenty of wet dreams of you fucking me hard, my love." Pop Fizz said in a lustful tone, already sporting a serious case of morning wood, as his huge blue cock throbbed proudly and eagerly, showing how horny he is even in the morning. "How did my sexy and horny gremlin sleep?" Pop Fizz asked, thought he wanted to know if his new boyfriend was dreaming the same thing.

"I slept well, my love. And to answer your question, I was dreaming about you and all I was dreaming about for the whole night was pounding your hot blue ass with my big ass cock! Being in your hot blue ass and fucking your brains out all day and night is my dream come true, my love."

Pop Fizz blushes cutely as he looked at his horny lover sexually, and noticed Brandon Fizz's huge purple cock was pressed against his furry belly and his huge balls were resting on Pop Fizz's own huge cock, turning him on immensely. Pop Fizz was so amazing at how much heat his boyfriend's packing and was even happier to know that he had a sex drive just as hyperactive as his, which gave him a lover to relate to and only deepen their already strong and loving bond with each other. Besides their love of sex, they loved each other so much more, and Brandon Fizz already could feel in his heart that Pop Fizz was the one for him and who he'll always be with forever.

While the air smelled strong of sex and cum, there was also such a strong smell of love and passion filled the bedroom, and Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz began kissing softly and sweetly, savoring the beautiful and hot taste of each other's mouths, growing more and more horny from their hot kissing. Feeling even more naughty, Brandon Fizz grabbed hold of Pop Fizz's huge cock, and began pumping him up and down, as they deepened their hot and wet kisses more and more, with Pop Fizz purring loudly from the incredible pleasure.

"Yeah, you sure do have a firm and loving grip on my cock, don't you? I love a man who knows how to handle big cock." Pop Fizz purred lustfully, kissing his lover more deeply and wetly, tongue kisses him sloppily, with salvia dripping from their furry lips.

Wet and sloppy kissing soon ensued between the two lovers, and their sex drives were just exploding between the two of them, as Brandon Fizz kept pumping his horny gremlin lover faster and harder, as Pop Fizz was panting heavily like an animal in heat as he hugged his lover as tight as possible, as the kissing grew more and more wet and became primal, with both of them rolling around on the bed, as Brandon Fizz squeezed his huge cock even harder and harder, as he roared blissfully and his huge cock pouring out so much pre cum.

"HAHAHA! Yeah, Pop Fizz loves being so horny! Pump my cock more!" Pop Fizz begged lustfully, growing more and more horny by the second, as his huge cock was pouring out more pre cum, puddling in the bed.

With a lustful and horny grin on Brandon Fizz's face, he kissed Pop Fizz wildly and sloppily, and pumped Pop Fizz's huge cock and balls more, as they both let out deep moans of pleasure, and Pop Fizz slurped on Brandon Fizz's soft lips, as they kept getting more and more horny as both of their cocks were now painfully hard, which was just turning them on even more as the sexual tension between them was almost unbelievable, as they wanted sex more than anything, as Pop Fizz's huge cock was almost diamond hard at this point.

"Brandon, my cock's getting so hard right now! I don't think I've ever been this hard in all my life, my love!" Pop Fizz shouted out happily, laughing more like a maniac, as he was just being consumed by his sexual desire and pleasure, feeling his entire body just radiate with incredible pleasure that only his lover could give him, and he was just so happy right now.

"I know, my love! I'm gonna make you unleash your cum before I fuck your brains out, my love! Your sounds of pleasure make me so horny, my love!" Brandon Fizz shouted happily, pumping his lover's big blue cock more and harder, along with squeezing his huge cock even harder and harder.

Pop Fizz's cute yellow eyes rolled back in his head, and he screamed so loudly, as his huge cock was just so sensitive and was loving the hard firm grip Brandon Fizz had on it, making him even more horny as sweat began pouring from his sexy furry body, as he screamed and squirmed around, becoming overwhelmed by all the pleasure he's enduring. He was even more and more horny, feeling his huge balls just becoming full with cum, as he sighed lovingly feeling Brandon Fizz grab hold of his huge balls, and began fondling them lovingly.

"My beloved Pop Fizz's been such a naughty boy! I love my naughty and horny boy so much, my love!" Brandon Fizz said happily, kissing Pop Fizz wildly and sloppily, as he kept pumping his huge cock and fondling his huge balls more, with Pop Fizz's pleasured moans and pants becoming music to his ears.

The lovers were just so horny and they felt the need to cum in the worst way possible, but both of them were holding their climaxes back as best they can. Brandon Fizz smirked cutely, and deepened the wet and sloppy kiss with his horny lover more, and pumps his huge cock more and fondles his huge balls some more, as he gripped Pop Fizz's huge cock tightly, and squeezed it as hard as he could, making him roar in pure sexual bliss.

'MY COCK'S BURSTING, MY LOVE!" Pop Fizz screamed out, feeling his huge cock throbbing and about to burst at any moment, knowing his massive climax was near.

"Cum for me, my love! Cum for me with all your heart and soul, my love!" Brandon Fizz replied, as he kissed Pop Fizz softly and lovingly, and gave his huge cock the hardest and most loving squeeze ever, finally sending his horny gremlin lover over the edge and unleashing his massive climax.

Pop Fizz giggled, and roared loudly in sexual bliss, as Brandon Fizz still had a firm and hard grip on his throbbing erection, and his huge cock finally erupted, and he unleashes his massive load of hot blue cum allover the bed, and drenches Brandon Fizz and himself in so much hot cum, as he panted heavily, and smiled lovingly. Brandon Fizz giggled, and licked the hot cum off his cute face, and turned to look at his giggling and still horny love below him, and kisses him softly and lovingly.

"Wow, you sure do put my potions in motion, my love!" Pop Fizz said happily, as he panted some more, and kisses his lover back softly and lovingly.

"And you put my potions in motion, my love!" Brandon Fizz replied in a loving and sweet tone, as deepens the soft and loving kiss, and gave Pop Fizz's hot blue butt a loving squeeze.

"Now that you've made me cum, I think it's time you fuck me hard in the ass, my love! I'm so excited to have your huge purple huge penetrate my hot ass and fuck me like a savage beast!"

Brandon Fizz smirked cutely, and kisses Pop Fizz softly and wetly, as he carefully positioned his huge cock in front of Pop Fizz's hot and tight blue ass, ready to make love to his lover for the first time. Just as Brandon Fizz was about to push his huge cock right into the horny gremlin's hot butt, they saw a box of condoms land on the bed, and the two lovers look up to see Hugo standing right by their door.

"You guys should probably use protection before you two engage in sexual intercourse." Hugo responded, sporting an erection himself, as he smiles cutely.

Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz giggled cutely, as they looked at the box of condoms, and Pop Fizz grabbed the box of condoms, and tossed it right into the trash can, as they begin kissing and grinding against each other's hot furry bodies, growing even more horny by the second, leaving Hugo confused as to why they don't want safe sex.

"Hugo, you should know that I absolutely hate condoms!" Pop Fizz shouted, as he giggled cutely, and starts snorting cutely. "Screw safe sex! I'm a magical gremlin and I don't need condoms to ruin the sexual experience for me! I love having my cock going in hard and raw with some lubed up piece of rubber!"

"Yeah, to hell with condoms! Condoms bad! Penis good!" Brandon Fizz shouted happily, kissing Pop Fizz wildly and sloppily, as he starts squirming around playfully underneath his horny lover. "This is our first time having sex and I'm going inside hard and raw with no stupid condom or cold ass lube! Pop Fizz's ass is going to get such a workout!" He roared happily, kissing Pop Fizz softly and wetly, and licks him lovingly.

"Then fuck my ass hard with your big beautiful cock! I want you inside me right now, my love!" Pop Fizz roared happily, as he began begging, and growing even hornier. "Please fuck me, my love! Fuck me hard!"

Brandon Fizz smirked cutely, as he licks his furry lips, and grabbed hold of his hot blue butt, and spreads his hot cheeks out, getting such an incredible view of Pop Fizz's hot furry ass. He smirked cutely, and with a hard thrust, Brandon Fizz pushed his whole entire six inch cock hard into Pop Fizz's hot ass, and starts thrusting inside fast and hard, with his huge balls smacking Pop Fizz's hot ass and starts pounding his hot ass hard.

"Oh, yes! Yes! Yes! Fuck me harder, my love!" Pop Fizz screamed blissfully, feeling his hot ass already getting used to Brandon Fizz's huge cock, as he felt each powerful thrust his delivered only doubled the already intense pleasure. "Please keep fucking me hard, my love!"

More than happy to oblige, Brandon Fizz pounded inside Pop Fizz's hot furry ass even harder and harder, as he wrapped his furry arms around the horny gremlin hugging him from behind, as his huge balls smacked against the gremlin's hot ass more and more, and Brandon Fizz increased the pace, and thrusts inside even harder and harder, as Pop Fizz's ass more used to having such a big cock inside, as he literally clung to his horny lover for dear life, and pounded inside even faster and harder, sending waves of intense pleasure rippling through the horny gremlin's sexy furry body, only making him even more horny and happy, along with increasing his sex drive more and more.

Pop Fizz panted heavily, and roared loudly in pure bliss, as his huge cock pretty much doubled in size and his balls were now the size of basketballs, only turning him on even further. Out of all the thousands of guys who fucked him over the years, he had to admit that having Brandon Fizz's huge cock inside him was the best ass fucking he'd ever received in his entire life. His hot blue ass was getting such a workout from how powerful his lover's big cock was and by how fast and hard he was getting pounded. He hopped his ass would be sore for a while. And while him and Brandon Fizz had only just met, he was already madly in love with the cadet, and being with him only made him even happier. He knew right here and now that Brandon Fizz was who he absolutely loved and who he wants to be with forever. Screw the other guys with big meaty cocks! His ass now belong to Brandon Fizz and his huge purple cock forever!

Brandon Fizz purrs sexually, as he pounded Pop Fizz's hot ass even harder and faster, as Pop Fizz collapsed onto the bed, and Brandon Fizz landed on his furry back continuing to fuck his blue lover's hot ass even harder and harder, as he tightened his embrace around the horny gremlin, as Pop Fizz was panting heavily, and even more sexual pain, as his huge cock was now sandwiched between him and their bed, pretty much crushing it, and while it did hurt, the pleasure was absolutely wonderful!

"You sure do know how to make this sex something I'll never be able to forget, my love!" Pop Fizz shouted out in a blissful and lustful tone, as his huge cock grew even bigger and harder, as any form of pain he was feeling quickly turned into all out pleasure. "Mmm... Nothing like having a horny gremlin fucking my ass!" He playfully remarked, growing even more and more horny.

Brandon Fizz growled lustfully and grunted hard, as he pushes his huge balls deep inside Pop Fizz's hot ass, as he felt two round smooth orbs filled with love enter his hot ass really pushed him over the edge, as Pop Fizz was slowly becoming lost in this incredible sex! None of his past sexual encounters had ever gone balls deep inside him. With a loving and feral growl, Brandon Fizz pounded his huge cock and balls even faster and harder into Pop Fizz's hot ass and pounded his ass even deeper and deeper, making Pop Fizz roar out blissfully.

"Brandon, keep fucking me! My ass is in love with your huge purple monster cock! Fuck me even harder!" Pop Fizz roared out lovingly, as he manages to grab his own huge cock, and starts pumping himself, growling lustfully as he pumps his huge cock.

Brandon Fizz giggled, and pounded Pop Fizz's hot ass even harder and harder, as he sticks his wet tongue out, and begin licking Pop Fizz's furry ears, causing him to purr and giggle cutely at the ticklish and pleasuring sensation. Using his tongue, Brandon Fizz pushed inside Pop Fizz's left ear, and began lapping it wetly, and moves his furry hands down onto Pop Fizz's huge cock, and begins pumping it as well, as I buried his huge cock deep inside the gremlin's hot ass, and struck his sweet spot hard, sending so much great pleasure through his body.

"YES, BRANDON, RIGHT THERE! POUND ME RIGHT THERE!" Pop Fizz begged lustfully, growing even more horny from his virtually never ending sex drive, as his huge cock was just erupting pre cum like a volcano.

Using the pre cum to lube up Pop Fizz's huge throbbing cock, Brandon Fizz pounded Pop Fizz's hot ass and sweet spot with all his might, and literally fucked the horny gremlin's brains, with each powerful thrust of his huge cock hitting his sweet spot and sending wave after wave of overwhelming pleasure was just too much for him. He pounded Pop Fizz's hot ass even harder and harder, and slammed into his sweet spot with such incredible force, as he felt himself close to cumming as well. And with one final thrust, he slams his huge cock extremely hard into Pop Fizz's sweet spot, lucky that he didn't penetrate through the bundle of nerves, and his cock finally bursts.

"Ah! So tight and so hot! I'm cumming, my love!" Brandon Fizz roared out lovingly, his huge cock spewing out so much hot purple cum, and coating his insides and inner walls in so much cum, as Pop Fizz's furry belly expands from the cum filling, and cum begins pouring from his hot ass.

Brandon Fizz's climax finally sent Pop Fizz over the edge. With a feral roar so loud it was almost guaranteed that every creature in Skylands would be able to hear, as his huge cock couldn't take anymore pleasure, and he reached his massive climax, allowing his huge cock spew his beautiful blue love juice everywhere, coating himself and his lover and all the furniture, walls, celling, floor and his potions in a thick blue layer of his cum, as he panted heavily, rubbing his sore butt from the incredible fucking, and giggles cutely.

"Brandon, I don't know what to say! AHAHAH! That was so beautiful!" Pop Fizz shouted happily, crying tears of joy, as he felt Brandon Fizz pull his now flaccid cock out of his sore butt. "In all my years, I've never been so hard and passionately! That has to be the best sex I've ever had!"

"Really? You're serious about that being the best sex ever?" Brandon Fizz asked, feeling deeply touched by Pop Fizz's moving words. "It was the best sex ever for me too, my love! I mean that with all my heart and soul!" He replied in a loving and caring tone, as he hugged Pop Fizz tightly.

"Of course! I would never lie about something this beautiful!" Pop Fizz replied, reassuring his lover, as he hugged him back, and kisses him softly. "The sex was just absolutely perfect! My ass is so sore and happy!"

"Sorry about going too hard, my love." Brandon Fizz said, blushing a little bit, as his furry ears fell, feeling a bit guilty for hurting the one he loves more than anything.

"Don't be! I love a good raw fucking and my ass hurting only shows just how much I loved it!" Pop Fizz shouted, snorting cutely, as he nuzzles his lover affectionately, making his ears perk up. "Now that we're all dirty, let's shower off and get ready for some more fun!"

"What do you have in mind, my love? You planning something romantic for the night?" Brandon Fizz asked, wondering what crazy sexual intentions Pop Fizz has in store for him.

"You never know with me! AGHHH! I'm fucking crazy!" Pop Fizz said happily, snorting some more, as he grabbed Brandon Fizz's furry hand, and drags him towards the bathroom. "Now for a little fun in the bathroom! Fucking and showering go so well together and we can dirty and clean!" He shouted, giggling cutely, as a lewd and horny grin spread across Brandon Fizz's furry cheeks.

* * *

 **That marks the end of the second chapter, guys. Please do leave a review and let me know what you think of the story, and I'll see you guys all in the next chapter. I'm sure you guys know what's coming next for the two lovebirds, and it's time for them to get both clean and dirty! Maybe a little naughty too! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! We ready to get naughty again? I certainly hope so because it's time for chapter three! Could there be anything sexier than having a hot and soaking wet gremlin in the shower with you? I know nothing else that could hotter! ;) Hope you guys enjoy chapter three!**

* * *

 **Ch. 3: Bath Time or Fuck Time?**

Once entering the bathroom, Pop Fizz let go of Brandon Fizz's furry hand, and they quickly hugged each other tightly, with their flaccid cocks rubbing against each other in a sexy frott, beginning to make them horny again. They both become so aroused and horny by the sexy rubbing, and kept frotting against each other even harder and harder, as they both purred deeply, and begin kissing once more.

Purring was something gremlins did to show how happy they are, and the purring they were doing not only showed how happy they are, it also showed how much they loved each other and how strong their sexual desire for each other is. Pop Fizz was already extremely horny and happy from the hot ass pounding he'd just received from his lover, and now they were going for round two, which made Pop Fizz extremely happy, as he purred even louder and louder, catching his lover's attention.

"Aw, I'm really loving your sex purr, my love." Brandon Fizz said in an adorable and loving tone, snuggling close to Pop Fizz's soft furry chest, and hugs him tightly, as they grew even more horny.

"Mmm... All that sweet talk of yours is making me even more horny, my love!" Pop Fizz replied in a lustful and husky tone, giggling cutely, as he felt his huge cock beginning to grow rock hard from all the frotting.

Brandon Fizz gave his horny lover a loving and perverted grin, as he kisses Pop Fizz softly and wetly, and pulled him right on top of him, causing them to fall into the bathroom floor, as they kissed and frotted some more. Their huge cocks grew even harder and harder as they rubbed against each other, and Brandon Fizz grabs his huge balls, and began fondling them once more, causing Pop Fizz to pure even louder and louder, as he grabbed Brandon Fizz's hot butt, and begin fingering him sexually, making his lover extremely horny.

"You sure do know some naughty tricks, my love! Your finger feels so good inside my butt!" Brandon Fizz purred out, feeling his huge cock becoming painfully hard and throbbing from having his butt fingered, as he frotted more and harder against Pop Fizz's huge cock and balls, and deepens the wet kiss more, making Pop Fizz even more horny.

"When you've been fucked by as many men as I have, you learn some really naughty tricks, my love." Pop Fizz said in an adorable tone, giving his lover an adorable and sweet toothy grin. "I know you have a thing for my butt, so I'm going to have some fun with your hot butt as we kiss and frott some more." He said sexually, kissing his lover more deeply and wetly and frotting against his huge throbbing cock even more and more, as he sticks a second finger inside Brandon Fizz's hot butt, and fingers him harder and harder.

The frotting was turning both gremlins on immensely, as their huge cocks were becoming painfully hard, and pre cum was pouring from their monster-sized erections, and pooling on the floor, as the kissing grew even deeper and wetter, with tongues dancing, heat building between them, and their sexy purring just filling the bathroom made them both feel like this was where they always belonged. Kissing and frotting with the love of your life was certainly something amazing, and Pop Fizz absolutely loved it so much, as he grabbed Brandon Fizz's huge cock, and began pumping his huge cock as they kept kissing and frotting even more.

"Keep those magic fingers of yours inside my butt, my love! I love having things shoved up my butt!" Brandon Fizz said lustfully, growing lovingly, as he kept kissing and frotting with his horny lover more and more.

With an adorable and lewd grin on his cute face, Pop Fizz was more than happy to comply with his lover's request, and stuck a third finger inside his lover's hot furry butt, and wiggles them around inside, making Brandon Fizz roar out in pure pleasure, and grabbed his hot butt, and squeezes Pop Fizz's hot butt as hard as he could, making him roar lovingly, as his huge cock doubled in size from the pleasure. Growing even more horny, Pop Fizz stuck his thumb into Brandon Fizz's hot butt, and wiggled them around inside, making Brandon roar out in pure sexual bliss, as his huge cock finally couldn't take anymore pleasure.

"Oh, Pop Fizz! Ah! I'm cumming again, my love!" Brandon Fizz roared out sexually, as his huge cock began twitching, and spewed out so much hot purple cum, coating Pop Fizz in a thick layer of his love juice.

Pop Fizz giggled cutely, as he got blanketed by a large stream of hot purple cum, and licks his lips, savoring the delicious taste. Brandon Fizz's cum tasted like blueberries and soda. He absolutely loved the taste of cum, but wow, did his lover have the most delicious cum he'd ever tasted, and he was already addicted to Brandon Fizz's hot cum. He giggles again, and began licking the cum off his cute furry hands and arms, while seeing the hot look his lover was giving him.

Brandon Fizz was beyond horny at seeing his lover licking away his love juice, and savoring the taste of it. It was one of the hottest things he'd ever seen in his entire life. His gremlin licking up his love juice.

 _'Yeah, that's right! Keep licking up my cum, you strong and sexy furry love machine!'_ Brandon thought to himself, getting really turned on by the hot show Pop Fizz was putting on for him. It was almost like the gremlin was trying to make him cum again, and he might get his wish, as he felt his huge cock swelling up, and his balls just filling with more and more cum.

"You enjoying the show, my love?" Pop Fizz said in a seductive tone, feeling himself getting more and more horny, as he licked my cum off his fingers, and strokes his huge throbbing cock, seeing his lover eyeing it and his mouth pouring droll.

"More than you can imagine, my love!" Brandon Fizz says sexually, as he grabbed his hardening huge cock, and aimed it at Pop Fizz's mouth. "Open wide, you horny gremlin!" He shouted happily, blasted a huge stream of purple cum at Pop Fizz.

Pop Fizz grins sexually, as he opens his mouth, sighing lovingly as he felt the delicious treat enter his mouth, and began drinking the delicious treat, and licks his furry lips. Brandon Fizz smirked cutely, and shot another load of hot cum into his lover's mouth, and giggles cutely, as he extends his furry hand, gesturing him to come over.

"My cock wants you so badly, my love." Brandon Fizz says sexually, growing even more horny, as his huge cock was practically bursting, as he grew even more horny. "Suck me off, my love!"

Pop Fizz smirks cutely, and places his mouth on the head of Brandon Fizz's huge cock and begins sucking the horny gremlin off, as Brandon Fizz sticks his cute tongue out, and starts panting heavily, enjoying the incredible pleasure his lover's giving him. Pop Fizz's huge cock was painfully hard and throbbing, as he sucks more on the head of his lover's huge cock, and used his tongue to squeeze his huge cock, along with pumping it lovingly.

"Man, Pop Fizz, how'd you get so good at this? I've never gotten a tongue-job and blow-job simultaneously!" Brandon Fizz asked, panting heavily from the incredible pleasure, as he was growing so horny and getting ready to unleash another load of his hot cum.

"I'm a master of sex, Brandon! I know everything there is to know about penis and sex!" Pop Fizz said proudly, sucking the base of Brandon Fizz's huge cock more and more, and using his wet tongue to squeeze even harder and harder, making his lover roar out in deep pleasure, as he felt his lover's huge cock twitching in his mouth, meaning it's coming.

Panting heavily and gasping from all the hot tongue-job, Brandon Fizz's huge cock erupted, and spewed so much hot cum into Pop Fizz's awaiting mouth, giving the horny gremlin his yummy and big feast. He kept erupting galloon after galloon of hot cum into his lover's awaiting mouth, and began humping hard into the gremlin's mouth, making his lover even more horny and happy. Brandon Fizz's orgasm lasted for nearly an hour, and Pop Fizz was now extremely chubby and have a furry belly full of cum, but he still was sucking sweetly and passionately on his lover's huge cock, making sure to milk his lover for all he's got.

Feeling his huge cock beginning to slowly deflate, Brandon Fizz was surprised that his lover wasn't pulling off his huge cock and drinking more of his love juice, showing no signs of letting up anything soon. They were going to be so filthy and stinky from all the sex and loving they've been giving each other, as he felt his huge cock going flaccid at six inches. Pop Fizz giggled, and kept sucking his love's now flaccid cock, making sure he licked up every single drop of his cum before pulling off, leaving Brandon Fizz speechless and extremely happy by how far Pop Fizz was willing to go.

"Any cock is good cock for me, even big flaccid cocks. I love my man's rock hard cock and dainty and flaccid cock both!" Pop Fizz said, as he plants a soft kiss on his love's cock, making him rock hard again, and twice as horny.

"Aw... Gosh. You're so sweet." Brandon Fizz said, blushing and giggling cutely, as he hugged his love tightly, and says. "And that's sure some kiss you've got! I'm hard and somehow even more horny!"

"That's what you get when you mix magic and sex together! You get a horny concoction! AGHHH!" Pop Fizz shouted happily, as he snorted cutely, before picking Brandon Fizz up bridal style, and head into the shower with him, closing the door behind him. "Now let's get ourselves cleaned up, my love!" He said, a perverted grin spread across his adorable furry cheeks.

With a cute nod, Brandon Fizz grabbed the knobs and began turning them, till the water was just right, and turned the shower on full blast, much to Pop Fizz's delight. As they let the pulsing stream of hot water pelt their furry bodies, as it also pelted their rock hard cocks, sighing lovingly from the water washing away the cum stuck to their fur, and feeling really good about their cocks getting wet as well. They both smirked sexually, and began to grab and massage each other's huge cocks, as Brandon fizz used some liquid soap from a dispenser and used his furry hand to glide along the length of Pop Fizz's rock hard erection, loving every second of his lover's beautiful purrs and growls.

"Mmm... You sure do have your own skill for penis, don't you?" Pop Fizz said playfully, growing really horny, as Brandon Fizz pumps his huge cock some more, with the liquid proving to be quite a good lube.

Brandon Fizz gave Pop Fizz a loving smile, and kept pumping his huge cock some more, as Pop Fizz had to lean against the wall to keep himself from collapsing and moaned and growled lovingly, as the feelings of pleasure and the twitching in his huge cock continued to grow more intense, till Pop Fizz roared lovingly, and his cock spewed hot cum allover his lover's cute face, giving him some more hot blue cum.

"Not only am I love with you and your hot butt, I'm in love with your delicious blue cum! I might need to drink that from now on!" Brandon playfully remarked, seeing a hot and lewd grin spread across the horny gremlin's furry cheeks.

"That can be arranged, my love!" Pop Fizz said with a sly smirk on his cute face, as he grabbed a bottle of shampoo specially made for furry creatures such as them, as he squirms a good amount of the shampoo on Brandon Fizz's fur, and hands him a pair of googles so the soap doesn't burn his eyes, and then gives the bottle to his lover, who does the same thing to him.

The two lovers then giggled cutely at how cute they both looked, and began lathering each other with bubbles, as they blushed cutely. The rub was so pleasuring and soft that it made both gremlins extremely horny as their hard erections were seen popping out of a sea of water, cum and thick soapy bubbles. Taking things a step further, the two lovers began rubbing each other's furry and floppy ears thoroughly and gently, as they both let out wet moans of pleasure. The gremlins were covered in a deep and thick layer of soap and bubbles.

Turning the water to full blast, the gremlin quickly allowed the warm water to wash away all of the soap and cum, along with revealing their massive erections to each other, as Brandon Fizz smirked and grabs a sponge and some soap, and starts scrubbing Pop Fizz's cute butt, surprising the already horny gremlin.

"Hey, what are you doing to my butt?" Pop Fizz asked, giggling cutely, as the feeling of his butt being scrubbed, as his huge cock was getting even bigger and harder.

"Even though we're all cleaned up, I've just gotta scream your hot butt, my love!" Brandon Fizz replied sexually, growing even more horny, as he scrubbed the gremlin's hot blue butt some more.

Pop Fizz giggled, knowing that two can play that game. He grabbed another bar of soap and a sponge, and began gently scrubbing Brandon Fizz's hot purple butt, growing extremely horny from touching his love's beautiful butt. Pop Fizz was so happy to know that he had a lover of butts and that Brandon Fizz had a thing for his big blue butt. He always loves having his cute butt squeezed and having a lover of butts as his boyfriend certainly was a major turn on. Maybe they could do some more butt related stuff later on.

"Pop Fizz, I want to fuck you in the ass hard again, my love! Let's do it doggy style!" Brandon Fizz says sexually, feeling his huge cock swelling and growing so hard, needing to be buried inside Pop Fizz's hot ass again.

Pop Fizz grinned cutely, as he giggles, before getting on his furry knees, and positioned his hot furry ass in front of his lover, ready to be fucked silly again. Growing really horny from Pop Fizz's position, Brandon Fizz used the pre cum as a form of lube and lubed his huge cock up, and lubed up Pop Fizz's hot ass, with the water also providing a smoother entry.

With a loud grunt, Brandon Fizz grabbed Pop Fizz's hot butt, and slammed his huge cock with incredible force into his hot ass, spreading his cheeks wide as his hot ass once again got used to having such a big cock inside him. A smirk on his face, Brandon Fizz started thrusting inside the gremlin's hot blue ass fast and hard, and squeezes his horny love's hot butt some more as they're both moaning and screaming in pure bliss.

"Mmm... Nothing like being fucked again by the love of your life!" Pop Fizz shouted happily, as he grabbed his huge cock and balls, and began pumping himself, as his hot ass was literally squeezing his love's cock, not wanting to let go of something so amazing.

"My cock and your hot ass are lovers too, my love! They belong together like us!" Brandon Fizz said sexually, as I pounded his huge cock harder and harder inside his horny gremlin's hot blue butt, as he spanked him playfully, and squeezes his hot butt some more.

Pop Fizz's horniness never went down, it just kept growing and growing. He was now being spanked and his hot butt was loving it. Anything that had to do with his butt he just absolutely loved. It might be because of his insanity, or it might just butt because he loves having his butt played with. But he didn't really care why he liked having his butt played with, he just wanted it to continue onward, while pumping himself some more.

Brandon Fizz giggled, and pounded Pop Fizz's hot butt even harder and harder, as his huge balls smacked against his hot butt as he fucked him harder and harder. He spanked Pop Fizz again and again, as he grunted loudly and pushes his huge balls deep inside his hot ass, and then begins striking his sweet spot with all his feral might, as he growled lustfully, pushing even inch of his cock hard into his love's sweet spot.

'OH, BRANDON, I'M SO CLOSE! PLEASE MORE!" Pop Fizz begged, growing even more and more horny as his huge cock just spewed out so much pre, pooling on the shower flood and getting washed away by the water.

Brandon Fizz giggled and was more than happy to oblige, as he slammed his huge cock and balls with all his might right into Pop Fizz's sweet spot and roared lovingly, as they're both moaning and screaming in sexual harmony. Before long he gave one more final hard thrust, and struck his sweet spot with everything he has and held it there, just as he reaches his climax, and erupts his hot cum into Pop Fizz's hot butt. Pop Fizz's own huge cock exploded in growth as he reached his climax and his own orgasm peaked, shooting his hot blue love juice allover the walls of the shower and the door. Brandon Fizz made sure his huge cock had gone flaccid before pulling out, with his hot cum slowly leaking out of Pop Fizz's hot ass. Both of them were stumbling and could barely stand after such a hot fucking, as they had to lean on each other for support. They kissed again, as Pop Fizz turned the shower off, and opened the door, as they stepped out of the shower, still leaning on each other for support.

"Mmm... Sure does feel good having cum leak from ass!" Pop Fizz said happily, as he panted heavily, earning a sweet kiss from his love.

"Yeah, you sure do know how to make my cock happy! I flooded your ass this time, my love!" Brandon Fizz replied sexually, as he deepened the hot kiss with his lover.

Regaining enough of their energy, the lovers pulled away from their hot kiss, and grabbed the towels off the rack, and began drying themselves off, giggling cutely from it being ticklish. After drying off, the two horny gremlins emerged from the bathroom all adorable and puffy, as they giggled, and snuggled each other cutely.

"That always happens every time I shower!" Brandon Fizz said, as he giggles cutely.

"Welcome to the club, my love! You sure do look even more adorable puffy, my love!" Pop Fizz replied, feeling his cock stir slightly. "Let's go grab something to eat, my love!" He said, hearing his stomach growing, along with Brandon Fizz's.

"Yeah, I'm feeling hungry too, my love. You think the guys have anything to eat up there?" Brandon Fizz asked, kissing his lover softly and lovingly.

"Let's go see and maybe get naughty too! AHAHAH!" Pop Fizz shouted happily, with an adorable toothy grin on his cute face, getting his cute butt squeezed for the comment, as more cum pours from his hot ass.

* * *

 **And another chapter bites the dust! Just twenty eight more and things just keep getting hotter and heavier for the two lovebirds. With it being almost dinner time, the lovers might be craving some more than just food. ;) Anyway, please do review and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Bye-bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. With it being dinner time, the lovers are gonna have quite a special and hot little feast tonight. Think things will get hot and heavy at dinner time? You'll just have to read and find out what happens! ;) Enjoy the forth chapter!**

* * *

 **Ch. 4: Hungry for Cocks**

Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz were making their way up the ladder, as they could smell something yummy cooking above them. They both heard their stomachs growling when they continued sniffing the amazing smell. As they climbed higher, they could hear their roommates voices, and could see Spyro, Stealth Elf, and Eruptor in the kitchen cooking dinner, as they opened the door, and climbed out of their basement home.

"What up, dudes?" Pop Fizz said happily, as he leaped out of the basement doorway and onto the countertop, grabbing a couple meatballs from a food tray, and starts eating them.

"Looks like you two lovebirds are hungry." Stealth Elf said, giggling under her mask, as he saw Brandon leap onto the table, and began eating some meatballs as well.

Pop Fizz and Brandon both giggled cutely, and leaped around on the countertop, eating some more meatballs, as Pop Fizz burped cutely, and rubbed his cute furry belly. Stealth Elf chuckled at how crazy their furry roommates are, and has Spyro and Eruptor place the food on the table, while she grabbed the kitchen silverware, and places on the table, along with six plates.

"You two squatters don't want to spoil your appetite." Spyro playfully remarked, as he felt Stealth Elf slap him on the back of the head, and turned around as he glared at her. "What the hell was that for?"

"I told you not to call them squatters anymore, Spyro. Just because Pop Fizz has been living here without us knowing for years doesn't mean he's a squatter. It feels nice having the whole team together and now Pop Fizz has found himself a man to love on and now we've got two powerful magic and horny gremlins on our team." Stealth Elf replied, sitting down at the table.

"Pop Fizz is a squatter, you know? Now we've got to worry about them keeping us up all night with their constant fucking! Did you guys smell that odor coming from the basement?" Spyro asked, as he could smell the scent of cum, sex and hot passionate love, though he was growing a little turned on by the smell.

"I'm lucky I don't have a nose." Eruptor said, with a smile on his face, as he chuckled a little bit.

Stealth Elf rolled her eyes, as she places the rest of the food and drinks on the table, before sitting down herself and joining her friends at the dinner table. Pop Fizz giggled, as he finished eating the meatballs, and leaped off the table, safely landing in his seat, as he saw his lover doing the same thing, as he landed in the seat beside Pop Fizz, and cuddled as close to the adorable and horny gremlin as possible.

"Ugh, it's like a massive sap feast here. I'm seeing snuggling and kissing everywhere I go!" Eruptor said angrily, as he vomits up some lava, causing the floor around him to burst into flames.

Brandon Fizz quickly took action, as he reached into his backpack, taking out a blue colored potion. Leaping onto the table, Brandon Fizz tossed the potion into the flames, as the beaker shattered, and a blast of cold air hit Eruptor in the face, and ice began forming on his chair and the floor, quickly putting out the flames, and covered the area around their fiery friend in so much ice, as he began shivering from the sudden cold feeling, while Pop Fizz and the others started clapping and shouting in joy for Brandon Fizz's heroism.

"I hate the cold!" Eruptor shouted, as he began shivering some more, and spits out some lava. "You couldn't wait till I could move away before using your cold potion?" He asked the purple gremlin.

"Sorry about that, dude! I needed to put that fire out!" Brandon Fizz said, blushing cutely, as he flashes a cute toothy smile.

"Mmm... You sure did just light my fire, my love!" Pop Fizz said sexually, as he felt his huge cock growing hard, but it was hidden from view thanks to the table. "And man seeing my man handle his potions certainly is a major turn on."

"Maybe we should eat before you two lovebirds have your hot and heavy sex." Spyro replied, eating some of the chicken and drinking some soda.

Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz giggled, and gave their dragon friend a cute nod, as they began eating some steak and drinking their soda, as they both burped cutely, and cuddled as close as they could to each other, as Stealth Elf took out of her phone and took a picture of the adorable and happy looking couple. Brandon Fizz giggled, and kisses Pop Fizz softly and lovingly, as the licked the grease off their soft furry lips, and grabbed some chicken and started eating it up happily.

"Wow, you two must be starving." Spyro said, eating a burger, as he was amazed by how much of a big appetite the two lovebirds had, and drank some more of his soda.

"What? You know that sex makes a guy hungry! And with all the sex we've been having, we're both starving right now!" Pop Fizz said, eating some more chicken, along with grabbing a few slices of pizza and devouring them up.

"My beloved Pop Fizz's right, Spyro! All the sex really makes a gremlin hungry!" Brandon said happily, eating some more pizza and grabbing some chicken as well, as he guzzles down a two liter drink, burping loudly, much to Pop Fizz's delight.

Growing horny from seeing his love burp, Pop Fizz grabbed his huge throbbing cock with one hand and began pumping himself, feeling his huge cock growing bigger and harder every time he looked at his love, while also hiding his erection from everyone at the table. He looked down and saw Brandon Fizz's plump meaty erection out and throbbing rock hard, showing how turned on he was. With the food they've been eating, they'll have a ton of their energy back and that means more and more fucking for the both of them.

Seeing that his lover's horny, Brandon Fizz guzzles down another two liter drink, as he burped loudly and began pumping Pop Fizz's huge cock, as the horny gremlin bit his furry lip, and began moaning and panting heavily, causing the three at the table to look down, and see their friends sporting massive erections at the table. Realizing they'd been caught, the two horny gremlins began kissing each other softly and wetly, and placed their huge cocks down on the table, as the three grabbed their plates, and Spyro and Stealth Elf started snapping pictures of the gremlin penises with their phones.

"Why they hell are you guys taking pictures of their dicks?" Eruptor shouted in a shocked and usual angry tone of voice, as he had had to admit despite them being the smallest, they both had much bigger dicks them him and Spyro did.

"Just getting their dicks in so I can add them to my scrapbook." Stealth Elf replied, grabbing the photographs and rushing to her room to place the photos in her scrapbook.

While Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz were kissing, and stroking their massive cocks, Spyro began to get really turned on by the sight of the two lovers getting it on, and his huge twelve inch purple penis and tennis ball-sized balls emerged from his sheath, and began pumping himself to the horny and happy gremlins, making a hot purring sound as he goes along.

"I thought you were straight, Spyro!" Eruptor said in a shocked tone, his eyes focusing on Spyro's hard meaty erection.

"I'm actually bisexual. I had a couple of sexual experiments with some of the male cadets when I was younger." Spyro said sexually, as he smirked cutely, and kept pumping his huge cock and balls some more, growing more horny from watching his gremlin friends going at it.

"Man, I must either be high on drugs, or I'm living in a sex house." Eruptor replied, as he decided to continue watching the hot show, feeling himself starting to get really turned on as well.

Both Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz giggled cutely, and kept kissing each other deeply and wetly, as they rubbed their huge throbbing cocks together in a sexy frott, growing more and more horny from the kissing and frotting. Pop Fizz giggled, as he grabbed Brandon Fizz, and pulled the horny gremlin right on top of him, as their huge cocks kept rubbing together, and began pouring pre cum, pooling on themselves and the floor.

"Mmm... Keep kissing and frotting, you naughty gremlins." Spyro said sexually, growing more and more horny, as he pumps his huge cock and balls more.

Growing even more horny, Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz's huge cock doubled in size, as they began panting heavily, as they kept kissing and frotting, as Brandon Fizz grabbed his horny lover's sexy blue butt, and began squeezing his hot butt some more, and they started purring deeply and loudly, as they kept kissing and frotting more. Sounds of hot moans of pleasure and hot and wet moist kissing could be heard throughout the house, as the rubbing of their huge cocks together also created a sound so hot, that it finally pushed Spyro over the edge.

Roaring in pure bliss, Spyro's huge cock spasmed and jumped as his hot white cum poured from his huge cock, and coated the table in a thick white sheet of his love juice, along with shooting some cum on the two horny gremlins and Eruptor, as he tried to wipe the gooey cum off. Panting heavily and basking in the afterglow, Spyro laid back in his seat as he strokes his now flaccid cock.

"Mmm... Nothing like a good masturbation to get the blood pumping!" Spyro said happily, as he saw the angry and disgusted expression on Eruptor's face.

"How about the next time you do that, you don't hit me with your jizz!" Eruptor yelled, as he grabbed a napkin, only for it to burst into flames.

Feeling really bold, Pop Fizz grabbed hold of Brandon Fizz, and slammed him on his back onto the cum-soaked table, as he got on top of his extremely horny and aroused lover, as they're both grinning ear to ear. They quickly got into the reverse missionary position, with Brandon Fizz's huge cock positioned in front of Pop Fizz's hot blue butt, as he saw the hottest and horniest grin on Pop Fizz's cute face, as Spyro and Eruptor both knew what was going to happen next.

"Now that we've eaten, my ass is hungry for your big cock again! Give it to me, my love!" Pop Fizz begged sexually, as he grew so horny that he probably might cum just from his horniess.

"How badly do you want my cock, my love?" Brandon Fizz said seductively, growing even more horny, as his pushes the head of his huge cock into his furry pucker, getting really turned on by Pop Fizz's pleasured sounds of love.

"I WANT YOUR HUGE COCK MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE WORLD, MY LOVE! I LOVE FOR YOUR COCK BURIED IN MY HOT ASS! YOUR HUGE COCK AND MY HOT ASS ARE MADE FOR EACH OTHER! FUCK MY BRAINS OUT IN ANY POSITION!" Pop Fizz begged his lover sexually, growing so horny and sweating heavily, as he needed to fucked hard right now.

Happy with Pop Fizz's answer, Brandon Fizz began pushing his huge cock deep inside Pop Fizz's hot ass, and began thrusting inside fast and hard, as Pop Fizz's huge cock was currently rubbing against his soft furry belly and growing bigger and harder from his ass getting fucked again. Getting even more naughty, Pop Fizz grabbed his own hot butt, and spreads his ass cheeks wide, allowing Brandon Fizz to push his huge cock deeper and deeper inside his hot, growing even more and more horny from the sex.

"This is turning me on! We need porno music now! Hit it!" Spyro said, pointing to Eruptor, who smacked the radio and turned on the porno music.

"Good thinking, my insane and sexy genius!" Brandon said happily, as he thrusts inside even faster and harder, and squeezes Pop Fizz's hot butt lovingly, as he leaned in closer, and starts kissing him wildly and sloppily. "And that music sure is nice!" He said, as he deepens the wild and sloppily kiss with his mate, and squeezes his hot butt some more.

Pop Fizz giggled cutely, and blushes cutely, as he was so touched by his love's comment, and began pushing his hot ass down on Brandon Fizz's huge cock, getting more and more hot cock inside his ass, as he was loving every second of it. Brandon Fizz giggled, and began pounding his horny mate's hot butt even faster and harder, and squeezes his hot butt even harder and harder, as Pop Fizz started humping his furry belly happily.

"Please fuck me harder, Brandon! Fuck me harder, my love!" Pop Fizz begged sexually, as he humped his love's furry belly even more and more, as he panted heavily, and stuck his cute tongue out.

More than happily to oblige, Brandon Fizz giggles cutely, and pounded Pop Fizz's hot butt even harder and harder, as Pop Fizz made sure every last inch of Brandon Fizz's huge cock was deep inside his hot butt, giggling cutely as he felt his love's big balls slapping against his hot ass. It such a huge turn on for the both of them. Brandon Fizz smirked, and squeezes Pop Fizz's hot butt even harder and harder, as he pounded inside the horny gremlin's hot butt some more, as Pop Fizz's huge cock grew bigger and harder on his furry belly.

"Mmm... That cock of yours certainly is getting really hard, my love! I might need to suck on it while I pound your hot ass!" Brandon Fizz said lustfully, growing more and more, as he saw his love's beautiful blue cock inching closer and closer towards his cute face.

Pop Fizz panted heavily, as he felt his huge cock growing even bigger and harder, as it inched closer and closer towards Brandon Fizz's hot mouth, throbbing eagerly form it to be sucked really good and sloppily. Brandon Fizz giggled, and pounded Pop Fizz's hot ass even harder and harder, and squeezes his horny gremlin's hot butt as hard as he could, making him roar in loving pleasure.

"Oh, Brandon, do that again!" Pop Fizz begged his lover, growing even more horny, as his huge cock grew painfully hard and inched even closer to his love's mouth.

Brandon Fizz did as he was told, and squeezed the horny gremlin's hot butt as hard as he could, and crushes his lips hard against his love's in such a hot and wet kiss, they were almost sucking in each other's soft lips, and Brandon Fizz thrusts his huge cock inside his love's hot ass even faster and harder, as Pop Fizz roared lovingly into their kiss, which was also perfect for some hot tongue action, as they playfully wrestled around for dominance, which Pop Fizz won the battle.

"I love you so much, my love." Pop Fizz said in between hot kisses and moans, as he felt his huge cock growing even bigger and harder from all the sexual tension, loving every second of having his ass fucked.

Finally, are getting so horny, Pop Fizz's huge cock finally reached his love's hot mouth, and Brandon Fizz grinned cutely and began sucking and slurping on his love's beautiful blue cock, getting a mouth full of hot cock and giving his love's a blow-job while fucking his ass hard. Brandon Fizz was so horny and felt like he could cum at any moment, as he pounded his horny gremlin's hot ass even harder and harder, as Pop Fizz's huge cock starts pouring pre cum into his mouth, much to his delight.

"Mmm... Yummy! And I love you way more, my love." Brandon Fizz replied in a loving tone, as he sucks and slurps on his horny mate's huge cock even more, as he grunted, and pushes his huge balls deep inside the gremlin's hot ass as he pounded him even harder and harder.

While giving his mate the blow-job of a lifetime, Brandon Fizz smirked cutely, and pounded his mat's hot ass even harder and harder, as he starts striking his sweet spot extremely hard, while sucking and slurping on Pop Fizz's huge cock as if it was the only thing that mattered now. With powerful and hard thrusts, Brandon Fizz slams his huge cock extremely hard into Pop Fizz's sweet spot, as he roared loudly in the intense pleasure, and could feel his huge cock ready to burst inside his love's hot mouth soon.

"Oh, Brandon, I'm gonna cum and it's gonna be a big one!" Pop Fizz roared out in pure pleasure, as he felt his sweet spot getting such a hot pounding and his huge cock being sucked and slurped on was just too much for him, and he finally went over the edge and reached his massive climax.

Pop Fizz's huge throbbing cock began twitching, before he let out a loud feral roar, and his huge cock jumped inside Brandon Fizz's mouth, as he erupted so much hot cum into his love's hot mouth, giving him such a yummy and hot treat. Pop Fizz's climax brought on his own, and Brandon Fizz's huge cock erupted so much cum into his love's hot butt, coating his insides in so much cum, and filling him up with so much love.

"Mmm... Nothing like some hot sex on the table!" Pop Fizz said happily, as he kept erupting more cum into his love's awaiting mouth.

"You got that right, my love! I'm so happy, my love!" Brandon said sexually, as he gave his love more and more cum, filling him full of his love juice. "You know, next time we fuck, can you fuck me in the ass? I really want to have that big blue monster cock of yours inside my ass." He said, wanting to be fucked by his love hard.

"It would be my pleasure, my love." Pop Fizz replied, filling his love with some more of his love juice, and purred lovingly.

"I was right! This place is a sex house!" Eruptor said, as the kitchen now looked like the place where a massive orgy took place, and cum was just dripping off the walls and the kitchen appliances.

* * *

 **And chapter bites the dust! Some naughty kitchen sex with the love of your life and give your friends quite a hot show. ;) Things get even more hot in the next chapter with Pop Fizz on top now! Please do review and let me know what you guys think of the story, and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Bye-bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. We're back and now Pop Fizz gets to be on top now and give his love such a hot and sexy time. ;) Who wants Pop Fizz on top of them? I know I do! Now please enjoy the fifth chapter of my story!**

* * *

 **Ch. 5: Fizzy Gets on Top**

Brandon and Pop Fizz on in their bed, having oral sex, as they're both sucking and slurping wetly on each other's huge cocks, and growing extremely horny and grew bigger and harder inside each other's hot mouths. Pop Fizz purred deeply, as his huge cock poured so much pre cum into his love's mouth, and begins slowly humping into his love's mouth, while Brandon Fizz soon followed suit, giving his love his tasty pre cum as well.

It's been about two weeks since their dinner table sex, and since then, their romantic and sexual relationship had only grown more intense with each day passing, and Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz were always together and never stayed apart from each other, and they were having sex now up to three times a day, with the sex getting better and better each time, and while Brandon's usually the one fucking Pop Fizz in the ass, it's now Pop Fizz's turn to be on top for once.

"Mmm... Oral sex might be as good as anal sex, but having your huge cock in my mouth makes me so happy, my love." Pop Fizz said happily, as he humped harder into his love's mouth, giving him more pre cum as they felt their sex drives exploding.

"Yeah, I'm excited to have your huge cock in my ass, my love! Since I've met you, I've dreamed about being fucked by you, my love." Brandon Fizz said sexually, as he humped back harder into his love's mouth, giving him even more of his pre cum, as he squeezes the horny gremlin's hot blue butt lovingly.

"Aw, you're dreams about to come true, my love." Pop Fizz said lovingly, as he humped even harder and harder into his love's mouth, giving him even more delicious pre cum, as he squeezes his horny gremlin's hot purple butt back.

Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz were both in perfect sensual harmony with each other, as we sucked and slurped on each other's huge cocks more and more. So much pre cum was pouring from our huge cocks as we kept drinking more and more hot pre cum, feeling our huge cocks swelling from all the love and pleasure they're giving to each other. Brandon Fizz giggled, and used his wet tongue and wraps it tightly around Pop Fizz's huge meaty erection, and squeezes it extremely hard, as Pop Fizz roared loudly, and nearly unleashed his load into his love's mouth.

"If you keep that up, I'll be cumming in you mouth really soon, my love!" Pop Fizz moaned out, feeling his sex drive growing crazy, as his huge cock was practically bursting and was pouring pre like a fire hose, as he feed Brandon Fizz more and more of his sweet love juice, sighing lovingly as he felt his love squeezing his hot butt even harder and harder.

Brandon Fizz giggled cutely, and began sucking and slurping wildly on Pop Fizz's massive throbbing erection, and began deep throating the big meaty blue monster, gagging a little, as he sucked and slurped like a horny animal in heart, and squeezed Pop Fizz's hot butt with all his might, as he felt his sex drive exploding from pleasing and love he's giving his horny blue mate, and panted heavily as he felt Pop Fizz also giving it all he's got to please and love on his lover, while also fingering his love's hot purple butt, and touching his sweet spot, as they both roared out in pure sexual bliss, growing even more and more horny, as their huge cocks are only moments away from erupting cum.

"Oh, Brandon, my cock can't take much more of this!" Pop Fizz roared out, sucking and slurping on Brandon Fizz's huge cock like a wild animal, as he squeezes his love's hot butt with all his might.

"I'm gonna cum too, my love! Let's cum together as one, my love!" Brandon Fizz roared out, sucking and slurping just as hard and fast on Pop Fizz's huge cock, as he squeezes his love's hot butt with all his might as well.

Suddenly, everything went quite except for the two horny gremlin's persistent slurping sounds, then a popping sound followed by the loudest and most loving roars ever heard that likely everyone at the academy heard, but they couldn't care less about it. Their huge cocks were practically bursting, as they both reached their massive climaxes simultaneously, as hot and gooey cum spilled into each other's hot mouths, as they giggled, and started drinking their yummy treats, growing more horny while still cumming.

Their orgasms lasted for over an hours, as they milked each other dry, and were sucking and licking each other's dainty flaccid cocks, making sure they got every last drop of each other's love juice, as they basked in each other's afterglow. When they realized they had milked each other dry, both Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz pulled off of each other's flaccid cocks, and cuddled together lovingly on their bed, as they purred cutely, and kissed lovingly.

"Now that we've cummed, it's time for you to fuck me like a beast, my love!" Brandon Fizz said happily, as he grabbed his own hot purple butt, and spreads his butt cheeks, giving Pop Fizz the perfect view of his hot ass.

"Mmm... Before I pound that hot butt of yours, we've got to refill our tanks, my love." Pop Fizz said with a hot grin on his cute face, as he took out two white potions, and handed one to Brandon Fizz. "These potions will refill our tanks and bring our sex drives to a new level!" He shouted happily, becoming so horny, as they both kissed lovingly, and drank the potions.

Once they downed the potions, Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz both felt incredible sensations in their furry bodies, and felt their huge balls filling up with so much cum, that they fall on the bed and their balls are now the size of large bowling balls, and their huge cocks doubled in size to now having Pop Fizz with a thirty-six inch penis, while Brandon Fizz was packing thirty-two inches of pure gremlin penis, as they both grew extremely horny and started sweating, and Brandon Fizz started shaking his cute butt at Pop Fizz, begging for his mate to fuck his brains out.

"Please fuck me, my love! Fuck me in the ass and make me yours, my love! Fuck my brains out and go wild, my love!" Brandon Fizz begged his mate sexually, shaking his cute butt some more, and grew even more horny, needing to be fucked silly with his love's huge blue cock.

Licking his furry lips, and stroking his huge rock hard cock, Pop Fizz felt his horniness exploding, he grabbed hold of Brandon Fizz's hot butt, and slammed his huge cock all the way inside his mate's hot furry butt, and begins thrusting inside his mate's hot butt fast and hard, giving his love such a hot fucking with thirty-six inches of pure gremlin penis, much to Brandon Fizz's delight.

"Oh, yeah... Fuck me harder, my love! Fuck me harder!" Brandon Fizz begged his horny mate to continue, as he's panting heavily and sweating more, feeling his mate softly and gently kiss him on the lips.

Smiling sexually, Pop Fizz granted his mate's request, and began pounding his love's hot furry ass even faster and harder, and hearing his love's hot moans and pants was just music to the gremlin's furry ears. He was absolutely in love with his mate's hot ass. If anything, Brandon Fizz's ass was a lot tighter and had an really sung fit on his huge throbbing gremlin penis. He could tell that his mate hadn't had a good ass fucking in a while, so he was going to remedy that with such a hot and powerful ass pounding. He loved a good tight ass and he was just lost in his erotic fantasies, as he kept pounding inside even faster and harder, feeling his huge cock throbbing within his love's tight ass.

"Mmm... Pop Fizz loves a tight furry ass, my love!" Pop Fizz said lustfully, sticking his cute tongue out, and licking Brandon Fizz's cute furry body, as he pounded his love's hot butt even faster and harder. "Don't worry, I'll make your hot butt feel so good and make you so happy, my love!" He said, kissing his mate again, as Brandon Fizz kisses him back, and squeezes his hot butt lovingly.

Getting more horny from the kiss and loving butt squeeze, Pop Fizz thrusts his huge cock inside his love's hot ass even faster and harder, as his monster-sized balls are gently slapping against his hot ass he fucked him even harder and faster, as he squeezes his love's hot butt in return, and slurps on his soft lips, as Brandon Fizz's huge cock is currently pressed against Pop Fizz's hot furry belly, as the fur on his huge cock was really turning the gremlin on even more.

"Keep fucking my ass, my love! My ass loves your huge cock, my love!" Brandon Fizz begged his love, kissing him again, as he squeezes his hot butt even more, and pulls Pop Fizz on top of him, much to his mate's delight.

"Aw, my love's so sweet and wants his mate close to him." Pop Fizz said lovingly, as he kisses his love back deeply, and squeezes his hot butt even harder, as he pounds his mate's hot ass even harder and harder.

Pop Fizz giggled cutely, as he loved the close and overly affectionate contact with his love, and deepens the loving kiss with him more and more, as he pounds his love's hot ass even harder and harder, and grabs hold of his love's throbbing meaty erection, and starts pumping him lovingly, while his huge balls kept smacking at the entrance to his mate's hot ass, hearing his mate's pleasured moans and growls through their hot kiss was really turning Pop Fizz on, as he grabbed the radio, and hit the porno music.

"Mmm... that porno music certainly does improve the mood, my love!" Brandon Fizz said, as he giggled cutely, and squirmed around playfully, as Pop Fizz was growing even more and more horny from how adorable and sexy his love is.

Pop Fizz giggles and wolf whistles, as he grunted hard, and pushes his huge balls deep inside the gremlin's hot purple ass, and starts pounding inside even faster and harder, as he felt his huge cock and balls beginning to stretch Brandon Fizz's ass out, much to his delight. Pop Fizz panted heavily, as he pounded his love's hot ass even faster and harder, and kisses him wildly and sloppily, as they both slurped on each other's soft lips, growing even more horny.

"Please give me all you've got, my love! I want it all and I want you to go wild!" Brandon Fizz said, as he squirmed more, and felt his huge cock pouring out so much pre, that it pooled on his wet fur.

With his eyes beginning to twitch, Pop Fizz let his instincts begin to take over, as he crushed his lips hard against Brandon Fizz's in a kiss so deep and hot, he was almost sucking in Brandon Fizz's lip. He growled lovingly, and pounded his horny mate's hot ass even faster and harder, as he pumps his huge cock and balls even more, and started striking his sweet spot hard, making his mate roar in loving pleasure.

"That's it, my love! Keep fucking me even more, my love!" Brandon Fizz roared out blissfully, as he grew even more horny, and squirmed around more, as he kisses his horny mate back deeply and wetly.

More than happy to oblige with his mate's request, Pop Fizz growled lustfully, as he stuck his mate's sweet spot even harder and harder, and pounded his horny gremlin's hot ass even harder and faster, as they kept kissing wildly and sloppily, and squeezed each other's hot butts some more, as Pop Fizz grabbed hold of Brandon Fizz's hot cock, and squeezed it as hard as he could, and briefly pulled away from the kiss, to give the cock head a long loving lick, before reconnecting their hot kiss of true love.

"My cock's about to blow, my love! Give me all you've got!" Brandon Fizz begged lustfully, as he was being so overwhelmed with so much loving pleasure and pure bliss, as he kisses his mate again, and squeezes his hot butt as hard as he could, making Pop Fizz roar in loving pleasure.

"I'm about to pop inside you, my love! HAHAHA!" Pop Fizz shouted happily, laughing like a maniac once more, as he kisses his love back, and squeezes his hot butt so hard, Brandon Fizz roared lovingly.

Pop Fizz giggled, and slammed his huge cock and balls with such force into Brandon Fizz's hot butt and sweet spot, and began endlessly pounding away at Brandon Fizz's sweet spot, and squeezes his huge cock with all his might, as he kept his lips pressed against Brandon Fizz's preventing him from being able to scream out in lust and need. The kissing and fucking was proving to be too much for the horny gremlin, but with Pop Fizz's firm grip on his huge cock he wasn't able to get his sweet release, not that he wanted to anyway.

"Ah! I'm cumming hard, my love!" Pop Fizz roared out into their kiss, as his huge cock began twitching and throbbing, before he unleashed a massive load of hot cum into his love's hot ass, and his furry belly expanded rapidly from the cum filled, along with a lot of cum pouring from his hot ass, as Pop Fizz kept cumming nonstop into his lover.

Even with his huge cock being squeezed so hard and having his love flooding his ass with so much cum, Brandon Fizz finally reached his massive climax, and thanks to Pop Fizz's hard squeezing, his cum erupts from his cum similar to how water pours from a fountain, and starts raining down onto them, covering them in purple cum, as they both grinned cutely. Pop Fizz giggled, as he kept cumming nonstop into his lover's hot ass, and Brandon Fizz kept erupting more and more cum, as they both get covered in so much cum.

After several minutes of nonstop cumming and being blanket in a hot cum shower, Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz's huge cocks finally go flaccid, and they stay in the same position with Pop Fizz laying on top of Brandon Fizz as they're both panting heavily, and kissed each other softly and wetly, as they both purred cutely, savoring their eternal love for each other, with Pop Fizz still keeping his huge cock inside Brandon Fizz's hot butt for the night.

"That was so amazing, my love!" Brandon Fizz shouted happily, as he panted heavily, hearing Pop Fizz giggling cutely.

"You got that right, my love! I've got to pound your hot ass again soon, my love!" Pop Fizz said sexually, as he kisses Brandon Fizz lovingly, and giggles cutely.

"Maybe on our date, my love." Brandon Fizz playfully remarked, as he saw a loving smile appear on Pop Fizz's cute face.

"Date? You want to go on a date with me?" Pop Fizz asked, feeling extremely happy and horny once again.

"Of course I do, my love. Will you go on a date with me, my love?" Brandon Fizz asked, hoping his mate would say yes.

Pop Fizz didn't give an answer, except for wrapping his soft and loving cum-soaked furry arms around Brandon Fizz, and hugging him tightly, as they snuggled each other cutely, loving the warmth their snuggling brought them. He then planted a soft kiss on his mate's loving lips, giving his love his answer.

"I would be honored, my love! It's a date then!" Pop Fizz said excitedly, as he kisses Brandon again, and they cuddled and snuggled some more.

Sharing one more kiss, Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz fall asleep wrapped in each other's loving furry arms, and snuggled each other cutely, as they both smiled in their sleep, and began making cute noises, meaning they're dreaming about each other. Both of them are excited for their first date together, and both of them want to be naughty as well for it.

* * *

 **And another chapter is complete. Pop Fizz was certainly enjoying being on top, wasn't he? ;) He needs to be on top more often and give his love even more love. How naughty do you think the date will be? You'll have to wait and see in the next chapter. Please do review and let me know what you think of the story, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Bye-bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Now this one's going to be three-parter one with Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz having a their first romantic and naughty date together. Think the date with go smoothly, or will things go crazy for these two lovebirds? You'll have to read to find out. Please enjoy the sixth chapter of my story!**

* * *

 **Ch. 6: The Date Part 1**

Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz are seen in their bedroom, as they're getting ready for their first date, and putting on their clothes, since they don't want to be indecent in public, or do they? They thought as they both giggled cutely and had naughty grins on their cute faces. Brandon Fizz giggled cutely, as he grabbed his usual attire, and puts it back on, while Pop Fizz begins stroking himself to seeing his love wearing his leather outfit and purple vest.

"Mmm... That sure is one sexy outfit you wear, my love." Pop Fizz said sexually, stroking his rock hard gremlin penis more, as he saw a huge bulge in his love's black leather pants. "I can see why you wear them and they also make you horny too, don't they?" He asked, growing extremely horny, as he strokes his huge cock some more, as he sticks his cute tongue out.

"You have no idea, my love! I have a thing for leather and boots, so not only do they feel comfortable to wear, they're a major turn on for me." Brandon Fizz replied sexually, growing even more horny, as he purred deeply. "I'll have to get you an outfit like that soon, my love."

"I would love that very much! Masturbating in leather would be so awesome!" Pop Fizz said happily, growing even more horny from the love he's feeling, as he grabs his usual attire and puts it on, not even bothering to cover his massive rock hard gremlin penis. "How do I look, my love?" He asked, growing even more horny, as he strokes his huge cock more.

"Like a big and sexy manly Adonis!" Brandon Fizz says sexually, as he tackled his love to the floor, and started kissing him like crazy.

Pop Fizz giggles cutely and blushes, and happily kisses Brandon Fizz back, and they both purred deeply, as they happily deepened the loving kisses, and rolled around on the floor, with Pop Fizz's massive erection pressed against Brandon Fizz's leathery bulge. Tongues began dancing with heating building between them, as they kept kissing and making out together, as Pop Fizz picked Brandon Fizz up, and they kept making out together, while somehow being able to climb the ladder out of their basement home while still being able to make out with each other.

"Let's get going, my love." Pop Fizz said happily, growing even more horny, as he kisses his love deeply and wetly.

The two lovers pulled away from their loving kiss, and exited the house, as they made their way into the garage, stopping right in front of Pop Fizz's big red pickup truck. The truck was rather ordinary having been from Earth, but it was modified by the SuperCharger leader Spitfire and given to Pop Fizz as a present, and Brandon Fizz looked at the two plates on the truck and blushed when he saw what they had on them were 'Gay and Pround' and I Love Penis', showing how gay Pop Fizz was. The truck was big and it looked extremely powerful, as Brandon Fizz's huge cock began swelling rapidly in his leather pants, and he heard Pop Fizz giggling right behind him.

"Mmm... I see that you love my truck already, my love! You've got a serious case of trucker boner." Pop Fizz said happily, as his massive gremlin penis was even bigger and harder from looking at his truck.

"Yeah, you sure do have one sexy truck, my love!" Brandon Fizz said sexually, growing even more horny, as he slips his furry hand into his leather pants and begins pumping his huge cock and balls more. "I can't wait to get inside this truck!" He said excitedly.

Pop Fizz smiled lovingly, as he picked Brandon Fizz up bridal style, and walked over to the passenger side of the truck, and opened the passenger side door, and gently places in his love in the in the passenger seat, and buckles him safely inside, as Brandon Fizz sighed lovingly at how comfortable the leather seats were and kisses Pop Fizz softly and lovingly, which he returns tenfold, and then closes the door. Pop Fizz then heads over to the driver's side, as he opens the door, and sits in the driver's seat, and closes the door, while he sees Brandon Fizz becoming extremely horny again.

"How come you're horny again, my love?" Pop Fizz asked, as he took out his key, placed it in the ignition, as he started the truck, and it roared like a dragon, as he saw Brandon Fizz squirming around in the passenger seat.

"Seeing you behind the wheel really makes me horny, my love!" Brandon Fizz says sexually, growing even more horny, as he saw a naughty grin on Pop Fizz's cute face.

In reality, Pop Fizz also got extremely horny when he was in his truck and of course when he was driving, so it really made him extremely happy that his love was into the same thing. He giggled, as he placed his furry hands on the steering wheel, then moved his right hand over to the gear shifter, throws the truck in drive, and places his furry foot on the gas pedal, and steps on the gas pedal hard, as they both lurched back against the seats, and Pop Fizz pushed his foot down harder on the gas pedal, as they drove out of the garage and down the road really fast.

Growing even more horny from driving, Pop Fizz gave his truck a bit more gas, as they were driving down the road at over seventy miles per hour, with their huge cocks now painfully hard and throbbing. Driving was something that Pop Fizz loved immensely and he's a natural born lead foot who loves hitting the gas pedal. Stepping on the gas pedal always made him so horny and driving this truck of his made him so happy, as he saw Brandon Fizz already stroking himself in the passenger seat.

"Mmm... Seeing in driving and pounding that gas pedal makes me one happy and horny gremlin, my love!" Brandon Fizz said in a naughty tone, as Pop Fizz gave the truck even more gas and drove even faster.

"Then come on over and let's get naughty before we have dinner, my love." Pop Fizz said sexually, as he pushed his foot down harder on the gas pedal, and they were going at over a hundred miles per hour now, as it was time for some car sex.

As Pop Fizz kept driving and giving his truck more gas, Brandon Fizz unbuckled his seatbelt and slipped out of his seat over into the driver's seat, between his horny gremlin's furry legs. Pop Fizz had a massive erection and it was just begging to be sucked and slurped on, as he could just smell the hot gremlin musk coming off of his love's massive gremlin penis. It was so intoxicating. The musk overwhelmed him and he knew that Pop Fizz wanted this just as much as he did. Hypnotic spirals appeared in his eyes as he neared his blue treat, his mouth wide open and wet tongue sticking out.

Pop Fizz gave the truck more gas and took a sharp turn to the right, which slammed Brandon Fizz's furry head between his furry legs, his huge cock and balls both entering his love's mouth at the same time. Pop Fizz gasped and purred deeply as he took a deep breath and looked down as his eyes met his gremlin mate's purple furry head. He started panting heavily and losing his already dwindling focus on the road. Soon, Pop Fizz just closed his eyes, laid his furry head back on the headrest, spreads his furry legs, although his foot never left the gas pedal, and laid back in his seat, with a lewd grin spread across his adorable face.

Brandon Fizz couldn't ask for anything better treat. He slurped on the horny gremlin's huge cock head, the whole length of his penis, the huge balls, all in such a loving and masterful way. He knew what made his love so horny, and eagerly wanted to set him off like a bomb. He bobbed his head up and down slowly, his wet tongue tasting the yummy pre cum pouring from his huge cock, while his own huge cock poured pre cum it stained the leather seat dripping onto the brake and gas pedals, with some landing on Pop Fizz's right furry foot.

Now free of a master except for speed, the truck zoomed through the streets freely, spinning around, slaloming unwillingly into oncoming traffic, smashing into several cars, and finally taking a hard left on road that was being built. The truck was hitting bumps, avoiding metal pipes and even entered a giant pipe, swirling around inside before exiting through the air.

For Brandon Fizz, this was the life for him and nothing could compare with the pleasure of having car sex. Pop Fizz's hot right in front of his face. Pop Fizz sucking on a juicy dildo. And being force fed large and hot gremlin cock while driving on a dirt road, on the brink of death as well. Hornier than ever before, Brandon Fizz pumped and sucked and slurped on Pop Fizz's massive throbbing cock and balls, using the bumpy terrain to his advantage. They both could feel the pleasure building up rapidly and Brandon Fizz was begging for his long awaited blue and grape tasting treat.

With a loud feral roar and putting the pedal to the medal, Pop Fizz reached his massive climax, and unleashed his monster-sized load of blue cum into his mate's awaiting mouth, bringing on Brandon Fizz's own climax, as he unleashed his load allover the seat and floorboard, coating the leather seats in so much purple cum, and it dripping onto the pedals and Pop Fizz's cute furry feet. Brandon Fizz kept drinking more and more of his mate's love juice, but slowly pulled off a little, getting a face full of hot cum from his love, before going back and milking his horny mate dry.

"Wow, you sure do have quite the hot mouth! You sure are the unpredictable gremlin! AHHGGHH!" Pop Fizz said happily, as he snarls and snorts cutely, before pulling Brandon Fizz off his huge cock, and kissing him lovingly.

"Aw, nothing like a dangerous drive through Skylands with a huge cock in my mouth!" Brandon Fizz said happily, as he giggles cutely, and kisses his mate back lovingly.

"You got that right, my love!" Pop Fizz said happily, growing even more horny, as he deepens the loving kiss with his mate, before looking around to see where they crashed. And speak of the devil, they had arrived at Golden Arcade, a restaurant that has both music and games, but it will soon be a place remembered for something naughty. "Wow, we managed to park right in front of the Golden Arcade, my love!" He said in a surprised and happy tone.

"What are the odds I wonder? AHAHAH!" Brandon Fizz said in a crazy tone, as he laughs like a maniac, and snuggles close to Pop Fizz.

"Well, we just avoided being killed on our extremely reckless and sexy drive, so it might just be luck. Come on, we've got a date to enjoy, my love!" Pop Fizz said, as he held Brandon Fizz tightly, jumping out of the truck, their cocks hard and throbbing, as they managed to hide them before going inside the restaurant.

Upon entering the Golden Arcade, they're greeted by Trigger Happy dancing on stage, several Mabu enjoying themselves either by having a meal or playing a game, and Sal, the brother of Wolfgang singing on stage. They both smiled lovingly, as they saw how amazing the Golden Arcade is, and could see Trigger Happy's face and the tech symbol on most of the gold, a little area full of Gill Grunt and Springtime Trigger Happy plushies in an area called Plushy Plaza, formerly called the Loser's Pit, but to everything being politically correct nowadays they had to change it to the Plushy Plaza.

The two horny gremlins giggled cutely, as they sat down in a comfy booth together, and cuddled together lovingly, as they began looking at their menus, and ordered their golden meals. The Mabu waitress smiled at the two lovers and wrote the order down, before going into the kitchen, and having the chefs prepare it. Brandon Fizz giggled cutely, and cuddled closer to Pop Fizz, and grabs his huge cock and balls, and starts pumping them lovingly, as his horny mate purred lovingly.

"Mmm... Getting a hand-job in a public place. What will we do next?" Pop Fizz playfully remarked, purring cutely, as he grew even more horny love, loving the gentle and loving touch Brandon Fizz gave him.

Brandon Fizz giggled cutely, as he kept pumping and stroking Pop Fizz's rock hard cock and huge balls more and more, as he grabbed his love's hot butt and squeezes it lovingly, as Pop Fizz begins panting heavily, as he starts humping the table, not even caring that he's probably causing a scene. Brandon Fizz smirked, and tightly gripped Pop Fizz's huge cock, and began pumping him more and more, while also squeezing his hot butt some more, as Pop Fizz growled lovingly, pulling his love into a well deserved kiss.

The kissing grew more and more heated, as Pop Fizz pulled Brandon Fizz right on top of him, as his huge cock was now rubbing against Brandon Fizz's massive bulge in a sexy and extremely hot frott, as their horniness explodes from all the kissing and frotting, and Brandon Fizz kept pumping and squeezing Pop Fizz's huge throbbing cock, as it began pouring pre allover the leather seats and dripping onto the carpeted floor underneath them.

"You should have your face on a coin, my love. You're so much more beautiful and sexy than Trigger Happy, my love!" Brandon Fizz said happily, growing even more horny, as he deepens the hot kiss with his love, and pumps his huge leaking cock and balls some more.

"Aw, you're making me blush and so hard, my love!" Pop Fizz said happily, as he deepens the hot kiss with his mate, and gave Brandon Fizz's cute butt another playful squeeze.

"That's the idea, my love!" Brandon Fizz replied, grinning cutely, and pumping his horny mate more and more, as he gave his love's balls a gentle and loving squeeze, making Pop Fizz scream out in loving pleasure.

Pop Fizz panted heavily, as he kept screaming and roaring blissfully, more than likely catching the attention of everyone else, but he didn't care, and rubs his mate's soft furry ears lovingly, as he felt his huge climax coming fast and hard, as he roared loudly, and blew his whole load of hot cum allover himself and Brandon Fizz, along with staining the leather seats in cum.

"Now that I've came, I've got to make you cum too, my love!" Pop Fizz said lustfully, as he pulled down Brandon Fizz's leather pants, and quickly engulfs his love's hard meaty erection and huge balls into his mouth, giving his love another hot blow-job. "And a now a blow-job in public! We're so naughty and gay!" Pop Fizz said proudly, loving being so naughty in public.

Brandon Fizz giggled cutely, and hugged Pop Fizz tightly, resulting in a deep-throated blow-job, as Pop Fizz gagged a little bit, but smiled lovingly, and kept sucking and slurping on his love's huge cock and balls even more and more, and squeezes his love's hot butt lovingly, as Brandon Fizz's huge cock begins leaking out so much pre cum, and Pop Fizz starts drinking his tasty treat.

"Oh, Pop Fizz, you're making me and my cock so happy, my love! You're gonna get my sweet berry cum soon, my love!" Brandon Fizz shouted happy, as they both heard gasps of shock, meaning the people inside were onto what they're doing, but neither of them cared.

Hearing that made Pop Fizz even happier and more horny, as he kept deep throating Brandon Fizz's hot meaty erection, and uses his wet tongue to squeeze his huge cock, and began pumping it lovingly, with the salvia making it even better for the both of them. Pop Fizz giggled, and continued sucking and slurping more on Brandon Fizz's huge cock and balls more, and squeezes his hot butt even harder and harder, making his love roar in deep loving pleasure.

"My love, I'm about to pop and need some more love!" Brandon Fizz says sexually, growing even more horny by the second, as his huge cock and balls are painfully hard, and pouring more pre into Pop Fizz's awaiting mouth.

"Then I'll make you pop, my love! AGHHH!" Pop Fizz roared out, snarling and snorting cutely, with his mouth full of cock and balls, as he sucks and slurps on his love's huge cock and balls even more and more, squeezes his hot butt as hard as he could, and begins fingering his love's hot ass, adding more to the already intense pleasure.

Pop Fizz giggled, and kept sucking and slurping on Brandon Fizz's huge cock and balls with all his might, and gave his love the ultimate loving butt massage, as he fingers his love's hot ass even more and more, and uses his tongue to squeeze his huge cock and balls as hard as he could, finally sending his love over the edge, as he felt Brandon Fizz's huge cock start twitching and throbbing, before he screamed out in pure sexual bliss.

"Oh, my love, I'm cumming for you, my love!" Brandon Fizz roared out so loudly, as his huge cock spewed so much hot cum into Pop Fizz's hot mouth, as he began drinking his love's tasty treat, and feeling his furry belly expand a bit from the cum filling.

Brandon Fizz roared loudly, and cummed again and again, as he hugged his horny gremlin mate tightly, and filled him with every last drop of cum he's got, causing Pop Fizz to have another climax, and he cummed allover the leather seats and carpeted floors, staining them in even hot cum. They kept cumming again and again, till they panted heavily, and laid back in their seats, with their huge cocks slowly going flaccid, as Pop Fizz pulled off of Brandon Fizz's huge cock, and cuddled beside him lovingly, as the waitress came back with their food and drinks, and chuckled a bit.

"Looks like you two boys had some fun. Well, I hope you guys enjoy your meals." She said, placing their food and drinks on the table, and walked away.

"Well, let's get to eating our golden dinner, my love!" Brandon Fizz said happily, eating some of his golden steak, and drinking some soda.

"Yeah, this might be a golden meal, but you're my golden mate, my love!" Pop Fizz said happily, eating his golden chicken, and drinking some soda as well.

Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz giggled cutely, and kept eating their dinner, as they both burped cutely, and giggled again. Brandon Fizz grabs a slice of golden bread, and puts some butter on it, and gives it to Pop Fizz, who happily eats the bread, and hugged Brandon Fizz tightly, as he licks his cute face, and snuggled him cutely, as they giggled more.

"Aw, you're such a sweet gentleman, my love." Pop Fizz replied, kissing his love again, and giving his cute butt another loving squeeze. "I love man who offers me bread."

Brandon Fizz blushes cutely, and ate some golden corn on the cob, and got some corn in his teeth, as Pop Fizz giggles cutely, and kisses his love softly and lovingly, and licks the corn off his teeth, as they wrapped their loving furry arms around each other lovingly, and started making out like wild animals, as they were getting really horny again, and panting heavily, as their huge cocks are growing painfully hard.

"We better finish eating before we fuck, my love." Brandon Fizz replied, kissing him again, and squeezes his hot butt some more, as they kept eating their food and drank some more soda.

After they finished eating, Brandon Fizz giggles cutely, as he lays down in the booth, and grabs hold of his own hot butt, and spreads his butt cheeks out, giving Pop Fizz such a great view of his hot ass, begging to be fucked again and much harder too.

"Please fuck me, my love! I want you to fuck me again and give me so much of your big beautiful cock, my love!" Brandon Fizz begged his mate lustfully, as he shakes and wiggles his cute butt for his horny mate, as Pop Fizz carefully positioned his huge cock in front of his love's hot ass.

With a lewd grin on his cute face, Pop Fizz licked his lips, and grabbed Brandon Fizz's hot butt, and slammed his huge throbbing cock all the way inside his hot ass, and starts thrusting inside fast and hard. But he didn't stop there, he kept pounding inside his love's hot ass even faster and harder, as he grabbed hold of his love's huge cock, and begins pumping his huge cock lovingly, as he pounded his hot ass even harder and harder.

"Oh, Pop Fizz, fuck me harder, my love! I'm so in love with your huge cock!" Brandon Fizz roared out lustfully, as he kisses his mate wildly and sloppily, and squeezes Pop Fizz's hot butt lovingly.

Happy to oblige, Pop Fizz pounded his love's hot ass even faster and harder, as he felt Brandon Fizz's hot ass squeezing his huge cock extremely hard, making him even more horny to the point where he never wanted to pullout of his love and stay inside him forever, something Brandon Fizz wants as well. Pop Fizz growled lovingly, and pounded his hot ass even faster and harder, and squeezes his huge cock even harder, as Brandon Fizz starts panting heavily and squirming underneath him.

"That's right! Keep squirming around, my love!" Pop Fizz said lustfully, squeezing his love's hot butt even harder, and pounds his hot butt even harder and harder, as he pumps and squeezes his huge cock more and more. "I love seeing my man squirming!"

Pop Fizz giggled, and kept pounding his love's hot ass even faster and harder, and kept a firm grip on his huge cock, as he squeezes his hot butt even harder and harder, and begins gently fondling his huge balls, growing even more horny from his mate's sounds of pleasure. He absolutely loved pleasuring his soulmate and kept pounding more and more inside his hot ass, pushing his whole cock all the way inside, as his huge balls slapped against his hot ass as he fucked him harder and harder.

"I have being fucked in the ass so much, my love! Please give me more hot cock, my love!" Brandon Fizz begged his mate lustfully, growing even more and more horny, as he kisses him wetly and deeply, and squeezes his hot butt more and more.

"The more you squeeze my butt, the hornier you make me, my love!" Pop Fizz said sexually, as he kisses his love back deeply and wetly, and squeezes his hot butt back lovingly.

With his huge cock growing painfully hard, Brandon Fizz grabbed hold of Pop Fizz's hot butt, and starts squeezing his hot butt extremely hard, as he stuck one of his furry fingers into the gremlin's hot ass and starts fingering his ass extremely hard, turning Pop Fizz on immensely. Having his hot butt squeezed and being fingered was making the horny gremlin extremely happy, as he squeezes his love's hot butt even harder and harder back, and kisses him wildly and sloppily, as he pounded his love's hot ass even faster and harder, as they're both moaning in perfect harmony, like they're both meant for each other.

The sex was just so perfect and both gremlins are getting so horny. The gremlins loved sex almost as much as they love each other, and both of them were so kinky and naughty boys. Brandon Fizz giggles, and kisses Pop Fizz again, and stuck a second finger into Pop Fizz's hot ass, and fingers his hot ass even harder and harder, while squeezing his hot butt even harder and harder, while Pop Fizz kissed Brandon Fizz wildly and sloppily, and pounded his love's hot ass even harder and harder, and squeezes his hot butt as hard as he could, and clung to his horny gremlin as they fucked and kissed like crazy.

"Give me those huge balls and put them in my ass!" Brandon Fizz begged his love, getting another loving kiss from him, which in return he sticks his third finger and thumb inside Pop Fizz's hot ass, followed by his furry hand, and starts fisting the horny gremlin, giving him a new level of pleasure.

Pop Fizz gasped, and roared lovingly as he felt his love's furry hand inside his hot ass thrusting inside fast and hard, and starts pounding his sweet spot, basically fucking him with his hand. Pop Fizz was so overwhelmed by the incredible pleasure and his huge cock was already pouring tons of pre cum into his mate's hot ass, as he smirked cutely, and pushed his huge balls all the way inside Brandon Fizz's hot ass, and starts fucking him like a beast now, driving his love pretty much insane now.

"Now fuck me like a beast, my love!" Brandon Fizz shouted happy, growing even more horny from the love and pleasure, as he pounded Pop Fizz's hot ass and sweet even harder and harder with his furry hand.

Feeling his massive climax about to hit him, Pop Fizz went all out as his eyes started twitching, and he pounded his love's hot ass and sweet spot with everything he's got, along with pumping and squeezing his huge cock and balls even more, and kissing and licking Brandon Fizz like a wild animal, as he roared lovingly, and slammed both his huge cock and balls with near supergremlin force into his love's sweet, finally sending him over the edge, with Brandon Fizz bringing on Pop Fizz's climax by smashing his sweet spot and hot ass extremely hard.

"Pop Fizz, I'm cumming, my love!" Brandon Fizz roared out, feeling himself about to burst.

"Brandon, let's cum together, my love! Let's give the folks a grand finale they'll never forget!" Pop Fizz roared out, about to explode himself, as he pounded his love's sweet spot and hot ass even more, only adding to the beautiful pleasure.

Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz both roared lovingly, as they kissed once again, and reached their massive climaxes simultaneously, as Pop Fizz unleashed a monstrous load of hot cum into Brandon Fizz's hot ass, soaking all of his insides in massive amounts of cum, as his furry belly expanded rapidly from the cum filling, and cum just poured out of his ass, despite having a huge cock inside it. Brandon Fizz also unleashed a monstrous eruption of his own, and spewed so much hot cum allover him and Pop Fizz, but also on the tables and chairs, as well as one several of the people inside the restaurant, as they all gasped in horror, and the booth they were sitting on collapsed from all the intense lovemaking.

The two horny and exhausted gremlins panted heavily, as their huge cocks went flaccid and began dripping a little bit of cum, as they smiled at each other cutely, and kissed softly and wetly. They were basking in their afterglow, but they would have to get out of the Golden Arcade quickly before they called...

"SECRUITY!" Sal shouted angrily, wiping some cum off his face and expensive clothing.

Suddenly, three Bad Bouncer robots rolled into the room, as Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz both sprung into action. Even though they were both tried from the sex, they weren't about to get beat up by some angry robots, and Pop Fizz smirked cutely as he took out a grey potion, and tossed it the ground, as the potion exploded, and filled the whole arcade full of smoke, blinding the Bad Bouncers.

"Brandon, follow me!" Pop Fizz shouted to his lover, running through the smoke trying to get out of the arcade.

Brandon Fizz quickly followed after his mate, and they managed to get out of the arcade, and raced to the truck, just as the smoke was clearing and the Bad Bouncers were exiting the arcade. The two gremlins soon arrived at the truck, and leaped inside, as Pop Fizz started the truck, threw it in drive, and slammed his foot down hard on the gas pedal, kicking up some snow and dirt that was hitting the Bad Bouncers, as the truck sped off into the night, as Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz both blew raspberries at the robots and waved goodbye to them.

"So, where to now, my love?" Pop Fizz asked, as he continues driving down the road, with his foot on the gas pedal.

"To the movies so we can watch something and get even more naughty, my love!" Brandon Fizz replied, giving his love a long passionate kiss, as Pop Fizz purred lovingly, and pounded on the gas pedal, driving even faster.

"Next stop the movies!" Pop Fizz shouted happily, as he giggles cutely, and does a sharp left turn and pounds harder on the gas pedal, as they drove even faster and faster.

* * *

 **And that marks the end of part one, guys! Was it naughty enough for you guys? I hope it was because things only get better with part during their time at the movies. Now, I'm sure some of you are wondering why I have Pop Fizz drive a big pickup truck, huh? Well, I got the idea of him driving back in 2013 and if you think about it a truck really would be something Pop Fizz might drive, with the fact it can go off road, has plenty of storage for his potions and magical items, could also be modified with several magic and potion based weapons, also be a fast and strong truck that can even withstand his craziness, and it's pretty damn powerful. I can also see Pop Fizz as being quite the lead foot on the road and I bet he'd be having a lot of fun hitting the gas pedal! Now do you think if Pop Fizz was real, he'd be a crazy driver and would you want to ride with him? Let me know in the reviews. Please do review and let me know what you think of the story so far, and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Bye-bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz's date is still going on and after a naughty dinner and some sex in public, what should they do next? Go to the movies, or lay low until the police stop looking for them? Go to the movies of course and get even more naughty! Hope you guys enjoy the seventh chapter of my story!**

* * *

 **Ch. 7: The Date Part 2**

Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz are driving down the road in Pop Fizz's pickup truck, with Pop Fizz driving and his furry foot was pressed to the floor. The truck kept accelerating faster and faster down the road, as the high speed and dangerous drive down the road was a major turn on for the both of them, as Brandon Fizz slides into the driver's seat, and gives Pop Fizz's hot butt a loving squeeze, and starts kissing him wildly and sloppily, causing him to pound on the gas pedal even harder and harder, as they both lurched back against their seat.

"Getting my butt squeezed while on a dangerous drive though town! What will we think of next?! AHAHAH!" Pop Fizz shouted happily, as he laughed like a maniac, and pounded even harder and harder on the gas pedal, as they're driving at over a hundred and fifty miles per hour.

"Something even more naughty and hot, my love!" Brandon Fizz playfully remarked, as he kisses Pop Fizz wildly and sloppily, and gets right on top of his horny gremlin, and rubs their huge cocks together in a sexy frott, as he squeezes Pop Fizz's hot butt some more.

Growing even more horny from Brandon Fizz's love, Pop Fizz pushed the gas pedal all the way to the floor, as he let go of the steering wheel, and wrapped his furry arms around his love, as they kissed and frotted, leaving the truck without a driver, as he sped down the road aimlessly, smashing into other cars and knocking them off the road. Good thing the truck was infused with magic so that it wouldn't get damaged so Pop Fizz be involved in a wreck, as the speedometer went past the two hundred mile per hour mark.

As the truck kept flying aimlessly down the road without any form of control on it besides speed, it plowed through several houses near the arena, and hit a couple fruitstands, covering the windshield in fruit, which Pop Fizz activated the wipers for to get rid of the fruit. Brandon Fizz was becoming so horny from the danger, as he squeezed Pop Fizz's hot butt as hard as he could, making him roar in loving pleasure, causing Pop Fizz to unleash another load of hot cum allover him and himself, as they panted heavily.

"You always know what to make me cum, don't you?" Pop Fizz said in a playful tone, as he grabbed his horny mate, and pinned him to the steering wheel, honking the horn a bit, as they started kissing deeply and wetly.

"I always love making you cum, my love! It makes me so happy seeing your blue love juice erupt from that giant cock of yours, my love!" Brandon Fizz said sexually, grabbing his horny mate's still hard cock, and began pumping him lovingly, while they kept unintentionally honking the horn as they truck kept on flying down the road with no driver.

As the grinding and frotting continued, Pop Fizz could see the movie theater up ahead, and kisses Brandon Fizz wildly and sloppily, as he grabs his rock hard cock, and began pumping him as well, excited to get even naughty in the theater and get chased out by security once the movie reaches it's climax. Soon, the truck soon slammed it the movie theater at a high rate of speed, but neither the truck nor of the gremlins suffered any damage or injury, as Pop Fizz giggled knowing they shouldn't get caught destroying property, as he threw the truck in reverse and stepped on the gas pedal, hitting a couple of cars along the way as he parked the truck in a parking space.

"Oooh, we're both so bad, my love! So bad!" Brandon Fizz said in a naughty and loving tone, as he kisses Pop Fizz softly and lovingly, and pumps his huge cock and balls.

"Nothing like destroying property to get you even more horny, my love! Let's inside!" Pop Fizz said, turning off his truck, as they exited the truck, and continued kissing lovingly, as they both purchase tickets for How to Train your Dragon, and head inside the theater to grab some snacks before they watch the film.

As they approached the snack bar, Pop Fizz had some hidden intentions in mind, since they'll be more likely doing something of a sexual nature while watching the movie and thought of sticking his huge cock inside a bucket of buttered popcorn was certainly turning him on again. Brandon Fizz smiled, as he a large bucket of popcorn with extra butter, two large cups of soda, and a box of candy, as Pop Fizz grabbed the bucket of popcorn and his drink.

"I'll help you carry this, my love." Pop Fizz said lovingly, earning a kiss from his mate, and an affectionate and loving snuggle.

"Aw, thank you. I love you so much, my love." Brandon Fizz replied lovingly, kisses his love again, and holding his cute furry hand lovingly. "I love you more than anything and I'll always love you, my sweet and beautiful gremlin angel."

"Gremlin angel? Hoho! My sweet Brandon loves me so much." Pop Fizz said happily, kissing his love back once again, as he squeezes his furry hand lovingly, and gave his cute butt another loving squeeze. "And I love you more than anything and your hot butt too."

"I love you too and my hot butt's all yours, my love." Brandon Fizz said sexually, as he shakes and wiggles his cute purple butt in front of Pop Fizz's cute face, as the gremlin even more horny.

Pop Fizz could feel his huge cock growing painfully hard, as he let it out of his cute fur, as the people in the theater all gasped in shock and horror at the sight of Pop Fizz's massive gremlin penis, as the horny gremlin places his popcorn and drink on the counter, and squeezes Brandon Fizz's hot butt lovingly, causing his love's huge cock to pop out of his cute fur, as the people gasped again at the sight of two gremlin penises standing proudly in the public place.

"Pop Fizz loves a big and huge purple cock!" Pop Fizz said sexually, as he grew extremely horny, as he squeezes his hot butt even harder and harder, and his huge cock kept growing even bigger and harder.

"Brandon Fizz loves having a big and throbbing blue cock in his ass!" Brandon Fizz said sexually, as he kept getting more and more horny, and strokes his huge growing cock, feeling the need to be fucked again, but he wanted to wait till they were watching the movie. "Let's go watch the movie before we get hot and heavy, my love!" He said, panting heavily, as Pop Fizz gave his hot butt another loving squeeze.

Pop Fizz nodded as he grabbed the popcorn and his drink, and grabbed Brandon Fizz's furry hand as they head inside the room, sporting massive erections and lewd grins on their cute faces, hearing the people in their seats gasp in shock and horror once again. They both giggled cutely, and gave the crowd of shocked people a show by showing off their huge gremlin penises and kissing each other deeply and wetly, and squeezing each other's hot butts lovingly.

"Man, I had no idea you could have porn in a movie theater!" An albino white gremlin with pink eyes said in a surprised tone, as he unzipped his pants, allowing his huge cock and balls the freedom they needed. "Time to jack off!" He said, as he began masturbating to the horny lovebirds.

Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz both giggled cutely, and moved into their seats, as they sat down in their seats and cuddled together lovingly, while letting their hard erections stand proudly, making the other people gasp once again, and the green gremlin more to jack off on. The two horny gremlins giggled, and started kissing each other deeply and wetly, as the previews start appearing, and rubbed their huge cocks together in a sexy frott and pouring out pre cum, staining the seats in their love juice.

"Mmm... Nothing better than showing off your penis to a bunch of grossed out people." Pop Fizz said in a naughty tone, eating some of the buttered popcorn, while also getting a kiss from his love, as their huge cocks kept rubbing together and pouring more pre cum onto the seats. "They need to make being a naked legal! AHHHH!" Pop Fizz shouted out happily, taking some more popcorn, as butter drips off his soft lips.

"Yeah, we should have I Love Penis tattooed on our butts and show these folks just how gay and naughty we are!" Brandon Fizz replied, grabbing some popcorn and eating it as well, as butter drips off his lips soft. "Mmm... There's nothing like buttered popcorn, my love! It would make a good lubricant." He said with an adorable smile on his cute face.

Pop Fizz giggled, and kisses Brandon Fizz wetly and deeply, as he quietly uses his claw to cut a hole out in the bottom of the popcorn bucket, before pushing his whole rock hard penis inside the bucket, biting his lip as the butter certainly does feel good oozing onto his massive penis. He loved the popcorn so much and was extremely excited play the trick on his mate, as he grew extremely horny and the butter was really making him quietly pant and growl lovingly.

"Would you like some more popcorn, my love?" Pop Fizz asked, hissing under his breath at hood good the butter felt sliding down his massive penis, as he passed the popcorn bucket over to Brandon Fizz.

"Sure. Thanks, my love." Brandon Fizz smiled, as he grabbed some popcorn, unaware about the surprise Pop Fizz put inside, till he grabbed hold of something hard and greasy and looked to down to see Pop Fizz's hard and slick gremlin penis in his hand. "Aw, you did the popcorn trick on me, but let me take care of that erection of yours, my love." He said, as he began pumping his horny mate's huge cock hard, using the butter to his advantage, as Pop Fizz was panting heavily and growling lovingly from the hand-job.

Pop Fizz was overwhelmed by the pleasure and the butter was only making his horniness stronger, as Brandon Fizz grabbed hold of his huge buttery cock and began pumping him lovingly, as Pop Fizz roared and panted more from how good it felt. Brandon Fizz smirked cutely, and starts squeezing his love's hot blue butt lovingly, and pumps his huge cock and more, as he used more butter to make things even hotter, and Pop Fizz's huge cock was already pouring pre cum onto the popcorn, giving it that extra flavor.

"Oh, Brandon, that butter's gonna make me cum soon!" Pop Fizz roared out in lustful pleasure, as he kissed his love softly and wetly, and Brandon Fizz kept pumping his huge cock more and more, as Pop Fizz's huge cock couldn't take it much more.

Brandon Fizz giggled, and kept pumping and squeezing Pop Fizz's rock hard cock more and more, and squeezes the horny gremlin's hot blue butt harder and harder, while also using more and more butter to keep his love happy. Pop Fizz panted heavily as he was being driven insane by the incredible pleasure his love was giving him, and squeezes his hot purple butt back, and kisses him softly and wetly, savoring the loving pleasure immensely as more pre cum poured onto the pop corn as he felt his impending climax coming.

"You're about to pop again, my love! That butter really does work wonders! HAHAHA!" Brandon shouted, as he giggles and snorts cutely, pumping his mate's throbbing erection more and more, as he began fondling his huge balls underneath the bucket, finally sending him over the edge.

With the butter and Brandon Fizz's loving pumping finally taking it's toll on Pop Fizz, he let out a loud lustful roar of pleasure, as his huge cock unleashes a massive eruption of cum, filling the popcorn bucket full of cum, but also coating himself and his love, along with a couple of seats in a sea of his blue love juice, as he panted heavily, getting a soft kiss from Brandon in the process.

"Getting kisses after cumming makes me so happy! Your kisses are Sodalicious, my love!" Pop Fizz shouted happily, as he kissed his love back wildly and sloppily.

"Aw, I love getting kissed by the love of my life, my love! I'm just so in love with you, my love!" Brandon Fizz shouted happily, as he kisses his love more wildly and sloppily, and squeezes his cute butt some more.

As the horny gremlins kissed lovingly, they decided to eat some of their popcorn now dripping in both butter and Pop Fizz's blue love juice, and happily started eating it, as the grape taste to it added a whole lot of flavor to the popcorn and making it taste even better, as Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz both licked their lips and ate some more of the popcorn, before getting back into their hot kissing.

"And I'm so in love with you, my love! I love you so much, my love!" Pop Fizz said proudly, hugging his loving mate tightly, as he gives him another loving kiss.

"Aw, I love you way more, my love! I love you more than anything, my love!" Brandon said proudly, hugging his love back just as tight and getting another loving kiss, as he sees the movie is nearing the end. "Since the movie's ending, let's give these folks a true grand finale."

"Yeah, it's your turn to fuck me in the ass now, my love!" Pop Fizz says sexually, as he growled lustfully, showing off his hot blue butt to Brandon Fizz. "Brandon, fuck me hard, my love! I'm so hungry for yummy purple cock and need a raw hard fucking, my love!" He said, growling more, as he grabbed his butt cheeks and spreads them wide, giving his love a perfect view of his hot ass, to which Brandon lubed up his huge cock and Pop Fizz's hot ass with the butter.

More than happily to oblige and growing more horny from the group of shocked people and a wolf whistle from the horny albino gremlin supporting their public sex, Brandon Fizz smirked cutely, as he grabbed Pop Fizz's hot butt and slammed his huge purple cock all way inside Pop Fizz's hot blue ass, and starts thrusting inside fast and hard, with the butter making things go even smoother, as Pop Fizz's loving growls and pants were music to his ears.

"Oh yes! That's it, my love! Please fuck me harder, my love!" Pop Fizz begged his love lustfully, growing even more horny, as he squeezes his love's hot butt lovingly.

Brandon Fizz smiled, and thrusts his huge cock even faster and harder into the horny gremlin's hot blue ass even harder and harder, and squeezes his cute butt back lovingly. He enjoyed fucking the love of his life every single day. Pop Fizz's hot perfect ass belong to him now and forever and that's the way he always wanted it. He felt his love and happiness for the horny gremlin exploding, as he pounded his love's hot ass even harder and harder, and used some of the butter to lube up Pop Fizz's huge cock, giving him even more pleasure, as pre cum poured from his throbbing meaty erection.

"You sure do know how to use that butter, my love!" Pop Fizz shouted happily, as he grew even more and more horny, squeezes his love's hot butt even harder, as he grabs his huge balls and begins fondling them.

Brandon Fizz growled lovingly, as he hugged Pop Fizz tightly, as he kept pumping Pop Fizz's huge cock and balls even more, as he pounded the horny gremlin's hot ass even harder and harder, as Pop Fizz was giggling and purring deeply, as he felt Brandon Fizz's huge balls gently smacking his ass. Oh, how he loved having a pair of big balls slapping his ass. Brandon Fizz was getting even more and more horny, as he pounded his love's hot ass even harder and harder, as he pumped his huge cock and balls even more, as Brandon Fizz thrusts inside even faster and harder, as Pop Fizz was squirming underneath him.

"Please fuck me even harder, my love! My hot ass and your huge cock are true soulmates!" Pop Fizz begged Brandon Fizz again, as he squeezes his hot butt even harder and harder, and stuck his furry hand inside his love's hot ass, as Brandon Fizz started panting and purring deeply.

"Getting my ass fingered while fucking you feels so good, my love!" Brandon Fizz roared out in ecstasy, feeling his huge cock growing even bigger and harder inside Pop Fizz's hot ass. "My cock's growing bigger, my love!" He said with a gasp, followed by a loving smile.

"That just a sign of how much you love me, my love! Now pound my ass with that huge cock!" Pop Fizz roared lustfully, growing so horny to the point where his huge cock was hurting from how much pleasure he was experiencing.

Brandon Fizz felt his sex drive going crazy, as his cute purple eyes started twitching, and with a lewd grin spread across his cute face, he started fucking Pop Fizz like beast, and grunted really hard as he pushes his huge balls all the way inside Pop Fizz's hot butt, and starts humping his hot ass even harder and harder, pushing his huge cock and balls even deeper and deeper inside Pop Fizz's hot ass, and kept pumping and squeezing Pop Fizz's hot butt even more and more, and plants a soft kiss on his cock head and licks the pre cum oozing out of it.

"You keep that up, you're going to make me cum so much, my love!" Pop Fizz roared out, as he panted heavily, feeling his massive climax coming fast.

Brandon Fizz giggled, and planted another soft kiss on Pop Fizz's cock head and licks more pre cum off his huge cock, while also fucking Pop Fizz's brains out once again, and starts slamming his huge cock and balls extremely hard into his hot ass and sweet spot even faster and harder, and growled lovingly as he pumps his huge leaking cock even faster and harder, and fondles his huge balls some more, driving the horny gremlin insane with pleasure again, and continued the nonstop pounding.

"I'm about to pop again! Send me over the edge, my love!" Pop Fizz shouted out, as he tried to hold his climax back, but the pleasure was becoming too much for him again.

Knowing that Pop Fizz had enough of the teasing, Brandon Fizz pounded Pop Fizz's hot ass and sweet spot with all his might and fucked him like a beast, and pumps his huge cock and balls even more, and squeezes his hot butt as hard as he could, along with kissing him wildly and sloppily, it finally caused Pop Fizz to cum and bring on his own climax.

"We're cumming!" Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz shouted simultaneously, as their huge cocks exploded in unison.

Brandon Fizz's huge cock poured forth another load of hot purple cum into his horny gremlin's hot ass, and drenched his hot ass and insides in even more cum, causing his furry belly to expand again from the cum filling and for cum to start oozing out of his hot butt. Pop Fizz giggled, and his huge cock erupted forth another massive load of blue cum, drenching himself and Brandon Fizz in his love juice, while also creating a big mess, meaning the movie theater might have to replace a lot of the seats they stained and fucked on. It also brought on the climax of their supportive guest who unleashed his massive load, and collapsed into his seat, panting heavily.

Even though both gremlins were basking in their afterglow, they knew they had to make a hasty exit, and got themselves up, just as ushers wielding flashlights. They jumped from their seats, and Brandon Fizz grabbed the unnamed gremlin from his seat, and the three horny gremlins burst out of the doors, but not before Pop Fizz grabs a barrel of their butter, and Brandon Fizz uses their exploding potions to knock the ushers back.

"Thanks, you guys. Wouldn't want to be there when those guys start whacking ya with the flashlight." The albino gremlin said, as he heard both Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz giggling cutely, as they exited the theater with the ushers hot on their butts.

The three soon arrived at the truck, and hopped inside, as Pop Fizz leaped into the driver's seat, slamming his key into the ignition, throwing the truck in drive, and slamming his foot down hard on the gas pedal, as they drove out of the parking lot, leaving the ushers behind the dust.

"We sure showed them and took some of their butter too!" Pop Fizz said happily, as he gave his truck more gas, and smiled at his love holding the barrel.

"You got that right, my love! We're just so naughty and bad! I love it!" Brandon Fizz replied, as he kisses Pop Fizz deeply, and squeezes his hot butt lovingly.

"Man, you guys are a couple of wild things! Thanks for saving my butt back there though." The albino gremlin said, laying back in the backseat, earning a smile from both gremlins in the front. "By the way, the name's P.B. Cola."

"Nice to meet you, dude. I'm Pop Fizz and that's my mate Brandon Fizz. We'll take your home. Just tell us the way!" Pop Fizz said as he continues driving.

"Thanks again, you guys. It was fun jacking off to you guys back there." P.B. Cola replied, as he strokes his growing cock some on the ride back home, wondering if he would ever cross paths with these guys again and would things get intimate between them? Who knows?

* * *

 **And that marks the end of another chapter. Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz sure are bad gremlins, aren't they? Well, the date's not over yet and there's one part which is the sex back home. Things are about to get even hotter and heavier for these lovebirds and you'll have to wait and see what happens in the next chapter. And meet my new OC character called P.B. Cola. And yeah, he's gay too. Think his path will cross with the gremlins again? Would you like to see him join in the fun? Do let me know in the reviews. And do please review to let me know what you think of the story and I'll see you guys again in the next chapter. Bye-bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. This is moment you guys have been waiting for, which is the end of this part of the story. Now our two lovebirds are going home to get hot and heavy in bed together and get a little more naughty! Read and find out how naughty they get. Hope you guys enjoy the eighth chapter.**

* * *

 **Ch. 8: The Date Part 3**

After dropping off P.B. Cola at his house, he gave them his number just in case they want to do things with him, Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz drove back to the academy as fast as they could, with Pop Fizz's furry foot pressed all the way to the floor, and the truck kept accelerating faster and faster down the road, as the sense of danger was such a major turn on for the two horny gremlins, as Brandon Fizz climbed into the driver's seat, and started kissing Pop Fizz like a wild animal, and squeezes his hot butt some more.

"Don't worry, we're almost home, my love!" Pop Fizz said sexually, as his huge cock grows painfully hard, hitting the steering wheel and honking the horn. "Wow, I'm so horny that I'm honking the horn with my dick!" He said, as he panted heavily and gasped when he felt Brandon Fizz grab hold of his hard meaty erection, and begins squeezing it lovingly.

"I'm so horny, my love! We need to get home before we turn this truck into our bedroom!" Brandon Fizz said sexually, panting heavily, as he felt his huge cock and balls growing painfully hard, with pre cum pouring from his huge cock, staining the seats, brake and gas pedals in pre cum.

Pop Fizz was getting extremely horny as his love starts pumping his huge cock and balls, as he was trying to keep his focus on the road, and pushes his furry cum-soaked feet down hard on the gas pedal, as the truck accelerated down the road at over two hundred miles per hour, as Brandon Fizz's mouth started watering, and began licking Pop Fizz's huge cock, as he growled and purred deeply.

"Oh, Brandon, that feels really good! AHHHH!" Pop Fizz roared out, as his huge cock throbbed and twitched as Brandon Fizz's wet tongue wraps around his huge meat erection, and the salvia just dripping off his huge cock.

Pop Fizz was getting so horny and he was in pain from how hard his huge cock was, as he could see the academy up ahead, and took a sharp left turn, driving down the driveway towards their house, but Pop Fizz wasn't putting on the brakes and slowing. Instead of slowing down, Pop Fizz smirked cutely, and pounded on the gas pedal hard, driving straight through the garage door, as he slammed on the brake, and the truck skidded to a complete stop, and threw the truck in park, turning the truck off. Brandon Fizz smiled devilishly at his mate, and kisses him deeply and wetly.

"Not even putting the brakes on, are you? You're really horny, my love!" Brandon Fizz said, as he kissed Pop Fizz again, before feeling his horny mate lift him up, and exiting the truck.

"Now let's get hot and heavy! HAHAHA!" Pop Fizz said, as he laughed like a maniac, as he ran out of the smoky garage with his love wrapped in his loving furry arms.

Consumed by their ever growing sex drives, Pop Fizz kicked the door in to their house, not caring that their housemates might hear. The two horny gremlins then make their way into the kitchen, where Brandon Fizz opens the door to their basement home, and jumped in with Pop Fizz, getting overwhelmed by the smell of cum and sex from their previous sexual encounters down there. Pop Fizz giggled, as he picked Brandon Fizz back up, and kisses him wildly and sloppily.

"Mmm... Now that we're horny, let's have some fun 69 style!" Pop Fizz said, with a lewd grin on his cute face, and tossed Brandon Fizz onto the bed, before climbing in himself, and getting top of his horny gremlin mate.

Pop Fizz giggled cutely, as he moved around on Brandon Fizz, till he's facing Brandon Fizz's huge cock and balls, while Brandon Fizz moved around underneath his horny gremlin mate, till he was facing Pop Fizz's huge cock and balls. Both horny gremlins are both drooling heavily and eyeing each other's hot meaty erections with strong lust and desire in each other's eyes, as they both wanted nothing more than sucking each other off.

"Ready, my love?" Pop Fizz asked, giggling cutely, as he kept drooling at the sight of his love's huge cock and balls.

"You know it, my love! Let's suck some huge cock!" Brandon Fizz replied, as he giggled, and kept drooling at the sight of his love's huge cock and balls, needing to suck Pop Fizz off right now.

Both of them grinning cutely and panting heavily, Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz smirked cutely, and suddenly engulfed each other's huge cocks and balls into their mouths, while being careful with their teeth, as they began sucking and slurping on each other's huge cocks deeply and wetly. Both horny gremlins were overwhelmed by the incredible pleasure, as strong gremlin musk began to fill the air, as they began inhaling each other's hot musky scent, growing even more horny by the smell of it.

"Oh, Brandon, my cock just loves you so much! Suck it more, my love!" Pop Fizz said lustfully, growing even more horny, as he had a mouth full of Brandon Fizz cock, and sucks and licks his love's massive erection more, loving the sweet taste of penis.

"Pop Fizz, keep sucking me off hard, my love! My cock needs you so badly, my love!" Brandon Fizz begged lustfully, growing even more horny as well, as he sucks and slurps even more and harder on Pop Fizz's huge cock and balls, loving the sweet taste of his hot penis, along with squeezing his hot butt some more, making the pleasure even better than it already was.

Pop Fizz giggled, and purred deeply from having his hot butt squeezed, and sucks and slurps on Brandon Fizz's huge cock even harder and harder, taking in more of his love's huge cock and balls into his mouth, as he gagged a little bit, but begins deep throating his love's whole entire penis, and making sure to lick every spot of his love's massive penis, savoring every bit of the hot musky taste, while loving every second of his love sucking him off and squeezing his hot butt some more, which he returned tenfold.

Brandon Fizz gasped, and roared lovingly by how hard Pop Fizz was squeezing his hot butt, and kept sucking and slurping wildly on Pop Fizz's huge cock, as he started making a cute purring sounds as he sucks his mate off, and uses his wet tongue to fondle the horny gremlin's giant blue balls, as Pop Fizz gasped and growled lovingly from the ball fondling, and then sticks one of his furry fingers deep inside Pop Fizz's hot ass, and starts fingering him hard, while sucking and slurping on that big cock of his.

"Oh, Brandon... Your fingers work so many wonders on my ass! Now I'm getting so much love and pleasure from you, my love!" Pop Fizz roared out, continuing deep throating Brandon Fizz's huge cock and balls, gagging from how deep he's pushing the cock down his throat, while also teasing his love's massive penis with his wet tongue to lick and tease every part of his huge gremlin penis, while also lapping his delicious big purple balls, along with sticking one of his furry fingers deep inside his love's ass, and fingers him hard.

"Fizzy, give keep pounding my ass with those magical fingers of yours! Please me more! I need more, my love!" Brandon Fizz roared out, as he giggled cutely at calling Pop Fizz by a cute nickname he thought up, as he began deep throating Pop Fizz's huge cock and balls, gagging from it, while also teasing his love's massive penis back with his wet tongue and using it to fondle his huge balls, and wrapped his hot tongue around his hot penis and squeezes it lovingly, as he stuck a second finger into his love's ass, and wiggles them around inside.

"Fizzy? You gave me a nickname, my love?" Pop Fizz asked, feeling deeply touched and loving the nickname immensely, as he kept deep throating and sucking and slurping more on his love's delicious cock and balls, while also teasing his huge cock and balls even more, and stuck a second finger into his love's ass, and wiggles them around inside, along with giving his cute butt another loving squeeze.

"Yeah, your cute pet name, my love. It suits you perfect, my love." Brandon Fizz replied, gagging more from the deep cock in his throat, as he continues deep throating and sucking and slurping more on his love's delicious cock and balls more, while he continues teasing Pop Fizz's huge cock and balls even more, and sticks a third finger deep inside his hot ass, and wiggles them around inside.

Aw, gosh. I'm so touched." Pop Fizz said lovingly with a giggle, as he kept sucking and slurping on his love's huge cock and balls more and more, along with continuing the loving teasing on Brandon Fizz's huge cock and balls, and sticks his third finger into his love's hot ass, and wiggles them around inside.

Growing even more horny and their huge cocks began pouring pre into each other's hot mouths, Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz stuck their thumbs into each other's hot asses, and kept fingering them harder and harder, while also deep throating each other's huge cocks and balls more, as they squeezed each other's hot butts as hard as they could, and sucked and slurped wildly and sloppily on each other's massive penis, as saliva and pre cum leaks from their mouths.

Oh, my love! Keep pleasuring me, my love!" Pop Fizz begged his love lustfully, as he continues deep throating his love's huge cock and balls even more, and squeezes his hot butt as hard as he could, as he felt his impending climax coming fast, and fisted his love's hot ass hard.

"Fizzy, I'm gonna cum and it's gonna be a big one!" Brandon Fizz roared out lustfully, as he kept deep throating his love's huge cock and balls even more, and squeezes his hot butt as hard as he could, feeling his own massive climax coming fast, and fisted his love's hot ass hard as well.

Roaring lovingly and screaming loud enough to wake everyone in the house, Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz's huge cocks started throbbing and twitching like crazy, as they unleashed their massive loads of hot fruity tasting cum into each other's hot mouths, and happily start drinking the tasty love juice. Cute perverted smiles spread across the gremlin's cute faces, as they drank more and more hot cum, and filled their furry bellies up, till they finally milked each other dry, but kept sucking and slurping on each other's huge cocks, making sure to get every last drop of cum oozing from their flaccid penises. They both panted heavily, and licked each other's soft penises clean, as they pulled off of each other, and licked the cum off each other's soft lips.

"Mmm... Getting it on in the 69 position and having my get a major workout makes me so happy." Pop Fizz said, giggling cutely, as he licks more cum off Brandon Fizz's soft lips.

"You have no idea how right you are, my love." Brandon Fizz said, with a cute smirk on his cute face, as he licks the cum off Pop Fizz's soft lips, and starts playing with his cute furry ears, making him giggle. "My beloved Fizzy's just so cute and cuddly!" He shouted happily, seeing a deep blush form on the gremlin's furry cheeks.

"Stop it, my love! That tickles!" Pop Fizz said, giggling more cutely, as he saw Brandon Fizz's adorable smile grow wider and wider, as he kept rubbing his furry ears some more. "I'm ticklish right there!"

Brandon Fizz giggled, and kept rubbing and tickling Pop Fizz's cute furry ears even more, till the gremlin collapsed on the bed a giggling and happy wreck, and felt Brandon Fizz get right on top of him, as he carefully positions his huge cock in front of his tight ass, and continued on with rubbing his love's cute ears, as he giggled even more.

"Aw, you sure must love my ears, don't you?" Pop Fizz asked, giggling more cutely, as he playfully wiggles and squirms around underneath his horny gremlin mate.

"You have such an adorable and crazy giggle and your ears are so soft and floppy, my love." Brandon Fizz replied, as he kept rubbing Pop Fizz's cute ears some more, and gave his cute butt another loving squeeze.

Oh, Brandon, I'm so horny, my love! Please fuck me hard!" Pop Fizz begged his love lustfully, as he kept growing more and more horny, and needed his hot ass fucked right now.

With a cute smirk on his cute face, Brandon Fizz grabbed hold of Pop Fizz's hot butt and spreads his ass cheeks wide, giving him a really hot view of his hot perfect ass. Brandon Fizz wolf whistled, and slammed his huge cock in full force all the way inside Pop Fizz's hot ass, and starts thrusting inside his hot ass fast and hard, and squeezes his hot butt lovingly, and kisses him deeply and wetly as he pounded his hot ass fast and hard, as Pop Fizz was in love with having his hot ass fucked once again.

"Brandon, fuck me harder! Fuck me harder!" Pop Fizz begged his love in a lustful tone, growing even more horny, as he started growing lovingly, and squeezes Brandon Fizz's hot butt lovingly and tries to meet his love's thrusts.

More than happy to oblige with his mate's request, Brandon Fizz pounded Pop Fizz's hot ass even faster and harder and squeezes the horny gremlin's hot butt even harder and harder, as Pop Fizz starts thrusting his huge cock into his love's chubby cum filled belly, sighing lovingly as his huge cock rubs against the soft and comforting fur of his love.

"Mmm... Your fur is so soft and warm, my love. My cock loves rubbing up on your fur." Pop Fizz said happily, as he kept thrusting his huge cock into his love's furry belly, enjoying the feeling of his love's fur on his huge cock.

Brandon Fizz giggled cutely and blushes, as he pounded his love's hot ass even faster and harder, and squeezes his hot butt even harder and harder, as he kisses him wildly and sloppily, pushing his wet tongue into the gremlin's mouth, and kissing him like a wild animal, enjoying every moment of their hot and blissful kiss. The kissing grew more heater and wetter, as Brandon Fizz grabbed hold of his love's massive penis, and began pumping really hard, making his love even more horny.

"I'll make you feel so good and make your hot ass sore in the morning, my love!" Brandon Fizz said, briefly pulling away from them, but then reconnecting more deeper and wetter.

Pop Fizz purred into the hot kiss, and pulls his horny purple gremlin mate closer, making Brandon Fizz push his huge balls deep into his hot ass, as Brandon Fizz grabbed some cock rings from the nightstand, and attaches three of them to Pop Fizz's massive erection, preventing him from being able to cum just yet and making things so much more hotter for them. Brandon Fizz then grabbed a sex potion off the nightstand, and drank it, causing his huge cock and balls to double in size, as Pop Fizz roared out in a combination of pain and pleasure, loving every second of the sex.

"Big cock and a tight ass equals so much pleasure for me!" Pop Fizz shouted gleefully, as he felt the pressure building inside his huge cock and balls, as he kisses his love wildly and sloppily.

Enjoying their hot primal kiss to no end, Brandon Fizz pounded Pop Fizz's hot ass even harder and harder, and began striking his sweet spot hard, as Pop Fizz roared into their wet kiss, muttering the noise a bit. He giggled, and kept pounding harder and harder into his hot ass and sweet spot, and squeezes his hot butt even harder, while also pumping his huge throbbing cock, giving Pop Fizz so much pleasure, as even pre cum wasn't able to ooze from his huge cock.

Seeing Pop Fizz so horny and his huge so painfully hard that it looked like Pop Fizz could cut a diamond in half with his erection was truly a sight to behold. Brandon Fizz giggled, as he kept pounding his love's hot ass and sweet spot even harder and harder, and kisses his love wildly and sloppily, as he squeezes his hot butt even harder and harder, and pumps his huge throbbing cock even more and more, as he briefly pulls away from the kiss, and begins slowly leaking the cock head, teasing his love to no end.

'WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP TEASING ME AND FUCK MY BRAINS OUT! LITERALLY!" Pop Fizz roared, as he didn't know if he had ever felt this horny in all his life, as he was panting heavily and sweating buckets.

Brandon Fizz giggled, and pounded Pop Fizz's hot ass and sweet spot with all his might, and squeezes his hot butt as hard as he could, along with pumping his huge cock and balls even more, as well as giving his love such a wild and sloppy kiss, it literally made Pop Fizz's heart melt with immense joy and happiness. He loved having so much love and pleasure given to him by someone who cares so deeply about him, as he purred lovingly, and kept kissing Brandon Fizz back, and squeezes his hot butt back, as he began fingering his hot ass back.

"You sure do love fingering my ass, don't you?" Brandon Fizz said in a loving and playful tone, growing even more horny, as he began teasing and licking the cock head of Pop Fizz's huge cock, teasing him even more. "And wow, do I love teasing you so much, my love!"

Brandon Fizz giggled, and continued teasing Pop Fizz's huge cock some more, while also fucking his brains out once more, and squeezing his hot butt with all his might, and pumped his huge cock and balls even more, as he licked and kissed Pop Fizz's cock head even more, as Pop Fizz's huge cock began throbbing violently, and with a loud roar, the cock rings snapped off, and he was sporting a massive and painfully swollen erections, and he could tell Pop Fizz was a in a lot of pain, but he seemed to be enjoying it.

"Now make me cum, my love! Cum like a volcano!" Pop Fizz roared out, growing even more horny, as the pain and pleasure was too much for him, as he's thinking about using the cock rings to masturbate to Brandon Fizz during alone time.

Deciding that Pop Fizz was in need of a well deserved release, Brandon Fizz gave it all he's got, and fucked his brains out, and pounded his hot ass and sweet spot with all his might, and pumped his huge cock and balls even harder and harder, as Pop Fizz was moaning in pain from how sensitive his huge cock was, and was in need of cumming right now. Brandon Fizz granted his wish, and gave an extremely hard squeeze to his love's huge balls, causing Pop Fizz to roar out in both pain and pleasure, finally sending him over the edge.

'BRANDON, I'M CUMMING, MY LOVE!" Pop Fizz roared out, as he felt his impending explosion coming, as his huge cock finally erupted, and he unleashed a massive load of hot cum allover Brandon Fizz and himself and drenched the bed and their bedroom in so much hot cum, as it dripped from the bedding and onto the floor.

Surprised that Pop Fizz was able to cum first, Brandon Fizz kissed Pop Fizz softly and wetly, and kept pounding his love's hot ass and sweet spot even harder and harder, till his huge cock began throbbing and twitching, and he unleashes such a massive load of hot cum into the horny gremlin's hot ass, coating his inside in so much hot cum, as his furry belly becomes more chubby from the cum filling, and cum begins pouring from his hot ass, staining the bed in more cum.

Even though they were exhausted, they were still extremely horny, and Brandon Fizz pulls his still rock hard cock out of Pop Fizz's leaking ass, and starts shaking his cute butt for the horny gremlin, begging Pop Fizz to fuck him in the ass hard now.

Pop Fizz giggled cutely, as he grabbed his rock hard cock, and slammed his huge cock all the way inside Brandon Fizz's hot butt, and starts thrusting inside fast and hard, and grabbed more cock rings from the nightstand, and attaches them to Brandon Fizz's huge cock, to make sure he experiences the same pleasure he just received from him.

"You're quite the naughty genius, my love." Brandon Fizz said sexually, as he stuck his cute tongue out in pleasure, sighing lovingly as he felt his love's monster size erection throbbing inside his hot ass.

Pop Fizz smirked devilishly, as he pounded his love's hot ass even faster and harder, and squeezes Brandon Fizz's hot butt lovingly, as he grabbed his huge cock and balls, and begins pumping them lovingly, as Brandon Fizz moans and purrs were music to the horny gremlin's ears. He loved pounding his love's hot ass more than anything and fucking the love of his life just kept getting better and better and the sex got better and better. He giggled, and squeezes his love's hot butt even harder and harder, and pounded his hot ass even harder and harder.

"Hoho! Fucking my love's hot ass is so awesome!" Pop Fizz roared out, pounding his love's hot ass even harder and harder, as he pumps his huge cock and balls even more.

Pop Fizz kept fucking his love's hot ass even harder and harder, and squeezes his hot butt even harder and harder, as he kisses him like a wild animal, tasting his own cum on Brandon Fizz's soft lips. The kissing making him even more horny, and his thrusts got even harder and harder, as Pop Fizz was almost relying on his instincts to fuck his love his and was beginning to grow more primal and wild, as he kisses his love more wildly and sloppily and tongue kisses him lovingly, as he pounded his hot ass even harder and harder, and squeezes his huge cock so hard, Brandon Fizz's eyes rolled back into his head and he roared so loudly, the windows in the house all shattered.

"Yeah! Fuck me harder and harder, my love! My ass needs a big and powerful gremlin cock, my love!" Brandon Fizz begged lustfully, growing even more and more horny, as he was losing himself to the amazing pleasure.

Pop Fizz giggled, and grunted hard, pushing his huge balls all the way inside his love's hot ass. With his huge cock and balls were deep inside his hot ass, Pop Fizz began pounding his love's hot ass even harder and harder, and starts striking his sweet spot really hard, while also kissing him wildly and sloppily, and hugged him extremely tight, sighing lovingly at the feeling of close contact. Pop Fizz was in paradise and was only just beginning with the sex, as he grew even more horny, and fucked his love's brains out, and pounded his sweet spot even harder and harder, as Brandon Fizz was close to cumming, but the cock rings were preventing him from being able to cum.

"Fizzy, please stop teasing me and make me pop already!" Brandon Fizz roared out, feeling himself about to explode from all the pleasure, as his huge cock was in so much pain. "Fizzy, it hurts so much! Be my strong fireman and help me cum!" He roared out, as he didn't notice Pop Fizz taking out one of his beast mode potions from his backpack.

Pop Fizz bit the cork off the bottle, and drank the contents of the potions, as he grabbed his head, and started groaning, as he suddenly transformed into his Berserker form, as he roared loudly. Pop Fizz roared lovingly, and felt the effects of the potion have another effect on him, as his huge cock exploded in growth inside Brandon Fizz's hot ass as it grew to a solid five feet and his huge balls had expanded to the size of massive exercise balls, as his horniness also grew a hundred times stronger, as he was panting heavily and roaring loudly, till he turned his attention to his horny mate in much need of a release beast style.

Pop Fizz growled lovingly, knowing that he had to do this before he changes back, and fucked his love's hot ass and sweet spot harder than he's ever done before. In fact, Pop Fizz rarely went beast during sex, but with Brandon Fizz he was doing it to make it special for him. He soon loses himself in the immense pleasure, and pounded his love's hot ass and sweet spot even harder and harder, and squeezes his huge cock and balls so hard, the cock rings were destroyed by his strong grip, and he bit his lip as he felt tears in his cute eyes from how hard he was being fucked, and Pop Fizz roared so loudly, and pounded his love's hot and sweet with all his might, till Brandon Fizz went completely silent.

Pop Fizz looked at Brandon Fizz lovingly, and kept fucking his hot ass and sweet spot even harder and harder, and slammed his huge beast cock as hard as he could into his sweet spot, as he roared lovingly, and unleashed his massive load of hot cum into Brandon Fizz's hot ass, and drenched his insides in so much hot cum and flooded his hot ass with an endless amount of hot cum, and his cute chubby belly expanded from the cum filling, and cum just poured from his hot ass, flooding them mattress. Brandon Fizz then roared as loud as he could, and his huge cock literally exploded, spewing so much hot purple cum allover himself and Pop Fizz, and flooding the bedroom in his love juice, as it rained down on everything in the room, coating them in more hot cum, as they kept cumming for over an hour and a half, till they felt their huge cocks finally go flaccid, and Pop Fizz changes back to normal, as he pulls out of his love's hot ass, and hugged him tightly.

"Hope you enjoyed that hot beast sex, my love! AHHGGHH!" Pop Fizz said sexually, as he snarled and snorted cutely, as he pulled his love into a deep and loving kiss.

"Fizzy, I tell you that I'm in love with beast style sex and love that hot sixty inch of yours inside my ass, my love!" Brandon Fizz said sexually, as he kisses Pop Fizz back deeply and wetly. "That was the best date ever, my love!"

"Yeah, it was the best date ever! Let's get some rest now and then we'll have even more fun, specially some fun in my truck. I know how you looked at me in the truck and we're gonna be having some more truck sex, my love!" Pop Fizz said, as he yawned cutely, and snuggled Brandon Fizz cutely, as he kisses him softly and lovingly.

"Oooh, your truck! I can't wait, my love!" Brandon Fizz said happily, already feeling his huge cock beginning to stir, as Pop Fizz giggled cutely.

"I know, my love. The gas pedal's already calling my name, my love." Pop Fizz said, as he kisses his love again, and cuddles closer to him, as they giggled cutely. "Goodnight. I love you, my love."

"Goodnight. I love you too, my love." Brandon Fizz replied, as the two shared another loving kiss, and fell asleep wrapped in each other's loving arms, both of them excited for their fun time with the truck tomorrow.

* * *

 **And that ends the date portion of this story, you guys. They've really naughty lately, haven't they? Well, they're about to have some fun with the truck now. Yay! Hot gremlins and pickup trucks go together so well! Please do review and let me know what you guys think of the story and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Bye-bye! Oh yeah, Happy Thanksgiving, my readers! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. After such a hot and naughty date with some illegal sexual escapades how will they be able to top it? With some sexual fun in the pickup truck of course and Pop Fizz having some fun with the gas pedal. ;) For those of my readers who haven't read my story "A Date With The Gas Pedal", please go check it out. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the ninth chapter.**

* * *

 **Ch. 9: Naughty Times in the Truck**

The next day, Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz are seen entering the garage, sporting massive and hard erections and extremely horny. They were both extremely horny and their huge cocks kept getting bigger and harder as they kept getting closer and closer to Pop Fizz's pickup truck, excited to have their hot and naughty fun with the truck. Brandon Fizz giggled, and kissed Pop Fizz softly and wetly, and squeezes his hot butt lovingly, as they grew even more and horny, and started making out on the floor.

"Mmm... Someone sure is excited!" Pop Fizz said, giggling cutely, as he squeezes Brandon Fizz's hot butt lovingly, and kisses him deeply and wetly. "My love's so naughty and horny!"

"Your truck turns me on a lot, my love! And seeing you stepping on the gas pedal makes me one horny and happy gremlin!" Brandon Fizz said, with a cute smirk on his cute butt, as he kisses Pop Fizz back deeply and wetly, growing even more horny from the hot kissing.

Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz's massive gremlin penises started to growing and expanding rapidly, as pre cum is already pouring from their hot penises as they kissed and begin grinding against each other more, sighing lovingly from the close contact as the feeling of their made them both feel really warm and cozy. Brandon Fizz kept squeezing Pop Fizz's hot butt some more, to which Pop Fizz began squeezing Brandon Fizz's hot butt back, as they kissed more deeply and wetly, and their huge cocks begin rubbing together, as they grew even more horny.

"Pop Fizz loves penis so much! HAHAHA!" Pop Fizz roars out sexually, growing even more horny as he kisses his love wildly and sloppily, as he was eyeing his love's massive gremlin penis, becoming mesmerized by just looking it.

Pop Fizz was about to cum already from just staring at his love's massive penis, as he manages to grab hold of Brandon Fizz, causing their massive gremlin penises to begin rubbing together even more in a sexy frott, as their huge cocks are sandwiched together, as Pop Fizz took out his truck keys, and pushed button on the remote, causing the do to the driver seat to open.

Pop Fizz giggled, as he held Brandon Fizz close to his cute furry chest and huge cock, as he held him close in his loving furry arms. He grew even more horny, as we saw that the garage door was torn clean off from driving though the garage earlier, so they didn't have to worry about breathing in carbon monoxide, as Pop Fizz placed Brandon in the driver's seat, before climbing in himself, and closing the door, as the two horny mates started kissing and fortting each other more in the driver seat, getting more horny from just sitting in the seat for some reason.

Pop Fizz then stuck the key in the ignition, turned it to the start position, as he started the truck, as it roared like a dragon. Making sure the truck was in park, Pop Fizz placed his furry foot on the gas pedal, and starts revving the engine, as the vibrations him and his mate making even more horny, as they let their huge cocks stand proudly as they ooze pre cum onto the leather seats, floorboard, brake and gas pedals, and their own furry feet, as Pop Fizz gave the truck more gas, and sighed lovingly.

"I don't know what it is, but I just love stepping on the gas pedal! It's my favorite foot pedal ever! Screw clutch pedals and manual transmissions!" Pop Fizz said loudly, giving his truck even more gas, as he felt Brandon Fizz grab hold of his huge cock, and start licking the cock head lovingly. "Looks like my love's hungry for some more cock." He playfully remarked, as he grabbed his huge cock and shoves it into Brandon Fizz's mouth, as he starts sucking on it cutely. "Now drink up, my love."

"Mmm... Thank you, my love. You always know when to give me tasty cock!" Brandon Fizz said happily, as he sucks and slurps on Pop Fizz's massive gremlin penis, being suck to lick every part of his love's beautiful penis, growing more horny with each rev of the engine.

Pop Fizz giggled, and kisses his love on his cute furry head, as he pushed his furry foot down harder on the gas pedal, sighing lovingly as his furry foot made contact with the hard rubber of the gas pedal, while Brandon Fizz kept sucking and slurping furiously on his massive gremlin penis as his own huge cock was pouring massive amounts of pre onto the leather seats and floorboard. The vibrations and the sound of his love sucking him off was making Pop Fizz even more horny, as he pushed down harder on the gas pedal, hearing the engine roar like a dragon.

"Yeah, roar for me, baby!" Pop Fizz said sexually, slapping the dashboard as if it was some naughty person, as he revved the engine more, and catches some of Brandon Fizz's pre cum in his furry hand and licks it off his fingers. "Mmm... So yummy!"

Brandon Fizz was in his own little world, as he began bobbing his head up and down the entire length of Pop Fizz's massive gremlin penis, as Pop Fizz's massive sex organ was throbbing and twitching with every single lick, as Brandon Fizz began deep throating his love's huge cock, and sucked and slurped on it viciously, as he was going crazy sucking his love off, loving the musky taste and smell of his love's penis and the pre cum made it taste even better. He panted heavily, and felt like he was about to pop from all the sexual tension, as he kept sucking and deep throating Pop Fizz's huge cock and balls, as Pop Fizz was growling and purring lovingly, as he pounded his foot down hard on the gas pedal, causing it roar even louder, and Pop Fizz's huge cock to grow a couple more inches in length, much to Brandon Fizz's delight.

"Don't worry, you're gonna get your yummy treat, my love! Just gotta give him some more gas!" Pop Fizz said, as he smirked cutely, pushing his furry foot down even harder on the gas pedal, revving the engine even more.

Brandon Fizz's huge cock kept pouring massive amounts of hot cum onto the leather seats, and kept deep throating and sucking and slurping on Pop Fizz's massive gremlin penis, and fondles his huge balls lovingly, sending waves of pleasure through his horny mate's hot furry body, as Pop Fizz nearly cummed from all the pleasure was getting.

"Fizzy, my love, I'm gonna cum soon! The truck and your hot penis is driving me insane, my love!" Brandon Fizz roared lovingly, growing even more horny, as his huge cock was practically bursting, and sucks and slurps even more on his huge cock and fondles his huge balls more.

"Well, I better floor it and make you cum, my love!" Pop Fizz playfully remarked, as he kisses his love on the head, and grew extremely horny from revving his engine, and pushes the gas pedal all the way to the floor.

The truck went silent for a bit, but them flames shot out from the tailpipe and engine and smoke filled the garage, as the truck roared louder than ever before, and Brandon Fizz's huge cock couldn't take it anymore, and erupted hot purple cum allover Pop Fizz and coated the leather seats and interior of the truck in his love juice, as cum was dripping from the dashboard and pooling on the pedals and floorboard, as Pop Fizz's furry feet were soaking in cum, and he kept pounding on the gas pedal even harder and harder, pushing the pedal all the way to the floor, finally bringing on his own climax.

"Oh, my love! Get ready!" Pop Fizz roared out, as his huge cock bursts inside his love's mouth, filling him full of his tasty blue love juice, which Brandon Fizz happily swallowed every last drop of his delicious love juice.

Pop Fizz's huge cock continued erupting more and more hot blue cum into his love's awaiting mouth, as he pushed the gas pedal down even harder and harder, and literally started stomping on the gas pedal, while feeding his love so much of his delicious love juice, with Brandon Fizz's moans and purrs of joy being music to Pop Fizz's ears. Brandon Fizz kept drinking more and more hot cum, till Pop Fizz's huge cock went flaccid, and he licked up every last bit of cum oozing out of his love's beautiful sex organ before pulling off, and collapsing on Pop Fizz's furry chest with a big smile on his cute face.

"Hoho, you sure must be hungry, my love!" Pop Fizz said, as he pounded the gas pedal even more, and wrapped his loving furry arms around his horny and happy mate, hugging him tightly.

"You know it, my love! And I'm still really horny, my love!" Brandon Fizz replied, as he began humping Pop Fizz's hot furry body, and hugging his love back tightly.

With a cute smile on his cute face, Pop Fizz released Brandon Fizz from the loving hug, and slides out of the driver's seat and moves into the floorboard, as his huge cock was now diamond hard at the sight of the long rubbery pedal he loves so much, while Brandon Fizz laid back in the driver's seat, and grabs hold of the steering wheel, with his own naughty and dangerous idea in mind, but for now he'd let Pop Fizz have his fun.

Pop Fizz growing even more horny from being in the floorboard and eyeing his favorite foot pedal, thrusts his huge cock hard into the gas pedal, causing the engine to roar loudly, as Pop Fizz roared out in pure bliss of the feeling of having his beautiful gremlin penis make contact with the hard rubber of the gas pedal, while also feeling much more intense vibrations in the floorboard, as he pounded his huge cock faster and harder into the gas pedal, while Brandon Fizz's huge cock was so hard that it was hurting him a bit as he watched his love basically go to town on the gas pedal.

"Oh, Fizzy, that's so fucking hot! My cock hurts so much! I love it, my love!" Brandon Fizz roared out lustfully, as he pumped his painfully hard cock with one hand, and starts fingering his own ass with the other hand.

Pop Fizz giggled, as Brandon Fizz's sounds of pleasure were really turning him on, and thrusts his huge cock even faster and harder into the gas pedal, while also flipping the brake pedal off for no apparent reason. He was loving every second of his huge cock pounding on that pedal, and the roars and vibrations coming from his truck were just downright intoxicating to. He was basically drunk from sex and I happy to be. He growled lovingly, and grabbed something out of the console which was quickly seen as a dildo, and shoved the toy up his ass to add more to the already intense pleasure, and pounded the pedal even harder and harder, as the roars from the engine grew louder and louder, as Brandon Fizz decided it was now time to begin his dangerous idea.

Taking his finger out of his ass, while still also pumping his huge cock, Brandon Fizz grabbed hold of the steering wheel, and threw the truck in drive, just as the truck suddenly lurched back, sending him into the steering wheel. He recovered and laid back into his seat, as the truck started moving fast out of the garage and down the road at varying speeds and being a little jumpy with how Pop Fizz was handling the gas pedal, but he was able to still drive the truck to some degree.

Pop Fizz felt the truck move, as he got slammed into the gas pedal, pushing the pedal to the floor, as Brandon Fizz was shot back into his seat, and now had to use both hands to drive the truck, as Mabu and other vehicles quickly got out of the way of the barely controllable truck speeding down the roads at dangerous speeds. Pop Fizz quickly got up, and resumed fucking the gas pedal even harder and harder, as he looked up to see Brandon grinning ear to ear and driving the truck. A lewd and massive grin spread across Pop Fizz's cheeks, as it only made him pound the gas pedal even harder and harder, as he started to slap the gas pedal as well, growing even more horny from the sense of danger now.

"Really dangerous and really smart thinking, my love! AGHHH!" Pop Fizz roared out, giggling and snorting cutely, as he pounded and slapped the gas pedal even harder and harder, as the truck drove even faster and faster.

"I just got this idea, my love! Seeing you pounding that gas pedal made me want to embrace the danger!" Brandon Fizz said, as he continued driving, ending up running some poor driver off the road in the process. "The danger is making me so horny, my love!"

The needle on the speedometer on the dashboard varied from about sixty miles per hour to over a hundred and forty miles per hour, as Pop Fizz pounded the gas pedal even harder and harder, as his painfully hard cock poured so much pre cum onto the gas pedal, as he pounded the gas pedal even harder and harder, as he roared lovingly, and begins fingering his hot ass even harder and harder, as his huge cock was practically bursting as he pounded the gas pedal even harder, as the sense of danger was making it so much better now, as he kept pounding more and more harder into the gas pedal, pushing it to the floor, as the truck rocketed down the road.

"Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about, my love! Faster! Faster!" Brandon Fizz roared out, as he was laughing like a maniac, and growing even more and more horny, as the speedometer went past three hundred miles per hour.

Pop Fizz made sure to keep the gas pedal pressed to the floor, as he pounded away on the pedal endlessly as his cock grew bigger and harder, and seemed to grow a couple of inches, as he slammed his huge cock as hard as he could into the gas pedal, roaring lovingly as he reaches his massive climax. His huge cock finally erupted a tidal wave of hot blue cum allover the gas pedal and flooded the floorboard in knee deep amount of hot cum, as he kept erupting more and more cum, while Brandon reached his own climax, and spewed hot cum allover the steering wheel, windshield and dashboard, blocking his view of the road, as he continued on driving, with the situation growing that much more dangerous.

"Now it's my turn, my love! I've got fuck that gas pedal, my love!" Brandon Fizz shouted happy, as he let go of the steering wheel, and leaped into the floorboard with Pop Fizz, leaving the truck with no driver.

"It's only fair for you to have your fun, my love! Go wild, my love!" Pop Fizz said sexually, as he kissed Brandon Fizz deeply, and jumped into the driver's seat, as he took over driving the truck, but didn't bother wiping the cum off the windshield. He didn't care if he couldn't see the road, as he began stroking his massive leaking gremlin penis, while also keeping the dildo shoved up his hot ass.

Brandon Fizz takes no time in getting ready, as a lewd and perverted grin spread across his cute face, and begins pounding the gas pedal extremely hard, as the needle on the speedometer fluctuates between ninety miles per hour and closer to two hundred miles per hour, as he was getting extremely horny from how fast they're going and from how dangerous things were getting, as he stuck his cute butt tongue out, and thrusts his huge cock even faster and harder into the gas pedal, roaring blissfully and lustfully.

"You sure quite a lead footed gremlin like me, my love! AHHGGHH!" Pop Fizz shouted happily, as he snorted and growled lovingly, and continues driving.

"You mean I'm quite the lead cock, my love!" Brandon Fizz playfully remark, getting his cute butt squeezed for the comment he made, as he pounded the gas pedal even harder and harder, growing even more from how much he loved he fucking the gas pedal.

Brandon Fizz grinned cutely, and pounded the gas pedal even faster and harder, and started slapping the gas pedal like Pop Fizz was doing, as his huge poured out pre cum onto the gas pedal and floorboard. He growled lovingly, and grabbed hold of his own hot butt, and starts fingering his hot ass hard, while he kept pounding the gas pedal even harder and harder, as the truck zoomed down the road at super fast speeds, pushing Pop Fizz back against his seat.

"Hoho, keep putting on that gas, my love!" Pop Fizz said sexually, as he strokes his massive gremlin penis, and continues driving.

Brandon Fizz giggled, and kept fucking the gas pedal even faster and harder, and continued slapping the gas pedal even harder and harder, as more pre cum poured from his throbbing cock, and stuck a second finger inside his hot ass, as he growled lovingly, and kept pounding the gas pedal even harder and harder, and licked the gas pedal, coating it in his salvia, tasting Pop Fizz's delicious furry feet.

Brandon Fizz continued pounding on the gas pedal endlessly, as he felt his climaxing coming up fast, as he roared lovingly, and thrusts his huge cock even faster and harder into the gas pedal, pushing the pedal to the floor, as the truck rocketed down the road at top speed, and kept pounding the gas pedal even harder and harder, making sure the pedal was pushed to the floor, and the truck kept accelerating faster and faster down the road, as he felt his climax about to hit him.

"Oh, my love! I'm gonna cum again, my love!" Brandon Fizz roared out, growing even more horny, and fingering his hot ass even harder and harder.

With a loud feral roar, Brandon Fizz's eyes started twitching, as he thrusts his huge cock and balls as hard as he could into the gas pedal, and finally his huge cock erupts. His huge cock unleashed a massive eruption of hot purple cum allover the gas pedal, the brake pedal and flooded the floorboard, bring the cum level in the truck almost up to the seats, as he kept thrusting into the gas pedal, and cumming even more.

"I tell you, Fizzy, I'm so in love with the gas pedal, my love!" Brandon Fizz roared out, cumming even more from how horny he is, and pounding the gas pedal even more and more.

"You're not the only one, my love!" Pop Fizz roared out, reaching his own massive climax, and spewing hot cum allover the steering wheel, windshield, and dashboard, along with coating windows and celling in his love juice, as some cum dripped onto Brandon Fizz's cute furry head.

"So, where to, my love? What should we do now, my love?" Brandon Fizz asked, growing even more horny, as he pounded the gas pedal more and more.

"You keep pounding that pedal, my love. You earned it. We'll just keep having our naughty little drive and take things to a more dangerous level when you're done, my love." Pop Fizz replied, still not wiping the cum off the windshield, as he kept driving.

Brandon Fizz giggled, and kept pounding the gas pedal more and more, while still erupting massive amounts of hot cum from his erupting gremlin penis, making sure to keep the gas pedal pushed to the floor, excited and even more horny about how far they'll take their fun in the truck.

* * *

 **And that marks the end of this chapter, guys. Man, was that a hot chapter and all that fun with the gas pedal! Next chapter, things getting more dangerous and hotter between these two lovebirds. Please do leave a review to let me know what you guys think of the story so far, and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Bye-bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz are having a lot of fun in the pickup truck and they're about to take the danger to a new level. Read and find out how dangerous things get between them. ;) Hope you guys enjoy the tenth chapter.**

* * *

 **Ch. 10: Dangerous Truck Sex**

Pop Fizz was still behind the wheel of his beloved pickup truck, and was driving blindly, while Brandon Fizz was operating the pedals, though he was only doing it with the gas pedal and his massive gremlin penis, causing the truck to fluctuate between speeds, and the cum covering the windshield was blocking his view of the road, byt Pop Fizz could give a rat's ass about wiping the cum off his windshield, since he was loving every second of the danger they're in, and the only sounds they were hearing were the sounds of the truck's speed, the truck hitting something, and the sounds of people screaming to get out of the way, as he stroked his massive gremlin penis, and looked down at his love in the floorboard, who was still fucking the hell out of the gas pedal.

"That's right! You keep pounding that pedal and show off that hot ass of yours." Pop Fizz said sexually, growing extremely horny from seeing Brandon Fizz's hot bubble butt wiggling around in the air at him while he pounded endlessly on the gas pedal.

"You don't have to tell me twice, my love!" Brandon Fizz playfully remarked, as he planted a soft kiss on the cum-soaked gas pedal, and pounded his huge cock harder and harder into the gas pedal, while giggling his hot butt in the air at Pop Fizz. "How are you liking the show, my love?" He asked, growing even more horny.

"Loving it so much, my love! AGHHH!" Pop Fizz roared out, snarling and giggling cutely, as he strokes his rock hard gremlin penis more and more, and pushed the dildo even more up his own hot ass. "You're making me so horny right now!"

Brandon Fizz's huge cock was swelling and growing painfully hard, as he thrusts his huge cock even harder and harder into the gas pedal, as the truck lurches back and forth from how fast they're going, as he kept getting more and more horny, and pounded the gas pedal even harder and harder, as he began fingering his hot ass extremely hard, and roared out in pure sexual bliss, as he kisses the gas pedal again, and pounded the gas pedal even harder and harder, as pre cum shoots out of his massive gremlin penis onto the gas pedal, coating it in more of his love juice, while Pop Fizz was panting heavily, and squirming around in the driver's seat, and they could hear the sounds of people screaming to get out of the way of the truck's path.

"Stay outta my way!" Pop Fizz shouted out, as he kept driving, and pumps his huge cock and balls more and more, as he pushes the dildo into his sweet spot. "Hey! My butt's on fire!" He said, laughing like a total lunatic, as he pumps his massive cock and balls some more, loving the sensation of having his ass fucked by his toy.

Brandon Fizz was still horny from his previous session with the gas pedal and could tell that his climax was coming fast, as he pounded the gas pedal even harder and harder, and roared lovingly, as he pushed his whole furry hand into his own ass, and begins fucking himself with his own hand, while he kept pounding the gas pedal even harder and harder, panting heavily from his sex drive taking over his mind completely, as he roared lovingly and transformed into a purple version of Pop Fizz's beast mode, which also increased his sex drive and horniness tenfold, to which Pop Fizz noticed with a sly smirk on his cute face.

"You went beast from being so horny, my love!" Pop Fizz shouted out, continuing to masturbate and fuck himself even harder and harder, as he felt his huge cock throbbing and twitching, meaning he's about to explode as well.

Brandon Fizz giggled, and roared lovingly, as he fucked the gas pedal as hard as he could, and slammed his huge cock so hard into the gas pedal, his huge cock went through the gas pedal, as he roared so loudly, and fucked his own ass as hard as he could, and his huge cock throbbed and twitch, as his love juice spews out of his huge cock, and flooded the floorboard and gas and brake pedals in so much hot cum as he roared lovingly and kept pounding the gas pedal even harder and harder, pushing the pedal to the floor, as he heard Pop Fizz roar lovingly.

Pop Fizz roared lovingly, as his huge cock finally couldn't take anymore, as his huge cock exploded and spewed his hot blue love juice allover the truck and on Brandon, covering him in more hot cum as he panted heavily, and continued cumming nonstop, feeling so good and still extremely horny, if not more horny for some odd reason. He cummed again and again and basically turned his pickup truck into a mobile swimming pool of his and Brandon Fizz's cum, as he collapses into his seat, and sees Brandon Fizz pullout of his gas pedal, as the magic infused in the truck repairs the gas pedal good as new, as he laid back in the floorboard, panting heavily.

"Wow, you sure showed that gas pedal that you're the master and it's your bitch! HAHAHA!" Pop Fizz said happily, grabbing Brandon Fizz's furry arm and pulling him up in the seat, as he placed his furry foot on the gas pedal, and continues driving.

"Aw, thank you, my love. Looks like I unlocked beast mode from being horny, my love." Brandon Fizz replied, changing back to normal, as he cuddled beside Pop Fizz in the seat, and kisses him softly and lovingly.

"You sure did and you look even more hotter and sexier in beast mode, my love." Pop Fizz said happily, wrapping his furry arm around his love, and kisses him back softly and lovingly. "All that sex we're having is making you stronger, my love."

"All thanks to you, my love. So, what should we do now, my love?" Brandon Fizz asked, growing even more and more horny, as he was so excited to get even more naughty in the truck with the love of his life.

Pop Fizz giggled, as he started pondering on what they should do next, as a light bulb went off in his head, as he turned to look at the love of his life and says sexually. "Let's get hot and heavy in the backseat and fuck each other as hard as we can beast style, my love!"

Brandon Fizz gasped in surprise, but a huge and lustful grin on his cute face, as he felt his huge cock throbbing and swelling immensely from the desire of being fucked in the ass by a huge beastly cock and having a horny furry beast on top of him was almost too much for him, and he nearly cummed, but managed to hold his massive climax back, as he kisses Pop Fizz deeply and wetly.

"I would love nothing more than to do that with you, my love. But who will drive the truck while we fuck?" Brandon Fizz asked, wondering just what insane idea Pop Fizz had in mind for this equally insane solution.

Pop Fizz didn't respond, instead he pushed a button on the glove compartment, and the glove compartment opened up, revealing several bottles of soda and potions, some sex toys and gay porn, and a couple of bricks, which surprised Brandon Fizz. Why would Pop Fizz keep bricks in his truck? Pop Fizz smirked, as he grabbed the bricks from the glove compartment, closing the door afterwards, as he removes his foot from the gas pedal, and places the bricks down onto the gas pedal, pushing the pedal to the floor, so the truck would be going at top speed no matter what.

"I see that's why you keep bricks on you, my love. Very clever." Brandon Fizz said, kissing Pop Fizz wildly and sloppily, as Pop Fizz let out of the wheel, and started making out with his mate in the driver's seat, growing even more horny by the second.

"You never know when you need to rub one out and those bricks do the driving for me. Well, they control the gas while the truck goes on a dangerous joyride through Skylands, but there's nothing wrong with that." Pop Fizz replied in a cute tone, kissing Brandon Fizz back just as wildly and sloppily, as he squeezes his mate's hot purple butt as they kissed and grind against each other sexually.

"Let's get in the back and fuck hard, my love!" Brandon Fizz said sexually, growing even more and more horny, as he was sporting a painfully hard monster erection, as he kisses Pop Fizz more wildly and sloppily.

The two horny gremlins wasted no time, and got into the back seat of the truck, as they're both feeling their ever growing horniness overtaking them, and our both burning up from going into heat and sexual desire, as Pop Fizz quickly managed to take out two special beast potions that he created, that make the transformation last much longer, a major upside for beast mode style. Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz smiled, as they tapped the potion bottles together in a cheer, before drinking down the contents, and burping cutely.

"'Scuse me!" Pop Fizz shouted out, burping again in a cute manner, as he giggles.

Suddenly, Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz giggled, as they felt their hot furry bodies throbbing, and transformed into their adorable and sexy beast forms, while also sporting hyper penises and balls that were over ten times bigger and painfully hard, as Brandon Fizz saw a cute and perverted smirk on Pop Fizz's cute face, knowing his horny mate also put in something else to spice the fun up even more, just as Pop Fizz took the dildo out of his hot ass and tossed in to the floorboard.

Brandon Fizz quickly laid down on the soft comfortable leather seats, as he grabbed his hot butt and spreads his butt cheeks out wide, giving Pop Fizz's such a great view of his hot ass, as his huge cock is painfully hard and throbbing, ready for his love to fuck him hard like a beast. "Fuck me like a beast, my love! Go berserk on me and give me every bit of your hyper beast cock! Fuck me so hard that my ass will always be yours and belong to only you and your huge cock!" He begged his love, growing even more horny and hungry for some delicious hyper gremlin cock.

Pop Fizz giggled cutely, as he quickly got on top of his horny mate, and starts kissing him deeply and wetly, while carefully positioning his huge hyper cock right at his love's tight ass, growing even more and more horny. Then, he slammed his whole entire hyper cock all the way inside Brandon Fizz's hot ass, and starts thrusting inside extremely fast and hard, while also squeezing his hot and huge cock extremely hard, and kissing him like a wild animal, as they're both locked in this hot and wet primal kiss of true love, as Brandon Fizz's wiggling and squirming around underneath his beastly mate overwhelmed by so much amazing pleasure.

"Oh, Fizzy, please fuck me harder! Fuck me harder and make me ass so sore, my love!" Brandon Fizz roared out, as he began humping his love's hot furry chest, and kisses him wildly and sloppily, growing even more horny from having his hot ass pounded.

"Your wish is my command, my love! Your hot ass is all mine and you're mine for all eternity!" Pop Fizz said in a lustful and primal tone in his voice, laughing manically in the process, as he gave his love's hot butt a much needed squeeze.

Pop Fizz took no time in granting his mate's request, as he pounded his love's hot ass even faster and harder, and squeezes his hot butt even harder and harder, as he crushed his lips harder and harder against Brandon Fizz's soft lips in such a hot kiss, he was practically sucking on his love's lips. He panted heavily, as he squeezes his love's massive hyper cock harder and harder as well, as Brandon Fizz humped back harder and harder into his furry belly, as they're both being driven insane by the incredible pleasure they're giving each other.

Brandon Fizz was panting heavily, as he wiggled and squirmed more underneath Pop Fizz's hot furry body, and moves his furry hands through Pop Fizz's fur, as he grew even more horny from running his furry fingers through his love's fur, and humped more harder and harder into his furry belly, and squeezes his hot butt even harder and harder, pushing Pop Fizz's hyper cock deeper and deeper inside his hot ass, as his huge balls slapped against his hot ass, and kisses his love back with the same amount of passion and love, along with some lust, and kisses him more and more, and squeezes his hot butt even harder and harder, and held onto him tightly, never wanting to let him go.

"Hearing you roar and pant makes me so horny, my love! I love pounding a big and furry ass like yours so much!" Pop Fizz roared out, loving the adorable look in his love's eyes, as he squeezes his hot butt some more.

Pop Fizz giggled, and kisses Brandon Fizz more wildly and sloppily, and tongue kisses him wetly, savoring the taste of his love's hot mouth. He panted and purred, and pounded his love's hot ass even faster and harder, and squeezes his hot butt even harder and harder, and grabbed his hot butt and begins fingering him sexually, while also pumping his huge cock and balls more and more, and deepens the already deep and sloppy kiss even more, and pounded his love's hot ass even harder and harder, bringing his love's pleasure to a whole new level.

"Ah! Fizzy, please me more! Be my strong and handsome beast and free me from the clutches of my own horniness!" Brandon Fizz roared out, begging his love to keep pleasuring him and loving him, as he squeezes Pop Fizz's hot butt even harder and harder.

Pop Fizz felt like a hero in some old school cartoon where he was playing the hero and saving the love of his life from an evil villain called horniness, and feeling more determined than ever before, Pop Fizz did a Superman style pose and kisses his love softly and wetly, as he pounded his love's ass even harder and harder, and slammed his massive hyper as deep as it could go inside his love's hot ass, and squeezes his huge cock and hot butt even harder and harder, and fondles his huge balls lovingly, and kisses him more wildly and sloppily, as Brandon Fizz's eyes started twitching and he began roaring loudly from how horny he was getting.

"Please save me from my horniness, my love!" Brandon Fizz begged his mate, being consumed by his horniness, as his huge cock was so painfully hard, it probably could cut through the hardest diamond.

"Don't worry, I'm not letting it take you, my love! Pop Fizz to the recuse!" Pop Fizz said, pounding his love's hot ass even harder and harder, and squeezes his hot butt even harder and harder.

As Pop Fizz kept fucking his love's ass out harder and harder, he shoved his huge balls all the way inside Brandon Fizz's hot ass, and starts thrusting in faster and harder and pounding his sweet spot hard, sending waves of intense pleasure through the squirming horny gremlin underneath him, as he grabbed his huge cock and balls, and squeezes them hard as he could, and kisses him more wildly and sloppily, as Brandon Fizz roared out loudly, and humped even harder and harder into Pop Fizz's furry belly, feeling his massive climax about to him, but he just needed a little push.

"Fizzy, I'm gonna explode any minute!" Brandon Fizz roared out sexually, as he humped his huge hyper cock even harder and harder into Pop Fizz's furry belly, and kisses him wildly and sloppily.

Pop Fizz purred lovingly into the kiss and starts kissing Brandon Fizz back, as he fucked his love's brains out harder than ever harder, and pounded his hot ass and sweet spot with all his might, and squeezes his huge cock and balls as hard as he could with his new strength, and with one final hard thrust, Pop Fizz slammed his huge cock so hard into his love's sweet spot, he roared lovingly, and his huge cock exploded out cum, coating his insides in even more hot cum and expanding his cum filled furry belly even more, as cum was pouring out of his hot ass, bringing on Brandon Fizz's massive climax.

"FIZZY! AH! I'M CUMMING, MY LOVE!" Brandon Fizz roared loudly, feeling his huge cock just explode on Pop Fizz's cute furry belly, spewing hot purple cum allover him and Pop Fizz, and soaking the backseat in so much hot cum and flooded the leather seats in so much hot cum.

Pop Fizz giggled, as he kissed Brandon Fizz softly, and pulls out his huge cock from his hot ass, as cum just pours from his hot ass. He then laid down on his back on the cum-soaked leather seats, and grabs his own hot blue butt, and spreads his butt cheeks wide, giving Brandon Fizz a perfect hot view of his hot ass. "Please fuck me like beast, my love! Fuck me like a beast and make my ass as sore as you can, my love!" He begged his mate lustfully, kissing him softly and wetly.

Brandon Fizz didn't say anything, and returned the loving kiss with his mate, before getting right on top of Pop Fizz, and slammed his huge hyper cock all the way inside Pop Fizz's hot ass, and starts thrusting inside fast and hard, and squeezes his hot butt extremely hard, as Pop Fizz roared lovingly, and began humping Brandon Fizz's cute furry belly, and squeezing his hot butt lovingly. Brandon Fizz panted heavily as he knew he was getting extremely horny as well, and grabbed the dildo from the floorboard and shoves it all the way up his hot ass, as he saw a cute grin on Pop Fizz's cute face.

"Fucking yourself with my dildo, are you? Guess I need to be the jizz in physics and overdo it!" Pop Fizz said, giggling cutely, as he humped his huge cock harder and harder into his love's furry belly, and grabbed Brandon Fizz's hot ass, and pushes the dildo ever deeper and deeper inside his love's hot ass, making him feel so good and turning Pop Fizz on immensely.

Brandon Fizz giggled, and squeezes Pop Fizz's hot butt even harder and harder, and pounded his love's hot ass even harder and harder, as his huge balls begin slapping against his hot ass. He panted heavily, and felt his sex drive going crazy, and pounded his love's hot ass even harder and harder, as he sticks his cute tongue out, and runs his tongue across Pop Fizz's furry belly, hearing his love giggling cutely at the beautiful sensation, and kept pounding his huge cock even harder and harder into his love's hot ass, and grabbed his huge cock and balls, and start pumping them lovingly.

"Fucking you makes me so horny, my love! Pop goes the fizz!" Brandon Fizz said happily, kissing Pop Fizz again, as he continues licking his furry belly, while fucking his hot ass even harder and harder, with Pop Fizz just melting into the love his mate was giving him and loving the horny look in his beastly mate's adorable eyes.

"Having you fuck me makes me so horny, my love! HAHAHA!" Pop Fizz replied, kissing Brandon Fizz back, as he giggles cutely, and kept pushing the dildo deeper into his love's hot ass, and squeezes his hot butt so hard, his love roared lovingly.

Brandon Fizz panted heavily, and pounded his love's hot ass even harder and harder, and grunted really hard, pushing his huge balls all the way inside Pop Fizz's hot ass. With his huge balls inside his love's hot ass, he started pounding his mate's sweet spot, and thrusts inside his love's hot ass even harder and harder, and squeezes his hot butt as hard as he could, and pumps his huge cock and balls, as Pop Fizz's cute yellow eyes began twitching, and he was wiggling and squirming around underneath his horny beast, and stuck his cute tongue out, as Brandon Fizz kept licking his mate's adorable furry belly, and licks his cute tongue as well, making Pop Fizz giggle cutely.

"They say when your tongue touches another, you're mated to them for life!" Pop Fizz replied, giggling cutely, as he kept kissing Brandon Fizz again, as he began pushing the dildo into his mate's sweet spot hard.

"Then I guess that makes us soulmates, my love!" Brandon Fizz playfully remarked, giving Pop Fizz another loving kiss, and squeezes his cute butt lovingly, as the horny gremlin kept thrusting his massive gremlin penis even harder and harder into his furry belly, feeling his impending eruption coming fast.

Brandon Fizz panted more, and pounded his love's hot ass and sweet spot even harder and harder, and squeezes his love's hot butt even harder and harder, as he squeezes the horny gremlin's huge cock and balls using his now enhanced strength, as he kept a super firm and tight grip on the horny gremlin's huge cock and balls, making sure he doesn't let them go. He growled lustfully, and kept pounding away at his love's hot ass and sweet spot even harder and harder, and squeezes his hot butt as hard as he could, and kisses him deeply and wetly, feeling his massive climax coming up fast as well.

"Explode inside my ass, my love! Paint my ass purple, my love!" Pop Fizz begged his love lustfully, kissing his love back deeply and wetly, and feeling himself about to explode any second.

Brandon Fizz giggled cutely, and fucked his love's brains out, and pounded his hot ass and sweet spot with all his might, and squeezes Pop Fizz's huge cock and balls with all of his might and strength, and squeezes his hot butt as hard as he could, as Pop Fizz roared as loud as he could, and felt his huge cock about to explode, as pre cum just poured from his huge cock. Brandon Fizz giggled cutely, and slammed his huge cock into his love's sweet spot, as he roared blissfully, and his huge cock unleashed a massive explosion of hot cum, literally painting Pop Fizz's hot ass and insides purple, along with causing his furry belly to expand rapidly from the cum filling, as some cum oozes out of his hot butt and stained the leather seats, while bringing on Pop Fizz's own massive climax.

"AH! I'M GONNA CUM, MY LOVE!" Pop Fizz roared out, his huge cock finally exploding, and literally painting the inside of his pickup truck blue, and drenching himself and his love in so much hot cum, as he giggled from the feeling of Brandon Fizz knotting him.

Pop Fizz panted heavily, and kept cumming nonstop for over an hour, as Brandon Fizz hugged his horny mate tightly, and snuggles him cutely, as Pop Fizz kept erupting more and more hot cum, till his huge cock went flaccid, and began dripping cum onto his soft fur and the leather seats, staining them in even more of his hot cum.

"Wow, you sure can cum a lot, my love!" Brandon Fizz said with a cute giggle, as he kisses Pop Fizz deeply and wetly, sighing lovingly as he felt Pop Fizz wrap his furry arms around him lovingly.

"Holy Swapamole, you sure do now how to fuck beast style, my love!" Pop Fizz replied, panting heavily, as he kisses his love back deeply and wetly, as they both transformed back to normal.

"I sure did. You want to fuck again, my love?" Brandon Fizz asked, seeing a lewd and horny grin on Pop Fizz's cute face, as he grabbed his mate and kisses him wildly and sloppily, while pounding Brandon Fizz's hot ass with the dildo, to which he took as a yes.

Brandon Fizz giggled, as he deepened the loving kiss with his horny mate, and began pounding his huge cock hard into Pop Fizz's hot ass, as the sounds of his horny mate and the sound of the truck crashing through a house with the sound of people screaming in terror both turned them on so much, as Brandon Fizz squeezes his love's hot butt, and pounded his hot ass even harder and harder, as the truck kept flying through people's houses.

* * *

 **That marks the end of this chapter and I'm now a third of the way done with this story. Up next, Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz take their naughtiness to new heights and have some fun with the cadets at the academy. You'll have to wait and see what that is in the next chapter. Please do review and let me know what you think of the story, and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Bye-bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. After all that naughty fun in the truck, what can Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz do to top that? Simple. Have some fun at the academy and give the cadets something they'll never forget, or end up scarring them for life. ;) You can decide on which of those you'd prefer. Now, I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Ch. 11: Oral Sex and Sex Ed.**

Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizzy are seen making their way through the academy fully clothed and extremely horny, as they're holding hands. Today wasn't one of their off days where they could just love on each other and screw around, it was one of Pop Fizz's days where he has to teach the cadets about something, and even though Brandon Fizz was a cadet, he would be acting as Pop Fizz's assistant, due to him getting special treatment and being the lover of Pop Fizz. It was really something boring for Pop Fizz to do instead of fucking his love, or going out to stop some evil dude from attacking, but he wasn't able to let this day be nothing but mundane boredom.

"Don't worry, we're not going to let this get in the way of our fun!" Pop Fizz said to his mate, kissing Brandon softly and wetly, as he felt his huge cock already swelling within his soft fur. "We're gonna teach the cadets in a way Jet-Vac would never do?"

"How are we going to do that, my love? Master Eon says it's our duty to teach the next generation of Skylanders." Brandon Fizz question, feeling himself already getting super horny from how Pop Fizz is showing off his hot blue butt at him.

"I don't care what Master Eon says, my love! No one in all of Skylands is going to take away my fun and if Master Eon thinks I'm going to teach these cadets something about magic or weaponry, he's got another thing coming! Not even a Portal Master is going to make me bored!" Pop Fizz growled out, gritting his teeth in anger, as his anger soon faded and turned back to one of happiness when he looked at his mate. "Besides teaching them about sex is something important and something important to us, my love." He said, giggling cutely as he felt Brandon Fizz squeezing his hot butt lovingly.

"I can't wait to what naughty ideas you have in mind for the cadets, my love!" Brandon Fizz replied sexually, growing even more horny and kisses Pop Fizz wildly and sloppily, and squeezes his love's hot butt even harder and harder.

Feeling their ever growing sex drives taking over, Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz were proudly sporting massive meaty erections and they didn't even bother to cover them, liking be so naughty in public, and excited to show the cadets the glory of massive penises. They both grew even more horny, and started making out like wild animals, as they moaned and purred loudly, and began squeezing each other's hot butts lovingly, as they wanted to fuck each other so badly right now, but they had to teach a class soon.

"My love! We can have our fun in the classroom!" Pop Fizz moaned out, growing more and more horny, as he grabbed Pop Fizz, and made a break for the classroom with his love, as they arrived at the classroom and look inside to see who they'll be teaching.

Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz moaned and panted from how horny they are, and took a quick peak into the classroom, as they saw Hex with her partner Skull, Wind-Up, Roller Brawl, Food Fight, Trigger Happy, Flashwing, and Chill are sitting down at their desks, waiting patiently for Professor Pop Fizz to come in and teach them about countering dark attacks, unaware that Pop Fizz had other plans for today's class.

Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz then opened the door, and entered the glass room, as they heard several loud gasps coming from the cadets, as they saw the seven cadets all looking at them in a state of shock and horror, as the two horny gremlins both giggled cutely, and Pop Fizz closed the door as he walked to his desk with Brandon Fizz, and sees the words "Counter Attacks 101" written on the chalkboard, and uses an eraser to erase it.

"Professor Pop Fizz, why are you erasing today's lesson and why is that cadet with you?" Roller Brawl said with her hand up, wondering what was going, though she like the others also wanted to know why they were naked and sporting hard erections.

"Because fuck that shit, Roller Brawl!" Pop Fizz replied, as he wrote "Sex Ed. 101 and Oral Sex" on the chalkboard, and got pulled into a hot kiss with Brandon Fizz, as he said in between hot kisses. "This is Sex Ed. and it's important for you cadets to learn about sex and glory of the male penis! And Brandon Fizz is my mate and he'll be my assistant today!" He said happily, seeing all the male cadets blushing and the female cadets gasping in shock.

"Excuse me, but what does sex have to do with becoming a Skylander and protecting the world from the Kaos?" Food Fight questioned, though he was getting really turned on by the sight of two rock hard gremlin penises standing proudly.

"Nothing really, Food Fight. Think of today is a class of fun, you guys." Pop Fizz replied, as he got in his leather recliner chair with Brandon Fizz, and they started making out like wild animals, as he says sexually. "Today, we're gonna show you guys just how good the penis is and give you quite a hot show!"

"Pow pow pow! Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz sure know how to make a bang!" Trigger Happy shouted happily, feeling himself getting really turned on by seeing them, and he had probably masturbated a hundred times after seeing the two gremlins getting it on the Golden Arcade and his massive gremlin penis was certainly ready for round two.

The female cadets were all snapping pictures of the horny gremlin's massive penises and blushing bright red from how hot things were getting, while Wind-Up, Food Fight and Trigger Happy were already sporting massive erections and began masturbating to the sights of their horny professor and cadet making out with each other, while Skull flew over to a jukebox and hit it with his head, starting the porno music.

"Nice job, Skull! We needed some porno music!" Brandon Fizz said sexually, kissing Pop Fizz wildly and sloppily, as their huge cocks are pouring massive amounts of pre cum and rubbing together in a sexy and hot frott, not only making them horny, but also their three male cadets.

"With this classroom becoming a the set of some gay porno, it needed the music!" The Skull replied, floating back over to Hex's side, as he watches her snapping photos of her horny classmates and the two horny gremlins kissing and frotting each other.

Wind-Up, Food Fight and Trigger Happy's massive penises were rock hard and throbbing at different sizes, as their huge balls were moving back and forth like a pendulum in a clock. All of them were extremely horny and panting heavily from how hard they were masturbating and getting hot looks from both Brandon Fizz and Fizz, who took out a camera and begin filming their cadets sexual escapades, wanting to use the footage for a sex tape in the future.

"Heh heh heh! Big penises! Big penises!" Trigger Happy moaned out, growing more and more horny, as he strokes his rock hard gremlin penis some more. "Going up! Up! Up high!" He said, pumping his massive gremlin penis more and more.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Trigger Happy!" Food Fight replied with a sly smirk on his cute face, continues pumping his massive cock more and more to his classmates and the two horny gremlins. "Mmm... Take my cum!"

"Wow, I'm getting all wound up! My gears are spinning so fast!" Wind-Up shouted out, moaning more loudly, as he pumps his massive spring loaded penis, feeling the windup key in his head spinning like crazy.

Seeing their three male cadets all happy and horny, Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz decided it was time to begin the lesson and show them just how much they love penis and give the female cadets a special show as well. Still horny and sporting such massive erections, the two horny gremlins leaped out of their seats and made their way over to their three male cadets, as they kept masturbating endlessly to him.

"You guys ready to learn what I call Pop Fizz's Three Golden Rules?" Pop Fizz asked, growing extremely horny from watching the cadets masturbate and having Brandon Fizz squeezing his hot butt.

"Golden Rules? What's the first rule, Professor Pop Fizz?" Wind-Up asked, growing even more and more horny, as oil begins leaking from his spring loaded penis as he felt his sex drive taking over.

"Very happy you asked, dude. Rule #1: Penis Length. You see, penis is my life and I basically life for it. My beloved Brandon's penis is the penis I'll have forever and it's the best and most amazing penis ever. He's not only got a great looking meaty penis, he's also got a really big and hard one. The length of one's penis is very important and for you to get any action, size does matter. So, we're going to see just how big you three are." Pop Fizz replied with a cute smile on his cute face, as Brandon Fizz took out a ruler. "My lovely Brandon will be measuring your big and thick penises. And Wind-Up, you can go first, my love.

Wind-Up giggles cutely, and blushes bright red, as steam just erupted from his mouth, and stopped masturbating, allowing Brandon Fizz to get an accurate measurement of his spring loaded penis. Brandon Fizz smirked when he looked at Wind-Up's spring loaded penis, and was just amazed by how beautifully crafted the windup toy's dick was and knew the toymaker had built Wind-Up for other reasons beside being a protector of his inventions and defending Skylands, along with a pair of big shiny metallic balls under his spring loaded penis. Using the ruler, Brandon Fizz measured Wind-Up's spring loaded penis and his penis was at sixteen and a half inches.

"Hmm... Sixteen and a half inches. A pretty big boy, aren't you?" Brandon Fizz playfully said in a seductive tone, as he strokes Wind-Up's massive spring loaded penis, making him even more horny, as oil leaks out of his spring loaded penis.

"Umm... Thank you, Brandon. That's really sweet of you." Wind-Up replied, blushing cutely, as he felt really touched getting such a sweet compliment from the horny purple gremlin, and getting an affectionate hug from the gremlin in the process. "Aw... My gears are spinning with joy!" He said, hugging Brandon Fizz back lovingly.

"Wow, you sure are a big one, Wind-Up. Now it's your turn, Trig." Pop Fizz responded, as Brandon Fizz and Wind-Up pulled away from the hug, and Trigger Happy suddenly stopped masturbating, allowing Brandon Fizz to measure his massive gremlin penis.

Trigger Happy was trying his best to keep himself still, as Brandon Fizz brought the ruler up to massive monster size erection. Brandon Fizz giggled cutely, and wolf whistled, as he measured Trigger Happy's huge cock, and smiled when he looked down to see a big furry pair of balls underneath him. He was nearly as big as Pop Fizz, but he was a big one regardless. Trigger Happy's penis measured up to a solid fifteen inches of pure gremlin dick.

"A solid fifteen inches! Not only a crazy guy, a big guy as well." Brandon Fizz replied, giggling cutely, as he felt Trigger Happy's soft wet tongue lap his furry face, covering him in salvia.

"Big! Big! Big!" Trigger Happy shouted out, laughing like a maniac, before resuming his intense masturbation, with Food Fight being the last to be measured.

Food Fight quickly stopped pleasuring himself, as he shows off his green veiny penis to the horny gremlin, excited to get measured. Brandon Fizz smirked cutely, as he brought the ruler up to the artichoke's swollen erection, loving just how beautiful Food Fight's penis is. He loved the color green for some reason and those leaves attached to his penis gave it a really cute look. Not to mention, it smelled just like tomatoes and veggies. Measuring the green monster, Brandon Fizz got a measurement of sixteen inches solid.

"Sixteen inches. Only about a half an inch shorter than Wind-Up, but that's still pretty big, you cute living veggie you." Brandon Fizz replied, rubbing Food Fight's cute head, as he blushes cutely.

"Aw, gosh. I feeling really hot." Food Fight replied, turning red from his adorable blush, as he pumps himself some more. "So, what's lesson two?" He asked, as he kept pumping his massive green penis.

"Rule #2: Penis Flaunting! Seeing a hot guy showing off his junk is something I love seeing and I'd love to see what you three big boys can show off for me and my beloved Brandon." Pop Fizz said, kissing Brandon Fizz deeply and wetly.

Getting back into their leather recliner, Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz began making out and started frotting their huge cocks together, growing even more and more horny, as Skull turned the volume on the jukebox up, and Food Fight, Trigger Happy, and Wind-Up leaped onto Pop Fizz's desk, and began showing off their massive penises to their horny professor and fellow cadet.

"Wow, keep showing off those massive and beautiful penises of yours, guys!" Brandon Fizz said sexually, growing more and more horny, as he kisses Pop Fizz wildly and sloppily, and squeezes his love's hot butt lovingly and frotted against him harder.

Dancing to the music, Wind-Up grabbed his spring loaded penis and begins pumping his huge spring loaded penis, as more oil begins pouring from his penis, pooling on the desk. He giggled, as his windup key begin spinning around, as he turns around to face the female students, and begins thrusting his leaking penis into the air, and shakes his hot blue metallic butt at Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz, and Brandon Fizz slapped the windup toy's hot ass, as Wind-Up blushes cutely, and kept dancing and humping the air, while also showing the horny gremlins how hot his beautiful butt is.

Trigger Happy laughed maniacally, as he takes out his Golden Guns, and starts shooting gold coins into the celling, causing stone and metal to fall from the celling down onto the floor, as he starts jumping up and down happily, opening fire into the walls, and his huge penis was just bouncing up and down, spaying his pre cum allover the classroom, as some of it landed on Roller Brawl and Chill's helmets, stained Hex's black robes, and coated Flashwing's crystal wings, as he sticks his cute tongue out, and begins licking his own penis, making both Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz extremely horny from the show the insane tech gremlin was putting on.

Food Fight then took action, as he takes out a big tomato he'd grown in the garden himself, and thrusts his huge cock into the tomato, sending tomato juice and pre cum flying allover the classrooms. He licked his soft lips, and began basically fucking his tomato, and shaking and wiggling cute green butt in the air, as he thrusts his huge cock harder and harder into the tomato, as his huge green dick emerges from the other end of the tomato, and spayed pre cum onto the female cadets, as he panted heavily, growing even more and more, as he sticks his cute tongue out.

"Tomato paste and jizz, in your faces!" Food Fight shouted out, as he kept thrusting into the tomato more and more.

As the three cadets continued their hot shows, they heard two feral roars coming from behind them, and were suddenly hit by two tidal waves of hot purple and blue cum, soaking them in so much hot cum, as it dripped off Wind-Up's metallic body and was stuck to Food Fight and Trigger Happy's furry bodies. Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz were panting heavily and clutching their erupting cocks, as they both smiled sexually at the three cadets.

"Looks like our professor and horny cadet loved the show!" Wind-Up said, as his metallic claw hands turned into cymbals, and he starts clapping happily.

"Now for the final rule! Rule 3: Pleasure Your Penis! This is the most important rule of the three and it's one you three must follow!" Pop Fizz said, kissing Brandon Fizz softly and wetly, as he snuggled close to Brandon Fizz, and licks the cum off his furry belly. "Me and Brandon Fizz are going to do some oral sex and we want you guys to pleasure yourselves to us!" He said, as him and his mate quickly got into the 96 position, as they're both facing each other's rock hard cocks.

"Get us wound up and horny and suck each other off, you guys!" Wind-Up said happily, as his huge spring loaded penis poured oil onto the desk.

Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz both giggled cutely, and quickly engulfed each other's huge cocks into each other's mouths, and starts sucking and slurping on them wetly, as they moaned and purred lovingly, while their three cadets quickly started jacking off to the hot sight of the gremlins sucking each other off. Wind-Up, Trigger Happy and Food Fight wasted no time in getting extremely horny from watching the sight, and pumped their huge cocks even more and more, feeling their sex drives going crazy, while the female cadets were texting their friends and taking more pictures of the hot and dirty show going on in class.

"Wow, those two are really going at it!" Food Fight said with a lewd grin on his cute face, pumping his huge cock even more to the two horny gremlins, as he suddenly pulls Trigger Happy into a deep kiss, and the two started making out like wild animals on the desk, while also frotting each other sexually.

Wind-Up giggled cutely as he watched Food Fight and Trigger Happy rolling around on the desk and wrestling for dominance, and could see that Food Fight was going to be the clear winner in that sexual battle, as he pumps his huge spring loaded penis more and more to Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz moaning and sucking on each other's huge delicious penises, growing even more horny from looking at them and beginning to picture himself being part of a threesome with them.

Sounds of loud moaning and wet slurping could be heard throughout the classroom, and the room was already smelling strongly of hardcore sex. Brandon Fizz moaned loudly, and began deep throating Pop Fizz's huge cock, and wrapped his wet tongue around his love's massive gremlin penis and squeezes it lovingly, while also grabbing Pop Fizz's hot butt, and fingering his hot ass sexually, giving his love even more incredible pleasure.

"You keep that pleasure up, you're gonna get a really big treat, my love!" Pop Fizz said sexually, growing more consumed by his horniness, as he sucks and slurps wildly on Brandon Fizz's huge cock and balls.

Pop Fizz wasn't holding back either, and let his sex drive transform him into his beast form, and sucked and slurped wildly on Brandon Fizz's huge cock and grabbed a dildo from his desk drawer, and shoved it all the way up his love's hot purple ass, while also sucking and slurping more wildly on his love's huge cock and balls, and squeezes his hot ass as hard as he could, as Brandon Fizz roared lovingly, and was squirming around underneath such a beautiful and horny beast, while also sucking his beastly love off even harder and harder.

"Looks like you're not holding back either, my love!" Brandon Fizz said sexually, feeling his huge cock about to burst, and sucks and slurps wildly on Pop Fizz's huge cock and balls even more.

Taking things to the next level, Brandon Fizz growled lovingly, and pushes his whole furry hand into Pop Fizz's hot ass, and begins fisting inside his hot ass hard and fast, while Pop Fizz panted heavily, and began fucking his love's hot ass even harder and harder, and they kept sucking and slurping on each other's huge cocks and balls even more, and purred deeply and loudly, along with basically fucking each other in the ass, they felt their pleasure taking over, as they began deep throating each other's huge cocks, and pre cum poured down each other's throats.

"Mmm... So yummy!" Pop Fizz said sexually, savoring the delicious taste of his love's cum, and kept sucking and slurping on Brandon Fizz's huge cock and balls even more and more.

Feeling the pleasure overtaking them both, Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz both roared lovingly, as Brandon Fizz went into beast mode as well, and began fucking Pop Fizz's brains out with his furry hand, while Pop Fizz fucked his brains out with the huge and juicy dildo, sending wave after wave of intense pleasure coursing through each other's hot bodies. They kept sucking and slurping on each other's huge cocks endlessly, and used their wet tongues to fondle each other's huge balls, and squeezed them as hard as they could, causing them both to roar as loud as they possibly could, shattering the windows and the glass on the door.

Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz both roared even more loudly, and reached their massive climaxes simultaneously, as their huge cocks exploded at the same time, and spewed so much hot cum into each other's awaiting mouths, and we both giggled cutely and happily swallowed every last drop of their delicious love juice. They both kept cumming more and more for over thirty minutes, till their huge cocks went flaccid, and they kept sucking and slurping on each other's huge dripping cocks, and purred cutely.

After they cummed, Wind-Up screamed out in sexual bliss, and his huge spring loaded penis just bursts, and spewed his oil allover the desk and allover Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz, covering them in black oil. Then, both Food Fight and Trigger Happy reach their own climaxes, and cummed allover each other, as they panted heavily, while the females just looked on a state a shock.

"What the fuck just happened?!" Hex said completely shocked, with her mouth wide open.

"All the males just got naughty and ejaculated allover the classroom! That clear things up for you?!" The Skull remarked sarcastically.

Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz giggled cutely, and wiped the oil off each other's cute bodies, and cuddled together in their leather recliner, as they both smiled lovingly at Wind-Up, as he blushes cutely. Food Fight and Trigger Happy then got up and licked the cum off each other's hot bodies, as they're both panting heavily, and still extremely horny.

"You all did a wonderful job! However, Wind-Up aces this lesson for how on task he was about everything!" Pop Fizz said happily, pointing to Wind-Up, as the windup toy laughed and blushes bright red.

"Hey, Wind-Up, come and see us sometime tonight." Brandon Fizz said, giving Wind-Up a card, and then planting a wet kiss on his metallic lips.

Wind-Up was blushing like a tomato, as steam just erupted from his body, and his windup key began going crazy, as he hugged the card to his metallic chest, and collapsed in the desk lovestruck by what just happened to him, as Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz both giggled cutely and kissed each other lovingly, excited for the fun they'll have with their new sex toy tonight.

"He'll be the first one we have fun with, my love." Brandon Fizz replied with a devilish smirk on his cute face, as he got pulled into Pop Fizz's loving furry arms, and the horny gremlin began kissing him wildly and sloppily again.

* * *

 **And that's the end of this chapter, guys. Only twenty more to go! :D In the next chapter, things for Wind-Up are going to get quite interesting for him and he'll be having some fun with the two lovebirds. ;) Please do review and let me know what you think of the story, and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Bye-bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys. We're back and with another exciting chapter involving the sexy and extremely adorable windup toy Skylander called Wind-Up. Things are gonna get hot for him, and he's gonna be in for the night of his life with Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz! Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Ch. 12: A Wound Up Sex Toy**

Wind-Up in seen in his bedroom horny as all hell, as his bed and bedroom walls are just coated in a thick layer of black oil, and he was panting heavily on his bed, basking in his sexual afterglow, as his huge spring loaded penis stood proudly in the air dripping oil. It must've been the fifteenth load he's just unleashed and he's still hornier than all hell, and just basically a the robot equivalent of an organic being in heat, and boy was he just loving being this horny, as he grabbed his spring loaded penis, and began pumping him again, lost in the thoughts of the two horny gremlins sucking each other off.

Earlier today, he had gotten to see so much sex and penis that it was almost overwhelming for him, and then getting that sweet and beautiful kiss from Brandon Fizz and invitation to their room tonight was just an offer he couldn't refuse. He had to unleash another load of oil before he leaves, and felt his gears spinning and the windup key in his head going crazy, as he pumps his spring loaded penis more harder, and begins fingering himself with his own metallic claws, panting more heavily, as he felt himself about to explode any second.

"Come on, wind me up hard, baby!" Wind-Up moaned more, fingering his own exhaust port harder and harder, as he pumps his spring loaded penis more and more to the thoughts of the two horny gremlins on top of him and fucking his brains out hard.

As Wind-Up continued on pleasuring himself, steam started erupting from his body as he felt so hot, and screamed in incredible sexual bliss, as golden springs and bolts popped off his body, and he screamed so loudly, as his huge spring loaded penis unleashes another massive load of oil allover his bed, as he panted heavily, and smiled lovingly, knowing he's ready to have his fun with the two horny gremlins.

Quickly getting out his bed, Wind-Up grabbed and wetted a towel with some water, as he rubs the oil off his body, and looked at himself in the mirror, as he looked pretty clean and extremely horny with a massive metallic erection sticking out of his body. He smiled to himself, and quickly exited his bedroom, as he ran down the hallway and out of the academy, getting stares from the others as they him naked and horny.

"Guys, I'm springing into action!" Wind-Up shouted happily, running down the pathway towards Spyro and friend's house.

Upon arriving, Wind-Up let himself into the residence, and made his way into the kitchen, as he saw the door to the basement wide open, and jumped down into the basement, getting the surprise of his life.

Wind-Up saw Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz laying in bed together completely naked and covered in cum, meaning they must've been getting it on with each other after class. He could feel his spring loaded penis becoming extremely hard from how horny he was getting, and he seriously wanted to get in bed with them and get fucked in the ass hard by two massive gremlin cocks at the same time. It was his dream come true, as he blushes cutely, and waved to the horny gremlins.

"Well, you finally made it, Wind-Up. I was wondering what was taking you so long." Brandon Fizz responded, kissing Pop Fizz softly and wetly, as he licks some of the cum off his matted blue fur, feeling his huge cock growing painfully hard.

"Sorry about that guys. I was so wound up and needed to jack off sixteen times! All that sexual desire was driving me crazy." Wind-Up said, climbing into the bed with the two horny gremlins, as he felt Brandon Fizz hug him tightly to his cum-soaked furry chest.

"Well, you must've been a really horny windup toy, huh? You certainly do look like you and your huge cock have been through a major workout." Brandon Fizz replied, snuggling the adorable windup toy cutely, as Wind-Up giggling and squirming around playfully in his friend's warm embrace.

"Now that you're here we can have our hot ass fun." Pop Fizz said sexually, feeling his sex drive just exploding from the sight of his love and Wind-Up hugging each other tightly, and says sexually. "You can have your fun with him first, my love."

"Thank you, my love." Brandon Fizz said to his mate, before turning his attention back to Wind-Up and says. "Let's get to kissing, baby!"

Wind-Up gasped and sweatdropped, as he felt Brandon Fizz crush his lips against his in such a deep and blissful kiss that was almost overwhelming to him. After getting over the shock, Wind-Up smiled into the kiss, and started kissing Brandon Fizz back the same way, loving the feeling of an organic being kissing him for some odd reason. Tongues began dancing around in a frenzy of sexual bliss and passion, as Wind-Up gently nibbles on the gremlin's soft furry lips, and feels his wet tongue enter his mouth, making sure to explore every bit of the windup toy's mouth.

"Oooh, Brandon, that feels so good..." Wind-Up moaned out, kissing the gremlin back more and more, trying to keep up with their hot kiss, as he felt Brandon Fizz beginning to grind against his body sexually, causing his sex drive to come out in full force.

That wasn't all though. Pop Fizz got behind Wind-Up, and stuck his furry fingers into Wind-Up's exhaust port, and begin fingering the hell of him and grabbed hold of his windup key in his head and began slowly turning it, while Brandon Fizz was just kissing him wildly and sloppily, as his huge cock began rubbing against his spring loaded penis, causing a sexy and unpredicted frott to begin between them.

"Mmm... Boy do I love penis and my penis certainly does love yours, Wind-Up." Brandon Fizz moaned out, deepening the already deep and wet kiss more, pushing his wet tongue down the windup toy's throat, as he frotted against him harder and harder, loving every second of pleasuring the windup toy.

"Aw, gosh... My gears are spinning with joy, Brandon! I feel so happy with you!" Wind-Up said sounding deeply touched, almost like he's going to cry, as he deepens the deep kiss even more, as he wrapped his arms around the horny gremlin's furry body, and grabbed his hot butt and squeezes it as hard as he can, making Brandon Fizz roar in loving pleasure.

"That's some squeeze you got there! HAHAHA!" Brandon Fizz replied, laughing like a maniac, as he kisses Windup wildly and sloppily, and slapped the windup toy's hot butt as they kept making out and frotting against each other sexually, as the smell of sex overtakes the entire house, and their huge cocks are pouring out pre cum already.

Pop Fizz was feeling already extremely horny, and kept turning Wind-Up's windup key some more, as he removes his fingers from the windup toy's hot exhaust port, as he grabbed a dildo off the nightstand that also had a special vibrating function, and shoved it up Wind-Up's exhaust port, as he turned the vibrating dildo, sending pleasurable vibrations though the windup toy's body, as he gasped into the kiss with Brandon Fizz, feeling his entire body just rocking with pleasure from some reason.

"Oh, Pop Fizz, what did you do to me? Why does my ass feel really good?" Wind-Up moaned out, squirming around in Brandon Fizz's furry arms from how good he felt, as Brandon Fizz kept kissing and frotting him hard, as the oil and pre cum was making the frotting even more pleasurable.

"Just gave you one of my vibrating dildos, Wind-Up. We both want you to feel good and that dildo in your ass is just a taste of what is to come!" Pop Fizz said sexually, as he grabbed Wind-Up shiny metallic balls and starts groping them, as he begins humping Wind-Up's hot butt, as his huge cock hits his metallic butt, sending more vibrations through his sexy body, while Brandon Fizz kept kissing the horny and overwhelmed windup toy like a wild animal and explores more of his mouth with his wet tongue, while Wind-Up's busy going to town with Brandon Fizz's hot butt, squeezing the gremlin's perfect bubble butt as hard as he could.

"Wow, you can squeeze butts, sweetheart!" Brandon Fizz roared out, panting heavily from how good he felt, and hugged Wind-Up even tighter and tighter, as he kissing him and frotting against him even harder and harder.

Wind-Up felt steam just erupting out of him as he felt his climax was coming up on him once again, and kissed Brandon Fizz back like a wild animal, being sure that he was completely sandwiched into his friend's furry and warm embrace, as he deepens the already deep and hot kisses some more, and squeezes his hot purple butt even harder and harder, and felt his windup key continue being turned by Pop Fizz, making him even more horny and giving him even more incredible pleasure, as he gasped, and felt Brandon Fizz grab hold of his spring loaded penis and squeeze it extremely hard, as Wind-Up nearly cummed.

"Oh, Brandon, I'm about to cum and it's gonna be a huge one!" Wind-Up moaned out, panting more heavily, as he squeezes Brandon Fizz's hot butt even harder and harder, and kissing and frotting back against him even harder and harder.

"Hold back that climax for a bit longer, my sweet Wind-Up!" Brandon Fizz roared out, placing a cock ring down on Wind-Up's spring loaded penis, holding his climax back for a bit, as he kept kissing and frotting the horny windup toy some more.

"Already holding it back!" Wind-Up screamed out, gasping from his huge spring loaded penis being squeezed so hard by the cock rings, and kept kissing and frotting the horny gremlin even more and more.

Pop Fizz smirked cutely, and began thrusting the dildo fast and hard into Wind-Up's hot butt, and began striking the windup toy's main pleasure network, his equivalent to a sweet spot, as Pop Fizz continues groping his huge metallic balls some more, and humped more and more harder into his cute metallic butt, while Brandon Fizz growled lovingly and began humping back into Wind-Up's spring loaded penis, and kisses him more wildly and sloppily, while Pop Fizz kept turning his windup key even more and harder, as he was feeling his impending eruption about to happen.

Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz both giggled cutely, and kept humping hard into the horny windup toy with at their hearts content, feeling so horny and feral from all the humping, as they both transformed into their sexy beast forms, and their huge cocks began pouring pre cum allover Wind-Up, giving him a really shiny and beautiful looking finish, as the windup toy's cute blush was even more evident now.

"Guys, you're making me so hot and I'm blushing so badly!" Wind-Up screamed out, steam pouring from every part of his metallic body, as he felt Pop Fizz turn his windup key all the way, as he gulped, and squeezed Brandon Fizz's hot butt as hard as he could, feeling his massive climax about to overtake him any second now.

Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz both decided it was time to make the horny windup toy unleash his load, and humped Wind-Up fast and hard like horny wild animals in heat, and thrust their huge leaking cocks hard into his metallic body, and Pop Fizz slammed his dildo as hard as he could into Wind-Up's main pleasure network, sending so much pleasure coursing through Wind-Up's body, as Brandon Fizz crushed his lips against Wind-Up in such a hot and sloppy kiss, if finally caused Wind-Up to reach his massive climax, along with that of the two horny gremlins as well.

"Ah! Guys, I can't take it anymore! I'm going to spew so much cummy oil!" Wind-Up screamed out, but he was stopped from cumming with a firm grip to his spring loaded penis, courtesy of Brandon Fizz, preventing him from being able to unleash this much needed load.

"Ah! WE NEED TO CUM FIRST AND GIVE YOU SUCH A HOT CUM BATH! AHHGGHH!" Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz both roared out simultaneously, as they both reached their massive climaxes at the same tight, and Wind-Up's windup key started going crazy from being forced to hold back his load.

With two loud and feral roars, both Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz's huge cocks exploded like erupting volcanoes, spewing massive amounts of blue and purple cum allover themselves and literally bathing Wind-Up in massive amounts of their love juice, turning him into what appears to be some sort of gooey cum creature, as they both kept erupting more and more cum allover the bedroom, as cum began filling up the room, and it soon looked like the basement had turned into a swimming pool, except it was a swimming pool of cum.

"Ah! Wow, what a hot cum bath, you guys!" Wind-Up said sexually, as cum was dripping off his cute metallic body, as despite having such a strong grip on his massive spring loaded penis could no longer keep his eruption back anymore.

Wind-Up finally went over the edge, as his windup key in his head kept spinning around like crazy, and steam just poured out from every part of his body, as his huge spring loaded penis finally erupted, and spewed cold black oil allover Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz, covering them both and himself in black oil, as he kept spewing more and more oil allover the place, and it mixed with the cum, creating a really ugly and gross looking color, as he continued cumming nonstop, and screamed as loud as he could, and started spinning around like a top, with his oil coating everything in the basement, before he finally stopped spewing oil, and collapsed onto the bed with a happy grin on his cute face.

"Wow, looks like we have a real cum gusher right here, my love!" Pop Fizz said happily, giggling cutely, as he kisses Brandon Fizz deeply and wetly, getting his cute butt squeezed in the process.

"You got that right, my love! We've got so much oil our hands we'll be making millions in gold from how much he spewed!" Brandon Fizz playfully remarked, kissing Pop Fizz back deeply and wetly, and squeezed his cute butt more.

"You guys really do make me so happy! I'm all wound up!" Wind-Up said happily, as he showed off his tight exhaust port to the two horny gremlins. "Give me double the cock power and pound my ass as hard as you guys can!"

Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz both had lewd and perverted grinds on their cute faces, as they leaned in closer, and planted soft kisses on Wind-Up's metallic lips, making him blush more and more steam to erupt from him, while their carefully positioned their two monster hard cocks in front of his ass exhaust port, ready to fuck the horny windup toy's brains out and make him spew another load of cold oil allover the place.

Without saying anything, Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz slammed their huge cocks all the way inside Wind-Up's extremely tight and small exhaust port, as they both gasped at the feeling of having their cocks sandwiched together in such a tight and small ass space, so it was a major turn on for the both of them at dealing with such a tight asshole to fuck, as Wind-Up's gears went crazy and his windup key starts spinning around like crazy, as the two horny gremlins start thrusting inside extremely hard and fast, as their huge balls slapped against his hot metallic butt, sending so much pleasure through the windup toy as they pounded his hot metal ass hard and he was loving it immensely.

"Oh, yes, please fuck me harder, you horny psychopaths! Fuck me so hard that I won't be able to leave your bed for a year!" Wind-Up screamed out as loud as he could, not giving a crap if anymore else heard what he said. All that mattered to him was getting his ass fucked here and now.

More then happily to oblige, Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz begin thrusting their huge cocks inside Wind-Up's extremely tight ass, as they're both super horny and sweating bullets from how good it felt fucking such a tiny asshole, and grabbed hold of his throbbing and twitching spring loaded penis, and begin pumping him off hard, and kisses him like a wild and horny animal, as the sounds of their huge balls slapping against his hot butt was just driving him so insane and he wanted a hell of a lot more.

"I love having two big ass penises pounding my ass hard! Fuck me even harder, you guys!" Wind-Up begged the two horny gremlins sexually, growing even more horny by the second, as his huge spring loaded penis oozing out so much pre oil from his penis, feeling really close to cumming.

Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz giggled cutely, and kept thrusting their huge cocks even harder and harder into Wind-Up's tight ass, and pumps his huge spring loaded penis more and more, and kisses him wildly and sloppily, as their huge balls kept slapping his hot ass even harder and harder, making him even more horny. Both gremlins felt their sex drives exploding, and pounded his hot ass even harder and harder, as Wind-Up screamed blissfully, and felt himself so close to exploding right now thanks to him.

Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz grinned sexually, and grunted hard as they pushed their huge balls all the way inside Wind-Up's extremely tight ass, screaming out loudly in both pain and pleasure from their huge balls now inside the tight space of Wind-Up's asshole. It was both extremely painful and felt so good at the same time, as they began pounding Wind-Up's main pleasure network hard, and pumps his huge cock and balls even more and more, as he screamed loudly and nearly cummed again.

"I'm gonna spew oil, you guys!" Wind-Up screamed out sexually, feeling himself only seconds away from cumming, and he could tell the gremlins were about to unleash their huge loads inside him soon.

Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz giggled, and begin fucking Wind-Up's brains out and pounded his hot tight ass as hard as they could, and squeezes his hot metallic butt as hard as they could, and pounded his main pleasure network as hard as they could, and pumps his spring loaded penis even more and more, and kisses him wildly and sloppily, as they both roared loudly, and reached their massive climaxes simultaneously, and their huge cocks both erupted out so much hot cum into his hot ass, drenching his mechanical components in so much hot cum, as Wind-Up gasped in shock, as cum suddenly erupted out of his mouth, and leaked from his joints, as he screamed so loudly, and cum just exploded out of his hot body, bringing on his own massive climax.

"Ah! That's it for me, you guys! My penis is ready to spew oil!" Wind-Up screamed loudly, with more cum pouring from his mouth, as his huge spring loaded penis finally exploded, spewing cold black oil allover the bedroom and the two horny gremlins and himself, as he panted heavily. "Thank you so much... I feel so good..." He managed to spit out, as he passed out on their furry cum-soaked chests.

"Looks like he's out of it, my love! We really gave him such a wonderful night!" Pop Fizz said happily, kissing Brandon Fizz softly and wetly, as he squeezes his hot butt some more.

"And up next, it's Trigger Happy's turn and his hot ass is going to get a major workout from us!" Brandon Fizz replied, kissing Pop Fizz back softly and wetly, as he squeezes his hot butt some more.

As Wind-Up slept peacefully in their furry arms, Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz both planted soft kisses on Wind-Up's lips, as more cum leaked out of his mouth as he slept peacefully with a smile on his cute face, feeling so happy and developing a special both with Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz that will last forever. The two horny gremlins kept kissing each other lovingly, and snuggled the sleeping windup toy so more, as they became lost in their perverted minds, thinking of all the fun they'll have with the crazy tech gremlin.

* * *

 **And that marks the end of this chapter, you guys. Trigger Happy and his furry ass are in for a wild ride in the next chapter. ;) Please do review and let me know what you guys think of the story and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Bye-bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys. We're back again with another hot and naughty chapter and this time it's Trigger Happy's turn and he's about to have some hot fun with the two horny gremlins. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

 **Ch. 13: Laughter and Tongue Action**

Trigger Happy is seen running through the halls of the academy, streaking and sporting a massive erection, as he's laughing maniacally and firing his Golden Guns around like crazy, shooting coins into the academy and sending gold coins straight through expensive equipment and priceless art and artifacts throughout the academy. He laughs more, as he leaped into the air, and shoots at some of the stained glass windows, shattering the windows, as shards of glass rained down around him.

"Pow pow pow! Broken glass! Broken glass!" Trigger Happy shouted out, shattering some more windows with his guns, as he sticks his cute tongue.

"What in the fuck is going on here?!" Jet-Vac bellowed angrily, as he saw the streaking and trigger happy tech gremlin wrecking the academy and being so inappropriate inside the academy. "Trigger Happy, what in the hell do you think you're doing?!" The shocked sky baron questioned, not even sure what to think of Trigger Happy's destructive escapade.

"So horny! So horny! So horny!" Trigger Happy shouted out, laughing maniacally, as he destroyed some statues of Master Eon with his guns, hearing Hugo scream in shock, as the panicked mole when to grab a broom and dustpan to clean up the mess.

Jet-Vac sighed in annoyance when he realized that Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz had done something of a sexual nature with the cadets during their class together, and he soon figured that out when he thought their house was built upon a massive oil well, when in reality it was just Wind-Up unleashing his sexual load allover the house. He couldn't believe that Trigger Happy being so horny meant he'd would destroy the academy, and was now humping a framed picture of Snap Shot, as some of the cadets and Mabu at the academy began snapping pictures of the dirty event unfolding.

"Snap Shot like cock! Like cock!" Trigger Happy shouted happily, laughing more, as he humped the framed picture of the Trap Master more and more, before leaping down and turning to face Jet-Vac. "You suck cock! Suck cock!" He shouted, chasing after Jet-Vac, who was now running away from the horny tech gremlin lusting for him.

"Don't you dare, you insane pervert!" Jet-Vac screamed out, flying away from the lusting gremlin, not wanting to get into the sex with him of all Skylanders.

Jet-Vac soon managed to hide from the horny gremlin in his nest above the house, while also leading him to the two horny gremlins who could quench his insane sex drive and get Trigger Happy back to being as normal as possible, well not normal, just less horny but still insane. Trigger Happy looked around in the house, but he couldn't see the sky baron anywhere, as he walked into the kitchen and leaped into the basement, getting a hot and amazing looking surprise.

Laying on the bed, Brandon Fizz and Brandon Fizz were on their bed completely naked and sporting massive throbbing erections, as they're both kissing and grinding each other sexually, as Trigger Happy was just drooling at the sight of hot penises and felt his huge gremlin penis growing painfully hard.

"Hiya there, Trig! Looks like we didn't need an invitation to get you in here. You came down here yourself." Pop Fizz said with a sly smirk on his cute face, as he squeezes Brandon Fizz's hot butt lovingly.

"Meaning you're in for some real fun time and we're gonna have a good time fucking you hard in the ass, you insane monster!" Brandon Fizz said lustfully, as he strokes his massive gremlin penis, and kisses Pop Fizz deeply and wetly.

For Trigger Happy, it was just too much for the horny gremlin, as he quickly turned around, and got on his furry knees, and begins shaking his cute furry butt at the two horny gremlins, wanting to fucked extremely hard and rough by these two horny and magical lunatics right here and now by them, as he could hear Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz giggling cutely, as they hopped off their bed, and made their way over to the horny gremlin, as they could all feel their massive sex drives just going crazy and going into heat together.

"Fuck me! Fuck! Fuck!" Trigger Happy said lustfully, growing even more horny from how painfully hard his huge cock was, as he was needed a good ass fucking by two horny gremlins.

"Well, Brandon, looks like our guest is really eager for some fun, my love. I'll go first and fuck this guy like a beast while you jack off to the hot sight." Pop Fizz said, growing extremely horny, as he grabbed Trigger Happy, and tossed the horny gremlin onto the bed, before climbing in himself and playfully pinning him down on the bed.

"Fuck me hard, Pop Fizz! Fuck me hard!" Trigger Happy said sexually, feeling so horny right now that he might just cum without even having a dick inside to fuck his brains out.

Pop Fizz wasted no time in doing what the gremlin wanted, and grabbed Trigger Happy's hot furry butt, and spreads his furry butt cheeks wide, getting such a great view of the horny gremlin's hot furry ass that was just screaming to be fucked so hard. He smirked cutely, and slammed his huge cock all the way inside the horny gremlin's hot butt, and starts thrusting inside fast and hard, and squeezes his hot butt extremely hard, and begins slapping his hot butt, the sounds of Trigger Happy's pleasure were just making Pop Fizz even more horny and wild.

"Mmm... You sure do have quite a tight ass, Trig! I guess you haven't used dildos before in your life, or your a virgin." Pop Fizz said sexually, planting a wet kiss on Trigger Happy's soft lips, as he squeezes and slaps the gremlin's hot furry butt some more as he pounded his hot ass hard.

"Not virgin! Not virgin! Fucked by Spyro and Gill Grunt! Boyfriends!" Trigger Happy moaned out, laughing like a lunatic as he felt his ass being fucked by such a huge and massive blue penis, and returned the deep and wet kiss with Pop Fizz, using his tongue to explore the inside of his mouth.

"Oooh, you sure certainly are a naughty gremlin, aren't you? Getting fish and dragon cock is really hot!" Pop Fizz said sexually as he kept pounding away at Trigger Happy's hot furry ass even harder and harder, as he kisses him again, giggling cutely as he felt Trigger Happy's wet tongue on his cute furry face.

Trigger Happy blushed cutely when he revealed that he was dating his two best friends at the same time, but he quickly tossed that thought aside in favor of getting his hot ass fucked by such a horny and insane gremlin, while he was Brandon Fizz sitting on the bed gripping his gremlin penis tightly with a dildo deep inside his ass, showing that Brandon Fizz was just as horny and naughty as Pop Fizz. He giggled at seeing Brandon Fizz having his fun, and kept licking Pop Fizz's cute furry cheeks lovingly, as the blue horny gremlin pounded his hot ass even harder and harder, gasping as each powerful thrust grew even more powerful.

Pop Fizz giggled, and kept pounding his huge gremlin penis even harder and faster into Trigger Happy's hot ass, and slapped and squeezes his hot furry butt even harder and harder, as their horniness was just so overwhelming, while Brandon Fizz was busy fucking himself hard with the dildo, and squeezes his huge purple gremlin penis extremely hard, as massive amounts of pre cum were just pouring from his huge cock, staining the bed, which Pop Fizz was noticing.

"Aw, my beloved Brandon's fucking himself! Nothing better than fucking! HAHAHA!" Pop Fizz said sexually, as he snarled and snorted cutely, and pounded away even harder and harder into the gremlin's hot furry ass, as his huge balls were slapping against his hot ass as he fucked the gremlin even harder and harder.

"Fuck harder! Fuck harder! Need big cock!" Trigger Happy moaned out, slowly losing himself to his insanity and powerful sex drive, as he licks Pop Fizz's cute furry cheeks some more and squeezes his cute butt lovingly.

Pop Fizz giggled, and with a perverted grin on his cute face, Pop Fizz grunted hard and pushes his huge balls all the way inside the gremlin's hot ass, as Trigger Happy gasped in surprise and shock from having two big balls deep inside his hot ass. With powerful and hard thrusts, Pop Fizz soon began striking Trigger Happy's sweet spot, and squeezes the gremlin's hot butt even harder and harder, and slapped it even harder and harder, leaving a red mark on his right butt cheek as Trigger Happy was just laughing more at having his cute butt slapped that hard.

"Love pain! Love sore ass!" Trigger Happy says happily, laughing more like a maniac, as he licks Pop Fizz's cute face, and says sexually. "Been in bondage with Spyro and Gill Grunt! Loves having a sore ass!"

Both Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz were taken aback by Trigger Happy's sudden revelation that he was into pain and some really kinky sex with his two lovers, but it only made both gremlins even more horny than they already were, and Pop Fizz kept pounding Trigger Happy's hot ass and sweet spot even harder and harder, and slapped and squeezes his hot butt even harder and harder, as Trigger Happy was laughing and squirming around underneath the horny blue gremlin, as they could both feel their impending eruptions coming up on them fast.

"Get ready, naughty boy! After my beloved Fizzy fucks your brains out, I'm up next and I'll make you so sore!" Brandon Fizz said with a horny and almost devilish grin on his cute face, showing that he wasn't going to hold back on fucking him.

Pop Fizz giggled, and decided to give it his all with Trigger Happy, and began fucking the horny gremlin's brains out extremely hard, and squeezed his hot butt as hard as he could, and slapped his hot butt once again, as he uses his razor sharp claws to scratch Trigger Happy's cute butt, leaving behind long scratch marks on his cute butt, as it was becoming too much for Trigger Happy to handle, as Pop Fizz's huge cock was practically, as he gave one final thrust into his sweet spot, and reaches his massive climax, bringing on Trigger Happy's climax as well.

"Pop! Cum! Cum! Cum!" Trigger Happy screamed out lustfully, as his huge cock couldn't take anymore pleasure, and he pulled Pop Fizz into a hot kiss, as he felt the horny blue gremlin explode inside his hot ass.

Pop Fizz's huge cock unleashes a massive load of hot blue cum into Trigger Happy's hot ass, coating his insides and his hot ass in so much hot cum, as his cute furry belly expanded a bit from the cum filling, and cum began pouring out from his hot furry ass, staining the bed in his love juice. Trigger Happy panted heavily, and screamed as loud as he could, unleashing his massive load of hot cum allover Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz and himself, and kept screaming loudly as he kept cumming more and more.

"So much cum! Cum! Cum!" Trigger Happy screamed out sexually, as he kept cumming more and more, as Pop Fizz pulls his huge cock out of the gremlin's leaking hot ass, as he cuddles beside his love on the bed.

"My love, you're up next and Trigger Happy's ass is ready for your big ass cock!" Pop Fizz said sexually, planting a wet kiss on the head of Brandon Fizz's throbbing erection, as he nearly cummed.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck hard!" Trigger Happy said sexually, as he finally stopped cumming, but his huge gremlin penis was still hard, and his ass was ready for round two.

Brandon Fizz smirked cutely, as he took out the beast mode potion, and downs the contents, transforming into his beast form and sporting a much bigger and harder penis, as Trigger Happy looked both excited and a little scared at the same time as he was eyeing the massive purple monster about to enter his hot furry ass. Brandon Fizz giggled cutely, as he grabbed Trigger Happy's hot butt, and slammed his huge cock as hard as he could into Trigger Happy's hot ass, and begins thrusting inside extremely fast and hard, and kisses him wetly.

"Fuck harder! Fuck harder! Hard cock go harder in ass!" Trigger Happy screamed out sexually, as he was in both pain and pleasure, as he felt his hot ass barely being able to contain the huge beastly cock inside, but he was just so horny and loved every second of having such a massive penis shoved so deep inside his hot furry ass, and his huge gremlin penis was already painfully hard and pouring massive amounts of pre cum, landing on his fur and staining the bed.

Brandon Fizz was more than happy to oblige with his horny gremlin's commands, and pounded Trigger Happy's hot ass even harder and faster, and begins squeezing and slapping his hot butt extremely hard, and grabbed his huge cock and squeezes it extremely hard, as Trigger Happy gasped in shock how strong of a grip he had on his massive gremlin penis. He giggled, and kept pounding away even faster and harder, and squeezes Trigger Happy's massive gremlin penis even harder and harder, as his huge balls were slapping against his hot ass, making both gremlins extremely horny.

"Oooh, my love's such a naughty and feral boy!" Pop Fizz said sexually, slapping Brandon Fizz's hot ass, as his love kept pounding the horny gremlin's hot ass even harder and harder.

Brandon Fizz growled lovingly, as he grunted harder and pushes his huge balls all the way inside Trigger Happy's hot ass, and began pounding his hot ass and sweet spot hard and fast, and squeezes his hot butt even harder and harder, and used his claws to dig into Trigger Happy's massive gremlin penis, causing him to scream out in pure sexual bliss, as he felt his massive climax coming fast, and screamed even louder and louder, as Brandon Fizz's claws dug deeper into his huge cock, and he kept pounding the horny gremlin's hot ass and sweet spot even harder and harder, as they're both about to unleash their massive climaxes.

"Ah! Cum! Cum! Cum!" Trigger Happy screamed out in both pain and pleasure, as he licks Brandon Fizz's cute furry cheek lovingly, as he felt his huge throbbing cock ready to burst.

Brandon Fizz growled again, and pounded Trigger Happy's hot ass and sweet spot with all his might, and squeezes his hot butt as hard as he could, along with digging his claws even more into Trigger Happy's massive gremlin penis, sending him over the edge. He panted heavily, and with all his might slammed his huge cock hard into Trigger Happy's sweet spot, exploding massive amounts of cum into his hot ass, coating his insides and expanding his furry belly some more from all the cum, as some cum pours from his hot ass.

"Ah! Penis popping! Popping!" Trigger Happy screamed out blissfully, shooting his load of hot cum allover the place, and coating himself and the two horny gremlins, covering them in his love juice, as Brandon Fizz pulls his huge cock out of Trigger Happy's hot leaking ass, as cum poured from the gremlin's hot ass.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Trigger Happy said happily, leaping from the bed, as he ran out of the house screaming like a lunatic with cum pouring from his hot ass, leaving behind two giggling gremlins in bed.

"Well, now that we've had our fun with Trig, it's Food Fight's turn, my love!" Pop Fizz said, kissing Brandon Fizz softly and wetly, as they looked at a photo of Food Fight, as they're both laughing maniacally.

* * *

 **And that marks the end of this chapter. It's Food Fight's turn in the next chapter! Please do review and let me know what you think of the story and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Bye-bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys. Now it's time to get naughty with Food Fight, and have some hot fun with him, and really get naughty with some tomatoes! Hope you guys enjoy this hot chapter!**

* * *

 **Ch. 14: Eat My Cock**

Food Fight is seen sitting in the seat with his eyes peering through the Quantum Evilscope, with his hand tightly gripped on his massive erection, and a dildo shoved all the way up his hot ass, as he's beyond the point of horny, and his huge green penis was just pouring out so much of his pre cum, as the sounds of hot and wet moaning could be heard throughout the academy. It soon became clear that Food Fight was busy jacking off through the use of the Quantum Evilscope, using it to look at hot gay sexual encounters between Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz before they even happen, with his horniness overtaking him completely.

"Oh yeah, take my cum you guys! Eat out my whole cock!" Food Fight moaned out sexually, pushing the dildo into his sweet spot, as he pumps his huge cock and balls even more and more.

Looking through the Quantum Evilscope, Food Fight could see Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz getting it on with him, having some fun wearing speedos, doing some wired fart fetish thing, dressed as gay cowboys, and then something really strange with Pop Fizz and doing something that involved inserting something into his hot blue gremlin penis. Even though the Quantum Evilscope was considered too dangerous to use, the horny artichoke was using it to get his sexual fill before he goes and has some fun with the two horny gremlins.

Food Fight gasped, as he gripped his huge cock tightly, and pushed the dildo hard into his sweet spot, screaming out in pure sexual bliss. He was so close to reach his massive climax, and squeezes his huge cock as hard as he could, and basically starts fucking himself hard with the dildo, and begins wiggling and squirming around in the seat, feeling the pleasure building up inside his cute body, as he closes his eyes, and pushed the dildo all the way inside, hitting his sweet spot with a massive amount of force, pushing him over the edge.

"Eat my cum, you horny sex beasts! Eat my cum up!" Food Fight screamed blissfully, as massive amounts of pre cum escape from his throbbing and meaty penis, as it was ready to explode at any moment.

Feeling his body being overwhelmed by all the sexual tension, Food Fight screamed as loudly as he could, and pounded his hot ass as hard as he could with the dildo, striking his sweet spot with everything he's got as he kept looking through the Quantum Evilscope with strong lust burning in his eyes, as he gripped his throbbing and twitching meaty erection, and squeezes it as hard as he could, and grabbed a tomato and slammed it as hard as he could into his throbbing penis, finally sending him over the edge, while also hurting quite a bit, as his huge penis was swelling up.

"Nothing like smashing tomatoes into my dick!" Food Fight screamed out in both pain and pleasure, unleashing his massive load of hot cum allover the seat and the Quantum Evilscope, with cum just dripping off the device, and Food Fight sliding out of the seat and onto the floor, as his penis was slightly red and swollen from slamming the tomato into his penis. "Now to get naughty with my two favorite horny gremlins!" He said happily, basking in his sexual afterglow.

Taking a couple of seconds to bask in his afterglow, Food Fight got up front the floor, and exited the academy, lucky that just about all the other Skylanders and cadets were resting in their respective quarters, meaning hardly anyone would see him out naked with an erection in public, and begins making his way over to the gardens, where he tends to taking care of the plants with Camo and tending to his vegetable garden, though he did wonder why they would want to have a sexual romp there of all places.

Upon arriving at the gardens, Food Fight's cute blue eyes were to greeted to the sight of a lifetime. Inside his precious tomato patch, Brandon Fizz was busy finishing fucking Pop Fizz's brains out hard, as Pop Fizz was letting out such loud and lustful groans and roars of pleasure, as Brandon Fizz quickly picked up the pace, and pounded away hard into Pop Fizz's hot ass and sweet spot, and unleashed his massive load of cum into the horny gremlin's hot blue ass, bringing about Pop Fizz's own massive climax, and he cummed allover himself and Brandon Fizz, but also on several of the tomatoes, as they're both panting heavily, and began kissing lovingly, just as they saw a certain horny artichoke watching them fuck in his tomato patch.

"Looks like our final cadet has arrived, my love." Brandon Fizz said sexually, licking his furry lips, as he pulls his huge leaking cock out of Pop Fizz's hot ass, as cum just pours from his sore ass.

"And now we're gonna have some fun with him, my love!" Pop Fizz said sexually, already filling his huge cock growing even more painfully hard, as he took noticed to Food Fight's swollen penis, and smirks cutely. "And it looks like he might be into having some special kind of fun." He said lustfully, growing like a wild animal in heat.

"Mmm... Seeing you guys violate my tomato patch is certainly a way to get me horny and my penis was enjoying the show as well! Now eat my cum and make my ass sore, you horny monsters!" Food Fight demanded, though he was a little pissed off at having to throw away his now ruined tomatoes, but did wonder if he could just serve them to the other Skylanders for lunch? _'Yeah, I can just wipe the cum off with some towels and still give them to the other Skylanders. They should be alright.'_ He thought to himself, as he was being consumed by his ever growing horniness and sex drive.

Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz both smirked cutely, as they realized how bold and demanding Food Fight could be with a massive boner, and decided to teach him a lesson for being so demanding to him, as Pop Fizz picked several tomatoes, the ones he had ejaculated on, as him and his love walk over to the horny and somewhat pissed off artichoke. Brandon Fizz growled lustfully, as he looked at Food Fight with an evil look in his eyes, and Pop Fizz had that same look in his eyes, as he got behind the artichoke, and began spanking his hot green butt hard, as Food Fight was just moaning and groaning in both pain and pleasure.

"Such a bold and demanding man needs to reminded of who his masters are and not to speak out of term like that. This horny green man needs to be punished and I can tell he's a real glutton for punishment." Brandon Fizz said, as he bared his fangs at the now submissive and frightened artichoke, who realized he made a mistake taking back at them. "You want cock, don't you? Well, you're gonna get it and hard, you horny little slut!"

Brandon Fizz suddenly grabbed hold of Food Fight's massive green penis, and begins sucking and slurping on the horny artichoke's meaty penis, and bites down hard on his sensitive sex organ, causing Food Fight to start screaming and thrashing around like crazy, as he was in an insane amount of pain right now, but the pleasure it brought him was enough for him to fight on through the pain, as he could hear Pop Fizz laughing evilly behind him.

"You're going to be a good little bitch, or you're not getting any cock from us!" Pop Fizz said in an evil and lustful tone, as he grabbed a tomato, and shoved it all the way up Food Fight's hot ass, as the artichoke screamed out in both pain and pleasure, as tears began falling from his cute blue eyes.

Brandon Fizz giggled, and kept sucking and slurping hard on Food Fight's massive green penis, and bites down harder and harder on the horny artichoke's swollen penis even harder and harder, drawing some blood in the process, as he licks the blood up, savoring the odd taste of it. He could feel his own massive penis growing painfully hard, and could tell that Food Fight was someone who loved being in pain during sexual encounters, so it wasn't that surprising that Food Fight wasn't even resisting and being totally submissive to them both, showing that he's becoming a good boy for them.

Pop Fizz wasn't holding back either, as he spanked Food Fight's hot green butt harder and harder, and shoved more tomatoes up his hot ass, along with grabbing a few of them and squeezing them so hard, that tomato juice would just shoot up into the whimpering and groaning artichoke's hot ass, coating his insides in the juice, as Pop Fizz kept shoving more and more tomatoes up his hot ass, feeling his own huge cock growing painfully hard, while also loving on Food Fight was submitting to them so quickly.

"Please, forgive me, my masters. I spoke out of tongue and shouldn't have raised my voice. I'll be a good artichoke. I promise." Food Fight cried, feeling more tomatoes being shoved up his hot ass, and feeling Brandon Fizz sinking his fangs deeper into his bleeding and painfully hard penis, feeling so horny and literally sweating bullets right now by how horny he was getting.

"Master? I really like the ring of that! You're being a good boy right now, but you need a little more punishment to make sure you remember your place!" Pop Fizz roared out lustfully, using his claws to scratch Food Fight's hot green butt, while shoving even more and more tomatoes up his hot ass, loving Food Fight's painful cries and moans so much.

Brandon Fizz growled lustfully, and purred deeply, as he began gnawing on the horny artichoke's green penis, and drawing out some more blood from his massive sex organ, while also sucking and slurping on it endless, and wrapping his loving furry arms around Food Fight's waist, and pulled him closer, as he licks away the blood, and kept sucking and gnawing hard on Food Fight's massive green penis, as he felt the artichoke's penis throbbing and twitching, meaning he's close and doesn't have much time left.

"Guys, my penis can't take much more of this! Please make me cum!" Food Fight begged the two horny gremlins lustfully, as he felt like he was going to explode any minute now.

"Well, you sure are being polite now, Food Fight. However, you still need more punishment and when you cum you'll be a good boy." Brandon Fizz replied, sucking and gnawing more on his huge green penis, sending more waves of pain and pleasure through his cute body.

Pop Fizz smirks cutely, and kept shoving more and more tomatoes into Food Fight's hot ass, and felt his huge gremlin penis painfully hard. He giggled, and grabbed a giant tomato, as he pushes it against Food Fight's hot butt, and squeezes it as hard as he could, sending a massive amount of tomato juice into his ass, causing all of the tomatoes inside his hot ass to explode, spattering juice allover his insides, as tomato juice pours out from his hot ass, as Food Fight felt his massive climax coming up fast on him.

"Make me cum now, you guys! My dick hurts so much and I need a release so badly!" Food Fight screamed out, crying more from both the pain and pleasure he was experiencing at the hands of these two horny and adorable gremlins.

"Well, since you're a good boy, I'll make you cum!" Brandon Fizz said, growling lustfully, as he kept sucking and gnawing hard on his huge swollen penis, finally sending him over the edge.

As Brandon Fizz kept sucking and gnawing endlessly on Food Fight's throbbing twitching green penis, and grabbed his hot butt, and squeezes it as hard as he could, burying his sharp claws deep into his butt cheeks, making him scream in both pain and pleasure, as his penis finally exploded. With a loud sexual scream, Food Fight's orgasm hit him hard, and his huge cock exploded inside Brandon Fizz's hot mouth, as the horny purple gremlin giggles cutely and happily swallows every last drop of his yummy love juice, savoring the salty taste of his cum.

"Oh, Brandon, your mouth feels so good on my penis!" Food Fight cried out in sexual bliss, erupting more and more cum into the horny gremlin's awaiting mouth, feeding him more of his yummy love juice.

Brandon Fizz giggled cutely, and kept drinking Food Fight's delicious cum, till his huge cock finally went flaccid and he milked the horny artichoke dry, before pulling off his now flaccid penis, and Food Fight panted heavily, as he collapsed on top of Brandon Fizz with a cute smile on his face, earning an affectionate snuggle from the horny gremlin, as he felt his penis growing rock hard again, and feeling his ass needing to be fucked by two huge gremlin penises.

"Well, it looks like Food Fight's been a good boy and we need to reward him now, my love." Pop Fizz said sexually, rubbing his massive gremlin penis to the sight of Food Fight's hot green ass.

"Please fuck me so hard that my ass will be so sore for weeks, guys! Please fuck my brains out hard, my masters!" Food Fight said sexually, getting on his knees, and shaking his hot green butt at the horny gremlins, a really smart decision he just made.

More than happy to oblige with their now submissive artichoke, Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz smirked cutely, as they carefully positioned their huge throbbing cocks in front of his hot green ass, with it just screaming to be fucked hard. With an adorable giggle, both gremlins slammed their huge cocks all the way inside Food Fight's tight green ass, and begin thrusting inside fast and hard, and squeezes his hot butt extremely hard, while also using their claws to dig into his hot green butt, making him scream and moan in both pain and pleasure.

"Oh yes! Fuck my ass out hard, you guys! Fuck me even harder and please my big green penis!" Food Fight begged the horny gremlins to grant his wish, as his huge green penis was growing harder than a diamond and he needed such a good fucking right now.

Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz both giggled cutely, and kept pounding their huge gremlin penises even harder and harder into the horny artichoke's hot green ass, and squeezes and claws his hot butt even more and more, as they stuck their cute tongues out, and licked Food Fight's cute spikey head, getting the weird taste of artichoke in their mouths, and pounded away at his hot ass even harder and harder, as Food Fight began crying again in both pain and pleasure, as his huge green penis began pouring pre cum onto the garden, not that he even cared anymore about his garden and tomatoes.

"Let's give our horny cadet some more pleasure, my love!" Pop Fizz said sexually, pounding his huge cock harder and harder into Food Fight's hot ass, and squeezing and clawing his hot butt more and more, and grabbed a good tomato.

Brandon Fizz nodded in agreement, as he grabbed a good tomato as well, and they continued pounding away hard into Food Fight's hot green ass, and slammed the tomatoes hard into Food Fight's huge green penis, shattering on impact, and his penis beginning to swell up from the pain, but Food Fight was loving every second of it, as he nodded at them to keep going more and more, and they grabbed more tomatoes, and pounded away as hard as they could into his hot ass, and slammed more tomatoes hard into his rapidly growing, swelling and reddening penis, as Food Fight was sobbing and moaning in pure sexual bliss, loving every bit of the pain being inflicted upon him.

"Guys, my penis and ass can't take much more of this!" Food Fight moaned out, being overwhelmed by the pain and pleasure he'd enduring at the hands of these horny monsters, knowing that he's about to blow his load.

Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz both giggled cutely, and kept pounding their massive gremlin penises even harder and faster into the artichoke's hot green ass, and squeezes and claws away as his hot green butt to their hearts content, as they slammed more and more tomatoes hard into Food Fight's massive green penis, till it was beyond painfully hard and a deep bright shade of red, and by how red his penis looked, both gremlins could tell Food Fight must be hurting and horny to the max, as they both nodded, and pounded away even harder and harder into his hot ass, and slammed more tomatoes hard into his red penis.

"Let's take this up a notch and go balls deep inside him, my love!" Brandon Fizz said sexually, growing even more horny from looking at Food Fight's red penis, and slapped his hot green butt as hard as he could, leaving behind a red mark on his hot green butt.

Pop Fizz giggled, as he kisses Brandon Fizz deeply, and the two horny gremlins grunted hard, as they pushed their huge balls all the way inside the horny artichoke's hot ass, and began pounding at his sweet spot extremely hard, using all their might and sex drives to pleasure this horny artichoke till he explodes, and slammed even more tomatoes into his painfully hard and swollen red penis, as Food Fight screamed as loud as he could, and felt his climax coming up on him fast.

"Guys, fuck my brains out and let my red penis explode now!" Food Fight screamed out lustfully, feeling himself about to explode any second, as he stuck his cute tongue out in sexual bliss.

Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz growled lustfully, and literally fucked Food Fight's brains out, and slammed their huge gremlin penises as hard as they could into his hot ass and sweet spot, and roared loudly as they both gave it their all, and pounded their huge cocks even harder and harder into his sweet spot, till they both roared out in sexual bliss, and their huge cocks both exploded together inside Food Fight's hot ass, coating his hot ass and insides in their love juice, and cum was just pouring from his hot ass as they filled him up, causing him to reach his own massive climax.

"Ah! My penis! I'm cumming!" Food Fight moaned out, his penis finally exploding and spewing his love juice allover his garden, as the climax relieved some of the pain in his penis, though it was still red, and collapsed to the ground in a deep sleep from his orgasm, causing the two horny gremlins to pullout of his leaking ass.

"Looks like we sure taught him a lesson and gave him a fun time, my love." Pop Fizz said with a smile on his cute face, earning a kiss from his mate, as they hugged and snuggled each other cutely.

Getting up from their spot in the garden, Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz decided to let him be and let him have his well deserved naptime, as they began walking back home to their house, holding hands, and sharing a deep kiss with each step they take, showing how deeply in love they are, as they began to grow even more horny, and we're excited on how they would top their naughtiness next.

"Man, we've just been so naughty lately! I don't know how we can top this one!" Pop Fizz said, giving his love's hot purple butt a loving squeeze, as he saw a lewd grin on Brandon Fizz's cute face.

"How about we go for a swim, my love?" Brandon Fizz said, taking out a pair of purple leather speedos, and handing them to Pop Fizz, who grinned sexually and felt his huge cock growing hard again.

* * *

 **And that marks the end of this chapter and their fun with the cadets. However, things aren't over yet, and they'll be having some fun time together in the pool with some hot new swimwear. ;) Please do review and let me know what you guys think of the story, and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Bye-bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys. We ready to get naughty at the pool? I hope so because that's where this chapter is taking us, and you guys to get see how much fun being in the pool really is, especially showing off in a certain kind of swimwear. ;) Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Ch. 15: Pool Gremlins**

Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz are seen making their way towards the academy's rec center, carrying a small black case that's contents remain a mystery for now, and sporting massive throbbing erections, as their horniness is becoming really evident as their relationship continued to grow stronger. It was almost time for the Skylanders lap swim and swimming pool practice for all the male Skylanders at the academy, except for Eruptor who couldn't even get in the water without getting himself killed and the fact he couldn't swim anyway.

"Hoho! This should be a lot of fun for us, my love! We get to show off the heat we're packing to these guys!" Pop Fizz said sexually, feeling his huge cock and balls swelling rapidly, as he kisses Brandon Fizz deeply and wetly.

"Yeah! We'll be standing out in the crowd again and dirty the pool up as well, my love!" Brandon Fizz moaned out into their hot kiss, as he kisses his horny gremlin mate back deeply and wetly, feeling his own huge cock and balls swelling from his horniness.

Upon arriving at the rec center, Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz quickly head inside the building, and head to the area where Hugo is teaching lap swim, to the sight of seeing our friends and teammates all wearing swimwear, with Spyro, Bad Breath, and Food Fight all wearing baggy swim trunks, Wind-Up wearing a black and leathery speedo that looked silly but also hot on him, and Trigger Happy was wearing a thong, with it barely containing his huge gremlin penis and exposing his hot butt for all to see, as the sight of Trigger Happy's hot butt was really turning them on, but they were snapped out of their trance by Hugo calling out to them.

"Well, you two finally made it, and now came you guys please go get ready and put on your swim trucks? Nobody needs to see that!" Hugo responded, rubbing the lenses on his glasses, as he was beginning to get turned on by seeing two huge gremlin penises standing out proudly, but he knew they should be so inappropriate.

"Sure thing, dude! Just give us a couple minutes and we'll be ready!" Pop Fizz said with a smirk on his cute face, as him and Brandon Fizz run into the locker room to change, though neither of them had any intention on wearing the baggy and ugly trunks.

Entering the locker room, they found the place completely deserted, and arrived at their lockers, as Brandon Fizz opened the small case up, revealing two damp and clingy purple leather speedos, as Brandon Fizz took them out of the case and handed one of them to Pop Fizz, as they stood there naked for a minute or two looking at the leathery purple garment, as Pop Fizz moved his furry hand around inside the garment, feeling the soft and strange feeling leather and spandex, as he moved his furry hand into the pouch area that will soon his massive gremlin penis. It felt a little weird, it felt really clingy and stuck to his furry hand.

"Let's get these speedos on, my love! My cock's itching to be inside this thing!" Pop Fizz said sexually, feeling even more horny, as he couldn't wait to show off in his hot speedos and maybe jack off too in them later.

Pop Fizz and Brandon then both bent down and began to put on their speedos with one leg at the time, as they both pulled their speedos up along their furry waists. They snuggled their speedos around their waists and then reached inside to adjust their huge cocks and balls into a comfortable and snug packages. The speedos fit perfectly and the damp spandex and leather fabric immediately clung to their skin and thick fur. The hot and thin material left very little to the imagination and the sight of our own bulging cocks started a tingling warming sensation throughout their loins. Their huge gremlin penises began swelling rapidly and the thought of going out in the pool with the skimpy garments on drove them crazy, as they both began sweating, and began rubbing each other's huge growing speedo bulges, growing extremely horny and feeling their sex drives just exploding.

"Let's go for a swim, my love." Brandon Fizz replied with a lewd grin on his cute face, as he rubs Pop Fizz's growing speedo bulge more, and squeezes it lovingly, as Pop Fizz growled lovingly.

They walked out to the pool and showed off their huge speedo bulges to the others and Hugo, as they're all sporting massive boners in their swimwear, and they did a few stretches showing off their growing bulges and hot bubble butts that looked so hot in speedos, and found a couple open lanes and jumped into the water with the rest of the guys, while Wind-Up sank to the bottom of the pool, and began walking back and forth in the pool, as his own way to swim. The water felt really nice and warm and it instantly relaxed both horny gremlins. They began to swim and both were amazed by how great it felt for some reason. In fact, these pleasurable sensations seemed to radiate from their groins, which begin to stretch and swell within their tight speedos. Before long both horny gremlins were swimming with massive boners in their speedos. The speedos sent a warm sensation through their penises, and the two horny gremlins began swimming around effortlessly like fish do and it felt so natural and easy to them and before they knew that they had been swimming nonstop for over two hours before they came to a halt, panting heavily.

When Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz leaped out of the pool, they realized their both still rock hard, if not even harder since their swimming session, creating massive throbbing bulges in their speedos. They got a few odd looks from a couple of the guys, and a lewd grin on Wind-Up's face as he's sporting a boner in his speedos once he emerges from the pool, though they didn't even bother to cover themselves with towels. Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz were extremely horny and felt the need to cum in the worst way possible. Luckily, they both raced into the locker room as fast as they could to find it empty, and ran into one of the unoccupied private shower stalls, as they pulled the curtain over the doorway, letting the others know not to bother them now.

Brandon Fizz quickly turned on the hot water, and both horny gremlins were pelted with a stream of warm water. They both purred and growled lovingly, as they let the warm water pelt their leather and spandex covered erections, before grabbing each other's huge bulges, and began pumping and massaging them sexually, making each other even more horny and happy. Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz then grabbed hold of each other's speedos and peeled them off their skin, nearly causing simultaneous orgasms. Their huge cocks were practically bursting and oozing out so much pre cum as they grabbed hold of each other's huge gremlin penises, and used their pre cum and furry hands to glide along the length of their massive penises. They both leaned on each other as they both purred and growled even louder and louder, as the feelings of pleasure coming from their huge cocks grew more intense. They both smirked, and grabbed each other's huge cocks, and squeezed them as hard as they could, forcing their massive climaxes to come and spewed hot cum allover each other and the walls, as they both giggled cutely, and start kissing each other deeply and wetly.

Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz leaned against the walls of the showers panting heavily and exhausted from their forced climaxes, their huge cocks beginning to go flaccid. They took a couple minutes to rest and regain their energy, as they finished showering off and washed out their speedos, but didn't bother cleaning the shower, as they both put their speedos back on, and felt their huge cocks growing rock hard once again. Also, did their huge cocks grow bigger too? What the hell is going on here?

"My love? What is going on with these speedos? They feel so good to wear, they cling to my skin, they make me even more horny than usual, somehow enhance my swimming abilities, and now they're making our dicks grow even bigger! Not that I'm complaining, but this is so awesome and I need to know what's going on here!" Pop Fizz said, beginning to stroke his huge cock again, growing more horny as he pumps himself.

"Okay, these speedos are magical speedos created by the Ancients to help with their swimming abilities and to allow them to get more in sync with the water. However, the speedos had a couple side-effects to them such as the ability to breathe underwater, becoming a humanoid fish creature if worn for too long, and of course a hyper active sex drive that also causes permanent penis growth. They realized the speedos could be dangerous in the wrong hands and didn't want to become perverted by them, so they locked the away in a vault. That was until I found the vault and got the speedos." Brandon Fizz said with a cute grin on his cute face, as he felt Pop Fizz grab him, and start kissing him wildly and sloppily, as their huge spandex and leather covered cocks rubbed together in a sexy frott, making them even more horny.

"Magic Penis Growing Speedos? What were the Ancients thinking?! This is an awesome invention!" Pop Fizz says happily, kissing Brandon Fizz more wildly and sloppily, and playing with his huge speedo bulge.

"I don't even know, my love. But now that we've got them, let's have some more fun and dirty up the shower even more." Brandon Fizz said sexually, kissing Pop Fizz more wildly and sloppily, as he turned on the other showers, causing a thick layer of steam to engulf the locker room, making everything hot and steamy.

Me and Pop Fizz both giggled, as they reluctantly pulled away from their blissful kiss, and got on opposite ends of the private stall, as they let the warm water pelt their furry bodies and spandex and leather covered gremlin penises. Every now and then, Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz they glanced at each other, and began soaping themselves up in full view to each other. Each time they looked at each, they would reach down towards their groins and lather up their slick speedos that were still being forced outward by their stiff rock hard cocks.

After a few minutes of massaging their huge slick bulges and looking at each other lovingly, Brandon Fizz smiled sexually upon witnessing his mate's huge dick swelling rapidly with his skimpy tight speedo, as he made out every single detail of his mate's big blue penis within the tight speedo. They kept playing their little game a bit longer, exhibiting their arousal and horniness as they stroked themselves, but they both wanted so much more. Brandon Fizz then rinsed off, turned his shower off, as he slowly walked towards his horny gremlin mate, seeing Pop Fizz's cute yellow eyes half closed as he kept stroking his soapy erection, unaware that his mate was right behind him, till he felt his cute butt being squeezed, and turned around to see his mate just as horny as he was.

"Getting horny, are we? Don't worry, now we take things up a notch, my love." Brandon Fizz said sexually, as he leaned in closer, and captured Pop Fizz's soft lips in a heated and blissful kiss of true love.

As Pop Fizz returned the hot kiss with his love, he noticed Brandon Fizz's throbbing speedo bulge as he began to grab at his speedo bulge jutting out proudly in front of him. Brandon Fizz the pulled away from the hot kiss with Pop Fizz, and squirted some shampoo into his furry hand, and moves his hand onto Pop Fizz's throbbing speedo bulge, and begins rubbing it lovingly, as he squeezed and stroked his throbbing speedo bulge gently. Pop Fizz's furry knees shook a bit, as his hips pushed closer to Brandon Fizz a bit, tilting his head back and closing his cute eyes, as he purred deeply.

Smirking at his work, Brandon Fizz pulled down Pop Fizz's slick speedo, revealing a painfully hard and swollen erection in need of some much needed attention right now. He grabbed Pop Fizz's massive gremlin penis and pulled on it harder, with his furry hand wrapping completely around his huge throbbing cock, as Pop Fizz was enjoying the pleasure immensely. Smiling, Brandon Fizz stepped closer to his horny mate and straddled his right thigh, his spandex and leather covered cock grazed his furry waist. He kept stroking and pumping Pop Fizz's huge cock more and more, and used his other furry hand to softly caress up and down his furry back and squeeze his hot butt some more.

"Mmm... Squeeze my butt more and pleasure me more, my love." Pop Fizz purred out, as he felt his mate pumping his huge cock and balls even more and more, growing even more horny from his sex drive just going crazy.

Brandon Fizz stared at Pop Fizz's beautiful and sexy face as he panted heavily, the warm water of the shower running down on his perfect features in small streams. Pop Fizz humped away on his mate's furry leg, as his purple furry hand glided over every inch of his massive gremlin penis lubricated by soap and pre cum. Brandon Fizz licked his lips and leaned in closer, as he captures his horny mate in another hot kiss, as Pop Fizz giggled cutely and returned the hot kiss tenfold, humping harder and faster into his furry leg.

Brandon Fizz softly nibbled at Pop Fizz's furry bottom lip before pushing his tongue inside the horny gremlin's hot mouth to explore his mouth with some wet tongue. While he expected Pop Fizz to keep riding his furry leg, he instead reached out his furry hands and began prodding at his own huge cock. He stroked it violently through the thin spandex and leather of the speedo he was wearing, and his own tongue danced with his in perfect harmony, as they hugged each other tightly under the flow of the water.

Brandon Fizz's entire crotch was throbbing like crazy within the tight speedo as Pop Fizz pulled at it hard, if possible his huge cock seemed to grow thicker and harder. After about a half house of kissing and rubbing, Pop Fizz's massive gremlin penis grew by about six inches before he roared lovingly, and unleashed his load of blue cum allover his furry hands and legs. Brandon Fizz grunted as Pop Fizz grasped him harder as his orgasm hit him and his huge dick spasmed and jumped as his cum spewed forth into his speedos. Brandon Fizz let out of Pop Fizz's still rock hard cock, and pulled his furry hand up along his thigh rubbing in his delicious love juice. He stared him sexually, as he brought his hand up to his cute face, and sucks the delicious cum off two of his furry fingers, causing Pop Fizz to unleash a second climax, covering his mate in even more hot cum, as they locked lips again and started making out passionately.

Breaking away from the kiss, Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz rinsed themselves off, and kept kissing each other softly and lovingly, as Brandon Fizz gave Pop Fizz's hot ass another loving squeeze.

"Let's fuck now and get really naughty in here, my love!" Pop Fizz said sexually, laying down on his back on the wet floor, as he grabbed his own hot butt and spreads his butt cheeks wide, giving his mate the perfect view of his hot ass. "Please fuck my brains out now, my love! The speedos are making me so horny, my love! Please fuck me as hard as you could!" He said sexually, pulling his mate's tight speedos off, revealing his purple cock and balls.

"Your wish is my command, my love! I'll fuck your brains out and pound your ass with all I've got!" Brandon Fizz said sexually, growing extremely horny, as he carefully positions his huge cock and balls in front of his mate's hot blue ass.

Brandon Fizz licks his furry lips, and slammed his huge cock all the way inside Pop Fizz's hot furry ass, and starts thrusting inside fast hard, and squeezes his hot butt extremely hard, and kisses him wildly and sloppily, as his huge balls slapped against the horny gremlin's hot furry ass, as Pop Fizz was panting heavily, and roaring lovingly, and grabbed his mate's hot purple ass, and kisses him back more wildly and sloppily.

"Oh, my love, please fuck me harder! Fill my hot ass full of your hot purple cock, my love!" Pop Fizz begged his mate lustfully, starting to meet his thrusts, as he kisses him more wildly and sloppily.

Happy to oblige with his mate's commands, Brandon Fizz smirked cutely, and pounded his love's hot ass even faster and harder, and squeezes his hot butt even harder and harder, as they kept kissing each other wildly and sloppily, and pushed their wet tongues into each other's mouths, as they pulled each other closer, and Brandon Fizz wrapped his furry arms around him in a loving embrace, causing Pop Fizz's huge cock to get pressed against his furry belly, much to his delight as their sex drives kept growing crazy.

"Someone's quite the eager gremlin!" Brandon Fizz playfully remarked, squeezing Pop Fizz's hot butt some more, and pounding his hot ass even harder and harder, loving his mate's sounds of pleasure.

Pop Fizz giggles cutely, and flashes his horny mate a loving and lewd grin on his cute face, as he began humping his huge cock hard into his love's cute furry belly. Brandon Fizz giggles, and kept pounding his huge cock harder and harder into his mate's hot blue ass, as he grabbed his huge cock and balls, and begins pumping his hard gremlin penis, and squeezes his hot butt even harder and harder, as his huge balls kept smacking against his love's hot ass, as Pop Fizz's huge blue monster began pouring massive amounts of pre cum onto the wet floor.

"Please keep pounding my hot ass, my love! Let's end our time at the pools with some hot sex!" Pop Fizz said sexually, humping harder and harder into his horny mate's furry belly, as he squeezes Brandon Fizz's hot butt as hard as they could, making him roar in loving pleasure.

Brandon Fizz smirked cutely, and kept pounding his hot furry ass even harder and harder, as he grunted hard, and pushes his huge balls all the way inside hos horny mate's hot ass, and begins thrusting hard into his sweet spot hard, sending waves of incredible pleasure through his horny mate's hot furry body. He panted heavily, and pumps his huge cock and balls even harder and harder, and slapped his hot butt extremely hard, as he pounded his hot ass and sweet spot even harder and harder, as Pop Fizz felt his massive climax coming up on him fast.

Pop Fizz growled lovingly, and kept humping his huge throbbing cock harder and harder against his mate's furry chest more and more, while Brandon Fizz giggled, and pounded his love's hot ass and sweet spot even harder and harder, as he kept a firm grip on his huge throbbing cock, and kisses him wildly and sloppily, and snuggles him cutely, as he kept pounding his hot ass more and more, and began fucking his brains out, as Pop Fizz roared loudly, and his huge cock was close to erupting his love juice.

"Please make me cum and make me unleash my blue eruption of jizz!" Pop Fizz moaned out, feeling himself close to cumming any second now, as he kisses his love wildly and sloppily, as he grabbed his love's hot ass, and squeezes his hot ass as hard as he could, making him roar in loving pleasure.

"You're gonna make me cum if you keep squeezing my butt that hard, my love!" Brandon Fizz roared out lustfully, feeling his own climax about to him, as he kisses his love back wildly and sloppily, and fucks his love's brains out, sending him over the edge.

Both Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz let out loving feral roars, as they reached their massive climaxes simultaneously, and Brandon Fizz's huge cock unleashed his massive load of hot cum into Pop Fizz's hot ass, coating his insides in hot cum and causing his furry belly to expand more from the cum filling, while some cum oozes out of his hot ass, pooling on the wet floor. Pop Fizz then reached his own massive climax, and spewed his hot cum allover himself and Brandon Fizz, as he left behind a large pool of his blue love juice, as he collapses on top of his horny mate purring happily, just as Brandon Fizz pulls out his still rock hard cock from his mate's leaking ass.

Getting back up, Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz grabbed their cum soaked speedos and slipped them back onto their sweaty and wet furry body, while still sporting hard erections, as they exited the locker room, holding hands. Hugo and the others all saw the sweaty and cum soaked gremlins emerge from the locker room, and many of them all gasped when they looked inside the locker room to find the sight of what looks like a gay orgy has taken place in the private shower stall, as Hugo suddenly fainted.

"Well, I know I've got something to jack off to!" Wind-Up said sexually, running into the private shower stall to masturbate, as his oily speedo hit Spyro in the face.

"Dude, Wind-Up, can you not hit me with your oily jizz?!" Spyro complained, wiping the oil off from his snout.

Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz then exited the rec center, as they slowly walked back to their house still holding hands, as the walk felt somewhat strange with their huge cocks still rock hard and their speedos a little slippery feeling with the reaming cum moving around inside their spandex and leather swimsuits. They're both still extremely horny and their huge cocks had just grown a few more inches being inside their magical speedos, as they both think about fucking again when they get back.

"Now that was what I call a fun day at the pool, my love." Brandon Fizz said, kissing Pop Fizz softly and wetly, and tongue kisses him lovingly, as Pop Fizz purred lovingly.

"You got that right, my love! I'm in love with these speedos, my love." Pop Fizz replied, kissing his love back deeply and wetly, as he returns the tongue, as he heard a loud groan in his stomach. "And I have something really naughty in mind for you after we have some yummy chili, my love." He said, letting out a silent but deadly fart.

Brandon Fizz giggled cutely, and squeezes Pop Fizz's cute furry hand affectionately, as he begins silently inhaling his mate's hot musky fart, and kisses him again, as he felt Pop Fizz grab his hot butt, and squeezes it lovingly, as he's excited to see what his horny mate's going in mind for him, and maybe get in on some gassy fun together.

* * *

 **And that's the end of this chapter. The two horny gremlins really had some hot fun in the pool and shower, and they sure showed off their hot speedos. On another note: I can picture seeing Pop Fizz wearing a nice and tight pair of purple speedos and showing off a hot speedo bulge as he rubs his huge bulge. I think he'd look really cute wearing speedos and showing off that big bulge and perfect hot butt of his, don't you? ;) Things get dirty in the next chapter. Please review and let me know what you guys think of the story, and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Bye-bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys. After having some fun in their new speedos and getting naughty in the pool, Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz are still horny and want to get even more naughty now as a new fetish emerges for both of them to joy and it involves Pop Fizz's hot blue butt. ;) Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Ch. 16: Gassy Gremlins**

Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz are walking back to their home, eating some delicious chili from the Chili Chomp, since the old one did a number on their stomachs when Kaos and Chef Pepper Jack attacked the academy, but luckily Eruptor and has temper came to the rescue and saved the academy from being destroyed. After the whole disaster with the chili, Master Eon did have to restart the Chili Chomp, but this time make sure everyone got good yummy chili that wouldn't burn a hole in your stomach after you ate it.

As the two horny gremlins kept eating their yummy chili, they heard their stomachs growling loudly, as they looked at their rumbling and jiggling furry belly, knowing what's going on with them. The chili was super yummy and tasted so much better than the chili Chef Pepper Jack had given them, but it seemed to make them extremely gassy, as soon after the chili many of the Skylanders started getting really gassy and farting up a storm, stinking up the academy in the process.

While most would consider farting something disgusting and embarrassing, Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz actually didn't care and really did love farting. After Pop Fizz had let out that silent but deadly fart after their fun at the pool, they both came out to each other about being eproctophiles, meaning they were into farts and loved fart fetishes. They were already horny and sporting massive erections, as they placed their hands on their stomachs, and giggled cutely at each other.

"Looks like we're having some really bad gas, my love." Pop Fizz responded, closing his cute yellow eyes, as he suddenly took a deep breath as he suddenly farted loudly and wetly, as his cute eyes widened and he blushes slightly, hearing an aroused and horny moan from his mate. "Excuse me!" He shouted out happily, as he grabbed his stomach, and farted again.

The smell of Pop Fizz's musky farts were really intoxicating to Brandon Fizz, as they smelled of rotten eggs, but also mixed with soda and magic, thus making the farts smell really good to the horny purple gremlin. With each fart Pop Fizz let out, he began to grow even more and more horny from his mate farting, and inhaled the hot musky gas, as he grabbed his own stomach, and let out a loud fart, blushing bright red as he did so, while sighing in relief.

"Guess I'm gassy too, my love." Brandon Fizz replied, as he wafted the smell of his stinky fart with his left furry hand, sending it over to Pop Fizz, who inhaled deeply. "I can tell you love my farts too, my love." He said, moving his big purple butt over to Pop Fizz, and letting out a wet fart in his face, as Pop Fizz made a cute noise, and licks his hot butt.

"I can't help myself, my love! Your farts are so hot and musky! I can't get enough of your hot ass, my love!" Pop Fizz said sexually, feeling his huge cock growing painfully hard, as he licks his love's furry butt some more, only to get a wet fart in his face, causing him to fart again.

"Your farts are making me so horny right now, my love! Please bathe me in your hot musky farts!" Brandon Fizz begged his love sexually, farting again and again on Pop Fizz's cute face, while also pumping his rock hard cock. "I need to be blanked in your hot farts, my love!" He said, as he felt Pop Fizz stop licking his hot gassy butt.

Pop Fizz smirked, as he turned around showing off his hot blue gassy butt, and rubs it against Brandon Fizz's hot purple butt, as he clenches his fists, and grunted extremely hard, pushing out such a massive fart that likely everyone in the whole academy could hear it, as he wafted the big purple stink cloud from his hot butt with his left furry hand, sending it over to Brandon Fizz, as he gagged from the smell, but began inhaling the musky hot gas deeply, as he grunted, and unleashes an extremely loud and wet fart back at Pop Fizz, bathing him in his hot gremlin musk, as their sex drives were going crazy from how much they were passing gas.

"HAHAHA! Pooting on my mate to the max!" Pop Fizz yelled out, giggling cutely, as he grunted hard, and blasted his mate with another wet and stinky fart, bathing him in more of his hot gas.

Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz both giggled cutely, and began rubbing their hot butts together, as they grunted hard, and unleashed even louder and wetter farts that just stank so badly that anyone near them would probably vomit, but they're loving every bit of their gassy time, while also wanting more fun with each other, as their furry lips began quivering with delight, as they both let out tuba-like sounding farts from their hot musky butts, as both of them felt their fur becoming damp, as Brandon Fizz rubs his hot gassy butt more against Pop Fizz's hot gassy butt, causing him to let out a cute little poot, as he squeezed his love's hot ass, causing him to unleash an extremely powerful and wet fart, as they became engulfed by a purple stink, gagging and moaning in delight from the foul smelling gas, as both horny gremlins wanted so much more.

"Get ready for a mega fart, my love!" Pop Fizz said sexually, growing even more horny by the second, and letting out several more loud stinky farts, blanketing his mate in his hot musky gas. "MEGA FART!" He roared out sexually, grinning cutely at his horny and gassy mate.

Pop Fizz began grunting extremely hard, as his cute face turns red from all the pushing he's doing, and clenches his fists, as he gritted his teeth, as he pushed on his stomach hard, there was a loud explosion that could be heard, as Pop Fizz unleashed the loudest, wettest, most smelly, hottest, and most beautiful fart Brandon Fizz had ever seen, as he became blanketed by the gigantic stink cloud, and his fur became very wet, as he reeked of rotten eggs and soda, as he saw Pop Fizz grinning ear to ear, sighing in relief.

"Ah! That is what I call a fart!" Pop Fizz said happily, letting out some more wet farts, as he kept stinking up the academy with his love, as he saw Brandon Fizz press his hot purple butt to his cute face, as he heard the horny and gassy gremlin giggling cutely. "What are you doing, my love?" He asked, feeling his huge cock growing even more hard from the farting.

"Since you gave me such a wonder fart, it's only fair that I give you a nice and stinky poot, my love!" Brandon Fizz said, grunting really hard till his cute face turned red, and clenches his fists and gritted his teeth, as he blasted an extremely loud, wet, powerful and very stinky fart in his horny mate's face.

Pop Fizz gasped, and grinned cutely, as he was blasted by such a wet and stinky fart, and became engulfed by his mate's massive purple stink cloud, as his fur became very damp, and he gagged from the foul smelling gases, but loved every second of the stinky farts, and inhaled deeply, feeling his dick growing harder and harder from all the farting, as he licked his mate's hot butt lovingly, loving the smell of his hot smelling farts, as he reeked of rotten eggs and soda as well.

"Fizzy, I need more of your hot farts, my love! I want to be bathed in your hot gas and eat out your beautiful ass!" Brandon Fizz said sexually, gasping as Pop Fizz suddenly picked him up, and ran into the house with him. "Hey, where are we going, my love?" He asked, as Pop Fizz opened the door to their basement house, and jumped inside with him.

Pop Fizz didn't say anything, instead tossing Brandon Fizz on the bed, as his mate let out a wet stinky fart, filling the basement with his hot gas, as he leaped into the bed with his mate, and cuddled up beside him, letting out some wet farts as well, filling the air with his gas as well. He looked at Brandon Fizz lovingly, and kisses him softly and wetly, as they purred deeply, loving every second of their hot mouths locked together in perfect harmony, as they slurped softly on each other's soft lips, feeling their dicks growing harder and harder from the kissing and farting.

"I love you so much, my love." Brandon Fizz replied sexually, kissing Pop Fizz more wildly and sloppily, and farting more loudly and wetly, wafting the stinky fart at the horny gremlin, as they kissing each other more and more.

"I love you way more, my love. Always and forever." Pop Fizz said sexually, kissing Brandon Fizz more wildly and sloppily, and farted even more loudly and wetly, wafting the stinky fart at his horny gremlin mate, as he kept kissing him more wildly and sloppily. "Bet you want me to fart on you, don't you?" He teased, farting even more, as his dick kept growing bigger and harder.

"Maybe..." Brandon Fizz replied, blushing bright red.

"Okay then!" Pop Fizz said happily, giggling cutely, as he let out another loud wet fart.

Pop Fizz was still smiling happily, as he climbed up on Brandon Fizz, and turned around, so they're in the 69 position, with Pop Fizz's ass right on Brandon Fizz's cute face. Brandon Fizz giggled cutely, as he opens his mouth and licks his lips, as he licks Pop Fizz's hot blue butt lovingly, and laps his wet tongue across both damp and musky butt cheeks, as he almost violently grabbed his mate's hot blue butt, and buries his face deep inside his horny mate, sniffing his hot musky ass.

Pop Fizz's stomach rumbling, as he let out a loud fart from his hot ass, blasting Brandon Fizz in the face with his hot ass, causing Brandon Fizz to bury his face deeper into his love's hot blue ass, as he sticks his tongue, and begins rimming the fuck of out his hot ass, just as Pop Fizz sighed lovingly and let out a more stinky and musky fart in his mate's face. "You're really lucky I ate so much chili today, my love!" He moaned out, letting out more hot gas into his horny mate's face. "Ah! Hpw are those gremlin farts treating you? Liking the smell, eh?" Pop Fizz teased his mate, as he turned his head and showed off an evil and lustful grin on his cute face, as he ripped a deep wet fart.

"Oooh... Pop Fizz..." Brandon Fizz moaned out, inhaling more of Pop Fizz's hot stinky gas, feeling himself getting blast with fart after fart, causing him to start farting back at Pop Fizz. "Oh, Fizzy, your farts are so hot and musky... I wish I could sniff your farts and stay in your ass all day long!" He moaned out, growing even more horny, as he blasted a wet fart back at Pop Fizz, as he inhaled the hot and stinky fart, feeling his dick getting even harder and harder.

"Heh, glad you love them, my naughty and beautiful mate." Pop Fizz said sexually, letting out another loud and wet fart in his horny mate's cute face, as both their dicks were becoming so hard from all the farting, as he saw Brandon Fizz's huge purple gremlin penis in need of a good sucking. "Heh, may I suck on your beautiful purple monster, my love?" He asked, ripping another wet fart in his horny mate's face, making his dick grow even harder and harder.

"Eheehe... Yes, suck me hard, my love!" Brandon Fizz replied, giggling cutely, as he ripped yet another wet musky fart, as Pop Fizz inhaled the hot musky scent.

Pop Fizz giggled, as he ripped several more wet musky farts in his horny mates, as he engulfs Brandon Fizz's huge purple gremlin penis, and begins sucking and slurping on his love's massive gremlin penis, and kept farting more loudly and wetly, while Brandon Fizz started purring deeply and loudly, and unleashes several more wet and stinky farts, as the whole room smelled hot stinky and musky from their wet farts.

"Mmm... Such a big and yummy cock! I love me some huge cock!" Pop Fizz said sexually, purring loudly, as he sucks and slurps more wildly and sloppily on his love's massive gremlin penis, blasting another wet fart in his mate's face.

Brandon Fizz giggled, and purred loudly from having his dick sucked by the love of his life, and inhaled his mate's hot musky farts, getting bathed in more and more of his hot stinky gas. Pop Fizz giggled, and kept sucking and slurping wildly on his love's huge cock, and grunted extremely hard, as he blasted a powerful wet fart in his love's face, as Brandon Fizz continues rimming his love's hot ass, as the farts hit his tongue, and it gives him a little tickling sensation.

As Pop Fizz kept sucking endlessly on Brandon Fizz's huge cock and farting more in face, Brandon Fizz pushes his wet tongue even deeper inside Pop Fizz's hot ass, and licks his inner walls sexually, while also letting out loud stinky farts of his, as the roomed with the smell of cum and hot gremlin musk, and he pushes his tongue even deeper and further up Pop Fizz's ass, and purred lovingly, as Pop Fizz unleashes wet fart after wet fart into his cute face, bathing him in even more of his hot gas.

"Please give me more musky farts and suck my dick more, my love! I want to bathed in your beautiful hot musk!" Brandon Fizz begged his love sexually, inhaling more of his love's hot musky farts, and pushes his tongue even deeper and further inside his love's hot ass, loving the amazing taste of his love's beautiful ass.

Pop Fizz giggled, as he grunted harder, and ripped out a really stinky fart, as he engulfs Brandon Fizz's huge cock and balls all the way into his mouth, and began deep throating his love's massive gremlin penis, gagging from how deep the cock was in his mouth, as his furry face touched Brandon Fizz's huge furry balls. Ripping even more wet farts, Pop Fizz bobbed his heat up and down on his love's massive gremlin penis, wetly slurping every bit of his huge cock, while getting his hot ass rimmed even harder and harder. Brandon Fizz panting heavily from his dick sucked by the love of his life, begins pushing his wet tongue even deeper and deeper inside his love's hot musky ass, causing Pop Fizz to moan out blissfully and ripped a really wet fart in his face.

Pop Fizz giggled, as he went absolutely crazy with his cute eye twitching from having a mouth full of delicious gremlin cock in his mouth. as he says sexually. "You know, I think we should do this more often and expand on our gassy fun, my love. He giggled cutely, and kept deep throating his huge cock and balls more, and uses his wet tongue to squeeze his huge cock and balls extremely hard, just as Brandon Fizz pushed his tongue into his sweet spot and says. "Let her rip, you horny gremlin!" Brandon Fizz giggled cutely before ripping the loudest, hottest, wettest, and most musky fart he had ever heard. It made him so horny as his fur was soaking wet, and Pop Fizz began slurping wildly and sloppily as he sniffs his love's musky farts and ripped even more hotter and wetter farts back into his love's cute face, as their huge cocks were so hard they could cut diamonds and pouring massive amounts of pre cum.

As the two horny gremlins kept noisily ripping loud and wet farts, Pop Fizz sucked and slurped on his love's huge cock and balls, while Brandon Fizz began basically fucking his love's hot ass with his wet tongue, the whole house filled up with the smell of cum and gremlin farts, making them immensely horny and driving them insane.

"Fuck... I can't take it anymore, my love!" Pop Fizz moaned out, ripping extremely musky and wet farts on his love's tongue and faces, as he roared lovingly while sucking his love's dick off.

"Fuck... I think I'm gonna blow my load, Fizzy!" Brandon Fizz moaned out, pounding his love's hot ass and sweet spot even harder and harder, getting blanketed in so many hot musky farts.

"Fuck! Me too, my love!" Pop Fizz roared out lustfully, blasting even more wet farts in his horny mate's face, as Brandon Fizz kept fucking his hot ass with his tongue harder and harder.

Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz both roared out blissfully, blasting out more and more wet farts, as they both reached their massive climaxes simultaneously. "OOOH FUCK!" They both moaned at the same time, and Brandon Fizz's huge cock explodes into Pop Fizz's awaiting mouth, filling him full of his hot tasty love juice, while Pop Fizz's huge cock spatters hot cum allover himself and his mate, as their fur is just soaking wet in hot cum, while both of them simultaneously ripping more wet farts. "Ah! Fuck..." Pop Fizz grunted, as he got up, feeling his love's wet tongue pulling out of his hot ass, and smirking cutely, as he ripped a few more musky farts in Brandon Fizz's cute face, as their huge cocks went flaccid, and collapsed on their cum soaked bed.

"Fuck you smell so good, my love." Brandon Fizz said sexually, sniffing Pop Fizz's wet and musky fur, letting out one last tremendous wet fart, as he sticks his cute tongue out.

"Why thank you, my love. You smell so good too." Pop Fizz replied, sniffing Brandon Fizz's wet and musky fur, giving his cute butt another loving squeeze. "We'll get even more naughty and dirty with our farts, my love. This is just the beginning of our hot gassy time."

Even though they were soaking wet and cum and sweat was dripping off their furry bodies, and they both reeked strongly of rotten eggs and soda, Pop Fizz grabbed Brandon Fizz, and pulled him on top him as they began making out like wild animals, and rolling around on their hot musky bed, just as their house was declared a bio hazard.

* * *

 **Wow, that marks the end of this chapter. I never thought I'd write I fart fetish chapter, but I guess there's a first time for everything, huh? Things get even dirtier in the next chapter, so stay tuned for more farts and love. Please do review and let me know what you guys think of the story so far, and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Bye-bye! I'm a little over halfway done with this story! Pop Fizz Forever! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys. After writing my first gassy chapter, it's time for another naughty and gassy chapter with the two horny gremlins, but with a slight twist. ;) Find out about the twist in the chapter, and I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Ch. 17: Bubble Up**

Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz are in their luxury hotel suite, mixing up some new potions, while ripping out several wet farts, filling the air in their hot gassy musk, growing even more horny and sporting massive throbbing erections. They were staying at the hotel for a couple of weeks with their housemates, while Master Eon gets their house fumigated from all the toxic gas they had both blasted out of their hot asses. Luckily, he was also taking care of all the expenses, and it was severing as a little vacation for the two horny gremlins and their friends, who all had nice suites of their own.

"This is so nice, my love. Not to mention, extremely romantic." Brandon Fizz said sexually, ripping another wet fart out, as he wafted it over to Pop Fizz with his left furry hand, who starts inhaling his hot musky gas.

"You got that right, my love! We'll be stinking this hotel up too!" Pop Fizz said sexually, growing even more horny from his loving mate's stinky fart, as he let out a wet and loud fart that echoed throughout the suite, and wafted it over to Brandon Fizz, who inhaled his stinky farts deeply. "Mmm... Seeing you sniff my farts makes me such a horny and wild gremlin, my love." He said, feeling his dick growing extremely hard, as he kisses his love wildly and sloppily, while they kept farting even more, filling the room with more of their stinky musk.

A deep kiss full of true love and passion ensued between the two horny gremlins, as Pop Fizz wrapped his cute furry arms around his horny mate, hugging him tightly, as they basked in each other's warmth and love for each other, while blasting more wet farts out of their hot butts, filling the air around them with their stinky and hot smelling gas. Brandon Fizz purred lovingly, and blasted out more wet farts, and kisses him wildly and sloppily, and snuggles deeply into his love's furry embrace, feeling so warm and secure in his mate's warm embrace.

"HAHAHA! Kissing and pooting to the max!" Pop Fizz replied, ripping out more wet farts, while also tightening his loving embrace around his horny mate, and kisses him wildly and sloppily.

"I love you so much, my horny and gassy gremlin." Brandon Fizz said, snuggling more deeply into his love's furry and musky chest, inhaling his hot musky scent, while blasting out more wet farts from his hot ass, as they kissed even more wildly and sloppily, being consumed by their horniness, gassiness, and their ever growing sex drives that made them so crazy.

"I love you way more, my pooting and lovable gremlin." Pop Fizz replied with a cute smile on his face, kissing his love softly and wetly, as he pushes his wet tongue into his love's mouth, making sure he explored every bit of his mouth, while ripping more and more wet farts for them to joy.

The kissing grew even more heated, and the two gremlins found themselves making out like wild animals on their stool in front of their mixing station, growing more aroused and horny by the second, while also simultaneously ripping tremendous wet farts out, that could probably by heard by their housemates and other guests staying at the hotel, as Brandon Fizz began fingering Pop Fizz's hot musky ass, getting his hand blasted by so many powerful wet farts with the fur on his hand becoming wet and musky.

"Yeah! Farting like a maniac!" Pop Fizz moaned out, ripping more and more wet and musky farts into his horny mate's hand, feeling his dick growing so hard that he might cum without having a cock in his ass.

"Here comes more powerful and musky poots, my love!" Brandon Fizz replied with an evil smirk on his cute butt, letting out more and more wet and musky farts, filling the air with their hot musky gas even more, as his huge cock was getting so horny and he was so horny right now.

Getting even more horny from the kissing and farting, Brandon Fizz quickly sat down in Pop Fizz's furry lap, as the horny gremlin clung to him for dear life, as his hot gassy butt was sitting on top of his mate's big blue monster sized gremlin penis, as they both had perverted grins on their cute faces, and Brandon Fizz grunted hard, as he ripped out several tremendous wet farts onto the gremlin's juicy blue dick, as Pop Fizz gasped and roared extremely loud, shattering the windows and all the glass in the hotel instantly, as he never felt anything like this. Getting wet farts on his dick felt so amazing!

Brandon Fizz giggled, and resumed kissing his adorable and horny mate wildly and sloppily, while ripping one wet fart after another onto Pop Fizz's rock hard gremlin penis, making his penis grow bigger and harder with each fart he ripped out. Pop Fizz panted heavily, and changes into his adorable and sexy beast from all the kissing and farting, and began ripping extremely loud, wet and musky farts, as the whole suite was engulfed by a thick purple cloud of his stink, causing both horny gremlins to gag from the smell, as Brandon Fizz continued passing more gas on his love's massive meaty erection.

"Please keep farting on my dick, my love!" Pop Fizz moaned out, feeling his horniness and sex drive going so crazy, as he ripped even more loud and musky farts back, and kisses his love more wildly and sloppily, purring loudly from both kissing and farting.

The smell of musk and arousal was so strong, it was making both gremlins extremely horny, as Brandon Fizz was more than happy to oblige with his mate's request, and ripped several stinky wet farts onto his throbbing and swelling dick, making his gremlin penis grow even bigger and harder, while his own rock hard erection was pressed against Pop Fizz's furry chest, who used his tongue to squeeze and began giving it a hot tongue-job, pleasuring him to no end, as he roared loudly, and ripped a really stink fart, that made Pop Fizz gag and grow even more horny from inhaling the hot musk.

Both gremlins were so horny that they both roared out in so much loving pleasure, and Brandon Fizz's massive gremlin penis just exploded from the hot tongue-job almost instantly, spewing cum allover Pop Fizz and himself, while he grunted extremely hard till his cute face turned red, and clenches his furry fists and pushed on his stomach hard, unleashing the loudest, hottest, wettest, stinkiest, and most musky fart Pop Fizz had ever heard and smelled onto his throbbing and meaty erection, finally sending him over the edge.

"Oh, baby, I'm gonna cum so badly! Fuck!" Pop Fizz moaned out, his dick finally erupting hot so much cum, entering into Brandon Fizz's hot ass, coating his insides in so much hot cum, despite not being inside him he still filled his butt full of his love juice. "That was so incredible, my love. AGHHH" He said, snarling and snorting cutely, while unleashing another tremendous fart.

Letting out a few more wet and musky farts, the two horny gremlins held onto each other, as Pop Fizz finished making his new potions, as bubbles emerged from the beakers and popped, leaving behind a hot and musky odor, while somehow making their dicks painfully hard and making their hyperactive sex drives even more hyper. They began kissing each other wildly and sloppily, as they kept ripping more and more loud and wet musky farts, growing even more horny from their hot gas.

"So, what's that bubbly and intoxicating potion you've been working on, my love?" Brandon Fizz questioned, grinding against Pop Fizz's hot furry body sexually, ripping more wet and stinky farts as he buried his face into the horny gremlin's soft blue fur, sighing lovingly at how warm his love's fur was.

"I'm glad you answered that question, my love. It's a bubbly and magical concoction that give us both the ability of something called Bubble Farts. Bubbles Farts are a special ability that only gremlins with a connection to the magical element can use once they ingest the special potion I created for us to drink. These fart bubbles are both utilized for combat and sexual encounters. The bubble farts can be used in a variety of ways during combat, but when used in more sexual matters, there not only extremely hot and musky, but each time you let a fart bubble out your sex drive keeps increasing. They'll make our sex life even more incredible and we'll be even stronger and gassier gremlins, my love." Pop Fizz replied, removing the corks on their beakers, and handed one to his love.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's make some bubbles!" Brandon Fizz shouted out happily, drinking down every bit of the potion, as he burps cutely. "Excuse me."

"It's alright, my love. We'll both be gassy for a while... Cuz, sometimes these potions can be a little - uh, unpredictable." Pop Fizz replied, drinking down his potion, as he burped cutely as well, feeling a strange bubbling sensation in his cute furry belly. "Excuse me. And here comes the bubbles, my love!" He said, feeling the effects of the potions on their sexy bodies.

Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz soon felt strange, as they hear something bubbling inside their cute furry bellies, and could feel the sensation moving towards their cute butts, as they both began farting violently and their dicks growing even more painfully hard from their sex drives now going even more crazy. As the two horny gremlins kept ribbing more wet and musky farts and their dicks grew even harder and harder, they felt some wired sensation of something wanting to escape from their asses but it wasn't shit, it was something strange, and they both looked at each other lovingly, and smirked cutely.

"Something's coming out, my love!" Brandon Fizz screamed sexually, growing so horny from how painfully hard his huge purple gremlin penis was getting, as he began grunting hard.

"Then let's get it out, my love!" Pop Fizz roared sexually, growing even more horny than his mate, as he began grunting hard as well to push what was inside his hot ass out.

The two horny gremlins kept grunting even more and more, as their cute faces turned red, till they both unleashed tremendous wet farts that literally shook the hotel, and gasped as they saw magical bubbles emerging out of their asses, just as their huge cocks grew even bigger and harder with each fart bubble let out, and kept farting more and more, as Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz were both mesmerized by their new power and the horniness it brought with it, and they're both excited to take their new power for a test drive.

"Bubbles are coming out of my butt, my love!" Pop Fizz said in a surprised but happy tone, farting more bubbles out of his cute butt, as he grew even more horny by the second.

"Hoho! Bubble farts all the way, my love!" Brandon Fizz said happily, farting more bubbles out of his cute butt, as he grew even more horny from his new bubble farts ability.

Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz grew increasingly horny from farting out bubbles, and crushed their lips together in such a wild and sloppy kiss, it made both horny gremlins purr deeply into their hot primal kiss, while ripping more and more fart bubbles, as the fart bubbles floated in the air, and popped, unleashing their stinky and hot musky gas out, as they both inhaled deeply, growing extremely horny from their farts, as they begin squeezing each other's hot butts lovingly, making them both fart even more bubbles out.

"Let's have some fun with our gassy bubbles, my love." Brandon Fizz said happily, kissing Pop Fizz softly, as he farted out more fart bubbles, and jumped onto a fart bubble, and floated around their musky and bubble filled suite, while letting out more fart bubbles.

"Hey, wait for me, my love! I've got more farts to give you, my love!" Pop Fizz said, giggling cutely, as he kept farting out more and more fart bubbles, as he jumped onto a fart bubble, and floated after his love.

Growing even more horny and sporting gigantic rock hard erections, Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz jumped from fart bubble to fart bubble, as Brandon Fizz grunted extremely hard, as he farted out a massive swarm of fart bubbles at Pop Fizz, overwhelming the horny gremlin in so many fart bubbles, as the fart bubbles popped, and blanketed Pop Fizz in so much hot musk as his fur became soaking wet and he reeked of rotten eggs and soda, as he was now porting a twelve foot long erection with balls that looked to be the size of Kaos' giant floating head, and he was hornier than ever before, with a cute and lustful grin on his cute face.

"Two can play it that game, my love!" Pop Fizz said sexually, feeling his massive blue gremlin penis pouring out a massive amount of pre cum, flooding the bedroom floor, as he turned around to show off his hot blue butt, and spreads his butt cheeks out wide, and begins grunting extremely hard till his cute face turned bright red from how much effort he's putting into farting bubbles.

Pop Fizz grunted even harder and harder, as he unleashes a massive barrage of gigantic fart bubbles that maybe a Giant could fart out, but no, it was Pop Fizz who farted those big fart bubbles out of his hot blue ass. Brandon Fizz's cute purple eyes went wide, as he was overwhelmed by the giant fart bubbles, as the fart bubbles popped and blanketed the horny purple gremlin in so much of his hot musk as his fur was just drenched and he reeked so strongly of rotten eggs and soda, as the smell was so intoxicating to Pop Fizz, that he farted out even more fart bubbles, and leaped towards Brandon Fizz with his cute tongue sticking out of his mouth, eyeing his love's twelve foot long cock.

Brandon Fizz gulped as he farted out more bubbles, as Pop Fizz jumped right on top of them, as they sank into the fart bubble they're inside of, getting filled with so much hot musk, as they both grew even more horny, as Pop Fizz kissed his love wildly and sloppily, and squeezes his hot butt lovingly, as they kissed and farted even more, as their fart bubbles quickly filled up the giant fart bubble they're stuck inside as the fart bubble began expanding rapidly, while the giant fart bubble began filling with a massive amount of hot gremlin musk, bathing both horny gremlins in their hot musk, making them unleash even more tremendous wet farts inside the fart bubble, as it floated aimlessly around their musky and cum covered hotel suite.

Ripping even more wet and musky bubble farts, Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz began rubbing their massive and leaking gremlin penises together in a sexy frott, as they begin kissing each other wildly and sloppily like horny wild animals in heat, while blasting more and more giant fart bubbles into their fart bubble, as it kept expanding more and more, till it hovered above their bed and popped, releasing the gremlins from their musky prison, as they landed on the bed, and kept kissing and farting out more and more bubbles, growing even more horny, as their dicks grew bigger and harder, with born of them yearning for sex since yesterday, as Brandon Fizz eyed his horny mate with both love and lust in his eyes.

"You really want to fuck my gassy ass hard, don't you?" Pop Fizz said sexually, feeling his huge cock growing painfully hard and throbbing, as he farted out even more bubbles.

"I want to pound your hot ass hard as I could and have you fart on my dick all the time!" Brandon Fizz said sexually, growing extremely horny as he growled lustfully, as he farted even more fart bubbles out of his hot ass. "But before I fuck your hot ass hard, I want to do something with you, my love." He said, shaking and wiggling his cute butt, as he farted even more fart bubbles.

"What do you have in mind, my sexy and gassy gremlin? Does it have to do with your hot ass and bubble farts?" Pop Fizz asked with a cute smile on his cute face, farting even more fart bubbles out of his hot ass, as his huge cock was growing even bigger and harder from the farting.

"Yeah, I want to blast your beautiful face with my stinky and musky bubble farts, my love." Brandon Fizz said sexually, turning around so his hot butt was facing Pop Fizz's beautiful face.

"Then give me all you got and blast me full of so much gas that I pass out!" Pop Fizz roared out, growing even more horny and his cute eyes begin twitching, as he stuck his cute tongue out, starts licking his love's damp and musky butt lovingly, savoring the incredible taste. "Mmm... So yummy!" He said, licking his damp and musky fur some more.

Brandon Fizz blushes cutely, as he grabbed hold of his own purple butt, and spreads his hot furry cheeks wide, giving him a perfect view of his hot, as he begins grunting extremely hard till his cute face turned red. As he started pushing on his stomach, Brandon Fizz let out an extremely loud and wet fart that was so powerful, it pushed Pop Fizz against the headboard of the bed, as he heard his horny and gassy mate panting heavily, and then saw a massive barrage of fart bubbles explode from his hot ass, bombarding him with his love's fart bubbles, popping on impact and soaking him with even more hot musky, while his dick kept growing and throbbing like crazy, as he's about ready to cum, while farting out bubbles himself.

"More gas and more fart bubbles, my love! AHHGGHH!" Pop Fizz roared out, snarling and snorting cutely, inhaling all of the hot musky farts, as he kept farting out more and more fart bubbles.

Brandon Fizz smirks cutely, and continued ripping more and more wet and musky farts into Pop Fizz's beautiful face, as his huge cock kept growing bigger and harder, yearning to be buried deep inside his mate's hot gassy ass right now. He giggled, and kept on farting more and more wetly and musky, and blasted Pop Fizz with more wet and loud farts, as he then grunted hard and pushed on his stomach, unleashing a tremendous wet fart from his hot ass, hitting him with a massive fart bubble, as the bubble fart popped, creating a tuba-like sound, and bathing Pop Fizz in massive amounts of his hot stinky musk, sending him over the edge.

"Ugh... Fuck! My penis's gonna explode, my love!" Pop Fizz roared out sexually, his massive gremlin penis exploded, spewing hot cum allover Brandon Fizz, his hot purple butt and the bed, staining the bedding and sheets in his hot blue love juice. "Now fuck my gassy ass like a beast, my love!" He demanded his horny mate, farting out even more bubbles, as he shows off his hot gassy ass to his horny mate.

More than happy to oblige, Brandon Fizz quickly got on top of his horny gremlin mate, and begins kissing Pop Fizz wildly and sloppily, along with ripping loud and wet fart bubbles, as he slammed his huge cock all the way inside his love's hot ass, and starts thrusting inside fast and hard, and squeezes his hot butt lovingly, while Pop Fizz was panting heavily and purring deeply from how good it feels having a big dick inside his hot ass, and begins blasting wet farts on his love's huge throbbing dick, making him even more horny.

"Oh yeah! Getting wet toots on my dick!" Brandon Fizz said sexually, pounding his horny mate's hot gassy ass even harder and harder, while also letting out loud and wet fart bubbles more, as Pop Fizz kept farting more on his massive gremlin penis more.

"Fuck me so hard that ass will be sore during our whole stay here! Fuck my brains out and blanket me in your gassy and beautiful gremlin musk, my love!" Pop Fizz said sexually, blasting more and more wet farts on his love's big dick, as he kisses him wildly and sloppily.

Taking things to the next level, Brandon Fizz grunted hard, and ripped a big and stinky fart bubble out of his ass, as the fart bubble engulfed them inside a hot and musky prison. He giggled cutely, and kept farting out more fart bubbles, and pounded Pop Fizz's hot gassy ass even harder and harder, and squeezes his hot butt even harder and harder, as they deepened the already deep and wet kisses, and pushed their wet tongues into each other's hot mouths, and Pop Fizz ripped even more wet farts on his love's huge dick, making Brandon Fizz crazy and even more horny.

"We're in our little fart bubble, my love! Fucking inside a fart bubble!" Pop Fizz said sexually, laughing maniacally, while unleashing more wet and loud farts on his love's huge throbbing dick, as they deepened the loving and deep kiss even more, and squeezes his hot butt extremely hard.

Growing even more horny and his eyes twitching from all the sex and farting, Brandon Fizz kept pounding his love's hot ass even faster and harder, and squeezes his hot butt even harder and harder, as he grabbed his huge cock and balls, and begins pumping them lovingly, while also blasting out more wet fart bubbles with Pop Fizz, and deepens the already deep kiss even more, slurping on each other's soft lips even more and more. Pop Fizz panted heavily, and growled lovingly, as he ripped even more wetter and muskier farts on his love's huge dick, and squeezes his hot butt as hard as he could, as he felt his love's balls slapping against his gassy ass, begging to enter his hot ass.

Brandon Fizz grinned cutely, and grunted hard while also letting out more wet and musky fart bubbles pushes his huge balls all the way inside his horny mate's hot ass, and begins pounding his sweet spot extremely hard, while also continuing his hot and primal kiss with his loving mate begins humping his huge and leaking dick hard into his love's furry belly, as he kept ripping more and more wet farts onto his love's juice, pushing him over the edge, as they're both getting closer and closer to cumming allover each other, as Brandon Fizz begins fucking his brains out hard as they kept farting and fucking hard.

As they kept farting even more, Brandon Fizz kept fucking his love's brains out and pounding his hot ass and sweet spot with all his might, and kisses Pop Fizz as deeply as he could pretty much sucking in his soft furry lips, and roared as loud as could as Pop Fizz unleashed such a tremendous wet fart on his love's huge dick, as Brandon Fizz roared loudly into their hot kiss, and his dick just exploded like a volcano, flooding his hot gassy ass and insides in so much of his love cum, as his furry belly expands from the cum filling, and Pop Fizz kept farting like crazy, and his dick exploded, spattering hot cum allover his love's hot ass, while they both kept letting out more and more wet farts, as they collapsed onto the bed together, feeling all of their energy fading away from them as sleep was catching up to the two horny gremlins, as Brandon Fizz left his now flaccid cock inside his love's hot gassy ass for the night.

"I love you so much, my love... Thank you for the gassy sex..." Pop Fizz said lovingly with a smile, as he yawned cutely, and kisses his love softly and lovingly, as he blasts one more tremendous fart on his love's huge cock before falling asleep.

"Aw... I love you way more, my love... You're welcome... We'll have more fun again with our farts, my love..." Brandon Fizz replied with a smile on his cute face, as he yawned cutely, and kisses his love back softly and lovingly, as he ripped a tremendous and wet fart back, and fell asleep hugging his horny and beautiful mate.

As the two horny gremlin mates slept peacefully, they began muttering something dirty, and made cute noises that sounded like moaning, as they both began letting out silent but deadly farts, filling the room with their hot stink, and clearly having a wet dream about something really dirty to do with their fart fetish.

* * *

 **That marks the end of this gassy chapter. In the next chapter, we conclude the gassy portion of the story with a bang. Find out how we do it in the next chapter. ;) Please do review and let me know what you guys think of the story, and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Bye-bye!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys. This chapter will mark the end of the horny gremlin's hot fart fetish. Get ready to find out how they end things with their hot musky gremlin farts. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Ch. 18: Journey to Pop Fizz's Ass**

Brandon Fizz was laying down on his musky and cum soaked bed at the hotel suite sporting a massive and throbbing erection, while he's looking up at Pop Fizz's hot blue ass on top of him, blasting him with wet musky farts endlessly, making him even more horny as he begins farting himself. Pop Fizz was sitting on Brandon Fizz's cute face, and he had just stuffed his face full of gassy food and drank about a dozen fart potions, as his ass was basically a powder keg ready to explode now, as he unlashes even more tremendous and wet musky farts on his horny mate, surprised that Brandon Fizz still hasn't passed out from the stinky and musky gas. He certainly is a really strong gremlin, something Pop Fizz really loves about him.

Brandon was just having the time of his life right now. Getting bombarded in so many loud and wet musky farts that made his fur reek of rotten eggs and soda, ripping loud and wet musky farts of his own, rimming the absolute fuck out of Pop Fizz's hot furry ass and tasting the sweet inside of his love's hot ass, and of course the intense horniness that fueled them and made them so horny, it was amazing neither of them collapsed from the strong sexual tension they both possess. He panted heavily, and inhaled deeply on every single one of his mate's hot and musky farts, as he pushes his tongue so much deeper inside his love's hot ass, and rubs his huge throbbing cock against his mate's big blue gremlin penis, as Pop Fizz giggled cutely.

"Mmm... I love me a man who can take such massive farts and also show off his big honking penis!" Pop Fizz said sexually, ripping even more loud and wet musky farts into his horny mate's cute face, panting heavily as Brandon Fizz kept rimming his hot ass extremely hard.

"You've got one strong and horny fuck machine on you, my love! The gremlin can handle it all for you!" Brandon Fizz shouted proudly, ripping even more wetter and muskier farts back, as pushes his wet tongue even deeper inside his love's hot ass, savoring the hot taste of his love's beautiful ass. "Mmm... Such a yummy and musky ass! My favorite kind of ass." He said sexually, growing even more horny, while passing more gas.

"I'd like to test that theory with even more hot and musky love with plenty of farts! AGHHH" Pop Fizz said sexually, snarling and snorting cutely, as he ripped even more wet musky farts in his horny mate's face, getting more tongue buried up his hot ass, as he panted heavily.

"Give me all you've got, my love! Getting bathed in your love and hot gremlin farts is all I ever want, my love!" Brandon Fizz said lustfully, growing so horny that he might cum, as he starts unleashing tremendous wet farts, blanketing Pop Fizz in so much hot cum, while also beginning to pound his love's hot sweet spot hard, getting even wetter farts in the process.

"Already pounding my sweet spot and unleashing your tremendous farts on me, are you? Well, I guess I gotta step up my game and unleash the full might of my stink on you, my love!" Pop Fizz said, as he took out a green potion that had such a foul odor to it, it nearly made both gremlins vomit. "This potion was created using the raw sewage of the Sewers of Supreme Stink combined with the farts and sprays of a hundred horny skunks. I got this potion while on a mission to a gay skunk village that evolved into a full on gassy orgy feast with the skunks about three years ago. I've been saving the potion for just such an occasion." He replied, drinking the potion up, as he burped cutely. "Now let's get stinky, my love!"

"Way ahead of you, my love!" Brandon Fizz playfully remarked, grunting so hard that his cute face turned red, as he unleashes such a stinky and musky fart it rocks the entire hotel building and blankets them both in so much hot and musky stink, as Pop Fizz inhaled every big of the delicious and intoxication musk.

"I've give you an A for such a beautiful and stinky fart, but what you just did pales in comparison to what my butt's about to unleash!" Pop Fizz said sexually, grunting as hard as he could, his cute face already turning red, as Brandon Fizz continued ripping more wet and musky farts, filling the whole building with his hot and stinky gremlin musk.

"Then what are you waiting for? Give me the incredible skunk fart, my love!" Brandon Fizz said in such an eager tone, it made Pop Fizz wonder if his mate was even crazier than he was. He had never seen anyone soon eager and horny for farts and this gremlins love for farts just made him even happier and fall even more deeply in love with him.

Deciding it was time to give his mate what he wants most, Pop Fizz briefly got off his horny and eager mate's cute face, and kisses him softly and warm, a kiss that Brandon Fizz returned tenfold, as they both purred deeply into their kiss, savoring every bit of their intense love for each other. Pop Fizz then pulled away from the hot kiss, as he sat back down on his love's cute face, and spreads his butt cheeks as wide as he could, and begins grunting so hard that his whole body turned red, and he was sweating profusely, till he stopped moving altogether until a massive explosion like a bomb going off happened inside his hot ass, as Brandon Fizz was in for the fart of a lifetime.

With the explosion, came a roar from Pop Fizz that shattered all of the windows inside the hotel and all the glass just explored, as their housemates, guests, and hotel staff had to cover their ears from such an ear scratching roar it was probably render them deaf. Just then, Pop Fizz's hot blue ass basically exploded, as Brandon Fizz got blasted with a massive stink typhoon in the form a massive green swirling stink cloud that just exploded from his mate's hot ass, and blanked every part of Brandon Fizz's sexy furry body, drenching him in green liquid and blasting him was gas so stink, it would probably kill anyone else but him, as the sheer power of the fart was enough to bring on Brandon Fizz's massive climax, as he roared blissfully, breathing in every bit of the hot and musky skunk fart.

With a loud and feral roar, Brandon Fizz reached his massive climax, and his huge purple gremlin penis exploded, spewing his hot cum allover the bed and Pop Fizz, who licked the delicious cum off his cute face, as he kept unleashing the most powerful and stink fart he's ever unleashed, as he kept farting more and more on his horny and giggling mate, as a massive green stink cloud engulfed both horny gremlins, and quickly escapes from their suite, filling every single floor and room with Pop Fizz's massive stink cloud, causing everyone inside the building except for Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz to pass out, turning the whole building into a biohazard.

Pop Fizz continued farting endlessly for over an hour on his eager and horny gremlin mate, and rubbed his gassy and musky butt allover Brandon Fizz's cute face, as his love kept inhaling every bit of his horny mate's stinky gas, while he kept erupting galloon after galloon of hot cum allover the bed and Pop Fizz, as Pop Fizz sighed lovingly in great relief as he finished farting, and collapsed on Brandon Fizz's wet furry body, as he panted heavily, hearing Brandon Fizz giggling cutely, as he wrapped his cute furry arms around him lovingly in a warm and loving hug.

"Wow, I'm surprised you're even still conscious enough to even hug me, my love!" Pop Fizz said in a surprised tone, ripping another wet musky fart in his horny mate's cute face, as Brandon Fizz kept erupting more and more cum allover him.

"Like I say, I can handle anything you throw at me, my love! I'm a gremlin just made for sex and anything you do to me just makes me even more hornier, my love!" Brandon Fizz replied, ripping another wet and musky fart, as he turns Pop Fizz around so they're facing each other with their lips mere inches apart from locking on in a heated kiss.

Within seconds, Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz were locked in a deep and blissful kiss of true love, as they both purred loudly in sexual bliss, and kept ripping more and more wet farts, filling the room with even more hot and stinky gremlin musk. Growing even more horny from the hot kissing and intense farting, as they both wanted so much more, and unaware to Brandon Fizz has mate had something so naughty in mind, it would break every record for fart fetishes in the book, as he took out a dark red potion, causing his mate to notice the potion.

"What is that, my love? A new potion?" Brandon Fizz asked, ripping another wet and musky fart from his ass, as he felt Pop Fizz's lips crush against his in another hot and deep kiss of true love.

"What if I say you could be inside my ass, and that this potion will temporarily shrink you down to a tiny gremlin to get inside my ass, and then you could fuck me from the inside and go all out on my sweet spot?" Pop Fizz questioned, ripping yet another wet and musky fart in his horny mate's cute face, as he saw a big and perverted grin spread across his cute furry cheeks.

"I'd say you're the most brilliant and awesome being who has ever lived, and when I can get into your hot ass, my love." Brandon Fizz said sexually, ripping several more wet and musky farts, as he sticks his cute tongue out, excited to be finally inside his love's hot blue ass.

"Well, drink up and you'll shrink down, my love." Pop Fizz replied, letting out even more wet and musky farts, as he giggles cutely, and handed Brandon Fizz the potion.

Brandon Fizz grabbed the potion, and guzzled the contents down, as the potion tasted like cheery, as he burped cutely. Then, the potion begins to take effect on Brandon Fizz, as he shrinks down the size of a small incest, but with a mini hyper dick and balls, meant for some hardcore and intense fucking with his beautiful mate. Pop Fizz then gently picked up the adorable tiny gremlin that's his mate, and smiles lovingly at him, as he gently positions the tiny horny gremlin in front of his hot ass, ripping another wet musky fart in his face.

"You ready to begin your journey, my love?" Pop Fizz asked, farting again on his cute tiny mate, bathing him with even more of his delicious and musky stink.

"I was born ready, my love! Being inside your hot ass is my destiny!" Brandon Fizz replied drooling like a maniac and just so overwhelmed with excitement, as he ripped another wet and musky fart, as Pop Fizz moves him towards his hot gassy blue ass.

Pop Fizz giggled, and grunted cutely, as he pushed Brandon Fizz inside his hot ass, gasping in incredible pleasure, along with blasting a tremendous wet fart in his horny mate's cute face, but due to being inside his hot ass, Brandon Fizz got a much more powerful fart to his cute face. Grinning ear to ear, Brandon Fizz was so horny and his hyper mini dick and balls were so hard that he might cum any second now, as he began running around inside Pop Fizz's hot gassy musk, getting bathed in so much hot musk, while also pleasuring Pop Fizz to no end.

"Oooh, that feels so good, my love!" Pop Fizz roared out sexually, ripping even more wet and musky farts, as his dick and balls were extremely hard and throbbing like crazy.

Brandon Fizz giggled cutely, as he got bathed in another wave of hot and stinky musk, as he ventured deeper and deeper into Pop Fizz's hot ass, rubbing the slimy and soft inner walls of his hot and beautiful ass, hearing his horny mate giggling happily and panting heavily from horny he was getting by having a horny gremlin walking around inside his hot ass rubbing his insides, while also getting bathed in so much hot gremlin musk, making even more horny and bringing him closer and closer to his impending climax.

"Oh, Fizzy, my dick can't take much more of this! Your ass is literally the ultimate turn on for me and I've never been this horny before!" Brandon Fizz said sexually, licking the walls of his hot ass, savoring the hot and wonderful taste, as he kept walking around, reaching the spot he wanted to reach.

"Hold it in for a bit longer, my love! Just find my sweet spot and fuck it with all your might, my love! Pop Fizz begged his love sexually, attaching cock rings onto his massive and throbbing erection, holding back his massive climax just a bit, while also farting even more wetly.

Brandon Fizz took a deep breath, and manages to hold back his climax as well, as he arrived at Pop Fizz's sweet spot. The bundle of nerves looked absolutely beautiful to the horny gremlin, as he jumped onto the large bundle of nerves, and hugged it tightly, as Pop Fizz blasted another wet and stinky fart in his horny mate's cute face, and his huge cock and balls were practically bursting right now from just how horny they were getting, and Brandon Fizz quickly positioned his huge throbbing gremlin penis in front of the beautiful bundle of nerves, ready to give it all he's got.

"Ready, my love?" Brandon Fizz asked, ripping yet another wet and musky fart, as he licked Pop Fizz's sweet spot, sending massive amounts of pleasure through Pop Fizz's sexy furry body, so much pleasure that it might actually break the cock rings off his throbbing and twitching gremlin penis.

"Just do it already, my love! I'm about to pop here! AHHGGHH!" Pop Fizz roared out sexually, grabbing his massive and leaking erection, and squeezing it as hard as he could to hold back his climax as best he could.

Realizing that his horny mate couldn't take much more of this, Brandon Fizz grunted hard as he blasted out wet and musky farts, and slammed his huge mini hyper cock and balls hard into Pop Fizz's sweet spot, and starts pounding it extremely hard, letting his instincts do the fucking, as Pop Fizz was roaring and panting heavily from how good he felt, and kept ripping more and more wet fart in Brandon Fizz's cute face, motivating him even more to keep fucking the love of his life. He giggled, and kept thrusting his huge cock and balls even harder and harder into Pop Fizz's sweet spot, and squeezes it lovingly, sending more and more intense pleasure rocketing through Pop Fizz's sexy furry body.

"MY LOVE! THAT FEELS SO GOOD! PLEASE GIVE ME MORE AND MAKE ME POP! I NEED TO JIZZ SO BADLY!" Pop Fizz roared loudly, ripping even more wet and musky farts, while gripping his throbbing and twitching erection tightly, feeling like he was about to pass out from how powerful his sexual tension was getting.

Brandon Fizz giggled, and kept pounding away hard and fast into Pop Fizz's sweet spot and squeezes it even harder and harder, as he sticks his cute tongue, and lapped it across the entire nerve bundle, and thrusts his huge throbbing dick even harder and harder into his sweet spot, while also blasting out more louder and wetter musky farts, and felt his own eruption coming up fast on him, as he pounded away endlessly on his horny gremlin, knowing that both don't have much time left.

"PLEASE GIVE ME ALL YOU GOT, MY LOVE! MY COCK CAN'T HOLD OUT ANYMORE!" Pop Fizz begged his love lustfully, ripping out tremendous and musky wet farts, as he kept squeezing his huge cock and balls even harder and harder, using all his strength and willpower to hold back his impending eruption.

Brandon Fizz giggled, and pounded away as hard and fast as he could, and literally fucked the brains out the nerve bundle, while also changing into his beast form, and using his add strength to squeeze the nerve bundle with all he's got, and pounded his huge throbbing dick and balls as hard as he could into his sweet spot, and roared as loudly as possible, as he put all of his energy into his final thrust, and kissed Pop Fizz's sweet spot softly, sending even more waves of pleasure through the horny gremlin's sexy furry body.

"FUCK! I'M GOING TO CUM, MY LOVE! AHHGGHH!" Pop Fizz roared out, as he kept unleashing tremendous wet farts, and his huge throbbing and twitching cock was just pouring out so much pre cum onto the bed.

Using everything he's got, Brandon Fizz slammed his mini hyper dick and huge balls as hard as he could, and squeezes the nerve bundle with everything he's got, as his huge cock finally exploded, spewing a massive waterfall of hot cum allover Pop Fizz's sweet spot and flooding his hot ass in a see of his purple love juice, bringing on Pop Fizz's massive climax, as his dick exploded, and shot out a massive stream of thick blue cum, as it bursts through the wall of their suite and penetrated through several thick walls of drywall and sheetrock, finally exiting out a thick brick wall, as Pop Fizz was clutching his now flaccid cock, and smiling lovingly, as he knew what was coming next.

"Now fart me out, my love! I've always wanted to be farted out of an ass!" Brandon Fizz said sexually, as he kisses his love's sweet spot again.

Smiling cutely, Pop Fizz grunted extremely hard till his cute face turned red, and pushed on his stomach hard, as he unleashed a tremendous and stinky skunk-like fart, ejecting Brandon Fizz from his hot gassy ass, as he landed on a pillow and returned to his normal height almost instantly, reeking of cum, rotten eggs, soda, and musk. Brandon Fizz began giggling cutely, as he realized that he had just been farted out of his love's hot ass, and saw Pop Fizz lay down beside him on the bed, as they cuddled together lovingly.

"No words can describe how good that felt, my love!" Pop Fizz said sexually, letting out another wet and musky fart, as he kisses his love softly and wetly.

"You got that right, my love! Being farted out of your hot ass was sodalicious, my love!" Brandon Fizz said sexually, cuddling into Pop Fizz's soft and wet musky fur, as he kisses him back softly and wetly.

"Hey, that's my line! Anyway, let's get even more naughty and get even more naughty and gay, my love!" Pop Fizz replied, as he kisses Brandon Fizz again, and let out one more tremendous stinky fart.

"I love the way you think, my gay Fizzy." Brandon Fizz playfully remarked, as he kisses him again, and gave his cute butt another loving squeeze, making Pop Fizz fart again.

Pop Fizz giggled, and blushed cutely, as the two mates shared another loving kiss together, before falling asleep wrapped in each other's loving furry arms, dreaming about each other, and thinking about having another romantic date, but this time dress up in something both hot and naughty, and really show off the kind of outlaws they are.

* * *

 **That marks the end of their fart fetish. What happens next? You'll have to wait and see in the next chapter. Please do review and let me know what you think of the story, and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Bye-bye!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys. After all that farting, Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz are ready to get even more gay and naughty, and have even more fun together. Find out what they do now! Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Ch. 19: Gay Bars and Gay Cowboys**

Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz are inside their closet, looking around for the perfect sexy attire for their next naughty date together, while still extremely horny and sporting massive and throbbing erections. Pop Fizz kept looking around through the closet, till he found a large black box, and brought it over to Brandon Fizz, as he saw an excited look on his horny mate's cute face, wanting Brandon Fizz to be the one who opens the box and reveals the contents of the box.

Brandon Fizz smiled, and kisses Pop Fizz softly and wetly, as he opens the box, gasping at what was inside. They both saw some sexy gay cowboy attire. The attire consisted of western shirts, leather gloves, trousers, cowboy hats, big black socks, red neckerchiefs, brown leather belts with two gun holsters each carrying two potion pistols created by Trigger Happy, golden belt buckles with dirty writing engraved on them, steel toe brown cowboy boots, with silver spurs. Feeling both of their huge cocks growing painfully hard, they both wanted to get dressed up and get hot and heavy on their date.

"Oh, Fizzy, these outfits look absolutely beautiful, my love! My penis' itching to be inside those hot trouser pants!" Brandon Fizz said sexually, growing extremely horny, as he kisses Pop Fizz wildly and sloppily, as he notices there's no underwear in the box.

"I see you noticed there's no underwear in there, my love. That's because underwear is the most evil thing that has ever existed. Fuck underwear!" Pop Fizz said sexually, giggling cutely, as he kisses Brandon Fizz back wildly and sloppily, and squeezes his hot butt lovingly.

Growing even more horny, Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz giggled cutely, as they grabbed their cowboy outfits, and put them on, as they grabbed their cute golden belt buckles, and start showing them off to each other. Pop Fizz's belt buckle had the words engraved 'Hungry for Brandon and Cock' in on the golden buckle, while Brandon Fizz's belt buckle had the words 'Gay and in love with Pop Fizz and his Hot Butt' engraved in his golden buckle, as the belt buckles gleamed in the light.

"Damn do you make a mighty fine cowboy, partner!" Brandon Fizz said sexually in a sexy Texan accent, slapping his cute boot, something that made Pop Fizz extremely horny.

"Ya darn tottin'!" Pop Fizz replied sexually in a sexy Texan accent as well, slapping his cute butt as well, as he was already sporting a massive boner in his now painfully tight trousers, and grabbed Brandon Fizz's cute gloved hand. "Come on, let's hop in the truck and get on the road, partner!" He shouted, running out of the basement with his love.

Upon entering the garage, Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz leaped into the driver's seat, as Pop Fizz started the truck, threw it in drive, and slammed his foot down hard on the gas pedal, as the truck roared loudly like a dragon, and crashes though the newly build garage door at over a hundred miles per hour, as the truck sped off into the night at over two hundred miles per house, with both horny gremlins sporting massive bulges in their pants, and horny as all fuck from just being in the truck, as Brandon Fizz starts tapping his boot on the floor, making Pop Fizz even more horny from the sexy boot tap his mate's doing.

"Seeing you slap your boots is making me one more horny, partner! And when I'm horny behind the wheel, I go absolutely crazy!" Pop Fizz roared out sexually, slamming his boot down all the way on the gas pedal, pushing it to the floor.

"Good to know! I now have a new way to turn you on and I'm making full use of it, my love!" Brandon Fizz said happily, getting slammed against Pop Fizz's furry belly by the intense forces of how fast they were going, and slaps his boot again. "Keep your truck all you've got, my horny speed demon!" He said sexually, slapping his boot again, while also showing off a massive bulge in his trousers, making Pop Fizz began to drool heavily at the hot sight.

Pop Fizz growled lustfully, and slammed his boot down so hard on the gas pedal, he pushed the pedal straight through the floorboard, and ripped the brake pedal out, so there was no way to stop the truck now. The truck was soon engulfed by some weird white light, as it suddenly rocketed down the road and disappears in a blast flash of light, entering hyperspace. Once in hyperspace, the two horny and lead footed gremlins saw planets, moons, starts, nebulas, asteroids, suns, black holes, neutron stars, and entire galaxies zoom past them, as they sped through various universes and dimensions, and Pop Fizz's activates the auto drive function on his truck, that will take them to their destination once they exit hyperspace, as he underdoes his pants, allowing his huge cock the freedom it needed so badly.

Seeing the sight of his love's big blue monster was just too much for him, and Brandon Fizz quickly engulfed Pop Fizz's big meaty gremlin penis all the way into his mouth, and wrapped his wet tongue around the entire length on his love's massive penis, and begins sucking and slurping wildly on his love's delicious meaty penis, savoring the amazing taste. Pop Fizz gasped, and roared loudly, as he began humping viscously hard into his horny mate's warm mouth, feeling his huge cock growing even bigger and harder from how horny he's getting.

"Getting a blow-job in hyperspace! So insane! HAHAHA!" Pop Fizz roared out lustfully, humping harder and harder into his horny mate's awaiting mouth, as he squeezes Brandon Fizz's hot butt lovingly, as he felt his horniness and sex drive just exploding right now.

"We're both completely insane and I absolutely love it, my love!" Brandon Fizz said sexually, deep throating Pop Fizz's huge and throbbing gremlin penis like crazy, as he giggles cutely from having his cute butt being squeezed, and ripped a wet and musky fart for his horny mate.

Pop Fizz growled lovingly, as he inhaled his horny mate's wet and stinky fart, and his cute yellow eyes began twitching, as he kept thrusting his huge throbbing dick even faster and harder into Brandon Fizz's hot mouth, and growled even more as he felt his love's tongue squeezing his hard meaty erection, and panted heavily, as he felt his horniness overtaking him already. Brandon Fizz giggled, and gagged a bit from how big his love's cock was, but kept sucking and slurping endlessly on his love's huge cock, and grabbed his big blue balls and starts fondling them, as Pop Fizz was squirming around in the driver's seat consumed by his horniness.

Brandon Fizz giggled cutely, and kept deep throating his love's huge cock even more and more, and fondles and squeezes his huge blue balls lovingly, as Pop Fizz kept humping his huge cock even harder and harder into his love's hot mouth, and squeezes his hot butt even harder and harder, as Brandon Fizz ripped another wet fart, filling the truck with his hot and stinky musk, much to Pop Fizz's delight as the smell of his love's fart was just too good to pass up, and he inhaled deeply, as he squeezes Brandon Fizz's hot butt even harder and harder, and humped even harder and harder into his love's mouth, as his huge cock began pouring pre cum.

"Mmm... So yummy and delicious! I love your delicious cum, my love!" Brandon Fizz said sexually, drinking his love's tasty pre cum, as he kept sucking and slurping on his love's huge cock, and fondles his huge balls even more, while ripping out another wet and musky fart.

"Your hot farts are making me so horny, my love! Here comes more yummy cock for you, my love!" Pop Fizz replied sexually, inhaling his horny mate's musky fart, as his huge gremlin penis pour more and more pre cum, as he squeezes his hot butt as hard as he could, making him scream in loving pleasure.

"Ah! I'm gonna cum from you squeezing my butt and giving me so much yummy and hot cock, my love!" Brandon Fizz said sexually, as he ripped yet another wet and musky fart, as he kept deep throating his massive gremlin penis more and more, as he fondles his huge balls even more, feeling Pop Fizz's huge cock beginning to twitch inside his awaiting mouth, meaning he's close to unleashing his massive eruption.

Brandon Fizz smirked cutely, as he ripped yet another wet and musky fart, and sucked and slurped on Pop Fizz's huge throbbing gremlin penis with all of his might, and squeezes his huge balls as hard as he could, as he kept ripping more and more wet musky farts, and uses his wet tongue to squeeze his huge cock as hard as he could, and roared lovingly, as Pop Fizz's dick jumped inside his love's mouth, as he heard his horny gremlin roaring lovingly, unleashing his massive climax.

"Fuck! I'm cumming, my love!" Pop Fizz roaring lovingly, blowing his massive load of blue cum into his love's hot mouth, which Brandon Fizz began guzzling down every bit of his love's grape tasting cum.

Brandon Fizz smiled lovingly, and kept drinking Pop Fizz's delicious blue love juice, till his huge cock went flaccid, and began dripping some leftover hot cum down his love's throat, and he licks his huge flaccid cock clean, before pulling off grinning ear to ear. He then places his huge gremlin penis back into his trousers, and snuggles close to Pop Fizz, as they see they're about to exit hyperspace and reach their destination.

The truck exited hyperspace and landed back on the road, as they could see the gay bar up ahead, as Pop Fizz pulled the emergency brake, causing the truck to come to a complete stop in a parking spot close to the gay bar, and the magic of Skylands reattaches the brake pedal, and Pop Fizz turns the truck off, removing the keys from the ignition. The two horny gremlins both giggled cutely, and start kissing each other wildly and sloppily, and felt their huge dicks growing painfully hard with their trousers.

"Why did you rip the brakes out in the first place, my love?" Brandon Fizz said sexually, giggling cutely, as he kisses Pop Fizz wildly and sloppily, and snuggles him cutely.

"Screw the brakes! I always hated that pedal, but I guess I need to stop the truck. I just ripped the brakes out as my own personal fuck you to the brake pedal." Pop Fizz said proudly, flipping off the brake pedal, as Brandon Fizz kept kissing him wildly and sloppily, and squeezes his hot butt lovingly. "Whoa! You sure are eager for more! But let's give these cowpokes a show that only real outlaws can!" He said, exiting the truck with his horny mate, as they made their way inside the gay bar, and saw many homosexual creatures, including P.B. Cola dressed in cowboy attire, and doing all kinds of dirty things.

"Hey, it's the two gay horny gremlins! Looks like you guys made it the fun house." P.B. Cola says sexually, as he pulled his trousers down, and begins pumping his huge while cock lovingly, and begins pouring pre cum.

"Hi there, P.B. Cola. I was wondering when our paths would cross again. And no, we haven't forgotten about you, me and my beloved Fizz have something special in store for you." Brandon Fizz replied sexually, feeling so horny from being around so many horny men inside one place, as he squeezes the albino gremlin's huge throbbing cock lovingly, and the gives him a quick kiss on the lips, as he blushes bright red.

"Aw... Gosh. I'm going to be so raped!" P.B. Cola remarked, blushing even more, as he kisses Brandon Fizz back, and then gives Pop Fizz a kiss as well.

"We'll have a lot of fun together with you and give you a sexy time, Cola." Pop Fizz replied, kissing P.B. Cola back, and squeezes his cute butt lovingly.

Country music then starts playing in the bar, and the two horny gremlins, along with P.B. Cola and the other gay guys at the bar, as Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz slapped them boots, and started line dancing, while P.B. Cola took out two dildos from his gun holsters, and shoved one of them up his ass, and then other one into his mouth, while flaunting his huge while gremlin penis to a bunch of horny guys at the club, while Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz kept line dancing, and turned to each other, as they slapped their boots, and grew even more horny, as Pop Fizz pulled Brandon Fizz into a loving hug, and growled lustfully.

"Line dancing makes me even hornier, my love!" Pop Fizz said sexually, kissing his mate even more wildly and sloppily, as he squeezes hit butt lovingly.

"Is there anything that doesn't make you horny, my love?" Brandon Fizz playfully remarked, ripping a wet and musky fart, as he kisses his love back more wildly and sloppily.

"Nope!" Pop Fizz replied, giggling cutely, as he inhaled his horny mate's delicious gremlin musk, and kisses him even more wildly and sloppily.

Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz kept doing their line dance, as they soon began rubbing each other's cute butts together, ripping silent but deadly farts on each other, as they both giggled cutely, and kept rubbing their cute gassy butts together, while rubbing their massive bulges in their painfully tight trousers, and they both removed their potion pistols from their holsters, and began firing corks into the celling of the gay bar, while ripping even more silent but deadly farts on each other.

"You guys are a couple nice shooters and nice lovers!" P.B. Cola said sexually, tearing off his cowboy attire except for his cowboy boots and hat. "But let's see how naughty you guys are!"

P.B. Cola began twirling around big jelly dildos in his furry hands, and slapped his boots with the dildos, as he was also letting out some silent but deadly farts to stink the place up, and tossed the two dildos in the air, as he caught them both in his mouth. He then kept slapping his boots, and danced around showing off his hot white butt and huge cock and balls, and shoved both dildos up his hot ass, and grabbed his huge cock, and aimed it directly at the two horny gremlins and the crowd of gay dancers.

"Open wide you big boys!" P.B. Cola said sexually, showing just how horny he is to the crowd of homosexuals, as he squeezes his huge throbbing gremlin penis as hard as he could.

With a loud and adorable roar, P.B. Cola reached his massive climax, and unleashed a massive load of his white love juice allover Brandon and Fizz and the whole crown, as he covered the dance floor in his love juice, as he pulls the dildo out of his hot ass, but puts the second one inside his hot ass, and uses the first dildo to scoop up some of his hot cum, and licks it off his sex toy, as several horny guys all blew their loads at P.B. Cola's how little show, including Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz, who drenched him in their blue and purple love juice.

"You're really the kinky little gremlin, aren't you? We're going to absolutely wreck you soon." Brandon Fizz said in a seductive tone that caused P.B. Cola to collapse to the ground with a throbbing erection.

Seeing a mechanical bull ride, Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz tore off their cowboy attire, except for their hats, belts, and beautiful cowboy boots. They two horny gremlins slapped each other's boots, and leaped onto the mechanical bull, as the bull starts jerking back and forth violently, as Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz cling to the mechanical bull for deal life, as they grabbed their cowboys hats, and started waving them around the air, as they jabbed their spurs into the leathery skin of the mechanical bull.

"Yeehaw!" Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz shouted simultaneously, rubbing their huge and throbbing gremlin penises on the rubber saddle, and grew even more horny from the mechanical bull bucking back and forth, trying to shake them off to no avail.

"Yeah, you guys ride that bull good, ya hear?!" P.B. Cola playfully replied, giggling cutely, as he was just so turned on seeing their big juicy penises rubbing against the saddle of the mechanical bull.

Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz giggled, and kept jabbing their spurs into the leathery skin of the mechanical, as the mechanical was bucking more aggressively in an attempt to the horny gremlins of it, but both mates weren't going anywhere, as they felt their huge cocks growing extremely hard, and began pouring massive amounts of pre onto it, dripping down onto the floor, as they both knew what was coming next, but wanted to be really naughty and reckless with their sexual escapade.

"Turn this baby up to full power and give us all it's got!" Brandon Fizz shouted, pointing to the employee Mabu known as Blobbers at the bull's control panel.

Blobbers chuckled nervously, but gave the two horny gremlins a thumbs-up, as he turned the bull's speed to full power, and began turning the bucking dials erratically, giving the two horny gremlins a ride they'll never forget. The bull then began moving around at full speed and began back and forth even more violently and wildly, nearly shaking the two horny gremlins off the ride, but both of them were staying their ground, as Pop Fizz laid down on his back, and Brandon Fizz got right on top of his horny mate carefully positioning his huge cock right in front of his love's hot blue ass.

"Fuck me again, my love! My ass needs your big purple cock so badly!" Pop Fizz roared lustfully, feeling his horniness and sex drive going crazy, as he kisses his love wildly and sloppily.

"Your wish is my command and your hot ass is mine, my love!" Brandon Fizz replied sexually, growing even more horny as well, and kissing him back wildly and sloppily.

With a lewd and horny grin on his cute face, Brandon Fizz kisses Pop Fizz wildly and sloppily, and slammed his huge cock all the way inside his love's hot blue ass, and begins thrusting inside fast and hard, and squeezes his hot blue butt lovingly, and then grabbed hold of his huge cock and balls, and squeezes them with all his might, while also simultaneously pumping them hard, and kisses him more even more wildly and sloppily, and slapped his hot butt hard, and pounded inside him like a wild animal, sending massive waves of intense pleasure through his sexy furry body.

"Oh, fuck! Fuck me more harder, my love! My ass is just hungry for that big cock of yours and needs to be fucked hard by you and your beautiful cock, my love!" Pop Fizz begged his horny mate lustfully, feeling his huge cock and balls growing so hard that he might cum right now, but held his climax back, as he squeezes his hot lovingly.

Pop Fizz giggled, and sighed lovingly at having his cute butt being squeezed, and grabbed a dildo, and shoved it all the way up Brandon Fizz's hot ass, and begins thrusting inside his hot purple ass fast and hard, while Brandon Fizz kept pounding away fast and hard into his hot blue ass, and squeezes his hot butt even harder and harder, as he sticks his cute tongue, and laps it across Pop Fizz's cute furry body, and snuggles him cutely, as he kept pounding his huge cock even harder and harder into his love's hot ass, with his huge balls slapping against his hot ass, making them both even more horny.

"Please keep fucking me hard, my love! My ass just loves getting pounded so much!" Pop Fizz roared out sexually, as he started humping his huge cock and balls hard against his love's furry belly, while ripping a wet and stinky musky fart.

Brandon Fizz smirked cutely, as he inhaled the hot musky gas, and kept pounding his love's hot ass even harder and harder, and squeezes his hot butt even harder and harder, as his huge balls slapped against his hot ass, and kept squeezing and pumping his throbbing and meaty gremlin penis hard, and begins fondling his huge balls, and lapped his tongue across his sexy furry body even more, and slapped his hot butt even harder, as he kisses his horny mate even more wildly and sloppily. Feeling his sex drive becoming all consuming, Pop Fizz pounded his love's hot ass even harder and harder with the dildo, while ripping another wet and stinky fart for his horny mate.

"Wow, you sure do love farting as much as I love your hot blue ass, my love." Brandon Fizz playfully remarked, inhaling his horny mate's delicious musky scent, while kissing him more wildly and sloppily.

Pop Fizz blushes cutely, and giggled cutely, and kisses his horny mate like a wild animal, and tongue kisses him wetly, as he pounded his love's hot ass even harder and harder with the dildo, striking his sweet spot hard. Brandon Fizz growled lovingly, and grunted hard, as he pushes his huge balls all the way inside his love's hot blue ass, and kept pounding his love's hot ass even harder and harder, and kept a firm and tight grip on his throbbing cock and huge balls, and begins pounding his sweet spot hard, as they both felt their impending climaxes coming up fast on them.

"FUCK MY BRIANS OUT HARD, MY LOVE! BETWEEN THE BULL AND ALL THESE GUYS WATCHING US, I DON'T THINK MY COCK CAN TAKE MUCH MORE, MY LOVE!" Pop Fizz roared out sexually, feeling his huge ready to burst, as he kisses his love wildly and sloppily, as he starts fucking his brains out hard with the dildo.

Brandon Fizz gasped, and roared as loud as he could, and begins fucking his love's brains out as hard as he could, and squeezes his hot butt as hard as he could, and pounds his hot ass and sweet spot with all his might, and kisses him more wildly and sloppily, and pushes his tongue deep down his throat, as he squeezes his hot butt even more harder, and fondles his huge balls even more and more, along with squeezing his huge cock with every bit of his strength. He giggled, and ripped a wet and stinky fart of his own for Pop Fizz, and kept fucking his brains out hard, as Pop Fizz kept fucking his brains out hard with the dildo, making them both reach their massive climaxes simultaneously.

"AH! WE'RE CUMMING NOW, YOU GUYS!" Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz yelled simultaneously, as their huge cocks exploded like super volcanoes, spewing their hot blue and purple cum allover the club and soaking P.B. Cola and the other guys in their hot and yummy love juice.

There climaxes ultimately caused a domino effect to occur, as P.B. Cola and the others at the gay bar all felt their huge cocks explode, as they both unleash their own lustful roars and screams, blowing the roof off the building and shattering every single window and door, as cum just exploded out of the building, and it was just coated in thick layer of hot cum, as the bull stopped bucking and moving, as Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz giggled cutely, and snuggled together, happy that their show caused all this jizz to be unleashed, but this was only the beginning of what was to come at the club, and both gremlins giggled at how naughty they're getting now.

"Now this is what I call a jizz party!" P.B. Cola shouted sexually, blowing another massive load of cum allover the place, as Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz giggled cutely.

* * *

 **And that marks the end of this chapter, you guys. They might've dropped their cowboy attire, but their fun time at the gay bar is only just beginning and these two gremlins plan to bring down the building. Stay tuned for the second part in the next chapter. Please do review and let me know what you think of the story, and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Bye-bye!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys. After having some fun gay cowboy style, it's time for Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz to get even more wild and naughty at the gay bar and really show off their love for each other. And don't worry, P.B. Cola will have his fun in a later chapter. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Ch. 20: Hot Gay Fun**

Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz were scampering on their cute furry arms and feet, completely naked and sporting massive throbbing erections that stood proudly in the air, and extremely horny. They had discarded their cowboy outfits and were no going full commando, and were making their way over to their favorite gay sex club and bar where they could smell the hot male hormones, pheromones, sweat, and of course strong and yummy cum was just intoxicating as hell. Their horniness and sex drives were going crazy, and anyone that would look at them would see two horny gremlins heading to the gay bar with giant throbbing gremlin penises.

"Oh yeah! We're going to give these guys another naughty and hot show, my love!" Brandon Fizz said sexually, kissing Pop Fizz deeply and wetly, and squeezes his cute butt lovingly.

"You got that right, my love! Having my butt squeezed is just making me so horny right now!" Pop Fizz growled lustfully, as he purred deeply, and kisses Brandon Fizz back deeply and wetly, and squeezes his cute butt back.

Arriving at the gay bar, both horny gremlins were greeted by the bouncer of the bar, Ka-Boom. Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz giggled cutely, and began making out like wild animals, and start squeezing each other's cute butts lovingly, as they both let out loving and sexy sounding purrs and growls, and kept squeezing each other's cute butts even more, as they pushed their wet tongues into each other's hot mouths, and began slurping wetly on each other's soft lips, changing into their beast forms, as their huge cocks and balls doubled in size.

"Let's show this big dude how naughty we can be, my love!" Pop Fizz said sexually, as he slurps on his love's soft furry lips, as he squeezes his hot butt lovingly, as they both took out jelly dildos, catching the attention of Ka-Boom.

No, it can't be! That's too much sexiness!" Ka-Boom said, as he started biting his nails down from seeing what the horny gremlins were about to do.

Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz smirked cutely, and kept kissing and squeezing each other's cute butts lovingly, and shoved the jelly dildos all the way up each other's hot ass, and start thrusting inside fast and hard, as their huge cocks were just porting out so much pre cum, and begin rubbing together in a hot and sexy frott, as they made cute noises of pleasure and love that caused Ka-Boom to open the door for the two horny gremlins.

"Just get in here already! The sexiness is too much!" Ka-Boom shouted, as he grabbed his traptanium cannon, and begins humping his crystal weapon like some lunatic, as people walking on the streets were screaming.

Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz giggled cutely, as they kept kissing each other wildly and sloppily, and squeezes each other's cute butts lovingly, while thrusting the dildos hard inside their hot asses, as they both slowly made their way inside the club, and could hear some pop music playing loudly inside, and could see P.B. Cola and several homosexual creatures all dancing, pole dancing, getting oral, doing anal, having sex in the private rooms, getting a bite to eat and something to drink at the bar, or buying sex toys at the sex shop. They could also see several of the folks at the academy there to having the time of their lives, as Spyro was pole dancing like a stripper, Trigger Happy and Food were having sex on the bar, Wind-Up and P.B. Cola were making out with P.B. Cola playing with his cute spring loaded penis, and Eruptor was getting oral with the sexy and fiery SuperCharger leader Spitfire.

"Hey, looks like you two guys are back for more sex and fun." P.B. Cola said sexually, as he snuggles his horny windup toy cutely, and kisses him deeply and wetly, as he licks his metallic lips.

"What up, dude! Looks like you got yourself a boyfriend!" Pop Fizz said sexually, as he sees P.B. Cola snuggling this horny windup toy boyfriend cutely, and fondles his spring loaded penis.

"Yeah! I'm dating Wind-Up and he's quite the adorable and sexy windup toy, and I love him so much." P.B. Cola replied, fondling the windup toy's spring loaded penis more, as he kisses Wind-Up passionately. "And he's the perfect mate for me! That cock of his does wonders for my ass!" He said, seeing Wind-Up blushing bright red, as steam erupts from his metallic body.

"Aw... Gosh. I keep you all wound up, baby!" Wind-Up said sexually, as he used his clawed hands to finger the fuck out of his hot ass, and kisses him back deeply and wetly, as he moaned lovingly.

"You sure do, my love! Now I need your penis right now!" P.B. Cola said sexually, grabbing Wind-Up's big spring loaded penis, and begins deep throating the windup toy's hot penis, pleasuring his boyfriend to no end.

Wind-Up gasped in deep pleasure, as steam just erupted out from his cute metallic body, as he turned bright red from how hot he was getting, and the windup key in his head started spinning around like crazy, as his cute claw hands turned into cymbals, as he starts clapping around happily, and starts rubbing P.B. Cola's hot white butt lovingly.

Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz grew extremely horny from watching their horny gremlin friend sucking off his windup toy boyfriend off, and they begin fucking themselves once again with the dildos, and start kissing each other wildly and sloppily, as they started squeezing each other's hot butts lovingly, and roll around on the floor, as the other Skylanders and cadets began snapping pictures of the hot sights unfolding, as Spyro starts flaunting his huge purple cock and shaking his hot purple butt at the crowd of horny men, as he spins around on the stripper pole, causing the crowd of horny men to throw gold and food at the naughty and naked purple dragon.

"If my career being a Skylander doesn't work out, being a stripper certainly can pay the bills and make me a rich dragon." Spyro playfully remarked, as he slipped on a black thong and sporting a huge bulge that perfectly exposed his hot purple butt to the crowd, as he stuffs some of the treasure into his thong, and grabbed the pole, and starts spinning around upside down, proudly showing off a massive bulge to the horny crowd.

Food Fight giggled cutely, and shoots his load of hot cum allover the bar table, as Trigger Happy slides down the table belly first, as he licks up some of the artichoke's delicious love juice, as it was almost like a Slip and Slide toy, as Trigger Happy was giggling and laughing happy, and felt Food Fight suddenly just on top of him, as he licks his hot butt lovingly, and begins kissing his cute butt, making Trigger Happy giggle even more.

Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz giggled cutely, as they could hear so many horny guys cumming simultaneously, and see their friends all having some form of sexual fun together, as it was making them even more horny, as they began fucking each other's brains out hard with the dildos, and kept kissing and squeezing each other's hot butts even harder and harder, as they rolled around on the floor, with their huge cocks pouring out massive amounts of pre cum as their huge gremlin penises were practically bursting.

Taking their naughtiness even further, Brandon Fizz attached several cock rings to their huge cocks, forcing them together in a really hot frott that made their big and juicy gremlin penis just grow bigger and harder, as it made their sex drives go even crazier. They both giggled, and purred loudly, as they kept fucking their brains out harder and harder with the dildos, and pushed their wet tongues into each other's hot mouths, and start doing some wet and incredible French kissing, while ripping out some wet musky farts together, filling the bar with their hot gremlin musk.

"Looks like this place's becoming a jizz party again!" P.B. Cola moaned more, deep throating Wind-Up's spring loaded penis more, using his tongue to squeeze the metallic sex organ hard, as he fondles his big metallic balls lovingly, and slapped Wind-Up's hot butt, as the windup toy began humping hard into his mouth, making him gag a bit.

"Sure looks like it, baby! You're about to get my own special kind of jizz!" Wind-Up screamed out sexually, as his windup key went absolutely crazy, and his huge spring loaded penis began twitching and throbbing, as he spewed oil into his horny gremlin boyfriend's awaiting mouth, as P.B. Cola spits the oil out after Wind-Up finishes cumming, due to not being able to drink it for obvious reasons. "Now do you look hot with oil dripping from your mouth!" Wind-Up said sexually, kissing P.B. Cola softly and wetly, as they moaned lovingly.

Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz kept fucking themselves harder and harder with the dildos, and tightened the cock rings around their restrained cocks, preventing themselves from cumming. They both panted heavily, and purred loudly in deep loving pleasure, as they kept kissing and squeezing each other's hot butts lovingly, as they both kept ripping wet musky farts, inhaling each other's hot musky gas, growing even more and more horny from their sex drives getting even crazier, as they hugged each other as tight as possible.

The horny gremlin's huge throbbing gremlin penises kept rubbing together, and pouring galloons of pre cum allover the floor and each other, as they kept kissing and squeezing their hot butts lovingly, and rolled around on the floor, as they deepened the loving tongue kisses more and more, and playfully nibbled on each other's soft lips, and kept pounding their hot asses even harder and harder with the dildos, striking each other's sweet spots with incredible force, as they kept ripping more and more wet musky farts, loving the smell of cum and farts so much, and getting a lot of attention from their friends and many more gay dudes, who were all jacking off to their hot and sexy show.

"Keep it up, you horny lovebirds! My dick's really loving this so much!" Spyro shouted out, as he kept spinning around on the pole, as he pulls down his thong, showing off his huge purple dick to the horny crowd, with some of them unleashing their loads at the sight of a hot dragon dick throbbing proudly.

Realizing they've turned this bar into a sex house, Pop Fizz and Brandon continued fucking each other's brains out as hard as they could and pounded their sweet spot as hard as they could with the dildos, along with kissing and squeezing their hot butts even more, as they panted heavily, as their huge throbbing gremlin penises even more together, with the pre cum lubing up their big dicks and making things even better for them, as they felt their climaxes coming fast, just as their big dicks broke the cock rings off, as they kept kissing wildly and sloppily, and slammed the dildos as hard as they could into their sweet spot, making them roar in loving pleasure.

"They're about to blow their loads, guys! Get your phones out, and snap some pics!" Food Fight out, taking his phone out, as he begins snapping pictures of the horny gremlins.

Feeling their climaxes about to hit them, Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz roared as loud as they could into their hot kisses, their huge dicks jumped and throbbed like crazy, spewing massive amounts of hot cum allover each other, and drenched the whole bar in their love juice, as they smiled into their hot kiss and kept cumming more and more, as they heard Spyro and the others all reach their own climaxes simultaneously, and blew their own loads allover themselves and several others, as cum was just dripping off everything in the bar, as they could see all their friend and the dozens of horny dudes at the bar all sitting down, or laying down clutching their dripping cocks, but both of them weren't exhausted, they were still horny and needed more from each other, but they wanted some privacy together.

"Come on, let's get hot and heavy in the bedroom, my love." Pop Fizz said sexually, as he kisses his love softly and wetly, as they both pulled the dildos out of their hot asses.

"I was about to say that, my love." Brandon Fizz said sexually, as he kissed his love back softly and wetly, and squeezes his hot butt lovingly, as he whispers seductively in his horny mate's furry ear. "Mmm... I can't wait to fuck that hot ass of yours, my love."

"Have fun you two guys. You'll bring the bar down with how hot and heavy you guys get." P.B. Cola playfully remarked, as the two horny gremlins waved to him, and flashed him an evil smirk, letting him know that he's still going to get wrecked by them, much to his delight.

Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz both giggled cutely, as they walked upstairs to the second floor of the building where the personal beds were held, so that guys and their lovers can come up here to fuck. They could hear some loud and wet moans and growls coming from several of the rooms, as they felt their huge cocks growing painfully hard, as they found an empty room with a big clean bed for hardcore fucking, with some lotion and sex toys on the dresser to make things even kinkier for those who want more than just sex.

"Let's get hot and heavy, my love!" Pop Fizz said sexually, as they run into the bedroom, closing the door behind them, and leaped into the plush bed, as they cuddled together lovingly.

"Let's make out before we get hot and heavy, my love!" Brandon Fizz said sexually, as he squeezes Pop Fizz's hot butt lovingly, and snuggles into his horny gremlin's soft furry cheek, as he puts on a cute face that Pop Fizz can't resist. "I want your beautiful kisses and get some sweet love, my love."

Pop Fizz giggled cutely, as the two horny gremlins looked at each other lovingly, with their cute eyes literally gazing into each other's souls. They could just feel their intense love for each other just exploding, as their cute eyes changed into hearts, and they began kissing each other softly and lovingly, while letting out loving and adorable purrs, as they snuggled together cutely, loving the feeling of being so warm and secure. They both silently vowed to never let go of each other, and felt their hearts melting, as hot kissing ensued between the two loving mates.

Deep and sloppy kissing full of immense passion and true love overwhelmed both loving and horny gremlins, as Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz literally clung to each other, and snuggled together even more and more, as they kept kissing each other more and more, and sends their wet tongues into each other's hot mouths, as they both purred cutely and lovingly, and kept kissing more and more, as they already felt their huge cocks growing painfully hard from all the kissing, and Pop Fizz felt the need of having a big gremlin dick inside his hot ass again.

"Now please fuck me, my love! My ass is just screaming to have your big purple penis inside me! HAHAHA!" Pop Fizz said sexually, laughing like a maniac, as he kisses his love wildly and sloppily.

"Show me your hot blue ass and I'll fuck you like a beast, my love!" Brandon Fizz said sexually, as he giggles cutely, and kisses his love wildly and sloppily, and gave his love's hot blue butt another loving squeeze.

Pop Fizz giggles cutely, and turns around, as he grabbed his hot blue butt and spreads his furry butt cheeks out wide, giving Brandon Fizz a perfect and hot view of his hot ass. He giggles cutely, and starts shaking and wiggling his cute butt at his horny mate, and rips a wet and musky fart in his love's cute face. "Now please fuck my brains out, my love! Give me every bit of your huge purple cock and fuck me like a beast, my love!" He said sexually, as he shakes and wiggles his cute butt even more, as he ripped yet another wet and musky fart in his horny mate's cute face.

More than happy to oblige, Brandon Fizz kisses his love deeply and wetly, and inhales his horny mate's hot musky fart, as he slammed his huge cock all the way inside his horny mate's hot blue ass, and starts thrusting inside fast and hard, and begins squeezing his hot butt lovingly, and kisses him more wildly and sloppily, as he begins picking up the pace with his thrusts, and fondles his huge furry balls lovingly, and kisses him lovingly, as he pounded his love's hot ass fast and hard, as Pop Fizz's blissful roars were music to his cute furry ears.

"Wow, you sure are eager today, my love." Pop Fizz said happily, giggling cutely, as he kisses his love back deeply and wetly, and squeezes his hot butt lovingly, as he slapped his love's hot purple butt, making him rip a wet and stinky musky fart. "Mmm... Getting fucked and sniffing farts are my two favorite things to do! Please give my hot blue ass more, my love! My ass yearns for your big cock and needs it all day everyday, my love!" He begged his horny mate lustfully, inhaling more of his love's musky farts.

Brandon Fizz was more than happy to oblige, and kept pounding away faster and harder into Pop Fizz's hot ass, and squeezes his hot butt even harder and harder, as he slapped his hot butt even harder, and kisses him more wildly and sloppily, as the two horny gremlins began wetly French kissing each other like horny wild animals in heat, as Pop Fizz began thrusting his huge cock fart and hard into his horny mate's furry belly, loving the feeling of his big blue gremlin penis rubbing against his mate's warm and soft fur. Brandon Fizz giggled, and kept ripping more and more wet musky farts, and continues fondling his love's huge balls, making Pop Fizz even more horny and wild.

"Seeing you so horny makes me one happy and super horny gremlin, my love!" Brandon Fizz roared out sexually, as he kisses his love more wildly and sloppily, and squeezes his hot butt even harder and harder.

"Well, how about you make this horny gremlin even hornier and fuck me even harder, my love!" Pop Fizz roared out lustfully, feeling his sex drive going absolutely crazy, as he kisses his love back more wildly and sloppily.

Brandon Fizz giggled cutely, and began picking up the pace even more, as he pounded Pop Fizz's hot ass even harder and harder, and grunted hard as he pushes his huge balls all the way inside the horny gremlin's hot blue butt, and began striking his sweet spot, as he kisses his love even more wildly and sloppily. Pop Fizz gasped, and purred deeply, as he kisses his horny mate back wildly and sloppily, and begins humping extremely hard into his love's cute furry belly, and squeezes his hot butt as hard as he could, making him roar in deep loving pleasure, as they both felt their massive climaxes coming up fast.

"Oh my love! Fuck! I'm gonna cum again and it's gonna be a big load!" Pop Fizz roared out lustfully, feeling his horniness consuming him completely, as he kisses his love more wildly and sloppily, as his huge cock was practically bursting.

"Then let us cum together as true soulmates, my love!" Brandon Fizz said sexually with a cute sexy grin on his cute face, as he kisses Pop Fizz softly and wetly, and rubs his cute furry cheek, making him giggle.

Brandon Fizz smirked, and starts fucking Pop Fizz like a beast, and pounded his sweet spot and hot ass with all his might, and squeezes his hot butt as hard as he could, and slapped his hot butt even harder and harder, and uses all his strength and squeezes his huge cock and balls as hard as he could, and kept fondling his huge balls, as he kisses him more wildly and sloppily. Pop Fizz roared lovingly into their hot kiss, and slammed his huge throbbing cock as hard as he could into his love's beautiful furry belly, as they slurped on each other's soft lips, and ripped wet musky farts, sending them both over the edge.

"Fuck! I'm cumming, my love!" Pop Fizz roared out into the hot kiss with his mate, feeling his huge cock bursting.

"Ah! Fuck! I'm cumming too, my love!" Brandon Fizz roared out sexually into the hot kiss with his love, feeling his own huge cock bursting as well.

Letting out loud feral roars, Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz reached their massive climaxes simultaneously, feeling their huge throbbing gremlin penises finally explode. Brandon Fizz panted heavily, and his cock erupted so much hot purple cum into his horny mate's hot ass, and coated his whole ass and insides in his love juice, as his cute furry belly expanded once again from the hot cum filling, while cum began pouring from his hot ass. Pop Fizz gasped, and roared blissfully, as his huge cock erupts his massive blue load of cum allover Brandon Fizz and himself, along with drenching the bed in their hot love juice, as they both wrapped the blankets around themselves, and Brandon Fizz kept his huge cock inside his love's hot ass for the night.

"Another hot night of amazing sex with the love of my life!" Pop Fizz said happily, as he gave his loving mate another loving kiss, and snuggles him cutely.

"Aw... Sex with you is always perfect and beautiful, my love." Brandon Fizz replied in a happy and loving tone, as he kisses his loving mate back deeply, and hugged him tightly. "And we'll still make things even hotter, my love."

"You got that right, my love! I've got something very special planned for you with my penis, but you'll have to wait and see what it is." Pop Fizz said playfully, as he snuggles his horny mate some more, and kisses him again.

Brandon Fizz giggled, and kissed Pop Fizz back deeply and wetly, as he wondered what his horny mate had in store for them, and all he knew was that it was already making his dick extremely hard, despite not yet knowing what it might be. Sharing another loving kiss, the two horny gremlins snuggled each other like cuddly teddy bears, and fell asleep dreaming about each other and loving each other forever, exciting to take their sex life another step further.

* * *

 **And that marks the end for this chapter, guys. What could Pop Fizz be planning now? You'll have to find out in the next chapter. Please do review and let me know what you think of the story, and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Bye-bye!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys. It's time for Pop Fizz to show off his new naughty plan and give his love another hot show he'll never forget. ;) Get ready to see how naughty my beloved gremlin can be. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Ch. 21: Pop Fizz's Sounding Fun**

Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz were skittering along on all fours as only two horny gremlins would towards their favorite gay bar, one of their favorite spots and one of the few places where they can getaway with being so naughty, as they could both smell the strong male hormones, pheromones, and so much delicious hot cum. They're both horny as all fuck, and anyone that would between their big, muscular, short furry legs of theirs could see the two massive bulges in that form hugging, tight, leather and spandex speedos, though they would prefer to run naked, due to them loving to show everything off most of the time, but the speedos were really good on their big gremlin penises felt so good so they dealt with the speedos for now at least.

Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz finally arrived at the gay bar, and Ka-Boom once he saw the two horny gremlins wearing their hot speedos and sporting massive erections, he didn't say anything, and let the two horny gremlins inside the club, as they both giggled cutely at each other. Stroking their huge speedo bulges, Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz could hear music playing, and saw many of the horny homosexuals and their fellow male Skylanders and cadets, who were either eating or drinking, or they were doing various sexual escapades, while all of them were sporting big ass bulges from their speedos, bikinis, and thongs, and some of them were jacking off to the various sexual escapades going on inside the gay bar.

The two horny gremlins felt their big and juicy gremlin penises growing painfully hard within their tight speedos, and could feel their horniness and sex drives going crazy once again, as Pop Fizz quickly pulled Brandon Fizz into a wild and sloppy kiss, who both started letting out loud wet moans and deep loving purrs, as they happily deepened their wild and sloppy kiss more, as salvia dripped from their soft furry lips, and kept kissing each other more and more, as their speedo bulges start rubbing together, as it only made them even hornier, giving the guys a how and sexy show in the gay bar.

"Mmm... Looks like it's time for round two, guys." Wind-Up said sexually, stroking his big speedo bulge at the sight of the horny gremlins, as he grabbed his dildo, and shoved it up his exhaust port. "Now keep up that hot show! I'm so horny!"

"That makes two of us, you two lovebirds!" P.B. Cola replied sexually, as he kissed his horny windup toy boyfriend deeply and wetly, and slurped on his soft metallic lips, while beginning to pound the horny windup toy's hot exhaust port, giving him so much incredible pleasure.

Taking their love and horniness to new heights, Pop Fizz pulled down Brandon Fizz's tight musky speedos, allowing his huge cock and balls the freedom they wanted, allowing them to stand proudly, as he got right on top of his horny and happy mate, but he didn't remove his own speedos yet. He and Brandon Fizz were planning something so naughty they might get arrested if they did this in any other place but here. Brandon Fizz's huge cock was currently rubbing against the leathery and spandex covered cock of his mate's, as his pre cum was making the speedos slippery, as Pop Fizz was smirking cutely, and grabbed his backpack, taking out a small leather pouch and a bottle of lube, as he placed them beside his horny mate. Getting even more horny, Pop Fizz grabbed hold of Brandon Fizz, and pulled him up a little bit, allowing his big speedo bulge to softly slap against his horny mate's hot purple butt, something that was really making Brandon Fizz extremely horny, as his big purple penis was right in Pop Fizz's cute face.

"Hoho! I can't believe you're already this horny and we haven't even started yet, my love!" Pop Fizz said happily, as he kisses his love softly and wetly, as his big speedo covered cock kept slapping his horny mate's hot butt more.

"I get horny from just watching you blink, my love!" Brandon Fizz said sexually, as he begins humping Pop Fizz hard and fast, as his big gremlin penis touches Pop Fizz's hot mouth, making the horny gremlin lick his juicy and thick gremlin penis.

"Considering this turn on events, I think we can improvise, my love." Pop Fizz said with a perverted smirk on his cute face, grabbing his love's big purple gremlin penis, and starts sucking and slurping on it wildly and sloppily.

"Getting a blow-job along with your dirty plan makes me such a happy and horny gremlin, my love!" Brandon Fizz said sexually, as he began humping his huge cock into his love's awaiting mouth, while Pop Fizz's speedo bulge kept rubbing against his hot purple butt.

Already getting the attention of their friends and a few horny guys at the bar. Right now, they're more curious about what these two horny and wild gremlins are planning and just how dirty they're going to get.

Pop Fizz giggled, as he kept sucking and slurping more on Brandon Fizz's juicy purple gremlin penis, as he grabbed hold of his tight and skimpy speedos. Smirking sexually as he hooked his furry thumbs around the waistband of his speedos, and begins slipping it off, revealing his big plump juicy gremlin penis and big blue bowling ball-sized balls. He took a deep breath of all the musky and sexually charged air around him and his horny mate, as he moved his left furry hand between his furry legs, and begins to grope himself, so very slowly. Teasing himself to no end. Squeezing his huge balls and rubbing his big blue dick, till the head of his big blue cock began oozing our massive amounts of his pre cum. Pop Fizz kept this up more, as he began deep throating Brandon Fizz's delicious cock, with the occasional firm grope or tap to his big blue balls, until all twenty four inches of his big juicy cock was hard and throbbing eagerly, with the veins on his dick pumping more blood into his already swollen and rock hard penis, and purring so sexually that it made his horny mate hump harder and harder into his hot mouth. His dick was pouring out more pre cum in amounts most males couldn't even cum, but then again Pop Fizz wasn't an ordinary male by any means. Pouring down his big meaty dick and dripping onto his huge blue balls, with some of it landing on Brandon Fizz's hot purple butt.

Pop Fizz made sure to make a good showing of himself and his horny mate. Moaning and purring with extreme delight every time he would grope his pre cum covered balls, or slow pump every inch of his leaking and throbbing gremlin penis, while getting a mouth full of Brandon Fizz's juicy gremlin penis, which was already pouring delicious pre cum into his hot mouth. A few males and their fellow Skylanders and cadets were, already needing to readjust their huge cocks and balls inside their various groin coverings, while some just tore theirs off to jack off to the sight of the horny gremlins' hot and beautiful show.

Pop Fizz purred loudly, and had to keep himself from blowing his massive load right there. Lifting his left furry hand from his damp and throbbing painfully hard gremlin penis, he reached over to the leather pouch and slowly opened it, revealing all manner of shiny, smooth, sterile, stainless steel urethral sounds. Ranging from thin ones with little oval buds of varying sizes on the ends, to thicker full length with a slight 'S' curve to them in the middle. He grinned sexually, and picked out a couple of his favorites, as Brandon Fizz began thrusting even harder and faster into his horny mate's hot mouth.

"Getting really naughty, I see. So naughty that I'll need to hold back my load and give you a big reward, my love." Brandon Fizz said sexually, humping faster and harder into his horny mate's hot mouth, as Pop Fizz blushed cutely and tittered in joy.

There were a few guys that were raising their eyebrows at the two horny gremlins, wondering what they could be doing now. Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz could already tell a few guys already knew what was about to happen by how much they were drooling. Pop Fizz gave the horny dudes a playful wink. _'Oh, he's just such a tease and a massive pervert.'_ He thought to himself, as he and his horny mate were enjoying the moment.

Pop Fizz then takes the special lube tube, and attaches a small soft rubber tapered spout to it that was about three inches long. He squirts some of the sterile lube right on his cumslit, and moves the lube around his big cockhead, playing with his cumslit a little with a single clawed digit. Moaning out softly and leaning back a bit more. His tight speedos fell down to his furry ankles, letting the guys and their friends have a great view of his big gremlin penis and huge balls slapping against his love's hot purple butt even more. He's giving them quite the display. Pop Fizz then gripped his huge cock tightly around the base with his left furry hand, making that turgid penis of his swell even more. He moaned out, and lubed up the rubber tube before slipping said rubber tube right into his cock hole! Pop Fizz gasped out, and panted in pleasure before giving the lube a good squeeze, moaning out and then purring as he felt the slick, jelly like liquid being forced deep down inside the urethra of his throbbing meaty erection. Churring happily as he gave his twitching cock a few good, slow, strokes. Squeezing his veiny penis at various spots to evenly distribute the lube he had just pumped into his veiny penis. Pop Fizz waited a few moments, and then trilled softly as he, ever so slowly, pulled the rubber lube tube from his cock. A large amount of pre cum and lube sloshing and squirting out, drenching his big blue cock and balls to the point that there was a puddle of the stuff forming between his furry legs. He closed his cute yellow eyes, and moaned at this rather pleasurable feeling, while still gripping his huge cock tightly at the base, purring happily the whole while, along with getting a mouth full of his love's big purple penis.

It seemed that Food Fight, who was at the bar, must have been a rather pent up horny artichoke, had already blown a massive load from jacking off to Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz's hot little show. A few others were looking at this display curiously, never having seen it before. And most that were watching already had their huge cocks out, or their neighbors cocks out, and were working them pretty well at this point, turning the bar into basically a gay sex house.

"Yeah! Everyone, unleash those big loads of yours! We're turning this place into a jizz house!" P.B. Cola said sexually, pumping his big and throbbing white gremlin penis.

Pop Fizz smiled to himself, as he had just barely started his hot show, and began slurping wildly on Brandon Fizz's huge cock, using his tongue to squeeze his love's big purple penis hard, with his big purple balls slapping against his furry lips. Still holding his huge cock firmly at the base, he reached over with his right furry hand, and picked up one of the slimmer urethral sounds with a smooth rosebud oval tip. He got a good amount of lube on it and then watched what he was doing intently as he placed the smooth, tapered and rounded tip of the steel sound at the head of his swollen, twitching cock. Pop Fizz then took in a long breath, and let out a soft moan, as he teased his cumslit with the metal rod before actually letting it slip inside his cock hole! It was a small steel sound, and his large throbbing cock took it quite easily. He held the end of the rod in his right furry hand, as he gently let it slip further down the inside of his cum leaking, lube filled, cock hole. Breathing in heated, deep breaths of pleasure. Loving the feeling of that warm, smooth instrument sliding deeper and deeper down inside his pulsing and dripping gremlin penis. His wet tongue wrapping around Brandon Fizz's big meaty cock even, using his tongue to tease his love's throbbing erection, and gently licks his big purple balls, as he slowly stroked his shaft with his left furry hand, while sliding the sound up and down the inside of his cock with the right furry hand. Purring happily when he would feel the bulbous tip inside now and then, as he pumped his huge blue gremlin penis even more.

The guys and their friends still enjoying the show were either jacking off, sucking on, or fucking the hot guy next to them at the bar by now. Some other Skylanders known as Camo and Warnado were at the bar were following Pop Fizz's lead with what looked like glass swizzle sticks all lubed up and being slid into the cumslit of their rock hard cocks. He couldn't help but smile at this whole scene he had helped start, while Brandon Fizz changed into his adorable and sexy beast form, and began humping wildly into Pop Fizz's hot mouth, making him gag a bit from the deep throated blow-job.

"We might as well be having a massive gay sex orgy by now!" Wind-Up moaned out, pumping his throbbing and rock hard spring loaded penis hard, as he continued fucking himself with his dildo.

"That would be so hot, baby! It's so hot and my penis is loving this so much!" P.B. Cola moaned out sexually, pumping his huge throbbing and rock hard even more, as he starts fingering himself. "Give us more, you horny sex beasts!" He roared to the two horny gremlins.

After a short while, Pop Fizz pulled the rosebud tipped sound out of his leaking cock hole. A large amount of pre cum squirting out when the steel device was removed from his prideful male sex organ. He carefully set it back in its pouch. Purring softly as he decided to up the ante. Now reaching for a rather nicely sized, smooth, solid stainless steel sound with a slight 'S' bend to it in the middle. It had to be at least ten inches in length. Doing a quick re-lube of his throbbing cock hole, and the new sound; he then placed the blunt tapered end of the larger sound at the tip of his cock hole. Purring and gasping, as he played with it a bit. Only inserting a tiny bit before pulling it back out and inserting more and pulling out. It was a good deal bigger than the first one, but nothing extreme or painful that he couldn't handle. He soon let it slip into his cock hole with gravity pulling it down most of the way as he idly stroked his slick gremlin penis. Having to guide it, and apply a bit of pressure to it to get it in at first. Moaning out and closing his cute yellow eyes at this wonderfully unique feeling. The smooth metal rod making the underside of his throbbing huge cock visibly bulge ever so nicely as it slid deeper and deeper into his hot, pulsing, gremlin penis.

"Jizz! Jizz! Jizz! Jizz! Jizz!" Trigger Happy said happily, pumping his huge throbbing gremlin penis, while Food Fight was busy slapping his orange butt hard. "More jizz! So much jizz!"

Pop Fizz moaned in pleasure, as more and more of the smooth metal device was engulfed by his huge cock. Soon he couldn't hold onto it anymore. His heart skipping a beat as the ten inch rod vanished completely down into his urethra and out of his grasp. It could only be seen by the bulge it made at the underside of his now stuffed, twitching gremlin penis. Stroking his slick maleness ever so carefully, teasing himself like crazy. Gasping as he gripped the base of his huge cock and moved his other furry hand between his legs to press on his perineum, and squeezing a bit to force the rod back out with a massive load of that hot, addictive, and intoxicating gremlin pre cum of his. The rod shooting out and clanging against the floor into the growing puddle of precum between his furry legs.

"Mmm... You sure are making me really horny, my love!" Brandon Fizz said sexually, as he humped even faster and harder into his love's awaiting mouth, as he gently rubs his love's cute furry ears, and kisses him on his cute furry head, making Pop Fizz giggle.

It was about this time that Pop Fizz had no longer gave a shit about putting this on as a show in public. He was entirely focused on himself now, his horny gremlin mate giving him his delicious cock, and that large, lovely, penis of his. Though the other males still watching, and drooling, and playing along were enjoying the show quite a bit.

Pop Fizz then grabs another of the smooth, solid, 'S' curved sounds a size or two bigger around, and begins teasing his huge cock hole once more with it. He shivers in pleasure, as he gently spears the cumslit of his wonderful and perfect blue cock. Having to push this thicker sound in a bit at first, gasping as it stretched his cock hole opening a tiny bit, his strong gremlin penis trying to push it back out, before he could let gravity bring it deeper. He trills softly and lies back with his furry legs spread and huge balls hanging down on the cold tiled floor, as he kicked the speedos off with his cute furry feet. He grips the end of the sound between a few furry digits, and starts to pump the long, slick, and shiny metal rod in and out of his twitching, veiny, cock. His cute furry toes curling at the feeling of being jerked off from inside his own cock. His furry body heating up, and giving off such a sweet heavy musk and narcoticly addictive, lust inducing, pheromones that were driving Brandon Fizz completely insane. There was no stopping him now. The teasing was over and his horny mate was about to go completely feral on him.

Pop Fizz started panting for breath. Even bucking his furry hips a bit, and using both his furry hands. One furry hand jerking his large, throbbing cock, and the other working that hot, slick, metal rod in and out of his cock hole and deep within his pulsing gremlin penis. His strong heart pounding against his chest. His body giving off that horny gremlin fueled scent and those sexual pheromones like crazy as he worked himself into a sexual frenzy. His heavy balls starting to draw up close to his body. His long, pink, thick, tongue hanging out the side of his open mouth with a little drool dripping from it, as he used it to gently tickle his love's huge balls, bringing Brandon Fizz closer and closer to his climax as he kept sucking his horny mate off. The slick sound of that lubed up furry hand, furiously pumping his cock, was even drowning out any conversations still going on in the room. The pressure building within his heated loins and plugged up cock. Every moment getting closer and closer to the edge of a grand finale, as both horny gremlins know they were close to exploding within minutes, as Brandon Fizz grabbed Pop Fizz's slick left furry hand, and gave it a loving squeeze, letting his horny mate now they're always in this together, causing Pop Fizz's heat to swell with immense happiness.

Pop Fizz's heart skips a few beats as he thrusts his hips up; panting, moaning and churring in delight, as he forces the hot metal rod as deep as it would go, even plugging his cumslit with his furry digit to the first knuckle. His thick blue cock twitching and pulsing around the smooth metal sound, stuffed deep inside it. Still jerking his cock with the other furry hand. So close. He could feel the pressure of the potent juices building within his heated loins, along with feeling Brandon Fizz's huge cock throbbing and twitching, as more pre cum poured from it down his throat, as he savors the delicious taste of his love's cum.

"Oh, fuck! Brandon, get ready, my love! This is going to be something huge!" Pop Fizz roared out sexually, feeling his huge throbbing cock so close to exploding on him and his horny mate.

"Fizzy, open wide because you're about to get hell of a yummy treat, my love!" Brandon Fizz roared out sexually, as he humped as hard and fast as he could, pushing his throbbing cock as he deep as he could down the horny gremlin's throat.

Every muscle in his sexy furry body was going tense. His huge cock, perineum, and asshole begin twitching violently. The bottom side of his plugged up cock bulging out for a moment until his furry finger was forced from his huge cock. The metal rod quickly followed and was shot over his cute furry head and nearly halfway across the room with a single massive stream of pre cum, lube, and his hot, thick, fruity blue cum erupting out. And it kept coming endlessly. One long stream of cum lasting nearly a whole ten minutes, as if he were literally pissing cum, before it began blasting out glob, after massive glob of his delicious and warm love juice, covering him and his horny mate in his own blue love juice, again and again with each heavy twitch of his large gremlin penis. His body was producing that hot cum of his faster than he could unload it. Each powerful blast would make his twitching cock bulge from the amount of delicious cum built up for each rocketing spasm of his lovely gremlin penis. The massive eruption lasting for nearly an hour and a half before slowly, and eventually dying down to a stream of pre cum and leftover cum. His muscles going limp as he nearly passed out from the monster-sized climax.

Brandon gasped, and roared out as loud as he possibly could, shattering all the glass inside the bar, as he sent his huge throbbing gremlin penis all the way inside his horny mate's awaiting mouth, as he exploded. His huge cock, perineum, and asshole begin twitching violently. His big and throbbing cock was still throbbing and twitching violently, till it finally blew shooting a single massive stream of both pre cum and his hot, thick, gooey, fruity purple cum erupting out of his dick. And it kept coming endlessly for him as well, filling Pop Fizz with his yummy and delicious love juice. One long stream of cum lasting nearly a whole ten minutes shot down Pop Fizz's throat, as if he was actually pissing in his mate's mouth, before his huge cock began blasting out glob, after massive glob of his delicious and warm love juice, flooding his horny mate and giving him more than enough of his tasty treat. His body was producing that hot cum of his faster than he could unload it into Pop Fizz's awaiting mouth. Each powerful blast would make his twitching cock bulge from the amount of delicious cum built up from each rocketing spasm of his lovely gremlin penis. The massive eruption lasting for over an hour and a half before slowly, and eventually dying down to a stream of pre cum and leftover cum. His own muscles going limp as he collapsed on Pop Fizz's cute furry head, while letting his huge cock give what little cum he had left.

Most the other guys and their friends at the bar were now on the floor panting for breath, and covered in their own cum, or cum of the guy next to them. Even Camo and Warnado that had been doing a bit of cock stuffing with the lubed up swizzle sticks had blown their collective, messy, loads as well. The entire club smelled of fresh cum and hot sex. The whole scene just made both Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz enjoy it even more, as their dicks grew rock hard again.

Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz lay there holding each other, while moaning, tittering, purring, and making all manner of happy and horny sounds, as they enjoyed the overwhelming afterglow, covered in what had to be twenty gallons worth of his own cum mixed in with lots of Brandon Fizz's. Both horny gremlins had happy and perverted toothy grins on their cute faces, with Pop Fizz's fangs dripping with Brandon Fizz's hot purple cum.

"Mmm... Ahhhh... Oh yeah... So hot..." Both Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz idly moaned out stroking their still, amazingly, rock hard cocks and drained aching balls. Their hearts still pounding like mad against their thick furry chests, as they swam through a sea of pleasure and love, slowly regaining their strength for a little romp in the bedroom.

They both eventually got enough energy to roll over in their own hot, steaming pool of cum, with Brandon Fizz rolling off Pop Fizz and cuddling close to him. Getting on all fours as if they were drunk. Drunk with pleasure and love for each other, that is. Still naked and covered in their hot and drippy love juice. Their big balls covered in their love juice as well, and still dangling nicely between their furry legs. And their still rock hard, twenty four inches of thick gremlin penises standing proudly in air for all those who haven't passed out from blowing their loads to see. So spent, yet so horny at the same time that their huge cocks wouldn't even attempt to go flaccid. They gathers up Pop Fizz's cum soaked speedos and the urethral sounds he had just played with, or launched across the room, and goes up to the second floor to find a private bedroom to fuck in. Looking around the bar once more to see the mess they left behind before they started walking down the hallway. Smiling and churring happily as their shook their hot furry asses at the horny dudes still in the bar that hadn't passed out from blowing their loads, and ripped wet musky farts, engulfing them in a massive stink cloud of their hot gremlin musk. They then scampered off on all fours, quite happy and thinking about what he would do the next time he was at this particular club, as they headed into one of the bedrooms, and Brandon Fizz turned to see the still awake P.B. Cola laying in a pool of cum inhaling their hot musky farts.

"Hope you enjoy the show because you're next on our list of fun! We're going to wreck you hard, babe!" Brandon Fizz said sexually, as he entered the bedroom with Pop Fizz, closing the door behind him.

P.B. Cola laughed happily, and a perverted grin spread across his cute furry cheeks, as he felt his huge cock growing hard again, as he was excited to have his brains fucked out by two of the horniest and most insane gremlins in the whole universe. His dick shooting out a small load of cum as he was inhaling the hot gremlin musky and thinking about what was about to happen to him proved too much for him, as he passed out on the cum soaked floor in a deep sleep, with a cute smile spread across his furry cheeks, while the hot and pleasuring sounds of Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz fucking hard each other could be heard throughout the bar, though no one heard them fucking.

* * *

 **WTF! I know! WTF did I just write! Pop Fizz's show sure was a hot one and him and his mate sure did have their fun. Now it's time for P.B. Cola to get his turn with the horny gremlins in the next chapter. Please do review and let me know what you think of the story, and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Bye-bye!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys. After the show Pop Fizz put on, it's now time for him and his mate to love on P.B. Cola and give this adorable albino gremlin some much needed love and pleasure him to no end. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Ch. 22: P.B. Cola's Fun Time**

Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz are seen pulling into P.B. Cola's driveway in their truck, as Pop Fizz parks the truck right next to P.B. Cola's, where they could see a fancy sports car parked in the garage. They both smiled and thought their horny friend had a really nice car. Pop Fizz giggles, as he turns the truck off, and takes his keys out of the ignition, as him and his horny mate exit the truck, and Pop Fizz locks his pickup truck up tightly, as they began walking towards the front door, holding hands.

Both gremlins were naked and extremely horny, and sporting massive erections that were throbbing eagerly, and yearning to be buried inside a certain white furry ass and fuck a certain horny gremlin's brains out. The cool night air felt really nice on their furry nude bodies, as a gentle breeze blew on their big and throbbing gremlin penises, and their sex drives were going crazy, as the thoughts of fucking P.B. Cola were overwhelming them, and after the show they gave P.B. Cola at the gay bar, they could tell that he was ready for them to wreck him and sex him up really good, and since Wind-Up was busy training back at the academy, it would be just them and P.B. Cola.

"It's time for us to pleasure our sexy albino gremlin, my love." Brandon Fizz responded, giggling cutely, as he grabbed Pop Fizz's throbbing gremlin penis, and begins pumping him off, as Pop Fizz purred deeply in loving pleasure.

"Aw... Looks like you're incredible eager, my love. And you're already pleasuring, my love." Pop Fizz replied, purring deeply, as he kisses Brandon Fizz wildly and sloppily, and begins humping his throbbing gremlin penis into his horny mate's soft purple fur.

Growing more and more horny, Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz slowly clambered over to the front door of their horny friend's house, and Pop Fizz ringed the doorbell, as the two horny gremlins pulled away their loving kiss, but started pumping each other, as they both felt their impending eruptions coming up on them fast, as they could heat the sounds of someone inside the house coming to the door, and beginning to unlock the door, as they felt their huge cocks practically bursting and pouring so much pre cum, staining the welcome mat in their hot and fruit love juices.

"Let's get ready to pop, my love! We'll put the jizz in motion! HAHAHA!" Pop Fizz said sexually, laughing maniacally, as he pumps and squeezing Brandon Fizz's throbbing gremlin penis even more and more.

Upon opening the door, P.B. Cola was greeted to the sight of seeing his two horny gremlins pumping each other, as they both roared lovingly in sexual bliss, and Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz's huge gremlin penises shot out massive streams and globs of blue and purple cum allover P.B. Cola, as they drenched him in so much of their hot love juice, as P.B. Cola suddenly grew a massive erection, and his own gremlin penis begins throbbing and twitching, as he roared out in pure sexual bliss, and he unleashed his massive load allover Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz, drenching them in his love juice.

Giggling cutely, Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz let themselves inside the house, as Pop Fizz closed the door behind him, and they walked over to their horny gremlin friend, who pointed upstairs to his bedroom up their with a lewd grin on his cute face, excited about being fucked like a beast by these two horny gremlins. Brandon Fizz giggled cutely, as he picked P.B. Cola up bridal style, and him and Pop Fizz head upstairs with the horny gremlin, as they arrived at his bedroom, and placed P.B. Cola in his king-sized bed, before climbing in themselves, and rubbing their rock hard and throbbing erections on his soft fur, making him extremely horny.

"Nothing like having big penises on my fur!" P.B. Cola said sexually, as he grabbed their huge cocks and begins pumping them lovingly, as he felt his own cock getting bigger and harder from how horny he was getting.

Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz both gasped, and purred deeply, as they felt their sex drives going even crazier, and begin humping into P.B. Cola's soft white fur, and grabbed hold of his huge balls, and begins squeezing them lovingly, giving him so much pleasure. P.B. Cola's huge cock was growing bigger and harder from how horny he was getting, and beginning to start humping the air hard, as he kept pumping their huge cocks, and begins fondling their huge balls as well, as Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz both leaned in closer and puckered their lips up, surprising the albino gremlin.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" P.B. Cola asked in a surprised tone, unsure of what his two horny pals are about to do to him.

Pop Fizz and Brandon stayed silent, as they wrapped their furry arms around P.B. Cola, and softly caressed his furry back, making the horny albino gremlin purr deeply from how good the back rub felt, as he was blushing right red, and saw the two horny gremlins last than inch from his cute face, and moving in closer to close the gap between. Then, without warning he felt two sets of lips connect with his in a deep and heartfelt kiss filled with so much love and passion, that P.B. Cola returned tenfold to them, happily moaning and whimpering into their first hot kiss together.

A kiss so soft and beautiful ensued between the three horny gremlins, as P.B. Cola was just drowning in a sea of love, horniness, and passion with the two horny gremlins on top of him, as he wrapped his cute furry arms around them in a loving hug, and the three deepened the loving kiss some more, with their cute purring echoing throughout his house, as he began squeezing their cute butts lovingly, and from the pleasured sounds they were letting out, he knew they loved it. Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz responded back by squeezing his hot butt lovingly, and began slowly fingering his hot ass as they kissed, giving him even more incredible pleasure and love.

"Yeah, that's it, you guys! Keep fingering my ass hard! I'm so hard and my penis is hurting from being so hard!" P.B. Cola replied sexually, as he kept kissing the two horny gremlins wildly and sloppily, and squeezes their hot butts even more.

Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz are more than happy to oblige, and kept deepening the loving and hot kiss with their horny and adorable friend, and squeezes his hot butt even harder and harder, as they kept fingering P.B. Cola's hot ass even harder and harder, before they quickly pulled their fingers out, and then shoved two large jelly dildos all the way inside his hot ass, and begins thrusting inside fast and hard, as they began rubbing their huge gremlin penises against his penis, as P.B. Cola panted heavily, and roared sexually feeling so much pleasure inside his sexy furry body, as he grabbed a cock ring, and placed it around their three cocks, making the pleasure even more intense.

"Don't worry, your pleasure is only just beginning, baby." Brandon Fizz said sexually into their hot kiss with the horny albino gremlin, and him and Pop Fizz kept thrusting the dildos even harder and faster into his hot white ass, and began fondling his huge balls lovingly. "And we'll make you cum so much."

P.B. Cola panted heavily, and roared in sexual bliss in his hot kiss with his two horny and adorable friends, and grabbed their three big and juicy gremlins penises together more and more, as he gasped at the feeling of two firm furry hands fondling and squeezing his big balls lovingly, and began slowly humping like a wild animal in heat, as he loved the feeling of two dildos pounding away at his hot ass, and all three of their huge cocks were already pouring so much pre cum, making things even hotter for them.

Pop Fizz then grabbed a jar of grape jelly off the nightstand, that P.B. used as lube to jack off, and smears some of the jelly allover his and Brandon Fizz's soft furry lips, and then rubs some of the jelly onto their three throbbing gremlin penises, as the smell of hot cum and grape jelly filled the whole room, and the smell of sex was just so intoxicating to the three horny gremlins, and they wanted even more of it. P.B. Cola panted heavily, and kisses Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz again, as he licks the jelly off their lips, and savors the yummy taste, as he begins rubbing the jelly in on their juicy and throbbing dicks and onto their huge balls, as Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz picked up the pace with the thrusting, and squeezed his huge balls even harder and harder, as he growled lovingly.

"You guys are using my special sex jelly!" P.B. Cola roared out sexually, feeling himself growing more and more horny, as he kept kissing his two horny friends, and continued pumping their sticky and juicy gremlin penises more and more, as his furry hand began sticking to their dicks.

"Trying something new on you, dude! Nothing better than rubbing jelly on my penis! I always used jelly to masturbate when I was a kid." Pop Fizz said sexually, as him and Brandon Fizz kept fondling and squeezing their huge balls even more and more, and pounded his hot ass even harder and harder.

"Man, do I wish I could've met you when we were kids, my love. My butt would be yours forever and forever back then." Brandon Fizz said happily, day dreaming about him and Pop Fizz being kids and getting fucked hard in the ass by his love, as he kept pounding their friend's hot ass harder and harder with the dildo, making P.B. Cola even more horny.

"Oh man! You guys are turning me into one fucked up sex beast and I'm loving it!" P.B. Cola replied, rubbing the grape jelly up and down on their throbbing and leaking gremlin penises, as he squeezes their hot butts lovingly, and kisses them wildly and sloppily.

Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz giggled cutely, and kept pounding his hot ass even harder and harder with the dildo, as Pop Fizz tightened the cock ring's grip as hard as he could, and him and Brandon Fizz return the hot kiss with their horny friend back tenfold, and fondles and squeezes his huge balls more and more, as they rubbed some of the grape jelly on their lips and on P.B. Cola's lips as well, as they went into another hot and wild kiss, savoring the taste of each other's mouths and the grape jelly, as their huge cocks doubled in size and poured massive amounts of pre cum, staining their fur and his bed in their love juice.

"Guys, I'm not gonna last much longer! All this pleasure is too much for me!" P.B. Cola moaned out sexually, panting heavily, as he continues rubbing more jelly on their throbbing and leaking gremlin penises, and squeezes their hot butts even harder, and kisses them more wildly and sloppily.

"Then we'll just have to keep making the pleasure more intense for you, baby!" Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz said simultaneously, as they squeezed his huge jelly covered balls as hard as they could, and start fucking his brains out hard with the dildos pounding his sweet spot with such force, it might cause P.B. Cola to unleash a super climax.

Giving it their all, Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz kept fucking P.B. Cola's brains out endlessly with the dildos, and striking his sweet spot with even more powerful strikes, sending his horniness and sex drive to the limit. They both kept a firm and tight grip on his huge expanding balls, and rubbed more of the jelly on them, as they briefly pulled away from the hot kiss with the horny albino gremlin, and gave the head of his jelly covered cock two long loving licks, before reconnecting with him in their hot kiss, and squeezes his hot butt as hard as he could, sending him over the edge as his huge cock was practically bursting and spewing pre cum allover the bed.

Feeling his massive climax coming about to him, P.B. Cola began kissing Pop Fizz and Brandon like wild animals, and squeezes their hot butts hard as he could, as he also grabbed all three of their big dicks, and squeezes them as hard as he could, as they kept kissing each other wildly and sloppily, and grabbed hold of both Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz's huge cocks, and squeezes them using all of his strength, and softly nibbles on their soft furry lips, and played around with their cute butts, as he kept rubbing the jelly more on their huge gremlin penises, and gave them one more loving squeeze, sending them over the edge.

"Ah! Fuck! You guys are about to get one huge eruption!" P.B. Cola roared out sexually, as he kept kissing the two horny gremlins even more and more, and squeezes their huge gremlin penises even more and more, making the pleasure even more intense.

"Fuck! We're gonna cum too, baby!" Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz roared out simultaneously, as he kept fucking P.B. Cola's brains out more and more with the dildo, and squeezes his huge balls even harder and harder, giving him even more incredible pleasure.

Growing even more and more horny from all the pleasure and sporting almost hyped sized gremlin penises, the three horny gremlins roared as loud as they possibly could, and their huge cocks all exploded simultaneously, spewing massive streams and globs of blue, purple, and white cum allover the bedroom and themselves, as all three of the horny gremlins literally flooded the whole bedroom in massive amounts of their own love juices, and basically turned P.B. Cola's bedroom into a swimming pool of cum, as they kept cumming more nearly two hours, before they collapsed on the cum soaked bed, and Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz cuddled beside P.B. Cola, while all three of them are surprisingly still horny and their huge gremlin penises were harder than ever before.

"Wow, even after all that pleasure we're still rock hard and horny!" P.B. Cola said in a surprised and happy tone, pulling the cock ring off their big and juicy gremlin penises, as he kisses his two horny friends lovingly. "I must be losing my mind!"

"Welcome to the club, dude. We're all crazy and nutty as fruitcakes here! AHHGGHH!" Pop Fizz said sexually, snarling and snorting cutely, as he kisses P.B. Cola back deeply and wetly with his horny mate. "Now that we've had some sexual fun, it's time we pound that hot white ass of yours, you horny and crazy albino fuck machine." He replied, looking at his hot white butt with Brandon Fizz as they both smirked cutely.

P.B. Cola gasped, and sweatdropped, as a deep red blush spread across his furry white cheeks, as his huge cock was throbbing eagerly and his ass was already tightening. It was a beautiful feeling of having his hot ass full of two big and juicy gremlin penises having their way with his hot ass and sweet spot, and being pounded endlessly by these two horny gremlins. It was a feeling that he wanted to experience right now. He quickly laid down on his cute furry back, and grabbed his hot butt, and spreads his butt cheeks wide, giving his two horny friends the perfect view of his hot ass, as they positioned their big and throbbing penises underneath his hot ass.

"Please fuck me in the ass so hard that I'll be sore for weeks! Fuck my brains out and give my ass such an amazing workout! I need your big juicy cocks inside me right now!" P.B. Cola roared sexually to his horny friends, kissing them wildly and sloppily.

Smirking cutely, Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz kisses P.B. Cola back wildly and sloppily, and slammed their huge cocks all the way inside the horny albino gremlin's hot ass, and began thrusting fast and hard, as they deepened the hot and wet kisses with P.B. Cola more, and squeezes his hot butt lovingly, and fondles his huge balls once again, and begin picking up the pace, and pounded his hot white ass even harder and harder as P.B. Cola was beyond happy and drowning in pure sexual bliss of being fucked by his two horny friends.

"Oh yes! Fuck me harder, you guys! Fuck me harder! Please!" P.B. Cola begged the two horny gremlins to pound his hot ass even harder and harder, as he kisses them back deeply and wetly, and starts squeezing their hot butt lovingly as they fucked him hard.

More than happy to oblige with their horny friend's request, Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz continued picking up the pace, and thrusts their huge cocks even faster and harder into P.B. Cola's hot ass even harder and harder, and squeezes his hot butt even harder and harder, and kept fondling his huge balls even more, along with squeezing his throbbing gremlin penis as well, and pushes their wet tongues deep into his mouth, and playfully nibbles on his bottom lip, and squeezes his hot butt even harder and harder, as P.B. Cola growled lovingly into the hot kiss.

"Looks like you're going feral now, baby. I love seeing my men go feral." Brandon Fizz said sexually, as he deepens the hot kiss with his horny friend more and more, and starts slurping on his soft lips even more, as P.B. Cola growled lovingly at his friend's response.

"Aw... Gosh. I'm so touched and happy." P.B. Cola said sexually, growling more into the hot kiss with his two horny friends, deepening the hot kiss even more and more with them, and slurped back on their soft lips even more, as he gave their hot butts another loving squeeze.

Gigging cutely, Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz picked up the pace even more, and pounded away at their friend's hot ass like wild animals, as their cute eyes began to twitch, and they stuck their tongues out, lapping P.B. Cola's soft furry chest, making him giggle. With cute smiles on their cute faces, they kept pounding P.B. Cola's hot ass even harder and harder, and squeezes his hot butt even harder and harder, along with squeezing and pumping his huge cock and balls even more and more, and used their wet tongues to start teasing the head of his white and rock hard gremlin penis, as pre cum was just pouring from his dick, and they licked the pre cum off his dick, savoring the yummy taste.

"Mmm... So yummy!" Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz said simultaneously, as they licked his juicy cock head some more, loving the taste of their horny friend's pre cum so much.

P.B. Cola giggled cutely, and blushes like a tomato, as he kept pouring more and more pre cum for his hungry and horny friends, and begins rubbing his huge and throbbing gremlin penis on their soft fur, and squeezes their hot butts even harder and harder. Getting even more and more horny, Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz continued on pounding P.B. Cola's hot ass even harder and harder, and squeezes and pumps his huge cock and balls even harder and harder, and kisses him once again, and licks his cute face lovingly, as they begin snuggling him cutely while also fucking him in the ass, with their huge balls slapping against his hot white ass, making him so horny.

"Guys, please go balls deep inside me and fuck me even harder and harder!" P.B. Cola roared out sexually, growing even more and more horny from the sex, and hugged him tightly. "And getting snuggles while being fucked is the best thing ever!"

Happy to give their friend what he wants, Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz grunted hard, and pushed their huge balls all the way inside his hot ass, and start pounding his sweet spot extremely hard, stretching his asshole out a bit from having two big penises and four balls inside his hot ass, much to his delight. They then squeezed his huge cock and balls even harder and harder, and licking the cock head of his big throbbing white gremlin penis, and snuggles him more cutely, as they pounded his hot ass and sweet spot even harder and harder, sending waves of incredible pleasure through his sexy furry body, as P.B. felt his massive climax coming up fast.

"My cock's not going to last much longer! I'm about to cum again!" P.B. Cola roared out sexually, growing even more horny from being pounded by his horny friends, and kisses them wildly and sloppily, while getting more and more loving snuggles.

Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz growled lovingly, and kept pounding their huge cocks and balls even faster and harder into his hot ass and sweet spot, and kisses him back even more wildly and sloppily, as they squeezed his huge cock and balls even harder and harder, and used their tongues to tease his cock heads, and fondled his huge balls some more along with pumping and squeezing them even more and more, and squeezes his hot butt as hard as they could, as P.B. Cola bit his lip, and started humping against the horny gremlins, and suddenly roared lovingly, feeling his massive climax about to hit him hard.

"JUST FUCK MY BRIANS OUT AND MAKE ME CUM ALREADY! I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE TEASING, GUYS!" P.B. Cola roared out sexually, feeling his huge cock about to explode soon from how horny he's getting from being fucked by his friends.

Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz nodded to their horny albino gremlin friend, and fucked his brains out hard with all their might, and pounded his hot ass and sweet spot as fast and hard as they could, and used their combined strength to squeeze his huge cock and balls as hard as they could, along with giving his hot white butt the hardest butt squeeze they could give him, as they both roared in sexual bliss, and their huge gremlin penises exploded inside his hot ass, as they soaked his insides and hot ass in their hot love juice, and his furry belly began expanding rapidly from the cum filling, and cum was just pouring from his hot ass onto the bed, as it finally brought on his own massive climax.

No longer able to handle the pleasure, P.B. Cola roared as loud as he could, and his huge throbbing gremlin penis finally exploded, spewing his hot cum allover himself and the two horny gremlins. His cock was just erupting out streams and globs of thick white cum allover them and his bed in so much hot cum, as his climax just grew more in intensity, as his dick was just spewing out galloon after galloon of his hot cum allover them, and coating them in thick layers of his hot while cum, as he drenched them in his love juice. He came again and again for nearly three hours, as his huge cock went flaccid, and he fell into the horny gremlins' cute furry arms, as he felt himself about to pass out from exhaustion.

"Thank... you... guys..." P.B. stuttered out, as he closed his cute pink eyes, and fell into a peaceful sleep in the arms of his two horny friends.

"You're welcome, buddy." Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz said happily, planting a soft kiss on the sleeping gremlin's cute furry head, as he smiled in his sleep.

Deciding it would be nice to stay with their friend for the night, Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz got themselves comfortable in P.B. Cola's bed, and snuggled him cutely like a cuddly teddy bear, as they kissed each other goodnight, and got ready to join their friend in the land of dreams, but their peace was suddenly broken by the ring of Pop Fizz's cellphone, as he grabbed the phone and saw that it was Hugo, as he sighed in annoyance, and answered the phone.

"What up, Hugo? Kinda busy here, dude!" Pop Fizz said in an annoyed tone, hating that his fun time with his mate and friend being interrupted.

"I'm sorry about that, Pop Fizz. But I need you and Brandon Fizz to complete a certain mission for me!" Hugo whined on the other end of the phone.

"What mission?" Pop Fizz questioned, his cute ears perking up, as he was interested in hearing what the mole had to say.

* * *

 **That marks the end of this hot and beautiful chapter. P.B. Cola certainly did have a fun time with the two lovebirds, but now what could Hugo want with them, and what's this mission that Hugo has for them? You'll have to find out in the next chapter. Please do review and let me know what you think of the story, and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Bye-bye!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys. Now that the fun with P.B. Cola is done, it's now time to find out about Hugo's mission for the two lovebirds, and see what adventure they will go on in this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Ch. 23: Magic Jockstrap Hunt**

The next day, Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz were back at the academy, and meeting with Hugo inside Master Eon's office, who was currently out grooming his beard. The young mole went over to a small box on the veteran Portal Master's desk, and grabbed a map from the desk drawer, and brought it before the two horny gremlins, who were really curious about what the mole wanted from him. This was a mission not issued by Master Eon himself, it was a personal mission Hugo wanted them to do, and they could tell that the mole doesn't want anyone to know about this.

Upon opening the map out, the two horny gremlins saw it was a map of the Vault of the Ancients, the same vault where they retrieved the Dark Rift Engine to defeat the Darkness not too long ago, so they were wondering what Hugo could want them to get for him back there. Upon further inspection, they discovered a hidden area of the vault that had directions on how to reach it, and they could see some statues some really buff and muscular male creatures wearing jockstraps and sporting massive bulges, and could see some of the same jockstraps on a pedestal, as the gremlins wondered why Hugo wanted them to grab jockstraps.

"I see you guys are wondering why I want you two to do this. Well, no one knows about this mission except for you guys, and I want you guys to go to the vault, and grab me one of these legendary jockstraps. These jockstraps are legendary and were created by the Ancients for reasons unknown. I have a feeling that these jockstraps have a special purpose, and I want to wear one of them so I can pick up some hot guys." Hugo responded, blushing bright red like a tomato, as he heard the two gremlins giggling cutely.

"So, you want us to go on this secret and possibly dangerous mission for jockstraps? We'll be more than happy to get you a pair for them so you can sleep with hot dudes." Pop Fizz said happily, as he and Brandon Fizz giggled cutely, and saw the blush on Hugo's face darken more from the remark.

"Thank you, you guys. You guys will have to go there by vehicle, so I've already have Hot Streak out for you guys to use." Hugo said with a smile, as he shook the horny gremlins' furry hands, and walked off. "Meet me back here when you return." He said, as he exited the academy to finish up some work he had to do.

Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz both giggled cutely, and Brandon Fizz grabbed the key to the Hot Streak off the desk, as they went off to the vehicle hanger of the academy. They were both curious about the jockstraps and wanted to know what made them so legendary. Guess they would find out why when they got to the vault and began their hunt.

They soon arrived at the vehicle hanger of the academy, and hopped in the driver's seat of Hot Streak, as Pop Fizz put the key in the ignition, and starts the racing vehicle up, as flames shout out from the pipes and it roared like a dragon. Pop Fizz then pushed the button on his steering wheel, threw the car in drive, and steps on the gas pedal hard, as blue flames shoot out from the pipes, and the car rocketed out of the hanger, leaving behind burned skid marks, and Pop Fizz threw the car into another gear, as he pushed the button on the console, and floored it, as the vehicle suddenly disappeared inside a yellow portal, sending them straight to the vault.

At the Vault of the Ancients, a yellow portal suddenly appeared at the entrance to the vault, and Hot Steaks zoomed out of the portal, and right into the vault extremely fast, as they passed by several Watch Wraiths, who were happy to see the Skylanders visit them again after going off to defeat the Darkness. Pop Fizz was doing all the driving and he wasn't letting his furry foot off the gas pedal, while Brandon Fizz was looking over the map of the vault, and instructing his mate on where to go. Soon, they could see their destination, and Pop Fizz slammed on the brakes hard, as the car came skidding to a complete stop, stopping right at the hidden entrance to the hidden area, and hopped out of the car, as they looked over at the skid marks they left.

"Hoho! Wow, I'm more of a lead foot than even Spitfire! Enemies better stay outta my way when I'm driving!" Pop Fizz said happily, giggling cutely, as he got a loving kiss from his horny and loving mate.

"And I just get so horny when you're driving, my love! I love seeing you behind the wheel, my love!" Brandon Fizz said sexually, as he deepens the loving kiss with Pop Fizz, feeling his mate wrap his loving furry arms around him, as they begin nibbling on each other's soft lips as they begin making out for a bit.

After making out for a couple minutes, Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz pulled away from their loving kiss, and realized they were both extremely horny once again, with their penises out in full view and rock hard and throbbing. They both giggled cutely, and began walking inside the hidden area of the vault, as the lit torches on the walls provided enough light from them to see. The torches also shed light on some mysterious runes and pictures on the walls that surprised and perplexed the horny gremlins, but also made them even more horny for some strange reason. He noticed that the pictures depicted creatures that looked like your everyday creatures in Skylands, but they were massive and possessed great physique and muscle. The pictures were puzzling to both Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz, but they just kept moving. While walking down the halls, they could see some ancient weapons, work stations, artifacts, and rusty exercise equipment. They checked some other rooms, but most of them were either empty or had more some more pictures of these muscular creatures. It led both horny gremlins to believe that the Ancients were some weight lifting power houses with a love of being buff and muscular.

They soon reached a large stairway, and began making their way downstairs, as they soon reached bottom of the stairway, only to be face to face with a giant stone door that depicted two horny looking gremlins all muscular and wearing jockstraps, and looked as though they were flexing their muscles. Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz change into their beast forms, and used their added strength to push open the doors, gasping at what they both saw inside, changing back to their normal forms.

Inside the room, it was decorated with a few cloth decors on the walls and some small furniture on the sides with vases and other artifacts. In the middle of it all was a small stone staircase, which lead to a small marble pedestal. On top of that pedestal were a couple of leather jockstraps. It seemed really odd that these undergarments would be considered so valuable to put on display like this. Were the Ancients a physically strong and powerful race? Were these jockstraps a symbol of their race?

Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz suddenly became mesmerized by the undergarments. They approached it ever so slowly as they went up the steps and in front of the pedestal. They reached out and touched the jockstraps, and carefully took two of the jockstraps off the resting place with ease. Soon afterward, they had gotten out of their trances and realized what they had done. They both gasped, and closed their cute eyes as they braced themselves for any traps they might have triggered. However, nothing happened after they removed the jockstraps, signaling that it was safe for them and dropped their guard. They both sighed in relief.

Their attention soon went back to the jockstraps in their furry hands. What made these jockstraps so special exactly? What's the secret and why did the Ancients value them so much? They began to examine them a bit more. They stretched the leather and elastic a bit and saw that they seemed very durable enough. They even held the jockstraps to their cute faces and sniffed on them, and to their surprise they smelled like they had recently came out of the dryer! They smelled so fresh and brand new! The fact they smelled so nice raised even more questions. How long had they been here? How did it stay it such good condition and maintain such freshness after being here for over thousands of years? As they both thought of these questions, a strange voice in their heads were telling them to wear them. The feeling suddenly became stronger and the voice grew louder in their heads.

 _'Wear it...wear it...wear it...wear it...wear it...'_ The voice called out to them in their heads.

Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz quickly shook off the weird idea of wearing something like this with their size and stature. They're not even body builders! They'll look so silly and stupid!

 _'Wear it...wear it...wear it...wear it...wear it...wear it...wear it..'_ The voice continued on, blocking out the other voices in their heads, as it kept repeating over and over again.

The mantra within their heads continued to chant the same words in a loop, causing them both to eventually have second thought about wearing them. Besides, why not wear them? They were alone inside the hidden room and nobody was even looking. Perhaps try them on real quick to see how they feel and take them off afterward. Yeah, why not?

 _'Yeah, why not wear them?'_ Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz thought as they sunk back into their trancelike state and unconsciously, began to put on the jockstraps one furry leg at a time.

They became conscious as they looked down to see the straps around their furry waists and covering their crotches. To their surprise, it wasn't that they were hypnotized into wearing the jockstraps, but the fact they felt so comfortable to wear. The jockstraps were really sung around their furry waists without cutting deep into their skin and the material was really soft and comfy around their huge cocks and balls, as they were both sporting massive bulges. They fit perfectly on them!

Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz both giggled cutely, and started doing some hot bodybuilding poses, pretending that they had bulging biceps and muscles just for fun and shits and giggles. However, a part of them actually wished they had body structures that so it would be a better fit for something like this and it wouldn't look silly on the likes of them. After a few more minutes of fun and looking so ridiculous as they thought, they decided it was time to cut the act and take the jockstraps off, and grab one for Hugo. They tugged down at the elastic and leather, only for them to suddenly freeze up.

 _'Keep it on...keep it on...keep it on...keep it on...keep it on...'_ The voice called out to them in their heads, blocking out the other voices in their heads once again.

The mantra continued on in their heads in a loop endlessly, much to their annoyance. Once again, it influenced them to stop what they were doing and keep the jockstraps on. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to keep them on. Hey, at least, they'll be able to take them off later.

Soon, a hidden room suddenly opened up right behind them to the outside of the vault, as sunshine began to flood into the chamber. The door opening a was cue for them to get outside and enjoy themselves in their jockstraps. Besides, with no one around and being with his mate in jockstraps was really something nice for Pop Fizz. What more could you possibly want?

Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz decided they would grab Hugo a jockstrap and leave after they have some fun outside. As they walked down the other side of the stairs towards the entrance outside, and with the first few steps, the jockstraps began to give off some strange warm sensation that spreads throughout their furry bodies. Adding onto that, it gave Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz energy boosts that made go from a casual walk to a fast paced jog as well as a jolt of strength and confidence of wearing the jockstraps. Not to mention, noticeably small changes began to happen with their sexy furry bodies.

Their three feet frames gained an extra three feet in height with their furry arms and legs slightly elongated. Their furry feet grew a couple inches as well as each toe claw growing a couple inches longer, thicker, and sharper. Their calves and thighs gained a couple inches in width to accommodate with their new height. Despite still have a flat and somewhat slightly chubby belly, their chests had a slight crease which signals some developing some pectoral muscles. Their furry arms began showing some muscle development with biceps the size of softballs. Their shoulders also broadened a bit as well. Finally, their packages experienced growth in the jockstrap, much to their delight. Their huge balls went from basketball sized to medicine ball sized balls and their blue and purple gremlin penises went from twenty four inches to solid rock hard forty eight inch erections, filling in the straps, and stretching the leather and spandex out.

They soon managed to exit the chamber and emerge into a beautiful and well maintained garden. Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz looked at their bodies and they were both slightly shocked yet immensely happy with the results of their changes, admiring themselves and each other's new physique. Now they were flexing and doing bodybuilding poses which didn't seem as silly as before, but they still had tiny muscles to work with. No doubt about it that the jockstraps are special and powerful artifacts. But they wanted a lot more. However, there was some strange stirring going on in their jocks that got their attention and stretched the elastic and leather, and looked down at their throbbing cocks.

"Hello there, big boy. You've really gotten huge, haven you? I might need to help you." Pop Fizz said sexually, feeling his horniness overtaking him once again, as he poked at his huge throbbing gremlin penis.

"Yeah, my penis just had a grown spurt! HAHAHA!" Brandon Fizz said sexually, growing even more and more horny, as he poked at his throbbing gremlin penis, and began staring at Pop Fizz's throbbing gremlin penis.

Feeling their sex drives going crazy, Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz walked away from the entryway of the chamber, and settled down underneath some shady and cool trees. They sat down near the bases of the trees, and leaned up against the dark grey bark. They both slid down the jockstraps down to their furry knees to reveal their pound rock hard gremlin penises. Their dicks began throbbing more and harder, needing attention and wanting relief.

Pop Fizz and Brandon giggled, and grabbed their huge throbbing gremlin penises, they begin to pump and massage their huge throbbing cocks, letting their furry fingers caress the shafts from top to bottom. They leaked their cute furry heads back and closed their cute eyes. They quickly began to fantasize about each other. Yet they began to see each other in new forms. Gone were the adorable and extremely cuddly furry gremlins that were their old three frame selves, now in their places were six feet gremlins massive pecs and thick six pack abs, muscular and thick furry arms and legs and hot furry bubble butts. Not to mention, their incredibly cute faces and sporting massive penis and balls. They pictured each other doing sexy gestures and shaking their hot bubble butts, even ripping wet musky farts while lifting weights.

Such naughty fantasizing had left both Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz with lewd grins on their cute faces, and motivated them to pump their throbbing gremlin penises faster and faster. It was also when a stronger warm sensation returned to them, and they happily embraced it and welcomed on the new changes.

Their six foot frames slowly grew double in size, leaving both Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz at a height of twelve feet, bigger than even the Giants. Their furry feet doubled in size, looking more their beast form's with longer and thicker toe claws and soles. Their furry legs exploded with muscles as their calves became as thick as basketballs twice their size and their thunder thighs were as thick as tree trunks. Their hot bubble butts began to bulge in size as they became more muscular and much hotter to go along with their changing bodies. Their huge medicine ball sized balls grew almost half the size of the moons. Their big juicy gremlin penises got a massive extension as their forty inch cocks grew to over ninety six inches, causing them use both their furry hands to jack off. Their blue and purple furry abdomen areas turned from a couple of flat furry bellies into a couple of well sculpted and rough six pack to fit their new forms. The furry pectorals above widened and inflated and were as big as soft cushions, along with exposing their rock hard nipples that could cut though glass. It also broadened their shoulders more and stretched out their torsos across more. Their furry arms grew as thick as their biceps became as big as medicine balls, and their furry hands got the same treatment as their furry feet, growing longer and meatier with sharper claws. They were able to grip their throbbing and twitching gremlin penises much better, and began picking up the pace even more with some hot thrusting action, as their huge cocks began pouring out massive amounts of pre cum. They purred and panted with every thrust and the feeling of their highly sensitive gremlin penises. They felt the pleasure and pressure peaking, bringing on their massive climaxes.

"Ah!... Ungh!... Argh!... Hnnnnnggggh! RAAHH!" Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz roared out in voices that were lower and deeper in tone.

Speaking of their voices, changes in their furry necks were becoming apparent as their necks bulged with veiny muscles. They grunted hard as more changes happened with their furry heads as they popped and cracked when they grew nearly six times the size to fit their new body frames. Their cute furry ears stretched and expanded to fit their new body frame and could almost touch the grass. The growth stage was their fangs growing a couple of inches and becoming slightly more sharper, with their bodies much more furrier as well, completing their transformations.

Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz's cute eyes shot open, as their throbbing gremlin penises reached their peaks. They both did a final hard thrust while aiming their penises at each other.

"RAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWR!" Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz let out a deafening roar, as their huge gremlin penises erupted massive thick streams and globs of hot cum allover themselves and coating every single tree and plant in the garden in their hot love juice.

Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz gasped and panted heavily from their massive climaxes, with their drooling penises going flaccid at forty eight inches, basking in their afterglow. They both smiled, and shared a soft and loving kiss together as they took a little nap. After they awoke, they could see that the sun was setting. Nightfall was about to come. They let out some loud yet cute yawns and stretched. They pulled up the jockstraps which surprisingly managed to survive the growth. Also, did they get bigger? Though it still did very little to hide their huge cocks and balls.

Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz got up and looked at their new and beefy bodies. They giggled and started doing bodybuilding poses like before, but doing them now felt so natural with these kinds of body mass and physique and with veiny results. They both even kissed their own biceps and each other's as well. The amount of power and strength they felt in their bodies was just so overwhelmingly high. Not just any kind of normal strength and power though, it was from the Ancients that held huge power and magic infused with the jockstraps that had now transferred into their furry bodies just from wearing them. Hugo was going to be in for something fun! With all this power inside them, they could kick Kaos' ass till the end of time, or take down the Gulper without even using tainted soda, or deliver a few punches to the Darkness without even getting hit!

Not just strength and power, but powerful attractiveness too! Their sculpted forms are bound to bring them attention from so many horny dudes, not even their closest friends and fuck buddies could take their eyes off them in their current forms. However, they always yearned for each other most of all and looking at each other was really making them horny once again, as they began making out like wild animals, and these jockstraps would certainly make their sex life even more interesting.

Making out for a couple of minutes, Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz reluctantly pulled away from their loving kiss, and walked back inside the hidden chamber, grabbing another jockstrap for Hugo, thus completing their mission. They then exited the chamber, and leaped back inside Hot Streak, as Pop Fizz pounded on the gas pedal hard, and the disappeared through a portal back home.

Moments later, a portal appeared in the vehicle hanger of the academy, as Pop Fizz parked the car, and him and his horny mate exited the vehicle with Hugo's jockstrap. As Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz were making their way back to the academy, they saw all their friends and fellow Skylanders all looking at them in absolute shock and amazement, with some of them even sporting massive erections, and already jacking off hard to the sight of the two beefy and muscular gremlins.

"So hot..." Wind-Up moaned out sexually, pumping his huge spring load penis so hard, that he spewed oil allover the training dummies, as he smiled cutely. "They got me all wound up!"

Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz giggled cutely, and did a couple poses and flexed their cute muscles, along with rubbing their big bulges to the crowd, growing even more horny and making them all so horny. They both smiled, and opened the door to the academy, and walked inside, as they were greeted by Hugo, who was just staring at them in awe and was mesmerized by their hot and beefy bodies, as he knew that the jockstraps had down this to them.

"Hey, Hugo, sorry that we're a little late. But we got your jockstrap for you!" Brandon Fizz said, giving Hugo the jockstrap they got for him, as he kisses Pop Fizz softly and wetly, and rubs his hot furry six pack.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we're off to the gym to lift some weights and fuck!" Pop Fizz replied lustfully, as he kisses Brandon Fizz back deeply and wetly, and begins teasing his hard purple nipples, as they walked away from Hugo toward the gym.

Hugo quickly tore off his green jacket and backpack holding some of his books, as he quickly pulled the jockstrap onto his body, and begins running after Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz, with the changes beginning to occur in his own body.

"Hey, wait for me, you guys!" Hugo called out to the horny gremlins, catching up to them, as they head to the gym.

* * *

 **And that marks the end of this chapter, you guys. That sure was some hot fun between these two lovebirds, but what's going to happen next? You'll have to wait and see in the next chapter. Please do review and let me know what you think of the story, and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Bye-bye!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys. We're now at the next chapter and remember how Pop Fizz wanted to a hyper? Well, that's what's happening in this chapter with him and his mate. Read and find out how hot things get for these two lovebirds. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Ch. 24: Hyper Gremlins**

Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz are in their basement house, making some new potion to add to their already hot and awesome sex life, and they're still clad in their jockstraps and still beefy and muscular from the effects of their skimpy and sexy garments. They were sporting their ninety six inch erections that were barely being contained within their tight jockstraps, and begin stroking each other's huge throbbing bulges, and growing even more and more horny from not just the jockstraps, but the potion they're making is making them extremely horny too.

Both gremlins were growing more and more horny, as their cute eyes begin twitching from both their sex drives and craziness taking over their minds, and their big juicy gremlin penises were getting bigger and harder within their tight magical jockstraps, making them both tempted to tear their jockstraps off, and fuck on the table right now. But they were both holding back their extreme sexual urges for each other, and they both wanted each other's big juicy gremlin penis so badly, as Pop Fizz begins drooling heavily, and squeezes Brandon Fizz's huge bulge, as he kept mixing the potion, while feeling his gremlin penis growing painfully hard from just rubbing his love's beautiful gremlin penis he loves so much.

"You really do love my penis, don't you, my love?" Brandon Fizz said sexually, growing like a wild animal in heat, as he pulls his dick out from his spandex and leather confines, and places it on Pop Fizz's furry lap, making him gasp in excitement and joy. "Since love it so much, my penis is all yours, my love." He said, seeing a lewd grin spreading across his horny mate's furry cheeks.

"You have no idea, my love! I'm just so hungry for juicy purple penis!" Pop Fizz said sexually, as he kept mixing the potion, and colored steam shoots out of the beaker, as he grabbed his love's juicy dick, and begins pumping him off lovingly. "I need your big dick so badly, my love!"

As he kept mixing potions, Pop Fizz pulled his dick out from his jockstrap, and places it onto Brandon Fizz's furry lap, who grabbed hold of his love's beautiful blue sex organ, and begins pumping him off as well. More colorful steam erupts from the beaker, as Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz kept pumping each other's huge gremlin penises, and start kissing each other wildly and sloppily, as Pop Fizz continued mixing the potion, till there was a massive explosion of colorful smoke, and the potion changes from green to blue, finishing the potion, along with tearing their jockstraps off their sexy furry bodies, but they still remained beefy and muscular.

Despite the potion being finished, Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz kept kissing and pumping each other's huge cocks more and more, as their horniness and sex drives kept getting crazier and crazier from just how horny they're getting. They both made cute loving moans and growls, as they began rubbing their big juicy penises together, and begin squeezing each other's cute butts lovingly, and kept kissing each other more and more like wild animals, as they start slurping on each other's soft lips, and pulled each other even closer, till Brandon Fizz laid down on his back in their seat, and pulled Pop Fizz on top of him, making them both even more horny, as Pop Fizz smirked cutely, and licks his horny mate's cute face lovingly.

"Mmm... Do I want to fuck your hot ass hard and this new potion will make things even hotter!" Pop Fizz said sexually, kissing his love passionately and wetly, and tongue kisses him lovingly, as he gave his cute butt another loving squeeze.

"You can kiss me, you can fuck me, you can squeeze my butt, and you can love me forever! You can absolutely destroy me now, my love!" Brandon Fizz said sexually, kissing his love back passionately and wetly, and slurps on his soft lips, as he begins fingering Pop Fizz's hot butt lovingly.

"Good answer, my love. We've got all the time in the world and I'm going to love you for all eternity, my love." Pop Fizz said in such a loving tone, it made Brandon Fizz's heart melt with utter happiness, as he deepens the loving kiss with his horny and eager mate. "Sex with you is the best thing in the world and your penis makes me so happy, my love." He said sexually, growing even more horny, as he rubs some of his pre cum from his huge leaking cock on his love's soft furry lips.

Licking the delicious pre cum off his lips, Brandon Fizz hugged Pop Fizz extremely tight, almost protectively, and kisses him wildly and sloppily, and tongue kisses him like a wild animal, and squeezes Pop Fizz's hot butt lovingly. They were so horny, and kept getting hornier and hornier from all their love and sexual desire, and tightened the loving embrace even more, and they kept hugging and snuggling together more as they kept kissing more and more wildly and sloppily, as Pop Fizz never wanted to be let out his love's tight and warm embrace.

Brandon Fizz could tell by the cute expression on his horny mate's cute face, and kept hugging and snuggling Pop Fizz more like a cuddly teddy bear, and kisses him more wildly and sloppily, and squeezes his love's hot blue butt so hard, he roared lovingly into their hot kiss. He giggled cutely, and kept tightening the affectionate and warm hug, and stuck his cute tongue out, as he lapped it allover Pop Fizz's cute furry body, and gave his big and throbbing blue gremlin penis a long and loving lick, along with fingering his hot butt even more, and they kept getting more and more horny, and wanted to use the potion on themselves right now and fuck hard!

"My love! Let's get really hyper, my love! I've always wanted to be a hyper since I was a kid!" Pop Fizz said sexually, biting the corks off his two potions, and hands one to Brandon Fizz. "Here you go, my love."

"Aw, thank you, my love. You're such a sweet little gentleman." Brandon Fizz replied, as he started drinking the potion along with Pop Fizz, and they both burped cutely. "Excuse me!" He shouted happily, giggling cutely.

Upon drinking the hyper potions, Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz felt the potions already taking effect on them, as dropped the empty beakers, shattering on impact with the floor. They begin groaning in a bit of pain that quickly transitions into incredible pleasure, followed by a strange warming sensation going on in their huge cocks and balls, as they started throbbing like crazy, and the horniness they had also increased in intensity as well. They both smirked cutely, as they started panting heavily, and looked at each other's throbbing gremlin penises and balls, as Pop Fizz was grinning ear to ear at what was about to happen.

Suddenly, their huge cocks and balls began to rapidly expand and grow in size, surprising but also exciting the horny gremlins immensely. Their huge cocks went from ninety six inches to over a hundred and ninety two inches of pure gremlin penises, and their big balls expanded to the size of big ass boulders, filling up with so much cum, as the weight of their big balls caused their bed to break apart, causing the mattress and box springs to land on the floor, as the horny gremlins fell onto their mattress, and purred loudly in sexual bliss, feeling their huge cocks and balls expanding more and more from how horny they're both getting right now.

But the transformation was far from over. Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz began stroking each other's hard meaty cocks hard and fast, as their huge cocks and balls continued expanding rapidly, and exploded in growth once again, growing five times as big now. The horny gremlins huge cocks now stood proudly at over four hundred and eighty inches tall and their huge balls were now about the size of Wolfgang's Big Bag Woffer now, and still growing, along with their sex drives growing more and intense, as sweat was pouring off their sexy furry bodies, and they both growled lovingly, and went into yet another hot and sloppy kiss together, feeling their huge cocks and balls still expanding rapidly.

Then, the effects of the potions really started ramping up. Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz continued deepening their hot and sloppy kiss, and continued pumping each other's huge cocks even more, as they squeezed each other's hot butts lovingly, and kept growing more and more and more. Their huge cocks and balls kept on expanding rapidly, and exploded in growth again, growing ten times as big now! It was now absolutely insane to the both of them. Their huge gremlin penises and balls were standing proudly at over a nine hundred and sixty inches of pure gremlin penis, and their huge balls were now the size of some of the largest moons in Skylands. The horniness had also increased with the growth as well, and they begin making out like wild animals, and gave each other's huge throbbing cocks hard squeezes, as they growled lovingly, bringing on the final stages of their growth.

Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz stuck their cute tongues out in pure sexual bliss, and continued making out like wild horny animals, as they clung to each other, pressing their throbbing gigantic cocks together as they kept kissing each other, as they both gasped when a strange pleasuring sensation hit them. Then, their huge cocks and balls underwent their final growth, as they kept expanding more and more and exploded in growth, growing to over a hundred times as big now! It was beyond crazy and there was no scientific explanation as to why their huge cocks and balls could be so big. But then again, screw logic and science! Love and sex is all that matters to them! Their huge cocks were now standing proudly at a height of over nine thousand six hundred inches and their huge balls were now the size of gigantic planets, as they felt their sex drives just explode all the way to the tops, and the horny gremlins wanted to fuck each other now and hard!

"Wow, we've got the biggest penises in the universe, my love!" Pop Fizz said happily, admiring his and his love's massive gremlin penises with absolute glee and joy, as he was picturing himself being fucked in the ass hard by this monster sized dick.

"Hoho! I love having a big monster penis and I love seeing my mate with such a huge penis, my love!" Brandon Fizz said sexually, admiring his and his love's massive penises as well, as he was picturing himself being fucked hard in the ass by his horny and eager mate and his monster sized dick as well.

Pop Fizz giggled cutely, and decided that he wanted to the be first one to be fucked in the ass hard, as he laid down on his back on their broken bed, and grabbed his hot blue butt, and spreads his cute butt cheeks out, giving his horny mate a hot and perfect view of his hot ass. Neither of them cared about the fact they'd be fucking each other with the biggest dicks in the universe due to the fact that any normal being who got fucked by a dick this size would likely die. However, they were both practically immortal and cannot die, and the magic in Skylands would allow them to defy logic by fucking each other like this, and Pop Fizz wanted this more than anything, as his huge dick was throbbing and twitching like crazy.

"Fuck my brains out, my love! Fuck me like a horny sex beast! I've always dreamed of having a hyper cock in my ass!" Pop Fizz begged his horny mate lustfully, as he saw Brandon Fizz flash him a loving smile, and carefully position his hyper cock in front of his hot and tight furry ass.

"Well, your dreams are about to come true and I'll give it my all for you, my love." Brandon Fizz replied lustfully, as he kisses Pop Fizz softly and wetly, as he was about to cum from staring at his hot blue ass, but held his massive climax back for the main event at hand now.

More than happy to oblige, Brandon Fizz slammed his huge hyper cock all the way inside his horny mate's hot furry ass, and begins thrusting inside fast and hard, and squeezes his hot butt extremely hard, and kisses him wildly and sloppily, with the magic of Skylands allowing them to defy logic having Pop Fizz take a full nine thousand six hundred inches of his big purple gremlin penis, and his huge balls were slapping against his hot furry ass, as he pounded him fast and hard using his hyper cock at it's fullest.

"OH, BRANDON, FUCK MY BRIANS OUT HARDER, MY LOVE! KEEP FUCKING MY BRIANS OUT, MY LOVE!" Pop Fizz begged his horny and happy so lustfully and in a submissive tone that made Brandon Fizz's cute grow bigger and more perverted, as he squeezed the horny gremlin's hot butt lovingly. "PLEASE ME LIKE I'M YOUR SEX BEAST! PLEASE ME MORE, MASTER!" He roared so loudly, it likely woke their housemates up, but he didn't care.

Brandon Fizz was taken a back by his mate calling him master, but he grinned more, and kept pounding his love's hot blue ass even faster and harder, and his balls kept slapping against his hot ass even harder and harder. He giggled, and kisses Pop Fizz wildly and sloppily, and licks his cute furry face lovingly, and squeezes his hot butt even harder and harder, and pounded his hot butt even faster and harder, and slapped his hot blue butt hard, and squeezes his hot butt even harder and harder, and fondles his huge balls, making Pop Fizz roar out in sexual bliss.

"Hearing those sexual roars you do makes me so horny and happy, my love! You always do make me happy no matter what you do, my love!" Brandon Fizz said happily, deepening the loving kiss with his horny and happy mate, and squeezes his hot butt even harder and harder, as he pounded his hot ass even harder and harder, driving Pop Fizz completely insane with pleasure.

Pop Fizz giggled cutely, as he let out more sexual roars, only for Brandon Fizz to kiss him once more, and kept pounding away at his hot butt endlessly, and squeezes his hot butt as hard as he could, as Pop Fizz roared lovingly into his mouth, loving the feeling of it immensely. He growled sexually, and fondles his huge balls even more, and starts pumping his huge cock and balls, and pounded his hot butt even harder and harder, and slapped his hot butt once more, and licks his cute lips, as uses some of Pop Fizz's pre cum, and spreads it across his soft furry lips, and lips it off in another loving kiss.

'YOU SURE DO MAKE SEX EVEN MORE AWESOME! I WANT YOUR DICK IN MY ASS FOREVER, MY LOVE!" Pop Fizz roared out lustfully, as he kept kissing his love like a wild animal, and grabbed Brandon Fizz's hot butt, and squeezes it as hard as he could, making him roar in loving pleasure. "AND WHEN YOU ROAR, IT MAKES ME WANT YOU MORE, THOUGH I WANT YOU EVERY SINGLE DAY! HAHAHA!" Pop Fizz shouted happily, giggling cutely, as he continued squeezing his love's hot purple butt.

Giggling even more, Pop Fizz kept squeezing Brandon Fizz's hot purple butt even harder and harder, causing his love to push his gigantic balls all the way inside his hot ass and begins pounding his sweet spot fast and hard. He panted heavily, and kept pounding away endlessly on Pop Fizz's hot ass and sweet spot as each thrust grew in both speed and intensity, and he kept squeezing his love's hot blue butt as hard as he could, and kept kissing him wildly and sloppily, and tongue kisses him lovingly, and pounded his love's hot ass and sweet spot even harder and harder, and fondles and pumps his huge cock and balls even more and more, as pre cum was just erupting from his huge blue cock, already flooding the house in feet of pre cum.

'OH, FUCK, MY LOVE! FUCK MY BRIANS OUT HARD AND UNLEASH THE FULL MIGHT OF YOUR LOVE ON ME, MY LOVE!" Pop Fizz begged his horny mate lustfully, squeezing his hot butt as hard as he could, and kisses his love more wildly and sloppily, wanting to be pounded so hard so they can unleash their massive hyper eruptions.

Brandon Fizz smirked cutely, and begins fucking his love's brains out with all his might, and pounded his hot ass and sweet spot with all his might, and squeezes his huge throbbing cock and balls as hard as he could, and kisses him back more wildly and sloppily, and tongue kisses him deeply, and slurps on his soft lips. He growled lovingly, and continued pounding his big hyper gremlin penis as hard as he could into his love's sweet spot, and held him tightly, as he kisses him again, and with one final thrust, it caused Pop Fizz to roar as loud as he possibly could, literally bringing the house down all around them, as he felt himself seconds away from cumming, and Brandon Fizz felt his dick throbbing and twitching violently inside Pop Fizz's hot ass.

"AH! UGH! FUCK! I'M GOING TO CUM SO MUCH, MY LOVE!" Pop Fizz roared out sexually, as he kept kissing his horny mate like a wild animal, and squeezes his hot butt even more hard, as he thrusts his huge cock and balls into his horny mate's furry chest, and roared loudly in sexual bliss.

Brandon Fizz panted heavily, and continued pounding Pop Fizz's hot butt ass and sweet spot as hard as he could, till he suddenly froze, and with such a loud feral roar, he hugged Pop Fizz as tight as he ever could, and his huge gremlin penis finally exploded almost like a star would explode, and with the explosion a massive and insane amount of hot cum exploded from his dick, as it drenched Pop Fizz's hot ass and insides in so much cum, and his cute furry belly expanded so much, till Pop Fizz had became exceptionally fat and extremely adorable being so chubby. However, the cum eruption was so intense that cum exploded out from Pop Fizz's hot ass, mouth, ears, and his cute eyes, as the climax continued on for over twelve hours, and Brandon Fizz's roars basically shook the very foundation of Skylands itself, as they both panted heavily, and it just made Pop Fizz eager for his turn with his horny mate.

"BEST SEX EVER! BEST SEX EVER, MY LOVE! AHHGGHH!" Pop Fizz roared out sexually, as he licks the cum off his cute face, and fells Brandon Fizz pull his still rock hard hyper penis out of his hot furry ass, and starts rubbing his cute furry chubby belly. "I JUST GOT POPPED!"

Feeling hornier than ever before and needing to cum in the worst way possible, Brandon Fizz quickly laid down on his back on their cum soaked bed, and grabbed his hot purple butt, and spreads his cute butt cheeks wide, giving him the perfect and hottest view of his hot purple ass, as his ass was just screaming for him to fuck him like a horny sex beast.

"Fuck my brains out, you beautiful gremlin fuck machine! Give me it all and make me yours and only yours!" Brandon Fizz said sexually, sticking his cute tongue, as his huge cock was getting even bigger and harder from how horny was getting. "Please make me yours, my master!"

"Master? Don't worry, you'll get the best and hardest fucking on your life, my love." Pop Fizz said happily, kissing his horny mate softly and lovingly, as he positioned his huge hyper cock right in front of his horny mate's tight furry ass.

Roaring sexually, Pop Fizz slammed his huge hyper cock all the way inside his love's hot ass, and begins fucking him hard like a beast, as he squeezes his hot purple butt as hard as he could, and kisses him wildly and sloppily, and slapped his hot butt hard and kept slapping his hot butt harder and harder, as he grabbed his love's huge cock and balls, and begins pumping them endlessly, as he kept the hot kiss going on, and slurped on his soft furry lips, and pounded his hot ass even harder and faster, and his huge balls were slapping against his hot purple ass, pleasuring his horny mate to no end.

"OH, FIZZY, FUCK ME HARDER! FUCK ME SO HARD THAT MY ASS WILL BE SO SORE FOR WEEKS, MY LOVE!" Brandon Fizz begged his love lustfully, kissing Pop Fizz wildly and sloppily, and squeezes his hot butt as hard as he could, making him roar in loving pleasure.

Giggling and sighing lovingly at having his cute butt being squeezed, Pop Fizz was more than happy to oblige with his horny mate's request, and pounded his hot purple ass even faster and harder, and clung to Brandon Fizz as if he was a cuddly sex toy that he fucked everyday, but also a cuddly sex toy that he loves more than anything. He giggled, and begins pounding his love's hot ass even faster and harder, and kisses him more wildly and sloppily, and grabbed his huge cock and balls, and starts squeezing and pumping them fast and hard, and squeezes his hot butt as hard as he could, making him roar in loving sexual bliss, as his love's sexual roars was music to Pop Fizz's ears.

"PLEASE KEEP FUCKING ME HARD, MY LOVE! PLEASE FUCK ME MORE, MY LOVE!" Brandon Fizz roared out sexually, growing even more horny, as kept kissing his horny and happy mate more wildly and sloppily, and continues squeezing his hot butt even harder and harder. "MY ASS LOVES YOUR HUGE COCK AND NEEDS EVEN MORE OF IT, MY LOVE!" He begged lustfully, earning an affectionate snuggle from his horny mate.

Purring happily and giggling happy, Brandon Fizz began meeting Pop Fizz's hard thrusts, and thrusts his huge cock and balls hard and fast into his horny mate's hot fury chest, and squeezes his hot butt as hard as he could, and kept kissing his horny mate back more and more. Pop Fizz smirked, and kept pounding away at his love's hot ass even faster and harder, and pumps his huge cock and balls even more and more, and licks his lovingly, as he kept kissing his horny mate even more and more, and pushed his tongue inside, and begins slurping on his soft lips, as he slapped his love's hot butt, along with his huge balls slapping against his hot butt.

"Mmm... I don't know what's sexier you getting your brains fucked out by me, or you just looking so fucking adorable right now!" Pop Fizz said sexually, giggling cutely, as he kept kissing his horny mate more and more, and squeezes his hot butt even more.

Brandon Fizz blushes bright like a tomato, and kisses his horny mate back wildly and sloppily, and squeezes his hot butt back lovingly. Pop Fizz giggled, and grunted hard, as he pushes his huge balls all the way inside his horny mate's hot ass, and begins pounding his sweet spot extremely hard. He smirked, and continued pounding his love's hot ass and sweet spot even harder and harder, and pumps his huge cock and balls even more, and squeezes his hot butt even harder and harder, as he uses Brandon Fizz's pre cum to rub it allover his soft furry lips, and licks it off his lips, as they begin kissing once more, as Brandon Fizz was so close to his massive climax.

"FIZZY! FUCK MY BRIANS OUT AND UNLEASH ALL OF THAT HOT CUM OF YOURS INSIDE ME HARD, MY LOVE!" Brandon Fizz begged his love lustfully, as he squeezes his love's hot butt even harder and harder, and kisses him wildly and sloppily, feeling himself close to cumming.

Pop Fizz giggled, and begins fucking his love's brains out as hard as he could, and pounded his love's hot ass and sweet spot with all his might, and used the added strength from both his beast form and the jockstraps' effects to squeeze his huge cock and balls harder than he had ever done before, and squeezes his hot butt just as hard, as he kisses him more wildly and sloppily, and snuggled his horny and giggling mate some more like a cuddly sex toy, and kept fucking his love's brains out harder and harder, with Brandon Fizz only seconds away from cumming.

'UGH! FUCK! I'M GONNA POP AND IT'S GONNA BE A BIG LOAD, MY LOVE!" Brandon Fizz said sexually, as he felt his huge cock, and about to explode, as Pop Fizz squeezed his hot butt once again, and kisses him passionately, finally sending him over the edge.

Pop Fizz panted heavily, and stuck his cute tongue out, and continued pounding his love's hot ass and sweet spot endlessly, till he froze as well, and with such a loud and feral roar, he unleashes a monstrous climax the likes of which has never been seen before, as his huge gremlin penis exploded inside Brandon Fizz's hot butt. His huge cock exploded, and spewed his hot blue cum allover his hot ass and insides, and his cute furry belly expanded rapidly from the cum filled, making him an exceptionally fat gremlin like Pop Fizz. However, it wasn't over and cum literally exploded out of Brandon Fizz's hot ass, mouth, ears, and eyes as well, and the climax continued on for over twelve hours, and Pop Fizz roars even louder than his mate, shaking the very foundation of Skylands as well, and ends up knotting him as well, finishing the sex with his horny mate.

Feeling exhausted and their energy drained away, Pop Fizz wrapped the cum soaked blankets around them, and snuggled up close to Brandon Fizz, as they both yawned cutely, and start making out softly and lovingly, while letting out loving and adorable purrs, and wrapped their cute furry arms around each other lovingly, as they both had loving looks in their eyes.

"I love you so much, my love." Pop Fizz said happily, giggling again, as he kisses his love once more.

"I love you way more, my love. I love you so much. And tomorrow, I'm gonna have a lot of fun with you, my love." Brandon Fizz said happily, giggling and smirking cutely, as he pulls out a large silicone vibrator shaped like a massive penis with two big balls at the base of it, as Pop Fizz tittered in joy.

Pop Fizz giggled cutely, and pulled Brandon Fizz into yet another loving kiss, as they giggled into their hot kiss, and soon fell into a peaceful sleep, dreaming about each other. They were both excited about tomorrow and Pop Fizz was happy about getting something put in his hot ass once more, and even more excited for the naughty fun they'll be having.

* * *

 **And that marks the end of this chapter, guys. Things get even more naughty and hot in the next chapter and Pop Fizz's going to have a really fun time with that vibrator in his hot butt. ;) Please do review and let me know what you think of the story, and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Bye-bye! By the way, we're nearing the end of this hot story and only seven more chapters remain after this! XD**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys. After getting so horny and hyper in the last chapter, it's time for Brandon Fizz to have some fun with Pop Fizz and their fun toy. ;) Hope you guys enjoy this hot chapter.**

* * *

 **Ch. 25: Pop Fizz's Vibrator Torture**

Pop Fizz was wearing the same hot attire Brandon Fizz wore as his standard attire, and sporting a massive bulge in his black leather pants. He had to admit he really loved the outfit and the leather felt so comfortable on his hot furry body, and the leather pants really showed off his hot bulge and perfect bubble butt. The leather pants almost felt like a tight pair of speedos and he loved every bit of it so much. But he also had a vibrator inside his hot ass, and had given Brandon Fizz the remote, which was probably a bad idea to do.

"You ready to get the fun going, my love?" Brandon Fizz said sexually, sporting a massive erection, as he showed off the remote to Pop Fizz, who was grinning ear to ear at being teased like this.

"Yeah! I'm more than ready to show off a massive and huge boner to everyone, my love!" Pop Fizz said sexually, as he strokes his huge growing bulge, feeling himself growing more and more horny from the leather pants. "And how about we raise the stakes up a bit?" He asked, having a naughty idea in mind to do with his horny mate.

"And how about you can't cum until I say so! And if that means waiting till we return back here so I can fuck your brains out, then so be it!" Brandon Fizz said sexually, slapping Pop Fizz's hot butt, pushing the vibrator deeper inside his hot ass and touching his sweet spot.

Exiting the house together holding hands, Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz proudly showed themselves off to their friends and fellow Skylanders at the academy, as Brandon Fizz was proudly flaunting his rock hard meaty erection, while Pop Fizz was proudly showing off his huge bulge in his leather, and rubbing and stroking it gently, as things were going well so far for them. However, once they were away from their home, Pop Fizz felt a powerful shock rush through his cute furry body, zipping up his spine and paralyzing him for a second. The pleasure that came was unbelievable, and proudly released a loud and wet moan. He could hear Brandon Fizz behind him giggling cutely.

"Keep that fucking thing on, my love!" Pop Fizz said sexually, as he felt Brandon Fizz squeeze his hot butt lovingly, and begin thrusting the vibrator inside his hot ass as if he was fucking him with the vibrator.

Brandon Fizz had a playful and mischievous grin on his cute face, as he shows off the silver remote control in his furry fingers. "Nah! I think I'll tease you for a little bit longer, my love." He said sexually, turning the setting on the vibrator up another notch.

Soon, Pop Fizz felt that familiar buzzing sounds in his ass, and gasped in incredible pleasure, as he suddenly grabbed hold of his horny mate, and pins him against the wall with such a horny and feral grin on his cute face. As the vibrator was still going inside his hot ass, Pop Fizz locked lips with Brandon Fizz in a deep and hot kiss, to which Brandon Fizz turned the vibrator up another notch, to the point where Pop Fizz was barely able to stand, and clung to Brandon Fizz for support.

"I love you so much, my love! HAHAHA!" Pop Fizz said sexually, his cute eyes twitching from both the pleasure and his craziness, as he felt the vibrator slam against his sweet spot, and the vibrations grow more and more intense.

"I love you way more, my love! And I've got even more planned for you, my love." Brandon Fizz said sexually, reaching into Pop Fizz's leather pants, and squeezing his rock hard gremlin penis lovingly, as Pop Fizz panted heavily and growled lovingly from the intense pleasure. "This is only just the beginning."

It wasn't long before the other Skylanders and cadets at the academy arrived outside the academy, as they could the noise of what appeared to be a phone vibrating, but were greeted to a hot sight so much more different than they had images. Turning the dial up a another notch and pumping his love's huge cock more and more, Brandon Fizz locked lips with his horny mate more and more, till Pop Fizz collapsed on top of him, and suddenly changes into his beast form, as he begins instinctively humping his love fast and hard, feeling his more primal urges taking hold of him.

The buzzing inside his hot ass was growing more and more intense, and Pop Fizz didn't bother getting the remote out of his horny and happy mate. He wanted this so badly and everyone was now looking at them either taking pictures or jacking off to the sight of their beautiful love. Brandon Fizz smirked, and turned the dial up yet another notch, till Pop Fizz was a panting and squirming wreck on top of him, as he kept pumping his love's huge cock more and more, and hugged Pop Fizz tightly in order to get him to stay still, as he kisses him more wildly and sloppily, along with turning dial up another notch, and sending more waves of incredible pleasure through Pop Fizz's hot furry body, as pre cum was already pouring from his pants and landing on his hot boots.

Turning the dial up a few more notches, Pop Fizz panted heavily and tears were forming his cute eyes, as he was actually crying from how good it felt. The vibrator pleasured every single one of his nerves simultaneously, and Brandon Fizz kept thrusting the vibrator harder and harder into his sweet spot, as Pop Fizz was whimpering and bit his lips, as Brandon Fizz kept pounding his hot ass and sweet spot with the vibrator, and pumps his huge cock more and more, and clung to him tightly, never wanting to let him go.

"How about I give you a taste of the vibrator's higher functions, my love? I think it would do you some good, my love." Brandon Fizz said sexually, turning the dial up a couple more notches, on a much higher setting.

The noise the vibrator was making was loud enough for everyone to hear. Brandon Fizz kept fucking Pop Fizz's hot ass and sweet spot more and more with the vibrator, and pumps his huge cock and balls even more and more, as Pop Fizz kept crying in so much pleasure and joy. While he wanted to cum so badly and get fucked, he loved this pleasure immensely. He felt his horniness overtaking him completely, as he kept kissing his horny mate wildly and sloppily, and squeezes Brandon Fizz's hot butt again, as he looked at him lovingly.

"What? Don't tell me you still want even more of this, my love?" Brandon Fizz asked in a surprised tone, as turned the dial a few more notches, as Pop Fizz was going crazy on top of him and being consumed by a sea of incredible pleasure.

"Keep turning this thing up higher, my love! I need more pleasure and I need more love from you, my love!" Pop Fizz said sexually, panting heavily, as his huge cock was pouring more pre cum into his pants, as the vibrator was driving him completely insane.

Happy to grant his horny mate's wish, Brandon Fizz kept turning the dial on the remote more and more, till he almost reached the highest setting on the vibrator. He smirked cutely, and decided he'd save that for later. Right now, Pop Fizz's body was rocked by wave after wave of intense sexual pleasure that was just all consuming to him right now, and he wanted even more of it. He clung to his horny mate for dear life, and kisses him more like a wild animal, and playfully nibbles on his soft lips some more, savoring the hot taste of his horny mate. His huge cock was just erupting out pre cum like a volcano, and he could feel his impending eruption coming on fast, and they were even in the truck yet for the second part of his torture.

Brandon Fizz giggled, and kept turning the dial more and more, till Pop Fizz was about to cum, but with a firm squeeze to his huge throbbing gremlin penis, he was able to keep Pop Fizz from cumming. However, all this pleasure was making him extremely horny and his huge cock was currently pressed against Pop Fizz's ever growing bulge, as they started kissing and frotting together, growing even more horny and wanting sex so badly with each other.

Brandon Fizz giggled, and knew part two was coming up, so he decided to give Pop Fizz a taste of what was coming next. He giggled, and turned the dial all the way to the highest setting, and kept it there. Pop Fizz roared as out as loud as he could, his whole sexy furry body went limp for a second before it began shaking violently. Pop Fizz squeezed his cute eyes shut as tight as he could, as more tears fell from his cute eyes. His hot ass was getting such an amazing workout and began clenching at a rapid pace around the vibrator, and Brandon Fizz hugged Pop Fizz as tight as he possibly could, and begins thrusting his huge cock hard into his tight bulge, and humping back at a wild and feral pace with his horny mate. They had never felt anything quite like this. So pleasure incredible pleasure was just overwhelming, and Pop Fizz was about to black out from it all.

"AH! GIVE ME MORE AND LOVE ME MORE, MY LOVE!" Pop Fizz begged his horny mate lustfully, as he was crying from all the pleasure he's enduring, and kisses him wildly and sloppily.

With the vibrator still going at full blast, Pop Fizz had to use his sheer willpower to hold his massive and impending climax as best as he could, as Brandon Fizz continued pounding it harder and harder into his hot ass and sweet spot, and pumps his huge throbbing cock more and more, and kisses him more like a wild and horny animal in heat, wanting to savor every bit of their love and pleasure together. Brandon Fizz giggled, and begins squeezing Pop Fizz's hot butt as hard as he could, and licks him across his cute furry cheeks, as the pleasure Pop Fizz was experiencing was unlike anything he's ever experienced before in his entire life, and it made him so happy.

"I love you, my love!" Pop Fizz in such a loving and pleasured tone, as he kisses his love more wildly and sloppily, and hugged him even tighter.

"I love you too, my love!" Brandon Fizz replied lovingly, kissing his love back more wildly and sloppily, and hugged him even tighter, while pumping his huge cock even more and more, bringing Pop Fizz closer and closer to his massive climax.

Realizing it was time to begin part two, Brandon Fizz used his strength to pick Pop Fizz up, and ran out of the academy with my horny gremlin mate as fast as I could, while the vibrator keep hitting his sweet spot harder and harder, as he heads back to their house as fast as he could. They soon arrived at the garage, and Brandon Fizz opened the driver side door to Pop Fizz's beloved pickup truck, and leaped inside the truck, closing the door behind them. Pop Fizz was sitting in the passenger seat squirming and wiggling around in the seat in pure sexual bliss as he pumps himself hard, while Brandon Fizz was in the driver's seat, and started the truck, threw it in drive, and pounded on the gas pedal hard, driving through the garage door and out onto the open road, both of them hornier than ever before.

Seeing Brandon Fizz in the driver's seat and driving his truck was truly a sight to behold. The vibrator fucking his brains out and the please he'd received earlier from his horny mate added on with this was making Pop Fizz roar and squirm around more in his seat, as his pre cum just pours from his pants onto his boots, the leather seats, and the floorboard, staining the carpet and seats. He didn't know or care why it made him so horny seeing Brandon Fizz driving his truck, but he loved it.

"Seeing you in the driver's seat makes me such a horny and happy gremlin, my love!" Pop Fizz said sexually, stroking his throbbing and painfully hard gremlin penis, as he squirms around more in his seat.

"Well, let's make the ride a little on the bumpy side and pleasure you more, my love." Brandon Fizz said sexually with sly smirk on his cute face, stepping on the gas pedal, driving the truck onto a bumpy dirt road.

With the truck now on the dirt road, the ride in the truck got really bumpy, to the point where both Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz were bouncing in and out of their seats, and Brandon Fizz was just giving the truck more and more gas, making the ride even more bumpy. It was a major upside for pleasuring Pop Fizz even more, as he kept bouncing in and out of his seat, it kept pushing the vibrator even deeper and deeper inside his hot ass, and his huge cock was erupting out more and more pre cum, as Brandon Fizz began stroking his big gremlin penis

"Some off road fun to make you even more horny before I fuck you hard, my love." Brandon Fizz playfully remarked, giving the truck even more gas, as he drove even faster and faster, and grabbed Pop Fizz's huge bulge and squeezes his huge cock and balls, making him even more horny.

"Mmm... You're such a brilliant planner, my love! My cock is just loving this so much!" Pop Fizz said sexually, continuing to bounce around more in his seat, as the vibrator kept pounding his hot ass and sweet spot even more, as he panted heavily, and poured more pre cum out.

Brandon Fizz giggled, and pushed his furry foot down even harder on the gas pedal, and drove the truck onto some steep hills, as the ride became even more bumpy for the both of them, much to Pop Fizz's delight. With the vibrator going at full blast and truck going down a bumpy and hilly road, it was becoming too much for Pop Fizz to handle, but he was able to hold himself back from unleashing his load with the thoughts of sex with his love. Brandon Fizz kept pushing hard on the gas pedal, and began to make some crazy turns, and drove onto some more bumpy hills along the dirt road, kicking up dust around the area.

"GIVE IT ALL TO ME, MY LOVE! FLOOR IT AND BRING ON ALL YOU'VE GOT FOR ME, MY LOVE!" Pop Fizz begged his horny mate lustfully, bouncing around more in his seat, with the vibrator continuing to pound on his sweet spot even harder and harder, bringing him even closer and closer to his massive climax.

Brandon Fizz smirked cutely, and slammed the gas pedal all the way to the floor, and felt his huge cock growing painfully hard from hitting the gas pedal and Pop Fizz's horniness. The truck suddenly lurched forward, and rocketed down the dirt road at top speeds, and Brandon Fizz had his furry hands gripped tightly on the steering wheel and his furry foot is pushed to the floor, as the truck kept accelerating faster and faster down the road, as Pop Fizz starts roaring in sexual bliss and pleasure, feeling himself close to cumming any second now.

"Now let me get you home so I can fuck you hard, my love!" Brandon Fizz said sexually, turning the truck around, as he still had his furry foot pushed the floor, driving back home to their house, with a horny and extremely happy Pop Fizz squirming around in the passenger seat, excited to finally get fucked hard.

Within moments, Brandon Fizz crashed the truck right through the right side of the house, as the two horny gremlins emerged from the completely undamaged truck, and made their way down into their basement house, closing the door behind them. They quickly jumped into their brand mew memory form bed, and started making out like wild horny animals in heat, while Pop Fizz still had the vibrator deep inside his hot ass going at full power, as he wanted to be fucked good and hard right now with the vibrator still inside his hot furry ass, as he tore off his tight and cum soaked outfit, tossing it to the floor.

With the vibration still inside his hot furry ass, Pop Fizz laid down on his cute furry back, and grabs his hot blue butt, and spreads his cute furry butt cheeks out, giving his horny mate a perfect and hot view of his furry ass and he could see the vibrator buzzing around inside there. His hot furry ass was just screaming to Brandon Fizz to fuck his brains out right here and now, and unleash all his love and lust on him.

"Leave the vibrator inside me while you fuck me, my love! I've got a huge craving for a certain big and juicy purple penis and I need it so badly, my love." Pop Fizz said sexually, as he shakes and wiggles his hot butt, and sticks his cute tongue out. "Fuck my brains out, my love!"

Brandon Fizz growled lustfully, as he grabbed Pop Fizz, and slammed his huge throbbing cock all the way inside his love's hot blue ass, and starts thrusting inside fast and hard, and squeezes his hot butt extremely hard, and kisses him wildly and sloppily, as his huge balls slapping against his hot furry ass. Pop Fizz gasped, and roared as loud as he could, and begins thrusting his huge cock and balls hard into his love's furry chest, and kisses him back wildly and sloppily, while feeling the vibrator pleasuring every single on of his nerves, along with his love's huge cock, doubling the fun and pleasure for the both of them.

"Oh, wow! That's really what I'm talking about! Fuck me harder and use the vibrator to your advantage, my love!" Pop Fizz begged his love lustfully, as he could see the love and lust hidden in those loving purple eyes of his horny mate, as he kisses him more wildly and sloppily, and licks his soft furry lips.

Smirking cutely, Brandon Fizz grabbed the vibrator, and begins thrusting the sex toy hard into his sweet spot, along with picking up the pace of his own thrusts, and pounded his hot ass even faster and harder, and squeezes his hot butt even harder and harder, and kisses him more wildly and sloppily, and grabbed his huge cock and balls, and begins pumping and fondling them hard, and licks his cute furry cheeks, and snuggles him cutely, as he deepens the hot kiss with his horny mate, and kept pounding his hot ass simultaneously with both his huge cock and the vibrator, giving Pop Fizz so much incredible pleasure, it was driving the horny gremlin so crazy.

"Seeing you go insane with pleasure makes me such a horny and happy gremlin, my love!" Brandon Fizz said sexually, as he kept pounding his love's hot ass even faster and harder, and playfully squeezes his hot butt lovingly.

Pop Fizz was just so overwhelmed with his horniness and ever growing love for his horny mate, as he kept thrusting his huge cock even faster and harder into his horny mate's furry chest, and squeezes his hot butt as hard as he could, making him roar in loving pleasure. Giggling and sighing lovingly at having his cute butt squeezed, Brandon Fizz kept pounding Pop Fizz's hot ass even faster and harder, and squeezes his hot butt even harder and harder, and pumps his huge cock and balls even more, and hugged him tightly, as he licks his cute face some more, and pounds his hot ass even harder and harder with the vibrator, as Pop Fizz's huge cock began pouring massive amounts of pre cum onto Brandon Fizz's cute furry belly.

Brandon Fizz giggled cutely, and smirked cutely, as he slammed his huge balls all the way inside his hot ass, and begins pounding his sweet spot extremely hard with both his huge cock and the vibrator, and kept pounding his hot ass and sweet spot even harder and harder, and uses his strength to squeeze his huge cock and balls extremely hard, and squeezes his hot butt even harder and harder, and kept licking his cute face even more and more, and snuggled him cutely like he's a cuddly sex toy, and kisses him more wildly and sloppily, and clung to Pop Fizz, as he begins fucking the horny gremlins brains out hard.

"That's it, my love! Fuck my brains out and make me cum so much! AGHHH!" Pop Fizz roared out sexually, snarling and snorting cutely, as he squeezes his love's hot butt even harder and harder.

More than happy to oblige, Brandon Fizz kept fucking Pop Fizz's brains out even harder and harder, and pounded his sweet spot and hot ass hard as he could, along with giving his horny mate the ultimate loving butt massage. He giggled, and kept fucking his brains out even more harder and harder, and slapped his hot blue butt, and squeezes his hot butt once more, and pumps his huge cock and balls even more and more, and uses his cute tongue to give the head of Pop Fizz's huge cock a long loving lick, and licks up some of his yummy pre cum, savoring the delicious taste, and sending Pop Fizz over the edge once again and triggering his massive climax.

"Ah! Fuck! I'm about to cum and it's gonna be a big one, my love! Fuck!" Pop Fizz roared out sexually, kissing his horny mate more wildly and sloppily, and squeezes his hot butt as hard as he could, as he gasped at the feeling at the vibrator and his love's huge cock slamming hard into his sweet spot.

Brandon Fizz roared as loud as he could, and slammed his huge cock and the vibrator as hard as he could into his love's hot furry ass, and his huge throbbing gremlin penis unleashed a monster sized eruption of hot cum into Pop Fizz's hot blue ass, as it coated his hot and insides in his thick purple love juice, and his cute furry belly expanded once again from the cum filling, and cum begins oozing from his horny mate's hot ass, bringing Pop Fizz's massive climax. Pop Fizz's massive climax was on a much bigger and grander scale, as his huge cock erupted like a massive geyser, and his hot blue cum just blasted through the celling and roof of the house, raining down on the hose, and coating it in his blue love juice, along with drenching Brandon Fizz in his love juice as well.

They both giggled cutely, and cuddled beside each other lovingly in the bed, as Brandon Fizz knotted his horny mate for the night and kept the vibrator inside his hot blue ass for the night as well, thus keeping them both horny while they slept together. Yawning cutely and feeling their energy fading away, they both smiled at each other lovingly, and snuggled together cutely, as Pop Fizz's loving purrs were slowly lulling them to sleep, as they kissed each other lovingly, and kissed each goodnight.

"I love you so much, my love." Pop Fizz said happily, kissing his horny mate goodnight, and snuggling closer to him, as he closes his cute yellow eyes.

"I love you too, my love. I love you more than anything, my love." Brandon Fizz replied happily, kissing his horny mate back goodnight, and hugging him tightly, as he closes his cute purple eyes.

They both fell into a loving and peaceful sleep together, and begin dreaming about each other and fucking each other all day and night forever, as cute smiles spread across their cute faces, and they snuggle each other cutely in their sleep, with the buzzing of the vibrator being the only noise heard throughout the house. Meanwhile, Jet-Vac and the others arrived at their house to see it once again in ruins, as Jet-Vac shrugs in defeat, and takes out his phone.

"I'll call the insurance company and book us a night at the hotel again." Jet-Vac said to Spyro and the two, as he rolled his eyes at just how crazy their lives had gotten recently with the horny gremlins.

* * *

 **And that marks the end of this chapter. And what no hint on the next chapter? Sorry, you'll have to see what the next chapter is yourselves. It's a surprise! ;) And we've only got six more chapters left! Please do review and let me know what you think of the story, and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Bye-bye! And I've now officially broken the 100K mark with this story! :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys. Welcome to the next chapter and if you thought things were naughty in the last chapter, then you better brace yourselves for this awesome chapter! Things keep getting even more naughty with these two lovebirds! ;) Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Ch. 26: Pop Fizz's Boots**

Brandon Fizz waited until he had heard the running before making his move. He didn't want to make a move until he was certain Pop Fizz was in the shower. They had both arrived home from having some really hot and musky sex in Pop Fizz's pickup truck, and they ended up fucking once more in the shower, so Pop Fizz had to take another shower, and they had both been wearing Brandon Fizz's sexy leather attire outfit. They had both became very hot and sweaty, and Brandon Fizz couldn't have been more turned on by what he imagined Pop Fizz's cute furry feet must have smelled like. Man, he couldn't wait to sneak inside the bathroom and grab those new black leather boots.

He then heard the water starting. It was time to strike! Brandon Fizz slowly approached the door, as he presses his cute furry ear, hearing only the water and the sounds of Pop Fizz jacking off to him, which was giving him a massive boner right now. And that was good enough for him. Slowly, he opened the door and quietly snuck inside. Pop Fizz was in the shower, the curtains closed. The black leather boots were right there on the floor in front of the sink across from the shower, next to Pop Fizz's hot leather pants and purple vest. Brandon Fizz quickly bent down and grabbed them, and in a flash, he was gone from the room. He then ran into the living room of their home and dropped the boots to the carpeted floor, as he got down on the floor with them.

Brandon Fizz giggled, as he quickly shoved his cute furry head into the right boot, and inhaled deeply. The smell consisted of the hot leather interior of the footwear mixed with a strong gremlin musk from Pop Fizz's cute furry feet. Brandon Fizz purred as he exhaled, then shoved his furry head inside deeper until his non-existent nose was pressed against the sole. His hot purple butt shaking and his huge cock rock hard and throbbing.

Brandon Fizz reached down and grabbed his throbbing purple gremlin penis, as he kept inhaling deeply, and began pumping himself violently. Exhaling, he purred again and begins lapping wildly at the musky leather sole. This was the horniest he'd ever been when it came to something foot related. He'd had some sexual fun with his boots before when he was a kid, but he had never been as horny as he was now having the time of his life with Pop Fizz's hot boots. He pumped his huge cock faster and harder, and fired a long rope of pre cum onto the carpeted floor. Pop Fizz's boot tasted so fucking good!

Then Brandon Fizz had a hot idea. He reached around for the other boot. When he found it, he put the boot under him and began humping into it extremely hard. He purred louder, as he felt himself so close to cumming right now. He kept taking in Pop Fizz's hot gremlin musk and shuddered from the tremors of ecstasy as he pictured the sexy gremlin wearing his boots and fucking his brains out extremely hard.

He roared loudly into the boot, and begins panting heavily, as he reaches down to squeeze his huge cock as hard as he could, bringing on his massive climax. He unleashed his load of hot purple cum inside the boot, coating the sole of Pop Fizz's boot in his hot purple love juice, as it was now time for the other boot.

Moving quickly, Brandon Fizz grabbed the right boot, and pulls his huge cock out of the boot, and begins humping hard into it, till he blasted his huge load into the second boot. Both boots he'd cummed in now smelled strongly of Brandon Fizz's own hot and fruity love juice. Not a trace of Pop Fizz's hot musky scent was left, but he wasn't there to smell them. He was there to clean up the crime scene. He began lapping at his hot and delicious cum, eager to get them cleaned before Pop Fizz got out of the shower.

He purred a little at the taste of his own love juice and felt like a little slut hungry for more cum. He was getting even hornier and hornier from the dangerous situation at hand. The thrill of being caught was erotic. But he still had to hurry before it was too late. There was still so much cum left. Why did he have to basically flood the boots with so much cum? He lapped at his hot cum as best as he could, but was stopped by having his cute butt squeezed, and pulled his head out from the boot, and turned around to see Pop Fizz grinning ear to ear and sporting a painfully hard erection.

"Were you having some fun time with my boots, my love?" Pop Fizz said sexually, giggling cutely, as he shows off his rock hard cock to his horny mate.

Brandon Fizz knew he was caught and it would be pointless to lie, and he absolutely hated lying to the love of his life. "You could say that I smelled and fucked them, my love." He said sexually, as he saw the grin on Pop Fizz's cute face grow even wider, and could tell his horny mate was extremely happy.

"That is so damn hot, my love! I knew you were naughty, but this is a whole new level, my love!" Pop Fizz said sexually, grabbing his horny and loving mate, and kissing him wildly and sloppily, causing him to drop Pop Fizz's boots to the floor.

Brandon Fizz purred deeply, and kisses Pop Fizz back wildly and sloppily, as their huge throbbing gremlin penises begin rubbing together in a hot and sexy frott, as Brandon Fizz could tell that Pop Fizz must've been watching his naughty time with his boots for a quite while, due to how horny his mate was getting, and the kissing was making their even more horny and wild, as they begin grinding against each other sexually, and snuggled each other cutely, as they deepened their hot and deep kisses more, and slurped on their soft lips sexually, feeling their sex drives growing more and more intense.

The kissing grew even more hotter and deeper, as their huge cocks were pouring out so much pre cum, and staining the carpet. They both panted heavily, and kept kissing more wildly and sloppily, and start tongue kissing each other, as they begin grinding and frotting even more and more, as they squeezed their hot butts lovingly, and Pop Fizz was clinging to his horny mate, and licked some of the cum on his soft furry lips, and savors the delicious taste of his love's yummy love juice.

"Mmm... So yummy!" Pop Fizz said sexually, slurping on his soft lips, and licks his soft lips once more, tasting more of his love's yummy cum.

"I love it when you drink my yummy cum, my love." Brandon Fizz said happily, giggling cutely, as he kissed Pop Fizz deeply and wetly, and looked at his huge throbbing gremlin penis, as his mouth began watering.

Pop Fizz could tell that his love was hungry for his big juicy gremlin penis, and after the show he put on for him with his boots, his horny mate definitely deserves a tasty and big treat. "You want my cock, don't you?" He said sexually, showing off his huge throbbing gremlin penis to his horny mate, knowing that his horny mate wants to suck him off so badly.

"Yeah! I'm so hungry for your big juicy penis, my love! I need it so badly in my mouth, my love!" Brandon Fizz begged his love sexually, growing even more and more horny, as he begins panting like a wild animal wanting something.

"Then suck away, my love!" Pop Fizz demanded sexually, as he rubs his horny mate's cute furry ears lovingly, and gives him another wild and sloppy kiss, along with giving his hot butt a playful squeeze.

Brandon Fizz grinned cutely, as his mouth kept watering, and he stuck his cute tongue out, eyeing Pop Fizz's huge throbbing gremlin penis. He giggled, and quickly engulfs Pop Fizz's rock hard cock, and begins sucking and slurping on his juicy gremlin penis, as he uses his tongue to explore every bit of his love's beautiful sex organ, savoring the musky and hot taste of his penis. He was in absolute paradise. Nothing better than sucking your love off in a hot blow-job.

"Mmm... You sure can give some hot blow-jobs, my love!" Pop Fizz said sexually, as he begins humping hard into his love's hot mouth, and purred deeply, as he loved the feeling of having his huge cock sucked.

"I've had a lot of experience, my love! I used to give blow-jobs and get blow-jobs as a kid with my friends." Brandon Fizz replied sexually, blushing bright red, as he kept sucking and slurping wildly and sloppily on his love's juicy blue penis.

Pop Fizz growled lovingly, and wrapped his cute furry arms around his horny mate, and hugged him tightly, making Brandon Fizz suck and slurp on his huge cock faster and harder. Brandon Fizz felt his own huge cock growing painfully hard from the blow-job's he giving his horny and eager mate, and uses his wet tongue to squeeze his love's big meaty cock, and grabbed his hot butt, and squeezes it as hard as he could, making Pop Fizz roar in loving pleasure, as he humped harder and faster into his love's hot mouth.

"Hoho! Getting my butt squeezed too! You sure do love to multitask, my love!" Pop Fizz roared out sexually, humping even faster and harder into his love's hot mouth, and hugged him even tighter, never wanting to let his horny and loving mate go.

Brandon Fizz giggled cutely, and blushes cutely, as he kept sucking and slurping wildly and sloppily on his love's huge cock, and begins licking up the pre cum oozing out of his love's juicy gremlin penis, savoring the yummy taste of his love's delicious love juice. He couldn't get enough of Pop Fizz's yummy cum! He growled sexually, and kept sucking and slurping more and more on his love's huge cock, and opens up his mouth, as he begins playfully teasing Pop Fizz's huge ball balls, letting the horny gremlin know he wants his huge balls too.

"My balls too? That's a pretty big order, but I can take care of that for you, my love." Pop Fizz said sexually, as he kept humping even harder and faster into his love's hot mouth more, and pushed his huge balls inside his love's mouth, giggling with both glee and pleasure as he felt his huge balls getting some much needed love too.

With Pop Fizz's big balls in his mouth, Brandon Fizz used his tongue to give basically his own kind of spa treatment to his love's huge balls, as he uses his tongue to gently squeeze them, massage them, fondle them, tickle them, using his saliva to make his balls nice and slimy, and finally tease them sexually. He giggled, and kept sucking and slurping endlessly on Pop Fizz's huge cock and balls more and more, and licks up more and more of his yummy pre cum, as he could tell his horny mate was close to cumming right now.

Brandon Fizz wasted no time in pleasuring his horny mate, and kept sucking and slurping wildly and slopping on Pop Fizz's huge cock and balls, and continues giving his huge balls the spa treatment, as he grabbed his hot butt, and squeezed it as hard as he could, and Pop Fizz kept humping even harder and harder into his love's hot mouth, and begins deep throating him sexually, causing Brandon Fizz to gag a bit at first, but he was loving it immensely.

"Getting a deep throated blow-job makes me so happy, my love!" Brandon Fizz roared out sexually, squeezing Pop Fizz's hot butt even harder and harder, and kept deep throating his huge cock and balls endlessly, feeling his mate's climax about to hit him.

Pop Fizz gasped, and kept humping hard and fast into his horny mate's hot mouth, and hugged him even tighter and tighter, and gives his hot butt the ultimate loving butt, nearly pushing Brandon Fizz over the edge. Brandon Fizz giggled, and kept sucking and slurping wildly and sloppily on his love's huge cock and balls even more and more, and used his tongue to squeeze Pop Fizz's huge cock and balls as hard as he could, as he roared as loud as he could, and his cock spewed his love juice allover Pop Fizz and himself, along with bringing Pop Fizz's massive climax on, as his huge cock was throbbing like crazy inside his hot mouth.

"Fuck! I'm cumming, my love!" Pop Fizz roared out sexually as loud as he could, and humped harder and harder into love's hot mouth, as his huge cock finally exploded.

Pop Fizz roared as loud as he possibly cloud, as his huge cock jumped and spasmed in his horny mate's hot mouth, and erupted his huge load of hot blue cucm into his love's awaiting mouth. Brandon Fizz grinned cutely, and begins happily drinking his love's delicious love juice, and sucked and slurped more on his huge erupting cock, till he milks Pop Fizz's huge cock dry, and licks up the dripping cum still leaking from his still rock hard penis, as he pulled off of Pop Fizz's huge cock, and hugged him tightly, feeling even more horny and in need of a good fucking.

"Now that I've got my treat, my ass is in need of a good fucking, my love! I've been a bad gremlin and my butt needs your big blue monster cock so badly, my love!" Brandon Fizz begged his love lustfully, shaking his hot purple butt at his horny and grinning mate.

Pop Fizz licked his soft furry lips, and saw his huge cock was painfully hard, and begins making his way over to his horny mate, ready to grant his wish. However, he stopped to look at his boot laying on the floor still full of cum, and a hot idea came into the horny gremlin's mind, as he handed the boots to Brandon Fizz, and pointed to their bed.

"Get those boots on and then get your hot ass in that bed, my love!" Pop Fizz demanded, smiling when he saw a big and lewd grin spreading across his horny mate's cute furry cheek.

Brandon Fizz quickly did as he was told, as he saw the boots still full of his cum from fucking them earlier. He giggled, and slipped Pop Fizz's boots on his cute furry feet, as wearing the boots felt a little strange, with the boots feeling really slippery from all the cum inside them. But he absolutely loved wearing them. The walk to the bed felt a little weird, and jumped onto the bed, as he laid down on his cute furry back, and grabbed his own hot butt, and spreads his cute butt cheeks, giving his horny mate the perfect view of his hot ass.

"Fuck me hard, my love! Fuck me with everything you got and give me every bit of your juicy penis, my love!" Brandon Fizz begged his horny mate lustfully, as Pop Fizz jumped onto their bed, and got right on top of him, carefully positioning his huge cock in front of his hot tight ass.

Pop Fizz more than happy to oblige, slammed his huge cock all the way inside his horny mate's hot furry ass, and begins thrusting inside fast and hard, as he suddenly changes to his beast form, doubling the pace and pleasure for the both of them. He giggled, as he kept pounding his love's hot furry ass even faster and harder, and squeezes his hot butt lovingly, and kisses him wildly and sloppily, and fondles his huge balls, as his huge balls were slapping against his horny mate's hot purple ass, making him even more horny and happy.

"Your balls slapping against my ass makes me so horny, my love! Give me more and fuck me even harder and harder, my love!" Brandon Fizz begged his love lustfully, humping his huge cock and balls hard against Pop Fizz's cute furry chest, and licks his cute face.

Pop Fizz giggled, and licked Brandon Fizz's cute face back, and kisses him once again wildly and sloppily, as he kept pounding his love's hot ass even faster and harder. He could feel himself slowly losing himself to the pleasure and his own craziness, and squeezes his hot butt even harder and harder, and fondles his huge balls even more, and kept pounding his love's hot ass even faster and harder, and rubs his cute furry cheeks, and then slapped his hot butt lovingly, as Brandon Fizz kept humping even harder and harder into his cute furry chest, as Pop Fizz giggles cutely.

"HAHAHA! I love it when you hump my belly, my love! It makes me so horny!" Pop Fizz roared out, giggling more, as he kept pounding his love's hot ass even faster and harder, with his huge balls slapping against his love's hot ass even more.

Brandon Fizz giggled cutely, and blushed cutely, as Pop Fizz kisses him again, and gave his hot butt another loving squeeze. Pop Fizz smirked cutely, and grunted hard, as he pushes his huge balls all the way inside his love's hot ass, and begins pounding his hot ass and sweet spot extremely hard, and squeezes his hot butt even harder and harder, and grabbed his huge cock and balls, and begins pumping them like crazy, along with kissing him like a wild animal once again, and slurping on his soft lips, as he kept picking up his pace, and pounded his hot ass and sweet even harder and harder, just as Brandon Fizz's huge cock began oozing pre cum onto his cute furry belly.

"That's it, my love! Fuck my brains out and paint my ass blue, my love!" Brandon Fizz roared out sexually, kissing Pop Fizz back wildly and sloppily, and slurps back on his soft lips.

Pop Fizz smirked cutely, and begins fucking his love's brains out hard, and pounded his love's hot ass and sweet spot with all his might, sending waves of intense pleasure coursing through his sexy furry body. He giggled, and kept squeezing his love's hot butt as hard as he could, and kisses him more wildly and sloppily, and pushes his tongue deep down his throat, and massages his hot butt even more, and pumps his huge cock and balls even more, along with playfully nibbling on his soft furry lips, as Brandon Fizz roared as loudly as he could, and they both felt their pleasure peaking.

"Ah! I'm cumming, my love! Fuck!" Brandon Fizz roared out sexually, feeling his huge cock practically bursting, as Pop Fizz pounded his hot ass and sweet spot even harder and harder.

With powerful and hard thrusts, Pop Fizz gave it all he's got, and slammed his huge cock as hard as he could into his sweet spot, finally sending them both over the edge. Pop Fizz roared as loud as he possibly could, and his huge cock jumped and spasmed, as he spewed galloon after galloon of hot blue cum into his hot ass, and pretty much paints his hot ass and insides a beautiful blue color, as his cute furry belly expanded rapidly, and cum was pouring from his hot furry ass, staining the bed in his love juice. Brandon Fizz roared as loud as he possibly could, and his huge cock erupted so much hot cum allover himself and Pop Fizz, drenching the bed and their bedroom in a massive flood of his hot purple love juice, as Pop Fizz knotted him for the night, as they cuddled together lovingly on their cum soaked bed.

"That's what I call some hot and beautiful sex, my love!" Brandon Fizz said sexually, wiggling his cute furry feet inside Pop Fizz's boots, as the cum just sloshed around inside his boots. "And I'm gonna wear these boots all night long, my love."

"Wow, seeing you fuck my boots and then fucking your hot ass hard, my love! And they look so hot, my love!" Pop Fizz said sexually, wolf whistling, as he kisses his love softly and wetly.

Brandon Fizz giggled cutely, and begins flaunting his boots off to Pop Fizz, as the feeling of his cum sloshing around inside the boots felt really nice and relaxing. Pop Fizz smiled, and kisses his love again, as he wraps the blankets around them, and cuddles closer to his horny and beautiful mate, and kisses him again.

"So, what are you in the mood for now, my love?" Pop Fizz asked, giving his love's hot butt another loving squeeze.

"I'm in the mood for some yummy froggy cock, my love!" Brandon Fizz replied sexually, seeing a huge grin on Pop Fizz's cute face, as they began making out like wild animals in the bed.

* * *

 **And that marks the end of this chapter! Only five more to go and we're done! A certain adorable and chubby cap wearing frog is gonna get the time of his life in the next chapter. Do you know which one? ;) Please do review to let me know what you think of the story, and I'll see you all in the next froggy chapter. Bye-bye!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys. It's time for a fun and hot froggy chapter of love between our two horny gremlins and a certain adorable frog who I absolutely love so much. Slippy Toad's making his debut in my story! :D Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Ch. 27: Loving on Slippy Toad**

Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz are at the hidden bookcase that Master Eon uses a vault to keep some dangerous magical items out of the wrong hands, and both horny gremlins smirked cutely at each other, as Pop Fizz grabbed the beard on a bust of Master Eon, and pulled at it, causing the bookcase to open up. They both giggled, and Pop Fizz saw the book that had the button on it, and pushed it, while Brandon Fizz held up a piece of their old Portal Master's beard to the security system, as it recognized it as his beard, allowing them entry inside.

"We're inside, my love! Let's bring our new horny frog prince in!" Pop Fizz said sexually, feeling his rock hard cock growing bigger and harder, as he entered the vault with his horny and happy mate.

"Yeah! I'm in the mood to suck his juicy froggy penis, my love!" Brandon Fizz said sexually, feeling his rock hard cock growing bigger and harder, as he strokes his rock hard gremlin penis to the thoughts of fucking the frog they're about to bring here.

They had knocked Master Eon using some coliform, and were using the piece of his beard that Kaos stole during his attack. They arrived at the Portal of Power, and reprogrammed it a little to suit their horny needs, as the portal was able to locate a place known as the Lylat System for them and zoom into a ship called the Great Fox, where their new friend and fuck buddy resided. The portal then zoomed in even further to show the chubby mechanic frog member of team Star Fox, Slippy Toad working on their Arwings, as Pop Fizz pushed a button on the portal, activating it.

"Bring us Slippy Toad!" Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz demanded, growing even more and more horny by the second of seeing such an adorable and sexy cap wearing frog that needed massive amounts of love from them.

Within seconds, the Portal of Power glowed brightly, and sucked Slippy from out of his world, making him appear on the portal, thus bringing him to their world. The chubby frog was almost in a state of shock at what happened and where he was. What the fuck had just happened? Slippy was nervous and scared, and couldn't recognize any part of the place he was in, and when he looked down to see two furry creatures smiling at him and sporting rock hard erections, he started to blush brightly like a tomato at the sight of the horny creatures and how adorable they looked.

"Um... Hi there..." Slippy managed to stutter out, his blush only growing darker and darker, as the two horny gremlins started walking closer and closer to him. "Who are you guys and what is this place? And why I am even here?" He asked them in a stuttered yet polite tone, as he kept blushing bright red.

Instead of answering Slippy's questions, they both leaped into actions, and lunged at Slippy, ready to love on their hot frog fuck buddy, as Slippy began screaming in terror. However, Slippy soon stopped screaming when he felt Brandon Fizz leap into his chubby arms, and wrap his arms around him in a warm and loving embrace, to which he returned, sighing lovingly at the warm and welcoming feeling of the gremlin's soft fur. These guys must be affectionate little creatures. Pop Fizz also hugged Slippy tightly, but grabbed the zipper on his yellow bodysuit and unzipped his fly, as he reaches inside and plays with Slippy's huge cock, as the adorable frog screamed out in both surprise and shock at what was happening.

"What the hell are you doing?! Fox, get this guy off me!" Slippy cried out, blushing a whole new shade of red from what was happening, but also strangely loving his dick getting some attention at the same time.

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves before we love on you, Slippy." Brandon Fizz responded, snuggling on Slippy's cute chubby chest, and rubbing his adorable man boobs, as the frog's blush kept growing darker and darker. "My name is Brandon Fizz and that's my mate giving you a hand-job down there, Pop Fizz. The reason we brought you here is because we're horny and we're in need of a new fuck buddy. However, that's not the only reason we picked you, Slippy. We saw how underappreciated you are and how so many people think you're annoying and what, so we decided to show you that you are loved by us loving on you and making love to that hot froggy ass of yours." He finished, seeing Slippy blushing more and more, as he leaned in closer, and kissed him on the lips, feeling Slippy moan into the kiss, and begin slowly returning it.

"And now that you're kissing my mate back, it looks like you're on board with us, Slippy!" Pop Fizz said happily, giggling cutely, as he kept pumping Slippy's huge cock and starts fondling his huge green balls, making Slippy extremely horny. "We're going to love on you so much and then we're going to fuck you like a beast, and give that hot green ass of yours two giant gremlin cocks! After tonight, you'll be all ours and we'll love you forever, Slippy." He finished, pulling down Slippy's pants, as he begins sucking the horny frog off wildly and sloppily.

Slippy gasped, and moaned deeply into the kiss with Brandon Fizz, as he unzipped the top part of his yellow bodysuit, allowing to fall to the floor, as Brandon Fizz now could have his way with his chubby chest and man boobs, as the adorable frog felt an immense wave of pleasure and happiness overtaking him now. The kissing grew more heated and passionately, and Brandon Fizz started making a cute noise for Slippy's hot froggy tongue, to which the adorable frog granted, as they began slurping on each other's soft lips, and Slippy's hot froggy tongue explored the mouth of his new horny friend, savoring the taste of the gremlin's hot mouth.

As Brandon Fizz and Slippy were making out, Pop Fizz pulled Slippy's yellow boots and the bottom part of his yellow bodysuit off, leaving the adorable frog naked except for his cute red and white cap with his name humorously printed on it. He giggled, and kept sucking and slurping wildly on Slippy's hot and juicy frog penis, and fondles his big green balls some more, and squeezes his hot butt lovingly, as Slippy was becoming lost in a sea of love and pleasure for kissing Brandon Fizz and getting a blow-job from Pop Fizz, as he felt tears of joy welling up in his cute blue eyes, and despite barely knowing who these two are he already loved them.

"Guys, thank you! My name's Slippy Toad and I'll be more than happy to be your fuck buddy!" Slippy cried out in joy, kissing Brandon Fizz more deeply and pushing his hot froggy tongue deeper into the horny gremlin's hot mouth, as they slurped on each other's soft lips. "I've always been thrown on the back burner, called annoying, called a whiny pain in the ass, having to be recused all the time, and being called a fat slob. But you guys are being so nice to me and I've never been touched in so long! It feels so good being so intimate with someone that loves me." He said happily, giggling more cutely, as he kisses Brandon Fizz like a wild animal, and makes sure to give him plenty of hot tongue action.

"You're welcome, Slippy. And for someone who claims they don't action, you sure to know how to kiss and use that hot tongue of yours!" Brandon Fizz replied sexually, kissing Slippy back wildly and sloppily, and slurping on his soft lips.

"And you certainly are a big dude down here! I can't imagine who wouldn't want tasty frog penis in their mouth!" Pop Fizz said sexually, sucking and slurping endlessly on Slippy's huge cock, as he fondles his huge balls some more, and squeezes his cute butt lovingly, and starts deep throating his huge cock.

Slippy giggled cutely, and blushed an even darker shade of red, as the love he was feeling for these two horny gremlins was overwhelming now. He smirked, and grabbed both Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz's hot butts, and starts squeezing them back lovingly, while giving Brandon Fizz more of his hot kisses and Pop Fizz more of his juicy froggy cock, as his huge cock begins pouring pre cum into the horny gremlin's hot mouth and Pop Fizz seems to be enjoying the taste of Slippy's love juice immensely.

"Mmm... So yummy!" Pop Fizz said sexually, drinking up more and more of Slippy's pre cum, and kept deep throating his huge cock more and more, giving Slippy so much incredible pleasure.

Brandon Fizz panted heavily, and pushes his tongue into Slippy's hot mouth, and the two horny lovers kept making out endlessly, savoring the hot taste of each other's mouth, as Slippy's hot froggy tongue was tickling his throat. Pop Fizz growled lovingly, and kept sucking and slurping more and more on Slippy's huge cock even more, and quickly engulfs his huge balls deep into his mouth, and uses his tongue to start teasing them sexually, giving Slippy more and more intense pleasure.

Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz could tell that Slippy was getting even hornier and hornier by the second, and that he was close to unleashing his load soon, so they decided to give it their all before fucking the adorable frog's brains out. Pop Fizz went all out, and sucks and slurps endlessly on Slippy's huge cock and balls, and squeezes his hot butt as hard as he could, while Brandon Fizz clung to Slippy's cute head, and kisses him more wildly and sloppily, and playfully nibbles on his soft lips, as he purred sexually, and deepens the hot and wild kiss even more, inadvertently knocking his cute cap off his cute head.

"Hey, that's my cap, you guys!" Slippy moaned out into their hot kiss, as Brandon Fizz kept kissing him more and more, and snuggled on his cute head.

"Don't worry, I've got it, sweetie!" Brandon Fizz moaned out, as he caught the cute cap, and places it back on Slippy's cute head, as he wiggles his cute snout. "There you go. Good as new!" He said happily, hearing an adorable giggle from Slippy, who kisses him more and more, and hugged him extremely tight, almost protectively.

"Aw, you're my hero, Brandon Fizz! And so are you, Pop Fizz!" Slippy moaned out, as he panted heavily, and his huge cock was practically bursting inside Pop Fizz's mouth, as he kept kissing and tonguing Brandon Fizz like crazy, feeling his massive climax about to hit him hard.

Giving it their all, Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz's cute eyes begin twitching, as Pop Fizz kept deep throating and sucking and slurping endlessly on Slippy's huge cock and balls even more, while Brandon Fizz was pretty much fucking Slippy's cute face with his mouth, and the kissing him more and more wildly and sloppily, as the kissing grew even hotter, more passionate, and much deeper, as Slippy's adorable moaning was just music to their ears, as Slippy screamed as loud as he could, and humped hard into Pop Fizz's hot mouth and clung to Brandon Fizz, as his orgasm hit him.

"Ah! Guys, I'm gonna cum now!" Slippy moaned out into the hot kiss with Brandon Fizz, feeling his huge cock finally explode inside Pop Fizz's awaiting mouth, giving the horny gremlin his well deserved yummy treat.

Slippy panted heavily, and screamed as loud as he could into the kiss with Brandon Fizz, as Pop Fizz clung to his waist, and kept sucking and slurping endlessly on his huge throbbing cock. His huge cock finally exploded, and spewed his massive load of hot cum into Pop Fizz's hot awaiting mouth, as he starts drinking down the frog's delicious love juice, and kept sucking and slurping away on Slippy's huge cock more and more, till he milked the horny frog for everything he's got, while Brandon Fizz kept up the kiss with the adorable and moaning frog he loves so much.

"Mmm... That was so yummy!" Pop Fizz said sexually, pulling off Slippy's still rock hard cock and balls, as he licks the cum off his soft furry lips, and looked at his horny mate kissing Slippy. "My love, you've got to try this guy's jizz! It's so yummy!"

Pulling away from the hot kiss, Brandon Fizz and Slippy giggled cutely, and smiled at each other lovingly, as Brandon Fizz started looking down at Slippy's huge cock, and his mouth began watering at the sight of the frog's beautiful green penis, as he gave Slippy a loving look, letting him know that he wants to suck off the frog and drink his yummy love juice.

"Go for it, you adorable gremlin!" Slippy said, giggling cutely, as he kisses Brandon Fizz one more time, as the horny gremlin got down to where his huge cock was, while he picked Pop Fizz up, and smirked cutely. "I can't wait to see how good you can kiss, Pop Fizz!" He said happily, puckering his lips up for the horny and giggling gremlin.

"Here comes your kiss, you sexy frog prince, you!" Pop Fizz said happily, grabbing Slippy, and crushing his lips against his in a wild and sloppy kiss, and was practically sucking on Slippy's soft lips as they kissed wildly and sloppily.

As Pop Fizz and Slippy begin making out like wild horny animals, Brandon Fizz quickly engulfs both Slippy's huge cock and balls into his hot mouth, and starts sucking and slurping on them like crazy, loving the taste of Slippy's delicious froggy penis immensely. He giggled, and kept on sucking and slurping more on his huge cock and balls, as he grabbed Slippy's hot green butt, and squeezes his cute butt lovingly, and inserts one of his furry fingers inside his hot ass, and wiggles it around inside, pleasuring his horny frog lover to no end and driving him insane with pleasure.

"Wow, you sure can give some good blow-jobs and your magic fingers work wonders on my ass, cutie!" Slippy shouted out sexually into the hot kiss with Pop Fizz, as be humping hard into Brandon Fizz's hot mouth, and kisses Pop Fizz more wildly and sloppily, as he pushes his hot froggy tongue in the horny gremlin's hot mouth.

Pop Fizz moaned lovingly at the feeling of long froggy tongue inside his mouth, and pushes his own tongue into the horny frog's hot mouth, and wiggles his cute snout as they kept making out like wild animals. Brandon Fizz giggled, and kept sucking and slurping wildly and sloppily on Slippy's huge cock and balls even more, and uses his tongue to squeeze his huge cock and balls, and stuck a second finger inside the horny frog's hot ass, and wiggles them around more inside, and squeezes his hot butt even harder and harder, giving the horny frog even more pleasure, as Slippy gave his hot butt another loving squeeze.

"That's my beloved mate for you, Slippy! Brandon's a sex genius and he's the best guy ever to get your dick sucked from! HAHAHA!" Pop Fizz said sexually, laughing maniacally as he kept kissing Slippy more and more deeply and wetly, and slurps on his soft lips, as Slippy buries his cute face into the horny gremlin's cute and extremely sexy furry body, loving the warm and cozy feeling of his beautiful blue fur.

Slippy giggled cutely, and blushes cutely at Pop Fizz hugging his cute face, and kept kissing the horny gremlin more and more, while humping hard into Brandon Fizz's hot mouth, as he panted heavily from having his cute butt fingered even more. Brandon Fizz growled lovingly, and kept sucking and slurping more and more on Slippy's huge cock and balls, and squeezes them even harder and harder with his tongue, and uses his tongue to tease the head of his huge cock, and squeezes his hot butt even harder and harder, and sticks a third finger inside his hot ass, and wiggles them around even harder and harder, as massive amounts of pre cum were pouring into his awaiting mouth, as Brandon Fizz begins drinking the yummy treat.

"How's my cum taste, sweetie?" Slippy asked, giggling cutely into the kiss with Pop Fizz, as he kept humping harder and harder into Brandon Fizz's mouth even more, who was already beginning to deep throat the horny frog's juicy cock, much to his delight.

"It tastes so yummy, baby! I can't get enough of it!" Brandon Fizz roared out sexually his mouth full of frog penis and balls, as kept deep throating the horny frog's huge cock and balls even more and fingering his hot ass even harder and harder, as he drinks more of his yummy pre cum.

Slippy giggled, and kept making out with Pop Fizz more and more, as he hugged the horny gremlin tightly, and snuggles more into his soft fur, while humping even harder and harder into his love's hot mouth. Brandon Fizz growled lovingly, and continued sucking and slurping on his huge cock and balls even more ad more, and squeezes them as hard as he could with his cute tongue, and squeezes his hot butt as hard as he could, and sticks his thumb into his hot ass, and wiggles them around inside even harder and harder, as he touched his sweet spot, sending the horny frog over the edge and bringing on another massive climax.

"Ah! Oooh, fuck! I'm gonna cum so hard right now, Brandon!" Slippy screamed out sexually into the hot kiss with Pop Fizz, as his huge cock was practically bursting inside Brandon Fizz's hot mouth, about to give the horny gremlin a well deserved treat.

Slippy screamed as loud as he could, and felt his massive orgasm finally hitting him. His huge cock exploded, and spewed galloon after galloon of hot cum into the horny gremlin's hot mouth, and gave him such a yummy and delicious treat. Brandon Fizz giggled, and begins drinking up his cute lover's delicious cum, and sucks and slurps endlessly on his huge erupting cock, as he milked him dry once again, and licked up any leaking cum from his still rock hard drooling penis, and gave it a loving kiss on the head of his huge cock, as he pulled off his hot frog penis, and hugged him tightly, before joining in on the kiss with Slippy and Pop Fizz, creating a triple kiss session.

Moaning lovingly into the hot kiss, Slippy was overwhelmed with happiness and horniness from his sexual fun with Pop Fizz and Brandon, and hugged them tightly, as their three rock hard cocks begin rubbing together in a hot and sexy frott, as Slippy was yearning to be fucked like a beast by two huge gremlin penises in his hot green ass. Brandon Fizz purred, and playfully tapped on his cute cap, as Slippy looked at the two horny gremlins lovingly, only to get some more wild and sloppy kisses, making him giggle.

"Aw, you guys, I love playing games like that with you." Slippy said happily, kissing them back wildly and sloppily, and licks them lovingly with his cute froggy tongue, as he kept growing more and more horny.

"Come on, let's go to our house and fuck you like a beast, baby!" Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz said sexually simultaneously, as they quickly picked Slippy up bridal style, and exited the vault with their horny and adorable fuck buddy, with the door to the vault closing behind them.

Making their way back to their house, they entered their basement home with Slippy, as he tossed his yellow bodysuit into a laundry hamper, but left his cute cap on for sex. Slippy quickly got onto the bed, as he laid down on his cute back, and grabbed his hot green butt, and spreads his smooth and shiny butt cheeks wide, giving both Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz a perfect view of his tight and hot ass, as the two horny gremlins got right on top of him, and carefully positioned themselves right at his hot green ass, ready to fuck the horny frog's brains out.

"Alright, my ass hasn't gotten a lot of love in a while, so I need you guys to fuck my brains out hard! Fuck me so hard and make my ass so sore!" Slippy said sexually, kissing both Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz, and squeezes their hot butts even more, as he wanted to fucked hard right now!

More than happy to oblige with their horny lover's request, Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz slammed their huge cocks all the way inside Slippy's hot green ass, and begins thrusting inside extremely fast and hard, and squeezes his hot green butt as hard as they could, and grabbed his huge cock and balls, and squeezes them extremely hard, and rubs his cute butt, as their huge balls slapped against the horny frog's hot ass as they pounded him extremely hard. They both smirked, and kisses him wildly and sloppily, as they picked up the pace, and clung to the horny frog, as they playfully tapped on his cute cap, making him giggle as he got fucked hard.

"Wow, my ass feels really good, guys! Please fuck me harder and feed my ass more with your big juicy cocks!" Slippy screamed out sexually, growing more and more horny, as he kisses them back wildly and sloppily, and squeezes their hot butts lovingly, as they kept fucking him harder and harder.

Gigging and sighing lovingly at having their hot butts being squeezed, Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz picked up the pace, and kept fucking Slippy's hot ass even faster and harder, as they squeezed his cute butt even harder and harder, and rubs his cute butt even harder and harder, as their huge balls kept slapping against his hot ass even more and more, as they deepened the hot kisses with their horny frog lover. They both giggled, and kept picking up the pace, and squeezes his hot butt even harder and harder, and deepens the hot kisses even more, and licks his soft lips, begging for entrance, to which Slippy granted them happily.

"Mmm... I love getting kissed and fucked at the same time by two horny guys who love me! Please keep fucking me harder and harder!" Slippy Toad screamed out sexually, growing more and more horny, as he kisses them back deeply and wetly, and slurped on his soft lips.

Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz growled lovingly, and kept pounding Slippy's hot ass even faster and harder, and slapped their huge balls harder and harder against his hot ass even more and more. They felt their horniness overtaking them, and playfully nibbled on his soft lips, as they kept kissing each other more and more like wild animals, and licked his cute smooth cheeks, and squeezes his hot butt even harder and harder, and rubbed his cute butt some more, along with pumping his huge cock and balls even more, as Slippy hugged them both as tight as possible, letting them know just how much he loves them already.

"I love you guys so much! I want to be with you guys forever and have sex with you two always!" Slippy moaned out into the hot kiss, kissing the two horny gremlins more and more, and squeezes their hot butts even harder and harder, seeing his two lovers smiling at him and giving him the answer that his wish can be granted.

"And we love you too, Slippy! And this place shall be your new home and you'll be part of our gang of fuck buddies!" Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz said simultaneously, kissing their horny frog lover back more and more, and pounded his hot ass even harder and faster, and snuggling him cutely.

Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz both giggled cutely and decided it was time to fuck their lover's brains out hard. Grunting hard, they pushed their huge balls all the way inside their lover's hot green ass, and begin pounding his sweet spot extremely hard, as Slippy out in pure sexual bliss, as he got another hot kiss with his two horny lovers. They giggled as they kept picking up the pace, and pounded his hot ass and sweet spot even harder and harder, and squeezes his hot butt as hard as they could, and pumped his huge cock and balls more, as they rubbed his cute chubby belly and man boobs, along with teasing the frog's hard green nipples, as his huge cock was pouring so much pre cum onto them and himself, along with covering the bed in his pre cum.

"My cock's not going to last much longer! Please fuck my brains out and paint my ass with your cum!" Slippy screamed sexually, feeling tears pouring from his cute eyes from the amount of sexual tension they're enduring, and kisses him more wildly and sloppily, and squeezes their hot butts as hard as he could, feeling his massive climax coming on him fast.

Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz growled lovingly, and felt their own impending eruptions coming on them fast. They both smirked cutely, and fucked Slippy's brains out extremely hard and fast, and pounded his hot ass and sweet spot with everything they've got, and used their combined strength to squeeze Slippy's hot butt as hard as they ever could, and squeezed his huge cock and balls as hard as they could as well, along with rubbing his cute chubby belly and man boobs some more, and licked his hard nipples lovingly, and kissed him deeply and wetly, as they gave his cute butt another loving squeeze, as they roared lovingly into the kiss, bringing on Slippy's massive climax and their own as well.

"Ah! Fuck! I'm gonna cum so much! Fuck!" Slippy screamed out sexually into the hot kiss, feeling his huge cock throbbing and twitching, as he rubs his huge cock and balls on his lover's cute furry bodies, making them even more horny.

Roaring as loud as they could into the hot kiss, Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz's massive orgasms hit them and they reached their massive climaxes, feeling their huge cocks erupt inside Slippy's hot ass. Their huge cocks jumped and spasmed, and unleashed a massive eruption of both hot purple and blue cum into his hot green ass, and they literally painted his hot ass and insides blue and purple, and his cute chubby belly expanded rapidly and his man boobs grew a big bigger from being so full of hot cum, and blue and purple cum begins pouring out of his hot ass, bringing on Slippy's massive climax.

Slippy screamed lovingly into the hot kiss with his horny lovers, and his huge cock erupted like a volcano, and spewed a tremendous amount of his hot white cum allover his horny lovers and himself, along with drenching everything in the bed and their bed was floating in several feet of hot cum. Slippy cummed again and again, as he coated his lovers in so much of his love juice, as he snuggles on their cute furry bellies, and kisses them lovingly, as he smiles lovingly, feeling his energy drained out of him from the incredible sex, as he felt the horny gremlins knot him for the night.

"Thank you guys so much. I really needed that sex and I'm so happy you guys have given me a new home and a new life." Slippy said happily, as he panted heavily, and shared another loving kiss with his horny lovers, as they hugged him even tighter.

"And you're welcome and welcome to Skylands, Slippy. We love you too." Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz replied in a loving and happy tone, kissing their adorable frog lover back, and gave his cute butt one more loving squeeze.

Slippy giggled, and closed his cute blue eyes, and fell asleep on the two horny gremlin's soft furry chest, as he snored cutely, with a cute smile on his cute face. Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz smiled, and wrapped their loving furry arms around the sleeping frog, and planted a soft kiss on his cute head, as he mumbled something cutely in his sleep, as Brandon Fizz had something on his mind and his horny mate knew it.

"You're thinking about fucking a hot rhino again, aren't you? We can have our fun with that tomorrow, my love." Pop Fizz said sexually, growing more horny at just saying that, as he kissed his love softly and wetly.

"A cute, strong, genius, and silent rhino I need to fuck, my love." Brandon Fizz replied sexually, feeling himself growing even more horny, as he kissed his love back softly and wetly, and squeezes his hot butt lovingly.

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter, you guys. This is my longest chapter so far on this story, and we've only got four more to go after this one! And the rhino they're talking about fucking, who do you think it could be? Tell me in the reviews. Please do review to let me know what you think of the story so far, and I'll see you in the next chapter. Bye-bye!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys. Welcome to the next chapter! Now that Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz have taken Slippy as another fuck buddy, they've still got one more sexy dude they're looking for. They both talked about getting some hot sex with a cute rhino! Right now, you're going to find out who their final fuck buddy is. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Ch. 28: Hard Rhino Pounding**

Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz are at the Portal of Power, typing in the coordinates for their destination and the location of their new fuck buddy. They're both completely and extremely horny, as their gremlin penises are rock hard and throbbing, and they're both rock hard and throbbing. The thought of fucking a certain rhino was making them so horny, as they finished typing the coordinates in, as the portal glowed bright purple, letting them know it's time for them hop on.

"You ready, my horny and sexy mate? I know you want to fuck that rhino as much as I do!" Pop Fizz said sexually, stroking his rock hard gremlin penis, and kisses his love softly and wetly, as he purred deeply.

"I'm just as horny as you, my love! I want to fuck that rhino's brains out and kiss him so much, my love!" Brandon Fizz said sexually, stroking his own rock hard gremlin penis, and kisses his love back softly and wetly, and have his hot butt a loving squeeze. "And let's go, my love!" He said happily, growing even more and more horny at the thought of fucking the rhino they both love.

Growing even more and horny and yearning for their sexy rhino even more, Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz leaped onto the Portal of Power, as the portal glowed bright, and they disappeared in a bright flash of light, transporting them to their destination.

Moments later, Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz reached their destination, and looked around at the area where they had arrived. It was poorly taken care of and not fun summer camp called Camp Kidney. They could clearly tell that the camp wasn't taken care of by the scoutmaster, giving them another reason to grab their fuck buddy and give him a new life back at Skylands. They walked around the other cabins at the camp, till they came across Jelly Cabin, and took a peak inside through one of the windows, as they see their sexy rhino sleeping soundly in his bed.

The sleeping rhino in his bed is named Clam. Clam is a small albino pygmy rhinoceros with small horns on his nose. His eyes are of different sizes, although this may vary, he has been seen with his right eye bigger than the left, the left bigger than the right, and occasionally they both have the same size. His eyebrows are floating and he wears the standard Bean Scout uniform clothes, but his sleeping attire was a white tank top where his slightly chubby belly would pop out and his black pants and shoes. But regardless, he looks so damn sexy wearing just about anything, and Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz's rock hard gremlin penises were growing bigger and harder at the sight of their new fuck buddy! He's so fucking sexy and adorable!

"Let's make our move and bring him home with us, my love." Pop Fizz said to his horny mate, as the two of them were about to make it to the door, but stopped when they could hear Clam yawning inside. "Quickly hide, my love!" He said to his horny mate, as they jumped into some bushes right beside the cabin.

Meanwhile, back inside Jelly Cabin, Clam awoke from his peaceful slumber, as he yawned cutely, and rubbed his cute eyes. He let his eyes get focused to the darkness for a moment or two, as he looked around to see his bunkmates sound asleep. He then quietly got out of his bed, and tiptoed his way to the door, as he slowly opens the door, and walks out of the cabin, surprising both horny gremlins. What was he doing at this time of night?

Making sure no one was around, Clam quickly ran down to the boat house where Scoutmaster Lumpus' precious fishing boat resides, the same boat him and Lazlo took on a joyride when they played spaceship. The boat was already parked at the dock because Lumpus was going fishing in the morning. The young night owl grinned cutely when he saw the boat, and quickly leaped inside, as he began turning the wheel and pushing and pulling the buttons and levers, as he makes all kinds of sounds a kid would make when they're pretending to drive something, which was absolutely adorable for the horny gremlins to watch.

"Fast boat! Fast boat!" Clam said happily, turning the steering wheel more and more, and pushing some more buttons on the control console.

The sight of Clam pretending to drive boat was beyond the point of adorable, and it was time for the gremlins to make their move. Perhaps even fuck in the boat with him too. Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz emerged from the bushes, and quickly made their way down the docks, as their huge gremlins grew bigger and harder as they neared their new fuck buddy, and leaped down into the boat with him, surprising and starling Clam, who turned around to see who was with him and gasped in surprise.

Clam quickly blushed bright at the sight of the two furry creatures sitting in the boat beside him sporting massive erections, as he suddenly felt a strange stirring going on his pants. He had known for years that he was gay and these two creatures sitting beside him looked so hot and adorable and he was already picturing getting fucked by these two hot guys in the ass hard. Suddenly, Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz leaped forward, and hugged him tightly, as their rock hard gremlins rubbed against him and his quickly growing bulge, making Clam extremely horny.

"Hi there, Clam. We're here to give you the night of your life and give you a new future as our lover and fuck buddy. Our names are Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz and we're mated to each other." Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz said to the horny rhino, as they tightened the hug on him, and begin playing with his growing bulge.

"Nice to meet you, guys! Clam gay too! Love cocks!" Clam suddenly said sexually, growing even more horny, as he saw the two horny gremlins smiling at him lovingly. "Love sexy fun!"

"We're happy to hear that, you hot rhino." Brandon Fizz said, pulling Clam's tank top off, and rubbing his cute slightly chubby belly and twisting the rhino's nipples, much to his delight. "After we fuck you here, we're taking you back with us!"

"And you'll be our lover and fuck buddy forever." Pop Fizz replied, pulling Clam's black pants and shoes off, leaving the rhino naked and even more horny, as they both eyed his beautiful twelve inch penis and baseball-sized balls, as Brandon Fizz gave it a loving and happy squeeze, making the rhino moan in loving pleasure.

"Fuck buddy! Clam so happy!" Clam shouted happily, feeling a strong connection to these two horny gremlins, and loving the feeling of having his huge cock touched by some sexy guys. "Please kiss Clam!" He begged his two new lovers, puckering his lips up for them. Man, this is sure some eager rhino!

Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz are more than happy to oblige with their new lover's request. They both giggled cutely, and grabbed hold of Clam, and crushed their lips against Clam's in such a hot and sloppy kiss, they were practically sucking in the horny rhino's lips as they kissed him. The three grew even more and more horny, as they all were letting out deep moans of hot pleasure, their wet tongues exploring each other's hot mouths, and their huge cocks rubbing together in a sexy frott, as Clam's sex drive kicked in and he began humping against the horny gremlins hard as they deepened their loving kiss together.

"Clam so horny! Need to hump! Need to hump!" Clam moaned out sexually into the hot kiss with his horny lovers, growing even more and more horny, as he kept humping against their sexy furry bodies more and more, as they played with his huge cock and balls more.

Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz had known that Clam has a massive sex drive that is roused when he's aroused in anyway and when that occurs he starts humping everything or everyone in sight to quell his horniness. Heck, him and Lazlo have had a ton of sex together and even fucked in the showers together, since Lazlo was gay like him and they loved each other more than friends. But now, his sex drive was increasing with every thrust and touch to his penis, as he moaned out sexually into the hot kiss, and kisses them even more wildly and sloppily, as they pushed their tongues deeper into his hot mouth, and squeezes his hot butt lovingly, with Pop Fizz beginning to slowly finger his hot yellow ass, giving him even more pleasure.

"So horny! Again! Again! Again!" Clam begged his lovers lustfully into the hot and deepening kiss even more, growing even more and more horny, as he picked up the pace and humped faster and harder into his horny lovers, as he felt his cute butt getting squeezed and fingered hard.

The smell of sex quickly began to fill up the boat and the night air around the dock, as Pop Fizz sticks another finger inside the horny rhino's hot ass, and fingers his hot ass even harder, as him and Brandon Fizz continue on their hot and sloppy kiss with Clam, making him even more horny by both the kiss and the love his cute butt is getting from them. Brandon Fizz smirked, and starts slurping on the horny rhino's soft lips, and licks the two small horns he's got on his cute nose, and pulled him even closer, as he fondles his huge balls, and squeezes his huge cock extremely hard.

"Sounds like our lover really wants it bad, huh?" Pop Fizz said sexually to his horny mate, giggling cutely, as he kept up the kiss with Clam and fingered the absolute fuck out of his hot ass even harder and harder as he sticks a third finger inside his hot ass, and wiggles them around harder and harder.

"Yeah, we've really got to pleasure him before we fuck him, my love!" Brandon Fizz replied sexually back to his horny mate, as he kept fondling his huge cock and balls into their hot kiss, and gave his nipples another hard twist, making Clam even more horny than he already is.

Clam panted heavily, and started sweating from how good the pleasure was getting, and slowly losing himself to a sea of endless sexual bliss and passion. He was already falling in love with both Brandon Fizz and Pop Fizz. His huge cock and balls were getting so hard that he might even be able to cut the moon in half with his dick. He kept humping back even faster and harder into his horny mate's cute furry chests, as they deepened the hot and sloppy kiss with him more, and Pop Fizz sticks his thumb inside Clam's hot ass, and begins basically fucking him with his furry hand, while Brandon Fizz was going to town on his mouth, huge cock and balls, driving Clam's intense sexual pleasure through the roof, as his huge cock began pouring massive amounts of pre cum, staining their fur and the leather seats of the boat.

"So horny! Fuck! More! More! More!" Clam screamed out sexually to his horny lovers, losing himself to his horniness, as he kept deepening the kissing with his two horny lovers, and humped even faster and harder into them, as he envelops them into a bone-crushing yet loving hug.

"Yeah! Tight hugs and hot sex in the boat! How naughty can we get?!" Brandon Fizz playfully remarked, giggling cutely, as he kept kissing and tongue kissing his horny rhino lover more and more, and squeezes and fondles his huge cock and balls even more, along with licking his cute horns on his nose.

"Who cares about that?! As long as we're happy and in love we can be as naughty as we want! Love is what matters during hot sex, my love!" Pop Fizz said sexually, giggling cutely, as he begins pounding Clam's hot ass and sweet spot hard and fast with his cute furry hand and deepens the hot kiss even more with the horny rhino, as he gave his cute butt another loving squeeze. "And I've got an endless amount of love for you, my love! HAHAHA!" Pop Fizz said happily to his horny and blushing mate, as they shared a quick kiss before resuming their fun with their horny rhino lover.

Pop Fizz giggled, and kept on fucking Clam's hot ass even faster and harder with his cute furry hand, and deepened the loving kiss even more and more, while also squeezing his cute butt even harder and harder. Brandon Fizz smirked cutely, and kept kissing his horny lover like a wild animal, and licks his cute horns some more, and squeezes and fondles his huge cock and balls even more, pushing Clam closer and closer to the edge. Pop Fizz kept pounding Clam's hot ass even faster and harder, and stuck his sweet spot extremely hard, nearly making Clam cum from all the sexual tension and pleasure he's enduring.

"More harder! Harder! Harder! Harder!" Clam begged his lovers lustfully, kissing them back wildly and sloppily, and tightening the bone-crushing hug even more, as his huge cock and balls were painfully hard and throbbing and twitching violently.

More than happy to oblige with their lover's requests, Pop Fizz and Brandon gave it their all and felt themselves about to cum as well. Brandon Fizz used all of his strength and might to squeeze Clam's huge cock and balls as hard as he could, and kisses him even more wildly and sloppily, while slurping on his soft lips like crazy. Pop Fizz giggled, and begins fucking Clam's brains out hard with his cute furry hand, and pounded his hot ass as hard and fast as he could, and squeezes his hot butt as hard as he could, as he kisses him more wildly and sloppily as well, finally sending him over the edge.

"Ah! Clam cum! Cum! Cum! Cum!" Clam screamed out sexually, feeling his huge cock throbbing and twitching even more, as he kept kissing and hugging his two horny lovers more and more, till his huge cock finally reached it's peak.

Feeling his orgasm hit him like a truck, Clam unleashed his massive climax, and his huge cock jumped and spasmed on their cute furry bodies, as he erupted out so much hot white cum allover his two horny lovers and himself, along with coating the seats in his thick gooey love juice, staining them. He kept cumming again and again for nearly an hour, as he collapsed right on top of his horny lovers, and kisses him softly, as he clenches his still rock hard and drooling penis, as he hears them roar out lovingly.

"Fuck! Get ready for your cum bath, Clam!" Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz roared out sexually simultaneously, feeling their huge cocks throbbing and twitching, as Clam had such a huge and lewd grin on his cute face, showing them just how badly he wants it.

Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz grinned cutely, and kisses Clam once again, as they roared once again, ready to give the horny rhino his well deserved cum bath. Their huge cocks erupted like volcanoes, and Clam was quickly engulfed by a massive tidal wave of blue and purple cum, bathing him in their love juice as well as drenching every part of Lumpus' boat. Looks like he's going to have to buy a new boat now. They both panted heavily, and erupted more and more cum, and flooded their horny rhino in so much cum, as they cummed again and again for over two houses, till they finally stopped cumming and collapsed on the cum soaked leather seats, and cuddled together lovingly, just as Clam emerged covered head to toe in their love juice and grinning ear to ear.

"So much cum! Clam love cum! So much cum!" Clam shouted in joy, as he licks the delicious cum off the leather seats and off his cute face, savoring every bit of the delicious fruity taste. "So yummy! Yummy! Yummy!" He said happily, as he cuddled close to Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz, and kisses them softly and lovingly.

"Now it's time for part two of our fun times, Clam. I hope you like musky farts and blow-jobs!" Pop Fizz said sexually, as Clam laid down on his cute back on the cum soaked seats, as he was still extremely horny, and saw Brandon Fizz get between his legs, eyeing his juicy rhino penis.

"Love getting cock sucked and love farts! Cock and farts! Cock and farts!" Clam shouted out happily, as he saw Pop Fizz get right on top of him and could see the gremlin's hot butt bearing on him, till he felt the gremlin's hot butt on his face and his nose and mouth were pressed against his hot and musky smelling ass. "Give it to me! Give it to me!" He begged them lustfully, as Brandon Fizz stuck his tongue out, and licked his throbbing cock head, making him even more horny.

Brandon Fizz quickly engulfs Clam's huge cock and balls into his hot mouth, and starts sucking and slurping wildly on the horny rhino's huge cock and balls, while Pop Fizz started grunting extremely hard, and ripped several wet and stinky musky farts into the rhino's cute face, as Clam was lost in a sea of incredible pleasure. He begins inhaling Pop Fizz's hot musky farts and pushes his wet tongue into Pop Fizz's hot ass, and begins rimming him hard, while humping fast and hard into Brandon Fizz's hot mouth, as the feeling of his lover's tongue on his penis felt so good.

"Mmm... So good! Good! Good! Good!" Clam moaned out sexually, humping faster and harder into his lover's hot mouth, and inhaling more and more of Pop Fizz's hot musky farts and rims his hot ass even harder and harder.

Brandon Fizz kept sucking and slurping wildly and sloppily on Clam's huge cock and balls even more, and grabbed his hot butt and squeezes hot butt extremely hard, and uses his tongue to work wonders on the horny rhino's huge throbbing and rock hard cock and balls, giving Clam so much love and pleasure. Pop Fizz was purring lovingly from having his hot ass rimmed, and kept ripping more wet and stinky musky farts in the horny rhino's face, as he slowly begins stinking the boat up with his hot gremlin musk.

"Wow, Clam sure is loving my farts, my love!" Pop Fizz said sexually, ripping more wetter and muskier farts in the horny rhino's face, as he kept purring from having his hot ass rimmed even harder and harder.

Brandon Fizz giggled, and kept sucking and slurping more wildly and sloppily on Clam's huge cock and balls even more, and squeezes his hot butt even harder and harder, and wrapped his wet tongue around the horny rhino's throbbing penis, and squeezes it extremely hard, as Clam kept humping even harder and faster into his hot mouth, pushing his huge cock down his throat, thus giving him a deep throated blow-job, much to his delight. Pop Fizz smirked, as he grabbed a fart potion, and down the potion, as he grunted extremely hard, and ripped a tremendous musky fart in the horny rhino's face, as Clam pushed his tongue all the way inside his hot ass, and begins licking his sweet spot extremely hard.

"So stinky farts! Stinky and good! Stinky and good!" Clam moaned out sexually, inhaling every bit of Pop Fizz's stinky and musky farts, as he rimmed his hot ass even harder and harder, and humped even harder and faster into Brandon Fizz's hot mouth, as his huge cock begins pouring pre cum into his hot mouth, giving his horny lover a yummy treat.

"Mmm... You sure do have some really yummy cum, Clam!" Brandon Fizz said sexually, continuing to deep throat his horny rhino's huge cock and balls, and drinks up his delicious pre cum, savoring every bit of the delicious taste of his lover's love juice.

"Yummy cum! Cum! Cum! Cum!" Clam moaned out sexually, inhaling more and more of Pop Fizz's hot musky farts, and rimming the fuck out of his hot ass even more and more, and kept humping even faster and harder into his horny lover's hot mouth, as he felt himself close to cumming once again and give Brandon Fizz a well deserved treat.

Pop Fizz giggled, and grunted extremely hard, as he blasted Clam with so many wet and musky stinky farts, and bathed the horny rhino in a sea of hot gremlin musk, while Clam kept on rimming the horny gremlin's hot ass even harder and harder, while Brandon Fizz kept sucking and slurping wildly and sloppily on his huge cock and balls, and squeezed his huge cock extremely hard with his tongue, and starts teasing his huge balls with his tongue, along with giving his hot butt another loving squeeze, as Clam was literally screaming blissfully into Pop Fizz's hot ass, as he kept inhaling more and more hot musky farts, growing even more and more horny, as he fed his horny lover more and more of his yummy pre cum.

"Hoho! Nothing like having a hot dude screaming into my gassy ass!" Pop Fizz said sexually, ripping even more tremendous and musky wet farts in the horny rhino's face, as he panted heavily from having his ass rimmed even harder and harder. "And this is called a fart for our horny rhino!" He said sexually, ripping a tremendous and extremely musky and wet fart in the horny rhino's face, as he was soaking wet and reeked of rotten eggs and soda.

"Stinky farts! Farts! Farts! Farts!" Clam moaned out sexually, growing even more and more horny, as he kept rimming Pop Fizz's hot ass out hard and inhaling even more hot musky farts, while humping even harder and faster into Brandon Fizz's hot mouth, as his huge cock and balls begin twitching and throbbing violently.

"He's so close to cumming, my love! Let's give it our all before we fuck him!" Brandon Fizz said sexually, sucking and slurping even more and more on Clam's huge cock and balls, and squeezes his huge cock and balls as hard as he could with his tongue, and squeezes his hot butt even harder and harder.

Pop Fizz giggled cutely, and nodded to his horny mate, as he began grunting extremely hard, till his cute face turned red. He then roared as loud as he could, and ripped an absolutely tremendous and stinky fart in Clam's and bathed the horny rhino in a massive amount of his hot gremlin musk and saturated him in his hot musk, giving Clam such a hot and musky time. Brandon Fizz kept sucking and slurping wildly and sloppily on Clam's huge cock and balls, and squeezes his hot butt as hard as he could, and kisses the head of his huge cock, finally sending their horny lover over the edge.

"Ah! Clam cumming! Cumming! Cumming! Cumming!" Clam screamed out sexually, getting blasted with more and more wet and musky farts, and humping even harder and harder into his lover's hot mouth, till his huge cock finally exploded.

Clam panted heavily, as the blow-job and barrage of musky farts was just too much for him to handle, and screamed as loud as he could, as his orgasm finally hit him. He reached his massive, and his huge cock unleashed a massive load of hot cum into Brandon Fizz's hot mouth, as he kept humping inside his lover's hot mouth, and feeding him more and more of his tasty love juice, as Brandon Fizz smiled lovingly, and happily drinks his lover's delicious love juice, and milks the horny rhino dry, as he kept on drinking Clam's delicious love juice, and licked his huge cock clean, as he pulled off his horny lover, and licked his soft furry lips.

"Mmm... So yummy and delicious!" Brandon Fizz said happily, giggling cutely, as he licked the remaining cum off his soft lips.

"And here's one more fart from me, Clam!" Pop Fizz replied sexually, ripping one more tremendous musky fart in the horny rhino's face, as he gets off his face.

Clam was laying on the cum soaked seats of the boat soaking wet and covered in so much cum, as he was now hornier than he had ever been, and felt the biggest climax of his life about to overtake him. But in order for him to reach his massive climax, he needed a good and raw fucking from two really hot and horny gremlins and plenty of kisses. He grinned cutely when he saw Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz grinning cutely at him, and showing off their rock hard cocks and huge balls to him, making his mouth water.

"I think our horny rhino's ready to be fucked, my love." Brandon Fizz said sexually, kissing his love softly and wetly, and seeing the lewd grin on Clam's cute face grow bigger and wider at the sight of their huge throbbing cocks.

"I think you're right, my love. Our horny rhino needs a good and hard fucking now." Brandon Fizz replied sexually, kissing his horny mate back deeply and wetly, and squeezes his hot butt lovingly.

"Fuck Clam! Fuck my brains out and give Clam all you got! All you got! All you got!" Clam begged his horny lovers lustfully, kissing them deeply and wetly, as they carefully positioned their huge cocks right at his hot tight ass.

Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz giggled cutely, as they slammed their huge cocks all the way inside Clam's hot ass, and begin thrusting inside extremely hard, having sex with their new fuck buddy for the first time, as Clam had tears of joy in his cute eyes. They both growled lovingly, and begin picking up the pace, as they pounded the horny rhino's hot ass even faster and harder, and grabbed his hot butt and squeezes his hot butt extremely hard, and kisses him wildly and sloppily, and slurps on his soft lips and kisses his cute horns, as they slapped his hot butt, and pounded him even faster and harder, as Clam was so overwhelmed by the pleasure and wanted even more of it.

"Ah! Fuck Clam harder! Fuck harder! Fuck harder!" Clam begged his horny lovers lustfully, growing even more and more horny from having his hot ass fucked, and kisses them back wildly and sloppily, and hugged them extremely tight, never wanting to let go of the two he loved the most.

More than happy to oblige with their horny lover's request, Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz kept pounding their horny rhino's hot ass even faster and harder, and squeezing his hot butt even harder and harder, and slapped his hot butt once more, and kisses him more wildly and sloppily, and grabbed his huge cock and balls, and begins squeezing and pumping them lovingly, along with slurping on his soft lips, and pushing their tongues deep down his throat, as they hugged him back, and squeezes his hot butt even harder and harder, as their huge balls slapped against his hot ass, making him even more horny.

"Fuck Clam even harder! Even harder! Even harder!" Clam begged his horny lovers lustfully, growing even more and more horny from the sex, as he deepens the loving kiss with his horny lovers, and snuggles close to him, feeling warm and secure in their protective and loving embrace.

Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz smiled, and used their soft fur to keep their horny rhino lover even happier and keep him nice and cozy for their sex. They picked up the pace even more and pounded Clam's hot ass even faster and harder, and squeezes his hot butt even harder and harder, and rubbed and slapped his hot butt even harder, and pumps his huge cock and balls even more, and deepens the wild and sloppy kisses with their horny rhino mate, and kisses his cute horns once more, and playfully nibbled on his soft lips, as their huge balls kept on slapping against his hot ass, making him want those big balls inside his hot ass so badly.

"Clam need balls! Balls! Balls!" Clam moaned out sexually, feeling even more horny, as he deepens the loving kiss even more, and snuggles more into their soft and cozy furry chests, feeling the loving warmth overtaking him.

Deciding it was time to give Clam what he wanted, Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz grunted hard, and pushed their huge balls all the way inside the horny rhino's hot ass, and begins pounding his sweet spot extremely hard, giving it double the fucking power and Clam double the loving pleasure. They weren't holding back on him, and pounded his hot ass and sweet spot with everything they've got, and deepened the wild and sloppy with him, and squeezes his hot butt as hard as they could, and slapped and rubbed his hot butt even more, and pumps and squeezes his huge cock and balls even more, and snuggled the horny rhino cutely, as he's grinning ear to ear, and his huge cock is erupting out massive amounts of pre cum, coating the horny gremlins in his love juice.

"Looks like our lover can't take much more, my love! We better give him all we've got!" Brandon Fizz said sexually, deepening the hot kiss with his horny rhino lover, and pounding his hot ass even harder and harder.

"I couldn't agree more, my love! Let's give it all we've got and fuck his brains out hard, my love!" Pop Fizz replied sexually, deepening the hot kiss as well, and pounding his hot ass even harder and harder.

"Yeah! Fuck Clam's brains out! Paint ass blue and purple! Paint and fuck! Paint and fuck!" Clam said sexually, feeling his orgasm about to hit him, as his huge cock was painfully hard and his horniness was consuming him, as he kisses his lovers again.

Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz both changed to their sexy beast forms, and Clam wolf whistled at how adorable and hot they are, and felt his huge cock growing even bigger and harder. They both roared lovingly, and started fucking the horny rhino's brains out, and pounded his hot ass and sweet spot with everything they've got, and squeezed his hot butt as hard as they could using their combined strength and power, along with squeezing his huge cock and balls as hard as they could. They panted heavily, and felt their own massive climaxes about to him them, as they kissed Clam wildly and sloppily, and gave his hot butt another loving squeeze, finally sending him over the edge and bringing on their own climaxes as well.

"Ah! Fuck we're gonna cum and paint your hot ass blue and purple, baby!" Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz roared out sexually, fucking the horny rhino's brains out even more and more, and squeezes his hot butt as hard as they could, feeling their huge cocks throbbing and twitching violently.

"Fuck! Clam cumming! Cumming! Cumming!" Clam screamed out sexually, kissing his lovers like wild animals, and hugging them even tighter and tighter, as his huge cock was throbbing and twitching violently as well.

Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz were giving it their all, and pounded Clam's hot ass as hard as they could, till they heard two massive explosions inside his hot ass. Their huge cocks finally exploded, and spewed massive amounts of hot blue and purple cum inside his hot ass, and literally painted his insides blue and purple, and his cute belly expanded immensely from the cum filling and cum was pouring from his hot ass, staining the seats and their fur even more, bring about his own massive climax. Clam screamed as loud as he could, and his huge cock unleashed the motherload of all climaxes, as his huge cock shot out thick ropes and globs of his thick white gooey cum allover himself and his two horny lovers, but also literally saturating the entire boat in his love juice, and he kept on cumming for over an hour, till he emptied out his huge cock and his huge drooling penis went flaccid, as his horny lovers knotted him for the night.

"Best sex ever! Best sex! Best sex!" Clam said happily, as he kisses his lovers softly and wetly, and snuggled on their cum soaked furry chests, as he yawned cutely. "Love you both so much!" He said happily, kissing them softly and lovingly.

"We love you too. We'll always love you, our sweet rhino baby." Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz said simultaneously, kissing their tired out lover back softly and wetly, and snuggling him cutely, as they exited the cum soaked boat while holding their adorable lover tightly.

Clam smiled lovingly, and kisses his two lovers one more time, as he falls into a peaceful sleep, dreaming about his new future and the fun he'll be having with his two new lovers. Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz smiled lovingly, and planted a couple of soft kisses on their sleeping rhino's cute head, and held him tightly, as Pop Fizz takes out a return pad, and they step on the return pad, getting transported back home to Skylands with their new lover in their loving furry arms.

* * *

 **And that marks the end of this chapter you guys! Now this one is my longest chapter so far, and we've only got three more chapters to go! In the next chapter, things get really naughty for Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz and they get to kick a werewolf's ass and have some fun too. ;) Please do review to let me know what you think of the story, and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Bye-bye!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys. It's official! Pop Rocks is my favorite episode in the entire first season of the show! I loved how Pop Fizz's past revolved around him being in a band with Wolfgang, how he lost his memories and thought he was still a rockstar as a result of his potion, how he kicked Wolfgang's ass and thwarted his plans, and just how talented he is with music! :D This chapter is going to be a sequel to said episode and it's going to end in a hot way. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Ch. 29: Pop Rocks II**

Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz were seen making their way to the academy, as they passed Wind-Up, Food Fight, and Trigger Happy, who were currently having a threesome in the academy's gardens, attracting a lot of attention from onlookers, including the two horny gremlins. They also passed by Clam and Slippy who are training with Master Eon and the other cadets to become Skylanders, due to Skylands now being their new home, and they also managed to convince the old Portal Master to take their two new fuck buddies and housemates as Skylanders.

Even though they're both extremely horny and want to fuck each other hard in the ass, they had to meet up with Jet-Vac and their team, because they finally had a new mission to take. It was a nice change of pace for them and they'd be able to kick some major ass once together as partners and teammates. Brandon Fizz was quite excited to show off his skills and powers, and he could tell that Pop Fizz was as he was stroking his massive blue gremlin penis. They then entered the academy, and could see Jet-Vac and the others waiting for them, as Spyro laughed and wolf whistled at the sight of the horny gremlins rock hard erections.

"Man, seeing the horny gremlin duo sporting rock hard erections just made my day!" Spyro said sexually, wolf whistling at the two giggling and horny gremlins, as they did some cute poses their dragon friend.

"Yeah, these two guys are hotter than Mount Cloudbreak! Lava-barf!" Eruptor replied, burping a cute tone, as he pukes up some lava that landed on the floor around him, burning the wood.

"Since when has this academy pretty much become a strip club and gay bar?" Jet-Vac said to himself, wondering why every single male Skylander at the academy had the hots for these two gremlins. "Anyway, now that you two have arrived, I can brief the mission now and we can put a stop to Wolfgang's evil plan for using his music to control Skylands again." He responded, as Pop Fizz's expression went from one of happiness and insanity to one of absolute anger and hate at the mention of his old partner.

"Wolfgang?! That bastard is up to his old tricks again?! If that motherfucker thinks he's going to getaway with trying to use music for evil, he's got another thing coming!" Pop Fizz roared out angrily, changing into his beast form, and picking up a table and throwing it across the room, getting broken apart in a million pieces upon impacting with the wall. "I hate that lowlife werewolf so much!"

"Pop Fizz, calm down already before you destroy the academy! We all hate Wolfgang, but you need to control your anger right now!" Stealth Elf ordered to the enraged gremlin, but her words did very little to calm him down.

"Fizzy, what exactly happened between you and Wolfgang? I know you and him were once part of a band, but you left after he began taking the fame and glory for himself. I don't know the whole story to what happened." Brandon Fizz said, as Pop Fizz's angry expression quickly disappeared and changed into a slightly sad one, with his cute furry ears hanging down.

Jet-Vac and the others were quite surprised that Brandon Fizz was able to calm his beloved mate down so quickly. It was like Brandon Fizz was the one who was able to calm Pop Fizz's rage and anger. Pop Fizz quickly ran to his loving mate, and hugged him as tight as he possibly could, and their eyes met, as they shared a soft and heartfelt kiss in which both gremlins purred lovingly, and they snuggled each other lovingly, enjoying the feeling of each other's eternal love and warmth, as it was so warm and soothing for the horny gremlins, as it made Pop Fizz finally ready to tell his story to his loving and caring mate.

"Brandon, as you already know that I was in a band with Wolfgang called "Pop and the Gang", and we were on the fast track of become musical legends. Wolfgang was also a close friend of mine as well. However, Wolfgang began craving power and his ego began getting in the way as he was kicking me to the side and taking the all the credit for himself. But it still wasn't enough for him. He soon started using his music for evil and to control people, so I cut all ties with him and became a Skylander so I can put a stop to his terrible deeds. I've hated him for destroying my dreams of musical stardom and for betraying me. He was my friend and he broke my heart." Pop Fizz said, gritting his fangs in anger when he thought of Wolfgang and what he did to him.

"I'm really sorry to hear that, my love. I hate what that monster did to all the innocent people of Skylands, but now I hate him with a passion! Hurting my beloved Fizzy is personal to me! You're my best friend and my soulmate! And if he's using his music to attack the people of Skylands, I say it's time we deliver him a little payback and show him that no one messes with my beloved Fizzy and ring his little bone harp." Brandon Fizz said in a determined and happy tone, as Pop Fizz quickly pulled him into a tight and loving hug, as he saw tears of joy in the gremlin's cute yellow eyes.

"How did I get so lucky to have someone like you, my love? You just make me so happy, my love!" Pop Fizz said happily, kissing his mate softly and lovingly, as he pulled Brandon Fizz down right on top of him, as they became overwhelmed by each other's powerful love and passion.

Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz quickly fell into a frenzy of deep passion and pure love, as they started making out like wild animals on the floor, and started growing more and more horny and wild, as their huge cocks grew painfully hard. The love they shared between them kept growing stronger and stronger, and their sex drives were already going crazy, as Brandon Fizz seriously wanted his love's big blue cock inside his hot ass so badly. However, just as Pop Fizz was about send his huge cock into his love's hot ass, they were interrupted by the sounds of Jet-Vac clearing his throat, interrupting their passionate moment, much to their frustration.

"Jet-Vac, I was just about to get my ass fucked! Why did you have to interrupt our fun time?" Brandon Fizz questioned their sky baron friend, as he playfully glared at him, trying to intimidate him to no avail.

"As much as we all want to see you two have sexual intercourse, but we have to stop Wolfgang from taking over the minds at the Skylands Battle of the Bands concert!" Jet-Vac responded sarcastically, as he was both horny gremlins playfully glaring at him with the intention they'll kick his ass. "And since you both seem keen on giving the big bad wolf some well payback, we want you and Pop Fizz to join in the competition and beat this werewolf with the power of music!" He finished, seeing a big grin on Pop Fizz's cute face, as he handed Brandon Fizz a purple keytar.

"My very own keytar? How awesome!" Brandon Fizz said happily, looking at his keytar, and begins playing the musical instrument with extreme passion.

"You'll need to play some with Pop Fizz who will have his magic tuba. Besides considering how strong of a bond you two share, you guys will make some great music together." Stealth Elf said with a smile on her face, as she gave Pop Fizz his magical tuba. "Now let's hear some music, you two lovebirds." She said, excited to hear what music these two horny gremlins could play together.

Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz smiled at each other lovingly and looked at their musical instruments, as they begin playing with extreme passion, giving their friends a special kind of music. The music was so loud that it blew out of the windows in the academy, but at the same time it was absolutely beautiful, as bubbles were flying out of Pop Fizz's magical tuba and love hearts and musical notes emerged from Brandon Fizz's keytar. They both played their music in perfect sync and harmony, as Brandon Fizz was a infinitely better partner then Wolfgang ever was. They kept playing on endlessly, and their music spreads out of the academy, and their friends, fuck buddies, and cadets were all mesmerized by the beautiful sounding music being played by these two soulmates.

"It looks like Pop and the Gang is officially back and better than ever!" Spyro said happily, until he heard Pop Fizz clear his throat and spit on the floor, and saw an adorable grin on Pop Fizz's cute face.

"No, that names holds too many bad memories for me. We'll be called Pop, Fizz & Jizz!" Pop Fizz said sexually and happily, kissing his horny mate wildly and sloppily, and hugging him tightly.

"Pop Fizz, doesn't that name sound a little X rated and not kid friendly?" Stealth Elf questioned, wondering why they would pick such an inappropriate name for their band, though she did probably know they named the band that because of their hot and crazy sex life.

"Don't care about that, Stealth Elf! The name represents what our band stands for which is music and sex!" Pop Fizz said happily, stroking Brandon Fizz's rock hard purple gremlin penis, as they both got extremely horny.

"Yeah! I love the name, my love! Let's go defeat Wolfgang and give these folks a hot and sexy show, my love!" Brandon Fizz said happily, stroking Pop Fizz's rock hard blue gremlin back, as Pop Fizz grabbed hold of him and they exited the academy, and made their way to Pop Fizz's pickup truck.

"Guys, wait for us!" Spyro yelled to them, flying after them as fast as he could, with the others slowly walking behind them.

The drive to the music concert was far from a smooth drive down the road, it was a reckless and dangerous ride down the road, with the truck going down the road at over three hundred miles per hour, the truck swerving in and out of traffic, hitting several cars and running them off the road, and of course Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz were having sex while Pop Fizz was driving. It was quite a crazy ride, especially for Jet-Vac. Once they finally arrived at the concert by crashing through a fence, Jet-Vac leaped from the truck and started kissing the ground happily, feeling so happy to be safe and sound.

"Oh, sweet ground, I've missed you so much! We're finally back together forever!" Jet-Vac shouted overjoyed, kissing the grassy ground more and more, and laughing happily.

"Seriously Jet-Vac, you're such a drama queen! That ride was like a crazy rollercoaster ride!" Spyro said happily, flying out of the truck, with Stealth Elf and Eruptor hopping out behind him, and putting on these magical noise cancelling headphones that block out any evil music and make them unable to be controlled by Wolfgang's music.

"Rollercoaster? We're lucky we didn't get killed!" Jet-Vac yelled, face palming at the sheer instantly of his two horny teammates, as he quickly put on his disguise so nobody would recognize him, though he was only wearing a red pirate's bandanna on his head.

"Come on, where's your sense of fun at, Jet-Vac? There's nothing better than having sex and driving at dangerous speeds at the same time! HAHAHA!" Pop Fizz said happily, laughing maniacally, as him and Brandon Fizz ran down to the concert below, bypassing several levels of security along the way, due to them being able in the band and competing against Wolfgang.

Spyro laughed, and flew off to hand their tickets to Ka-Boom, who let the four Skylanders inside, as they made their way to the audience where a bunch of cheering Mabu were at the musician on stage, who turned out to be none other than Wolfgang as he was playing really passionately with his bone harp, but Spyro and the three knew that Wolfgang was just getting the crowd pumped up for the main event in which he hypnotizes them into his mindless zombie slaves.

"Get ready to become my mindless slaves! Embrace my music and become my slaves!" Wolfgang shouted, howling into the night sky, as he got ready to play his hypnotic music to the Mabu and other creatures of Skylands.

"Holding it right there, you big bad bastard!" Pop Fizz shouted, jumping on stage with Brandon Fizz, as he glared hatefully at the villainous werewolf, and they took out their musical instruments. "We hereby challenge you to a battle of the bands!" He said, just as Wolfgang busted out in a fit of evil laughter.

"You're seriously challenging me to a music battle, Pop Fizz? Don't make me laugh! We could've been the best musical duo ever, but you chose to screw a bunch of guys and get your dick sucked instead of practicing with me to make our music better!" Wolfgang responded, laughing mockingly at his former partner. "Honestly, I should've known we'd would work out because you're such a faggot! I see you've got a new sex toy with you! Tell me, when are you going to dump this sad sack of shit for someone else with a big dick?" He replied, continuing to laugh, as Pop Fizz saw red and now really wanted to murder to werewolf for his disrespect.

"FUCK YOU! You can insult me all you want, you can disrespect my musical skills, you can disrespect me for being gay, you can lie out of your ugly ass all you want, but when you insult my mate, you've really crossed the line, you son of a fucking bitch!" Pop Fizz roared angrily, fire could be see in his cute yellow eyes, as Wolfgang took a step back from the enraged gremlin, feeling almost fear now from his former partner. "My sweet Brandon is not some sex toy that you can just insult, he's my soulmate! I love him with all my heart and he loves me back the same way! He's the love of my life and I will stand by his side for all eternity! He's my best friend and the love of my life! I love him and how dare you insult him! I will never forgive you, so get ready because that bone harp is going right up your ass!" he roared out angrily, as Wolfgang could tell the enraged gremlin was serious about his threat.

While Wolfgang was a little afraid of his former partner and had a feeling that Pop Fizz was going to murder him on stage, but his pride would never allow him to admit it. He's a Doom Raider and he shouldn't be afraid of these furry fags in front of them! He would turn them both into mindless zombies and show his former partner that his threats don't scare him, as he readied his bone harp, and got ready to play some evil music.

"Your threats don't scare me, Pop Fizz! I'll take you and your ugly ass sex toy down and make you both mine!" Wolfgang shouted, beginning to play his bone harp, sending evil musical notes towards them. "A symphony of pain!"

Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz quickly dodged the attack, and began playing their own instruments, sending their own music to attack Wolfgang, who quickly dodges the good music. Wolfgang growled, as he grabbed his bone harp, and spun it around, as he launched a barrage of evil musical notes at Pop Fizz, but Brandon Fizz leaped right in front of his mate, and used his keytar to absorb the attack, before launching the attack right back at Wolfgang, hitting him in the face with his own music.

"Ugh! That's some fancy guitar you got there, furry fag! Using my own music against me isn't half bad, but you're far from a musical genius! Harp Smash!" Wolf Wang yelled, as he readied the blade on his bone harp about to strike Brandon Fizz down, but Pop Fizz intervened, and pulled Brandon Fizz to safety as he engaged his former partner in battle.

Wolfgang was overjoyed at the chance to kill his partner, and held nothing back, and begins swinging his bone hard at Pop Fizz, only for Pop Fizz to blast him with a barrage of bubbles from his magical tuba, catching the werewolf off guard. Pop Fizz then smirked cutely, as Wolfgang unleashed the barrage of evil music, but the horny blue gremlin dodged the evil music with his hot blue butt. Pop Fizz kept dodging his attacks, and smacked him behind with his hot blue butt. Wolfgang roared, only to accidently put his face right in front of Pop Fizz's hot blue butt, as the horny gremlin unleashes a loud and wet stinky fart in the werewolf's face.

Wolfgang gagged at the horrible smell of Pop Fizz's fart and glared hatefully at the grinning and giggling gremlin. Going into a murderous rage, Wolfgang's bone harp changes into a bow and arrow, as he fires a bone arrow at Pop Fizz, only for the horny blue gremlin to dodge his attack, and ripped another loud and wet fart in the werewolf's face, as the smell almost made him vomit.

Pop Fizz giggled cutely, and smacked the werewolf again in the face, as he ripped another wet and stinky fart in his face, and says "Whoopsie daisy!" And Wolfgang suddenly got smacked in the face by Brandon Fizz's keytar, and Pop Fizz farted again in his face, as he gagged and glared hatefully at the two giggling and horny gremlins "And that's called a fart for the talentless hack of a werewolf!" He playfully remarked, giggling cutely, as Wolfgang's anger was overtaking him now, and he so pissed off at them.

"Time for a laser light show!" Wolfgang shouted hatefully, jumping onto a pedestal, as his bow and arrow changes back to his bone harp, and he begins playing again.

Suddenly, Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz saw the stage lights above them turn red, and quickly jumped out of the way, as they fired deadly lasers at them. Wolfgang laughed evilly, and kept on playing his bone harp, sending more barrages of laser blasts at the two horny gremlins, only for them to dodge every single one of the blasts, and blast him with another wave of good music from their instruments, and Brandon Fizz begins spinning his keytar around like a bo staff, and tosses the spinning instrument into the lights above, destroying all of them, and sending several of them down on Wolfgang's head, hitting him several times.

"It'll take more than a few laser lights to stop this werewolf's music! It's time we orchestrate the hate!" Wolfgang shouted, sending a barrage of evil music towards the two horny gremlins, but Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz intercepted the attack with their good music, as both sides were holding strong in the battle. "At this rate, you two fags won't make it to the encore!"

"You're wrong on that note, Wolfgang! After we defeat you, we're giving these guys a real hot show and show them what real music is!" Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz shouted simultaneously, as Pop Fizz blasted Wolfgang in the face with barrage of bubbles in his face.

"You could've had it all, Pop Fizz! If you had only joined me, then you could've had everything you wanted and we would be the biggest sensation in Skylands! We'd rule everything together and be the gods of music itself!" Wolfgang roared out angrily, as he kept playing his bone hard, as it glowed bright in a dark aura, meaning he's about to unleash his final attack.

"I would never join you, you worthless piece of shit! You're the one that destroyed us and you're the one who destroyed Pop and the Gang!" Pop Fizz roared out hatefully at the werewolf, as he blasted him with more good music, hitting him again. "But you crossed the line tonight by insulting my mate and I will take you down for that!"

Brandon Fizz used his keytar to absorb the evil music Wolfgang attacked them with, and Pop Fizz lunged at Wolfgang, as he slapped him in the face with his hot blue butt, and ripped a tremendous musky fart, as the smell almost made Wolfgang pass out. Pop Fizz then snatched the bone harp from the werewolf's hands, and smacked him in the face with his own instrument, before pulling down his pants, and shoving the bone harp all the way up Wolfgang's hot ass, as he roared and doubled over in intense pain and agony, as tears fell from his eyes, and he glared hatefully at Pop Fizz.

"I never thought you'd actually do it, Pop Fizz! What the fuck is wrong you?" Wolfgang roared in pain, rubbing his sore butt, and howling in pain.

Brandon Fizz then leaped into action, and him and Pop Fizz used their instruments now as melee weapons, and struck the defeated werewolf several times in the face, knocking him off the stage. They then grabbed their huge cocks, and unleashed two massive loads of cum allover the wounded werewolf, and drenched him in their cum, and finished him off by striking him in the heat together with their instruments, knocking him out and defeating him.

Upon Wolfgang's defeat, Pop Fizz and Brandon heard and saw the crowd shouting and cheering happily, as they both bowed to their fans. They both giggled cutely, and began playing their respective instruments, and the whole crowd became overwhelmed by the beautiful music the two horny gremlins were playing, but also mesmerized by their huge throbbing cocks standing proudly for all to see. Their music was beyond beautiful and everyone in the crowd was absolutely in love with their music, as they started chanting "Pop, Fizz & Jizz" endlessly, much to the horny gremlin's delight.

They're now officially famous and being on stage made them both extremely horny, as Brandon Fizz wanted a huge blue cock inside his hot purple ass right now. They kept on playing their music for a few more minutes, before dropping their instruments, and Brandon Fizz quickly laid down on his furry back on the carpeted stage, grabs his own hot butt, and spreads his cute butt cheeks wide, giving his horny mate the perfect view of his hot ass, making Pop Fizz extremely horny.

"Let's give these guys their encore, my love! Fuck my brains out and make my ass so sore that I'll be in bed for weeks, my love!" Brandon Fizz said sexually, licking his soft furry lips, and showing off his huge throbbing cock to his horny gremlin mate.

Growing extremely horny at the thought of fucking his love in front of so many people brought a lewd grin on his cute furry cheeks, Pop Fizz kisses his love wildly and sloppily, and gets right on top of his horny mate, as he slammed his huge cock all the way inside his love's hot furry ass, and begins thrusting inside extremely fast and hard. He growled lovingly, and pounded his love's hot ass and even harder and faster, and squeezes his hot butt lovingly, and licks his cute furry cheeks, and tongue kisses him wildly and sloppily, and his huge balls slapped against his hot purple ass, as he pounded him hard.

"Oh, my love! Please fuck me harder! Fuck me harder and make my ass so sore, my love!" Brandon Fizz begged his horny mate lustfully, kissing his love back wildly and sloppily, and grabbed Pop Fizz's hot butt, and squeezes his hot butt lovingly.

Giggling and sighing lovingly at having his cute butt being squeezed, Pop Fizz felt his horniness and sex drive going so crazy that his dick might just pop already. He kept picking up his pace, and pounded his love's hot ass even harder and faster, and squeezes his hot butt even harder and harder, and kisses him more wildly and sloppily, and grabbed his huge cock and balls, and starts pumping them violently, along with massaging his hot butt lovingly. He felt his horniness growing stronger, and fondles his huge balls, and kisses him more wildly and sloppily, and hugged him tightly, with his balls continuing to slap against his horny mate's hot ass.

"Getting my butt squeezed and fucking your ass hard makes me so happy and horny, my love!" Pop Fizz playfully remarked, pounding his love's hot ass even faster and harder, and squeezes his hot butt back.

"Hoho! I love being fucked and getting my butt squeezed, my love!" Brandon Fizz replied sexually, thrusting his huge cock and balls hard into Pop Fizz's cute furry belly, and squeezing his hot butt some more.

Pop Fizz giggled, and kept pounding his love's hot ass even faster and harder, while Brandon Fizz continued thrusting hard into his cute furry belly. He kept pounding his love's hot ass even harder and faster, and pumps his huge cock and balls even more and more, and fondles his huge balls some more, and squeezes and massages his hot butt even more, and slapped his hot butt hard, and licks his cute furry cheeks, and hugged him extremely tightly, almost protectively, as they're sandwiched together in such a loving embrace, as they both purred deeply. Brandon Fizz's huge cock was oozing massive amounts of pre cum on his love's cute furry chest, and is yearning for a big pair of balls inside his hot ass right now.

"Go balls deep and fuck me like a beast, my love!" Brandon Fizz begged his horny mate lustfully, kissing him more wildly and sloppily, and squeezing his hot butt even harder and harder, as he never wanted to let his horny mate go.

More than happy to oblige with his horny mate's request, Pop Fizz grunted hard and pushed his huge balls all the way inside Brandon Fizz's hot purple ass, and starts striking his sweet spot extremely hard and fast, sending waves of intense pleasure through his love's sexy furry body, as Brandon Fizz starts squirming around underneath him. Pop Fizz giggled, and kept pounding his love's hot ass and sweet spot even harder and faster, and kisses him wildly and sloppily, and hugged him even tighter, as he pumps and fondles his huge cock and balls even more, and snuggles him cutely, and squeezes his hot butt as hard as he could, as Brandon Fizz wanted his mate to fuck his brains out.

"Fuck my brains out and paint my ass blue, my love! Give me all you got and let's soak the stage in so much cum, my love!" Brandon Fizz said sexually, purring sexually, as he kisses his horny mate wildly and sloppily.

Purring sexually into their hot kiss, Pop Fizz growled lovingly, and begins fucking his love's brains out fast and hard, and pounded his hot ass and sweet spot with all his might, and used his strength to squeeze his huge cock and balls as hard as he could, and squeezes his hot butt as hard as he could, and rubs and massages his hot butt even more, and licks his cute furry cheeks lovingly. He panted heavily, and kept pounding away at his love's sweet spot endlessly, and rubs his cute furry ears, and kisses him more wildly and sloppily, as he felt his huge cock throbbing and twitching violently in his love's hot ass, as he was close to cumming and so was his love.

"Fuck! I'm gonna cum and it's gonna be a big purple load, my love!" Brandon Fizz roared out sexually, feeling his huge cock and balls twitching and throbbing violently, as he kisses his love wildly and sloppily, and squeezes his hot butt lovingly.

"Ah! Time to paint your hot ass blue and I'm cumming, my love!" Pop Fizz roared out sexually, kissing his love back more wildly and sloppily, and fucking his brains out as hard as he could, feeling his huge cock finally explode.

Pop Fizz panted heavily, and gave it everything he's got, as he fucked his love's brains out endlessly and pounded his hot ass and sweet spot with all his might. With a final hard thrust, his huge cock exploded inside his love's hot purple ass, and his huge cock unleashed a massive stream of hot blue cum that drenched his hot ass and painted his hot ass and insides blue in his hot love juice, and his cute furry belly expanded from the cum filling and cum just pours from his hot ass, staining the carpeted floor of the stage, bringing on Brandon Fizz's massive climax. Brandon Fizz's huge cock exploded, and spewed his hot purple cum allover Pop Fizz and himself and soaked the stage in his love juice, as they kissed each other lovingly, and Pop Fizz pulls out of his love's hot ass, due to them having one more show to give their fans and friends.

Stilling feeling horny and extremely happy, Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz grabbed their musical instruments, and began flaunting their huge drooling cocks at the crowd of horny people, who were busy blowing their loads, or jacking off to them. They both giggled cutely, and kissed each other lovingly, and begin playing their instruments, and their beautiful music mesmerized the entire crowd, as they cheered happily for the horny gremlin duo, while both horny gremlins had a crazy idea in mind for their beloved sky baron's air ship.

* * *

 **And that marks the end of this chapter, you guys. Only two more chapters left! In the next chapter, Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz are really going to piss Jet-Vac off by what they're going to do. ;) Find out what they do in the next chapter. Please do review and let me know what you think of the story, and I'll see you all in the next chapter. And I really hope in the second season we get more and more of Pop Fizz! I love that sexy gremlin so much Bye-bye!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys. We're now at the second to last chapter! After kicking Wolfgang's ass and becoming a famous musical duo, Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz are going to get naughty and do something really naughty with their sky baron's most prized possession. ;) Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Ch. 30: Horny Hijackers**

It's late at night at the Sky Fortress and the Sky Barons are all sleeping peacefully. After Kaos' most recent defeat, the Sky Barons were able to drive the remaining vultures from their homes once and for all and defeated the few pockets of resistance that remained. Now it was completely and utterly peaceful at the massive fortress, and the Sky Barons were happily taking advantage of this peace while it lasts, because they knew Kaos would be back with yet another poorly thought out plan to take over Skylands.

However, this peace and quite also allowed Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz to sneak inside the fortress without being detected as well and they're horny as all fuck once again. The cold night air blew on their rock hard erections, and the horny gremlins purred lovingly, as Pop Fizz and Brandon quietly enter the Sky Baron's Hanger where the massive battleship resides at. They passed a couple sleeping Sky Barons and made sure to be as quite as possible, as they opened door to the room where the massive Battleship was parked and ready for them to take on a reckless and extremely joyride as they have sex again.

They made their way through the platforms, and landed on the battleship, as Pop Fizz tossed out four acid potions and they hit the chains holding the ship to the hanger, as the acid melted away the chains, releasing the ship from the chains that bound it. They then head inside the engine room, and moved the Pushblocks into the correct positions, and then flipped the two circuit breakers on both sides of the engine room, starting the engines, as they could hear the faint roar of the engines outside. They then exit the engine room, and made their way into the cannon room, as they loaded some ammo into the cannons. Once the cannons were loaded, they quickly left the room to see the fruits of their labor.

"We better cover our ears and watch the fireworks, my love!" Brandon Fizz said happily, laughing maniacally, and covering his cute furry ears with his horny mate.

Pop Fizz giggled cutely, and covered his cute furry ears as well. The cannons then moved to where the locked door was and fired, and destroyed the entire door in a huge explosion that more than likely woke the Sky Barons inside the hanger up, but they didn't care.

Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz then made their way to the main deck of the battleship, and Pop Fizz stepped on a blue switch with his cute furry foot, lowering the platforms for them. They quickly jumped onto the first platform, as it brought them up to the second one, to which they did the same thing, and made their way to the command bridge of the battleship.

"Now that we're here, let's take control of this baby and have ourselves a naughty flight, my love!" Pop Fizz said sexually, growing extremely horny at the thought of piloting this massive ship as he thought it was like driving his pickup truck, and pushed a button on the consoles, as two leather seats rose from the floor in front of the steering wheel.

Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz quickly leaped into their seats, as Pop Fizz grabbed the steering wheel of the battleship, as alarms began going off in the command bride, signaling that the ship was about to takeoff. They both grew extremely horny and their huge cocks are growing painfully hard, as Pop Fizz punched the throttles to full power, and the battleship rocketed out of the hanger and shot into the sky extremely fast, as Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz were pushed back against their seats, and Pop Fizz held onto the steering wheel for dear life, as the ship kept accelerating even faster and faster through the sky, and making both gremlins even more horny, as they laughed maniacally.

"Hoho! I can drive everything! AGHHH!" Pop Fizz roared out sexually, making some crazy and erratic turns, as he snarled and snorted cutely. "This ship's no match for a horny and leaded footed gremlin!" He shouted happily, giggling cutely, as he slammed his furry foot down on the right rudder pedal, as the battleship made a sharp turn to the right.

"Hot and sexy in the driver's seat and the cockpit! Man, do I want to get in your cockpit so badly, my love!" Brandon Fizz said sexually, taking out a dildo and shoving it up his hot ass, as he begins fucking himself to Pop Fizz piloting the ship, which made his horny mate even more horny.

"You really do know how to make me so horny, my love! I love you so much, my love!" Pop Fizz roared out sexually, slamming his furry foot down on the left rudder pedal, causing the battleship to make a sharp turn to the right. "You keep putting on that show and I'll fuck your brains out right here and now, my love!" He said sexually, doing some crazy maneuvers and turns with the battleship, as it was making for a hot and bumpy ride for them, much to their delight.

The battleship kept accelerating faster and faster through the sky, as they looked at the beautiful night sky from their window, and could see all of Skylands. Pop Fizz giggled cutely, and pushed the throttles even harder, and pounded on both the rudder pedals, causing the battleship to make sharp turns to both the left and right, as he slammed his furry foot down hard on the right rudder pedal, as the battleship made another sharp turn to the right, and Pop Fizz spins the steering wheel, causing the ship to start spinning around in a loop, leaving behind a large trail of smoke in their wake.

Luckily, Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz had their safety harnesses on to keep them from falling out of their seats, as Pop Fizz made even more erratic and crazy maneuvers. and activated the cannons, as the cannons fired on mountains, destroying them and making both gremlins even more horny and their huge cocks to grow painfully hard. Pop Fizz giggled, and slammed his huge cock hard into the steering wheel, and activated the battleship's booster engines, as the battleship rocketed through the sky even faster and faster, as it was making them both so horny.

"I love seeing my lead footed mate so horny and happy, my love." Brandon Fizz said sexually, kissing Pop Fizz softly and wetly, and squeezing his cute butt lovingly, making him even more horny.

"And you kissing me and squeezing my butt makes me so happy and horny, my love!" Pop Fizz replied sexually, kissing Brandon Fizz back deeply and wetly, and squeezing his cute butt back lovingly, making him even more horny as well.

A deep kiss of true love quickly ensured between the horny gremlins, and Pop Fizz kept one hand on the steering wheel to the control the battleship, while wrapping the other one around his horny mate, and deepening the loving kiss with him, as they purred deeply, feeling their huge cocks growing even bigger and harder from how horny they're getting. Their juicy wet tongues wrestled around inside each other's mouths for dominance, their soft furry lips smacked against each other in a frenzy of deep passion and pure love, and they cuddled into each other as close as they possibly could, as Brandon Fizz gave his horny mate's hot blue butt another loving squeeze.

Gigging and sighing lovingly at having his cute butt being squeezed, Pop Fizz slammed his furry feet down hard on the rudder pedals, and the battleship made sharp turns on both sides. He giggled, and punched the throttles even harder and harder, and made even more crazy maneuvers and turns, while holding his horny mate tightly, and kisses Brandon Fizz wildly and sloppily, and squeezes his hot butt some more, and his huge cock was rubbing against Brandon Fizz's huge cock in a hot and sexy frott, and he began thrusting the dildo in and out of Brandon Fizz's hot ass, making them even more horny.

"I love you so much, my love." Brandon Fizz said sexually, kissing his horny mate wildly and sloppily, and kept fucking himself harder and harder with the dildo, and squeezing his hot butt back some more, making him even more horny.

"I love you way more, my love. I love you more than anything, my love. You're Sodalicious!" Pop Fizz replied sexually, kissing his horny mate back wildly and sloppily, and continued thrusting the dildo harder and harder into his hot ass, as he unbuckled his horny mate from the safety harness holding him in his seat, and pulled him into the captain's seat.

While still somehow able to control the battleship, Pop Fizz undid his own safety harness, and placed Brandon Fizz right on top of him, as their huge cocks were sandwiched together, and he buckled them both safety in, much to Brandon Fizz's delight. They wasted no time in getting back into their hot kiss, and grinding against each other extremely hard, as Pop Fizz was now barely able to see what was in front of him, and punched the throttles all the way to the max, as the battleship was rocketed through Skylands as fast as it could, with the force of gravity making it go even faster.

Their horniness and sex drives were already going crazy, and their huge gremlin penis were already pouring massive amounts of pre cum, staining their fur and the leather seat they're sitting in. Pop Fizz giggled, and made even more crazy and erratic maneuvers and turns, and really pushed the battleship to it's limits, as they used the cannons to destroy some more mountains and couple statues here and there, as Brandon Fizz purred lovingly into the kiss, and took something out of his backpack lying beside the seat, to which Pop Fizz to notice off instantly.

"Whatcha got there, my love?" Pop Fizz asked, kissing his horny mate back more wildly and sloppily, and grinding against him harder and harder, as he saw Brandon Fizz grinning ear to ear, as he saw a small black box. Was Brandon Fizz about to give him something?

Brandon Fizz didn't say anything and decided to let his actions speaking louder than his words could. He gave Pop Fizz another loving kiss, and slowly opened the black box to reveal a beautiful golden ring with a beautiful sapphire on it, as Pop Fizz gasped at the realization at what his love wanted. Brandon Fizz smiled lovingly, as he gently removed the ring from it's little box, and holds it up to Pop Fizz's face, ready to tell his love what he wants.

"Oh, Brandon, I don't know what to say..." Pop Fizz stuttered out, feeling tears of joy already forming in his cute eyes, as he wanted to hug his love so badly right now.

"Pop Fizz, my love. These past few months with you full have been the happiest times of my entire life and the love and hot sex we shared has made me realize that I belong with you forever as your mate, so I want to spend all eternity with you as your mate forever and stand by your side and forever love you. Pop Fizz, will you marry me?" Brandon Fizz, tears already pouring from his cute purple eyes, as he wanted to start bawling into Pop Fizz's cute furry chest.

Pop Fizz was quickly overcome with intense emotion, as he felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest from how happy he was right now. The happiness he was feeling was unlike anything he had ever felt before in his entire life and the fact that Brandon Fizz wanted to marry him made him even happier. This was it! They're going to have a long and happy future together and there was no chance in hell that Pop Fizz was going to say no. He wrapped his cute furry arms around his horny and loving mate, and hugged him as tight as possible, and planted a soft kiss on his loving lips, as Brandon Fizz starts bawling in joy on his soft furry chest.

"Yes, yes, I will marry you, my love! I will definitely marry you, my love!" Pop Fizz said happily, crying his eyes out in joy, as he deepens the loving kiss with his true love, and held him tightly, never wanting to let the love of his life go.

"Oh, Fizzy, you made me the happiest gremlin ever! I've wanted to marry you since our first kiss, my love!" Brandon Fizz said lovingly, bawling more into his loving mate's furry chest, and kisses him wildly and sloppily, and snuggled on his soft furry chest, feeling so happy now that he'll be able to finally marry his loving mate now.

"Aw, Brandon, you made me the happiest gremlin ever! I promise to always love and protect you forever, my love! I love you more than anything and I'll never leave your side for even a second!" Pop Fizz replied in a loving and caring tone, as he rubs his love's soft furry back gently, and kisses him more wildly and sloppily, as he purred cutely for his love, feeling Brandon Fizz place the ring on his furry finger.

Pop Fizz's beautiful and soothing purring was music to Brandon Fizz's furry ears, as he buried his face into Pop Fizz's cute furry chest, and hugged him even tighter, as they began kissing once more, savoring the taste of each other's everlasting love. The love they have for each other was so strong, it filled the massive battleship with a musky smell of love, as they begin deepening the loving kisses even more, and slurped on each other's soft lips, feeling their sex drives going crazy once again and the need for sex taking over their bodies and minds, as their huge cocks kept pumping more and more pre cum onto their furry chests and the leather seat they're sitting in.

Feeling himself growing extremely horny and his massive climax coming on him fast, Pop Fizz activated the battleship's autopilot, letting the battleship do the flying for him, as he hugged his horny mate tightly with both his cute furry hands. He giggled cutely, and moved his huge throbbing gremlin penis down right at Brandon Fizz's hot purple ass, as his hot ass was just screaming to be fucked so hard right now and the hot look Brandon Fizz was giving him showed that he was more than ready for their hot and heavy sex.

"Fizzy, let's celebrate our union with some hot and heavy sex and we go both ways tonight in our stolen battleship, my love!" Brandon Fizz said sexually, growing even more and more horny, as he squeezed Pop Fizz's hot butt lovingly, feeling himself growing even more horny from the perverted grin on his horny mate's cute face, and kisses him passionately.

Wasting no time in getting things started between, Pop Fizz smirked cutely, and slammed his huge cock all the way inside Brandon Fizz's hot furry ass, and begins thrusting inside extremely hard and fast, giving his horny mate a really hot and special pounding. He was also making sure their lips didn't parts from their loving kiss. Pop Fizz begins picking up the pace, and thrusts his huge cock even faster and harder into his horny mate's hot purple ass, and squeezes his hot butt extremely hard, and rubs and massages his hot butt and caresses his beautiful purple butt cheeks, and fondles his huge balls, as his own huge balls slapped against his horny mate's hot ass, making him even more horny.

"Mmm... Please fuck me harder and harder, my love! Please keep fucking me and make my hot purple ass feel so good, my love!" Brandon Fizz begged his horny mate lustfully into their hot kiss, deepening the loving kiss even more, and squeezing Pop Fizz's hot butt back, as it only made Pop Fizz deepen their hot kiss even more.

Giggling and sighing lovingly at having his cute butt being squeezed, Pop Fizz picked up the pace even more, and slammed his huge cock even faster and harder into his horny mate's hot purple ass, and hugged his horny mate extremely tight, almost protectively. He growled lovingly, and kept pounding his love's hot ass even faster and harder, and squeezes his hot butt even harder and harder, and continues on with rubbing and massaging his hot butt and caressing his cute furry butt cheeks some more, and gave his huge balls a firm and loving squeeze, and his huge balls kept slapping against his horny mate's hot ass even more, as their sex drives kept going crazy.

"HAHAHA! Sex with you is so amazing, my love! I'm so addicted to having sex with you and your hot perfect butt, my love!" Pop Fizz shouted out proudly and lustfully, deepening the hot kiss more and more with his horny mate, and squeezing his hot butt even harder and harder, and tightening the loving embrace around him even more.

"Oooh! And I'm so addicted to be fucked in the ass by you and your huge blue monster cock, my love! Please keep pleasuring me, my love!" Brandon Fizz begged his horny mate lustfully into their hot kiss, deepening the hot kiss even more, and squeezing his hot butt even harder and harder, as he buries his cute face into his horny mate's loving embrace.

Pop Fizz more than happy to oblige to his horny mate's request, he kept pounding his hot ass even faster and harder, and deepens the hot and loving kiss even more and more, and pushing his tongue into his horny mate's hot mouth, being sure to explore every part of his love's hot mouth. He kept pounding his hot ass even faster and harder, and squeezes and massages his hot butt even harder and harder, and rubs and caresses his hot butt and cute butt cheeks some more, and hugged him tightly, as he grabbed his huge cock and balls, and begins pumping them violently, as his huge balls were itching to be inside Brandon Fizz's hot furry ass so badly right now.

"Please go balls deep inside me, my love! My hot ass needs those big beautiful blue balls of yours!" Brandon Fizz said sexually, deepening the loving kiss even more and more, and squeezing his hot butt even harder and harder, as he was so horny and his huge cock began pouring so much pre cum onto their furry chests.

Pop Fizz smirked cutely and growled lovingly, as he kept pounding his love's ass even faster and harder, as his hot ass was basically screaming for his huge blue balls. He grunted hard, and pushes his huge blue balls all the way inside his love's hot furry ass, and begins pounding his sweet spot extremely fast and hard. He growled lovingly, and kept pounding his love's hot ass and sweet spot even faster and harder, and massages and squeezes his hot butt even harder and harder, and kept rubbing and caressing his hot butt and cute butt cheeks even more, and pumps his huge cock and balls even more, driving his love insane with incredible sexual pleasure, as they both felt their huge cocks throbbing and twitching violently, and Brandon Fizz wanted his brains fucked out now.

"Fizzy, fuck my brains out and paint my hot ass blue, my love! Give me all you've got, my love!" Brandon Fizz begged his love sexually, feeling his huge cock growing painfully hard, as he kept kissing him wildly and sloppily, and squeezing his hot butt as hard as he could, nearly causing his horny mate to cum from his hot butt being squeezed.

Pop Fizz giggled cutely and felt his cute yellow eyes twitching, as his craziness was taking him over right now. He panted heavily, and starts fucking his love's brains out extremely hard and fast, and pounded his love's hot ass and sweet spot with all his might, as he began pounding his love's ass like he was a horny wild animal in heat. He massaged and squeezed Brandon Fizz's hot butt as hard as he could, and kept rubbing and caressing his hot butt and cute butt even more and more, and pumps his huge cock and balls even more, and kisses him again, as he gave his love's hot butt another loving squeeze, and squeezes his huge cock again, finally sending them both over the edge, as their huge cocks are throbbing and twitching even more.

"Ah! Fuck! I'm about to paint your hot ass blue, my love! Get ready, my love!" Pop Fizz roared out sexually, kissing his horny and squirming mate more and more, and squeezing his hot butt even harder and harder, as he fondles his huge cock and balls more, as he's about to unleash his massive climax.

"Paint my ass blue and fill me full of your hot cum, my love!" Brandon Fizz roared out lustfully, kissing his horny mate back more and more, and squeezing his hot butt as hard as he could, feeling his huge cock about to unleash his love juice on his horny mate.

Pop Fizz giggles cutely and went all out on his horny mate, as he waited to give his love some more pleasure before cumming. He growled lovingly and fucked his love's brains out with all his might, and pounded his hot ass as fast and hard as he could, and gave his hot butt the ultimate loving butt massage, as his huge cock finally exploded inside his hot ass and he reaches his massive climax. His cock erupted cum like a super volcano, and spewed massive amounts of his hot blue butt into Brandon Fizz's hot ass and literally painted his hot ass and insides blue in his love juice, as his cute furry belly expanded from the cum filling, and cum was pouring from his hot purple ass, staining their fur and the leather seat more, bringing on Brandon Fizz's own massive climax. Brandon Fizz's huge cock finally erupted and spewed massive amounts of hot purple cum allover himself and Pop Fizz, and drenched the seat in so much cum, as they're both covered head to toe in his love juice, and it drips off the seat, pooling on the floor, as Pop Fizz pulls his still rock hard cock from his love's hot ass.

"That was so much fun, my love! My ass feels really good now! And it's my turn to pound that hot ass of yours, my love!" Brandon Fizz said sexually, seeing Pop Fizz grab his cute blue butt cheeks and spread them out so he can get a hot view of his horny mate's hot ass, and carefully positions his huge cock right at his hot ass, ready to fuck his brains out as well.

"Now it's your turn to fuck my brains out and my hot ass needs your huge cock so badly right, my love!" Pop Fizz said sexually, his huge cock still oozing out some of his blue love juice, as he was so horny right now he looked like he was to cum again.

Brandon Fizz giggled cutely, and kisses Pop Fizz wildly and sloppily, and thrusts his huge cock all the way inside his love's hot blue ass. He begins thrusting inside extremely fast and hard, and squeezes his hot butt extremely hard, and starts slapping his hot butt, along with rubbing and caressing his hot butt and cute furry butt cheeks, pleasuring his horny mate to no end. He growled lovingly, and begins picking up the pace, and pounded his hot ass even faster and harder, and deepens the loving kiss even more and more, and tongue kisses him wildly and sloppily, as he slurps softly on his love's soft lips, with his huge balls slapping against his horny mate's hot ass, making him extremely horny.

"Oh, my love! Fuck me harder and give my ass such a hard and feral pounding, my love! Fuck me so hard that my ass will be sore for weeks, my love!" Pop Fizz begged his horny mate lustfully, feeling his huge cock growing painfully hard and oozing more cum out, as kisses his horny mate back wildly and sloppily.

Brandon Fizz was more then happy to oblige with his horny mate's request, and picked up the pace once more, and pounded his love's hot ass even faster and harder, growing even more horny as he fucked his horny mate hard. He grabbed his hot blue butt, and squeezes his hot butt as hard as he could, and kept rubbing and caressing his hot butt and cute furry butt cheeks even more. He growled lovingly, and thrusts his huge cock even faster and harder into his love's hot ass even faster and harder, and grabbed his huge cock and balls, and begins pumping them extremely fast and hard, and deepens the loving kiss with his horny mate, as they purred lovingly.

"Getting kisses and butt play while being fucked makes me even more happy and horny, my love! AGHHH!" Pop Fizz said sexually, snarling and snorting cutely, as he deepens the loving kiss even more and more, and pushes his love's hot tongue into his hot mouth.

Pop Fizz panted heavily, and felt his sex drive going absolutely crazy, as he felt Brandon Fizz's hot tongue enter his mouth as well, and starts thrusting his huge cock and balls hard into his love's cute furry chest. Brandon Fizz smirked, and kept pounding his love's hot ass even faster and harder, and squeezes and massages his hot butt even more, and rubs and caresses his hot butt and cute butt cheeks some more, along with pumping his huge cock and balls even more, with Pop Fizz's huge cock pouring pre cum onto his cute furry chest and staining the seat even more. He panted heavily, and kept on pounding Pop Fizz's hot ass even faster and harder, and his huge balls begin slapping against his hot blue ass, as Pop Fizz wanted these big balls inside his hot ass right now.

"Give me those big balls of yours and fuck me like a beast, my love! I'm about to pop, my love!" Pop Fizz begged his love lustfully, as he kept growing more and more horny, and deepened the hot kiss even more and more, and squeezes his love's hot butt as hard as he could.

As Brandon Fizz kept pounding his hot ass even faster and harder, he grabbed his horny mate's hot blue butt, and squeezes his hot butt as hard as he could, making Pop Fizz roar in loving pleasure. He growled lovingly and grunted hard, as he pushed his huge balls all the way inside Pop Fizz's hot blue ass, and begins pounding his hot ass and sweet spot endlessly, driving the horny gremlin insane with pleasure and making him even more horny. He kept squeezing and massaging Pop Fizz's hot butt more and more, and rubs and caresses his hot butt and cute furry butt cheeks some more, and kept pumping his huge cock and balls more and more, as Pop Fizz felt his massive climax coming fast.

"Please fuck my brains out and paint my ass purple, my love! My ass loves your big monster cock!" Pop Fizz roared out lustfully, kissing his love more wildly and sloppily, and squeezes his love's hot butt even harder and harder.

With a lewd grin on his cute face, Brandon Fizz pounded his love's hot ass with all his might, and fucked his brains out fast and hard, sending waves of intense pleasure through Pop Fizz's cute furry body, as he nearly cummed. Brandon Fizz gave it his all with fucking his horny mate. He fucked his brains out more and more harder, and squeezes and massages his hot butt even more and more, and rubs and caresses his hot butt and cute furry butt cheeks, and pumps his huge cock and balls more and more, as they kept making out like wild horny animals, and Brandon Fizz gave his love's hot butt another loving squeeze and pounded his sweet as hard as he could, sending them both over the edge.

"Ah! I'm gonna cum, my love! Fuck!" Brandon Fizz roared out sexually, feeling his huge cock throbbing and twitching violently inside Pop Fizz's hot ass, as he kisses his love wildly and sloppily, and felt his orgasm hit him hard.

"I'm cumming too, my love! Paint my ass purple, my love!" Pop Fizz roared out sexually, feeling his own huge cock about to explode from how horny he is, and kisses him back wildly and sloppily, feeling his orgasm hitting him hard too.

Brandon Fizz roared lovingly, and pounded his love's hot ass and sweet spot even harder and harder, till his huge cock finally exploded. His huge cock unleashed a tidal wave of hot cum into Pop Fizz's hot ass, and he literally painted his hot ass and insides purple with his love juice, and his cute furry belly expanded as well from the cum filling, and cum was pouring from his hot ass, bringing on Pop Fizz's own massive climax. Once Brandon Fizz's orgasm hit him, Pop Fizz's huge cock throbbed and twitched, and he unleashed a massive eruption of hot cum allover Brandon Fizz and himself and covered the command bridge in his hot blue love juice, as they kissed lovingly, and Brandon Fizz pulls his huge cock from his love's hot blue ass.

Basking in their sexual afterglow and kissing each other more softly and lovingly, as they moved around in their cum soaked seat, and Pop Fizz disengages the auto pilot, taking back control of the battleship. He giggled cutely, and flew the battleship straight through the roof of the Sky Baron's Hanger, as they leaped out of the smoking wreckage, as the battleship was badly damaged and covered in cum from their naughty sexual escapade, as they knew they had to make a hasty exit.

"Let's get outta here before we get caught, my love!" Pop Fizz said sexually, hearing the sounds of Jet-Vac and some of his Sky Barons making their way into the hanger.

Brandon Fizz nodded in agreement, and the two quickly made their way out through a back door, as they quickly exited the fortress, and ran up to their pickup truck, and they leaped inside, with Pop Fizz in the driver's seat, feeling happy that they didn't get caught. Pop Fizz quickly starts his truck up, threw it in drive, and stepped on the gas pedal hard, as they sped away from the fortress holding hands, and smiling lovingly, as they're both excited about finally getting married and becoming husband and husband, while leaving behind a very pissed off Sky Baron in their wake.

"My baby! Who the fuck would do this to my precious battleship?!" Jet-Vac cried out in horror upon seeing his battleship pretty much totaled and the hanger in shambles, breaking down crying on the floor.

* * *

 **That marks the end of this chapter! Jet-Vac's pretty pissed off about his battleship being destroyed, but at the horny gremlins had their fun and their bond reaches a new level. ;) The next chapter is the final chapter and Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz will get married and be together forever, along with being a little naughty too. Find out how this story ends in the next chapter. ;) Oh yeah, before I go, I got this idea while playing though the Sky Fortress level and I thought it would be quite a funny and maybe scary if Pop Fizz was flying this big battleship. It probably be like driving a car to him, don't you think? Anyway, please do review to let me know what you think of the story, and I'll see you all in the final chapter! Bye-bye!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys. Sadly, this will be the final chapter to my tribute story to my beloved Pop Fizz. However, this will be Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz's wedding day and the beginning of the rest of their lives together as a married couple. Find out how naughty they can be on their wedding day, and enjoy the hot and happy ending. By the way, there will be a detailed AN on my time with Pop Fizz during these four years at the end. ;) Hope you guys enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **Ch. 31: Mates For Life**

Today's their wedding day. However, Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz weren't dressed in formal attire and getting themselves ready for their wedding, they're in their bedroom taking care of some pre wedding horniness that has overtaken them, while their friends and fellow Skylanders are busy finishing up preparations for their special day, along with decorating Pop Fizz's beloved pickup truck as well with a sign on the back of the truck that reads "Just Happily Married and Horny", along with tying some potion bottles to the truck.

In their basement house, Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz are naked in their bed and extremely horny, as Pop Fizz is laying right on top of Brandon Fizz, with their huge throbbing erections rubbing together in a sexy frott, making them even more horny and excited for their wedding. Hot kissing quickly ensued between the two horny gremlins, as their furry bodies burned with extreme heat, and the kissing grew deeper and wetter, as Pop Fizz ripped a tremendous wet and stinky musky fart, as he clung to his horny and giggling mate, as his stinky gremlin musk filled the air, making them even more horny.

"And that's called a pre wedding fart for my sweet and loving husband." Pop Fizz playfully remarked, giggling cutely, as he deepens the loving kiss with his horny mate and more, and frotted against him even harder and harder.

"And I'm just loving your beautiful and stinky gremlin gas, my love." Brandon Fizz said sexually, inhaling his horny mate's musky gas, and deepens the loving kiss even more, and frotted back against him even harder and harder. "Please give me some more musky and wet farts, my love." He begged his horny mate lustfully, feeling his sex drive just exploding.

Pop Fizz giggled cutely and ripped another tremendous wet gremlin fart, bathing himself and his horny mate in his stinky gremlin musk, as they felt their soft fur becoming soaking wet. Brandon giggled cutely, and responded by ripping out several wet and stinky musky farts himself, and bathing Pop Fizz in his stinky gremlin musk, as their huge cocks start pouring massive amounts of pre cum, and the smell of their stinky farts were making them even more and more horny, as they tightened the loving embrace even more tightly, till their huge cocks were sandwiched together almost like their huge cocks were kissing, while they kept kissing and farting more and more.

Their stinky gremlin musk blanketed the bedroom and the entire house, as the smell of each other's hot musky farts made them even more horny and happy. They deepened the loving kiss even more and more, and tightened the loving embrace even more and more, as their huge cocks and balls swelling rapidly and growing painfully hard from how horny they're getting right now. They kept ripping more and more wet stinky farts, and continued frotting more and more, and depended the loving kiss more and more, as they felt themselves close to blowing their loads and they haven't even fucked yet!

"Fuck! I'm gonna blow my load if I don't fuck you, my love!" Pop Fizz said lustfully, ripping more and more wet and stinky farts, and his huge cock was practically bursting from how horny he's getting right now.

"Fuck! Me too, my love! Please fuck me first and give my hot purple ass that big beautiful cock of yours, my love!" Brandon Fizz begged his horny mate lustfully, ripping more wet and stinky farts as well, as his hot ass was screaming for Pop Fizz's big ass cock inside him.

Panting heavily and sweating profusely, Pop Fizz carefully positions his huge cock right in front of Brandon Fizz's gassy ass, as his horny mate ripped another wet and stinky fart, making his huge cock grow even bigger and harder, as a big lewd grin spread across his cute furry cheeks. He grunted as he ripped another wet and stinky fart, and slammed his huge cock all the way inside his love's hot furry ass, and begins thrusting inside extremely fast and hard, and attaches several cock rings to his hot furry ass to make the sex last longer, and grew even more horny, as Brandon Fizz kept ripping more and more wet and musky farts on his rapidly growing rock hard cock, as he fucked his horny mate's hot purple ass good and hard.

"Heh... Heh... You're really improvising here, my love! I love it when sex lasts so long and I get to unleash an even bigger load!" Brandon Fizz said sexually, ripping even more wet and stinky farts on his love's huge throbbing cock, and begins meeting his thrusts, as he licks Pop Fizz's cute face.

"I love long sex too, my love! And after I fuck you, you're going to fuck me hard, my love." Pop Fizz said sexually, ripping even more wet and stinky farts back, and kept pounding his love's hot ass even faster and harder, growing even more horny from having his huge cock be farted on.

"You're such a sex genius, my love! I love it when we go both ways and then I want us to fuck on the alter after we're married, my love!" Brandon Fizz replied sexually, unleashing more and more wet farts on his horny mate's huge cock, and kisses Pop Fizz wildly and sloppily.

Pop Fizz purred deeply into the hot kiss with his horny mate, and returned it tenfold, while unleashing even wetter and stinker farts back, really stinking up the bedroom, much to their delight. He growled lovingly, and begins picking up the pace quite a bit, and pounded Brandon Fizz's hot gassy ass even faster and harder, and his huge cock kept growing bigger and harder as his love farted on it even more and more, and squeezes his hot butt extremely hard, and kisses him wildly and sloppily, while ripping even wetter and stinker farts back for his horny mate, and pounded his hot ass even faster and harder, and his huge balls slapped against his hot purple ass, as Brandon Fizz kept farting wetly and farted on his huge balls, as Pop Fizz grew even more horny.

"Getting farts on my big balls is really clever, my love! You're a sex genius too!" Pop Fizz said sexually, ripping even wetter and stinker farts even more, and squeezes his hot butt even harder and harder.

Deepening the hot kiss with his horny mate, and continuing to rip even louder and wetter farts, Pop Fizz grabbed a fart potion off his nightstand, and downed the contents of the potion, feeling his stomach beginning to rumble. He growled lovingly, and kept pounding his love's hot gassy ass even faster and harder, and gets more farts on his huge throbbing cock and balls, and grunted extremely hard, till his cute face turned red. He smirked cutely, and as he kept pounding his huge cock even faster and harder into Brandon Fizz's hot ass, he unleashes a tremendous wet and extremely stinky musky fart that blanketed the whole house in his hot stinky gas, as they both reeked of the smell of sex and rotten eggs and soda, making them both even more horny.

"Wow, now that's what I call a super fart, my love!" Brandon Fizz said sexually, ripping back even wetter and stinker farts on his huge cock and balls, and squeezes his hot butt even harder and harder, making Pop Fizz even more horny.

"And these super farts are all for you, my love!" Pop Fizz replied sexually, unleashing even wetter and muskier tremendous farts back at his horny mate, and squeezes his hot butt back even harder and harder, and kisses him wildly and sloppily.

Gigging and sighing lovingly at having his cute butt being squeezed, Pop Fizz stepped up his gas and kept ripping even wetter and muskier farts for his horny mate. Pop Fizz tightens the cock rings around Brandon Fizz's huge throbbing cock and balls, and pounded his hot ass even faster and harder, and squeezes his hot butt as hard as he could, and sticks his cute tongue out, as he laps it across Brandon Fizz's sexy furry body, and fondles his huge cock and balls, and continued on with pounding his hot ass even faster and harder, and his huge balls kept slapping against his hot ass even harder and harder, as they wanted to be inside his hot ass and wanted to be bathed in his hot gremlin musk.

"Give me those big balls of yours so I can fart on them like crazy, my love!" Brandon Fizz said sexually, giggling cutely and grinning ear to ear, and ripped even wetter and muskier farts even more and more, and squeezes Pop Fizz's hot butt as hard as he could, giving his horny mate such a cute face.

"You want my balls, do you? Well, you're getting my huge balls!" Pop Fizz roared out sexually, giggling cutely and grinning ear to ear, and ripped even louder and wetter musky farts even more and more, and squeezes Brandon Fizz's hot butt as hard as he could, making him roar lovingly.

Pop Fizz giggled cutely, and kept ripping more and more wet and musky farts, really stinking up the room even more. He kept pounding Brandon Fizz's hot ass even faster and harder, and grunted hard as he pushes his huge blue balls all the way inside his love's hot purple ass, and starts pounding his sweet spot extremely hard and fast. He panted heavily, and squeezes his hot butt as hard as he could, and pounded his hot ass and sweet spot even harder and faster, and fondles his huge cock and balls, and kisses him wildly and sloppily, and licks his cute furry body lovingly, and rubbed his cute furry ears, as Brandon Fizz felt his huge cock throbbing and twitching violently, as he wanted to have his brains fucked out hard so badly.

"Fuck my brains out and paint my ass blue, my love!" Brandon Fizz begged his horny mate lustfully, his huge cock just pouring so much pre cum onto Pop Fizz's cute furry chest and his own, along with ripping even more wet and musky farts, and squeezes Pop Fizz's cute butt as hard as he could, wanting his brains fucked out so badly right now.

More than happy to oblige, and ripping out some more wet and musky farts for his horny mate, Pop Fizz planted a soft kiss on his love's soft furry lips, as they purred loudly in pure love. He growled lovingly and roared lustfully, and Pop Fizz begins fucking Brandon Fizz's brains out hard and fast, and pounded his hot ass and sweet spot as hard and fast as he could, and squeezes his hot butt as hard as he could, and kisses him like a wild animal, and tongue kisses him deeply and wetly, and slurps on his soft lips. But he was done yet, he kept on fucking Brandon Fizz's brains out even harder and harder, and felt his huge cock and balls throbbing and twitching violently within his horny mate's hot ass, as they're both close to cumming, with Brandon Fizz's cock rings snapping off like tissue paper.

"Fuck! I'm about to blow my load again, my love!" Brandon Fizz roared out sexually, feeling his huge cock throbbing and twitching violently, as his huge throbbing purple gremlin penis was pressed against Pop Fizz's cute furry belly, ready to burst any second now.

"You're not the only one, my love! Fuck it, I'm cumming right now, my love!" Pop Fizz roared out sexually, feeling his orgasm hit him hard like a truck, as he was seconds away from unleashing his massive climax, and painting Brandon Fizz's hot ass blue.

Pop Fizz's cute yellow eyes began twitching, as he felt his insanity taking over once more. He growled lovingly, and fucked his love's brains out endlessly, and pounded his hot ass and sweet spot with everything he's got, and squeezed his hot butt as hard as he could, and squeezes his huge cock and balls even more hard using all of his strength to pleasure his horny mate. As he kept pounding away hard into Brandon Fizz's hot ass, he finally reached his massive climax, and his huge cock unleashed a massive load of hot purple cum inside his horny mate's hot ass, and literally painted his hot ass and insides blue in his hot cum, and his cute furry belly expanded rapidly from the massive cum filling, along with some of his blue cum pouring from his hot ass, staining their fur and the bed, brining on Brandon Fizz's massive climax. Brandon Fizz roared as loudly as he could, and his huge cock erupted a massive load of his purple love juice allover himself and Pop Fizz, along with coating the bedroom in his hot love juice, as Pop Fizz opens his mouth, and gets a mouth full of Brandon Fizz's delicious love juice.

"Drink up, my love! You earned it!" Brandon Fizz said sexually, panting heavily as his orgasm kept going on, filling his horny mate up with his delicious love juice, as Pop Fizz had such a happy and lewd grin on his cute face.

"Mmm... So yummy!" Pop Fizz replied sexually, giggling cutely as he kept drinking galloon after galloon of his love's delicious love juice, and hugged him tightly, as Brandon Fizz kept on cumming hard.

Brandon Fizz's orgasm lasted for over a half over, as he finally stopped cumming hard, but his huge cock was still painfully hard, along with Pop Fizz's as he pulled out of his horny mate's hot ass. They both panted heavily and basked in their afterglow, as they felt their horniness coming back on them at full throttle, as it was Pop Fizz's turn to have his hot ass fucked hard and filled up with purple cum.

Gigging cutely and yearning for having his hot blue ass fucked hard, Pop Fizz quickly laid down on his cute furry back, and grabbed hold of his cute blue butt, and spreads his butt cheeks wide, giving Brandon Fizz the perfect view of his hot ass, as Brandon Fizz had a perverted grin spread across his cute furry cheeks. Pop Fizz giggled, and could tell that Brandon Fizz wanted to be inside his hot ass so badly, as he smirked cutely and rips a tremendous musky fart on the horny gremlin's throbbing purple gremlin penis, making him nearly cum as he inhaled his horny mate's hot musk.

"Mmm... Farting on my dick, huh? You sure are pretty eager for a good pre wedding fuck, my love!" Brandon Fizz said sexually, inhaling his horny mate's musky fart, as he carefully positions his huge throbbing cock right at his horny mate's hot purple ass.

"You have no idea how eager I am for both, my love! Now fuck my brains out and make my ass so sore that you'll have to carry me to the alter!" Pop Fizz roared out lustfully, shaking and wiggling his cute blue butt at his horny mate's hot purple gremlin penis, wanted to be fucked now and hard.

Happy to grant Pop Fizz's first wish, Brandon Fizz slammed his huge cock all the way inside Pop Fizz's hot furry ass, and begins thrusting inside fast and hard, as he gave his horny mate's hot ass a really good and raw pounding. But he wasn't finished yet, as he attaches several cock rings to Pop Fizz's huge cock and balls, preventing him from cumming and allowing them to have another long sex session, much to Pop Fizz's delight. He begins picking up the pace, and pounded Pop Fizz's hot ass even faster and harder, and squeezes his cute butt as hard as he could, and hugged him tightly, as he crushes his lips against Pop Fizz's lips in such a hot and deep kiss, he was almost sucking in the horny gremlin's soft lips.

"Oh, my love! That's it! Fuck me harder, my love! Fuck me so hard!" Pop Fizz begged his horny mate lustfully, kissing him back wildly and sloppily, and sucking back on his soft lips, as he squeezes his hot butt lovingly, and farted wetly on his love's huge cock.

Growing more horny from having his dick farted on, Brandon Fizz felt his sex drive exploding, and pounded Pop Fizz's hot blue ass even faster and harder, and grabbed the horny gremlin and hugged him tightly, much to Pop Fizz's delight as he was giggling cutely at being held by the love of his life. Brandon Fizz kept picking up the pace, and pounded his hot ass even faster and harder, and squeezes his hot butt even harder and harder, and starts rubbing and caressing his cute blue butt cheeks, and keeping the butt play going, as he reaches over and squeezes his huge cock and balls lovingly, and licks him lovingly, as Pop Fizz was a giggling and purring wreck of happiness and horniness.

"Oh, wow, you really do think of everything, my love! I'm really loving this and want even more, my love!" Pop Fizz said sexually, deepening the hot and loving kiss even more, and squeezing Brandon Fizz's hot butt even harder and harder.

"I'm a sex genius just like you, my love! I love pleasuring my horny so much, my love!" Brandon Fizz said sexually, kissing his horny mate wildly and sloppily, and squeezing Pop Fizz's cute butt even harder and harder, and fondles his huge blue balls lovingly.

Pop Fizz giggled cutely, and grew even more and more horny from his sex drive just exploding, as he loved every bit of his horny mate fucking his hot ass hard. Brandon Fizz smirked cutely, and continued on with pounding his horny mate's hot blue ass even faster and harder, and squeezes his hot blue butt even harder and harder, as I clung to Pop Fizz for dear life, never wanting to let his horny gremlin go. He growled lovingly, and continues on with rubbing and caressing Pop Fizz's cute butt and butt cheeks some more, and grabbed his huge cock and balls, and starts pumping them violently, and licks him more, and kisses him wildly and sloppily, as they both grew even more horny.

"Nothing like being held and fucked at the same time, my love!" Pop Fizz said sexually as he giggled cutely, kissing his horny mate back wildly and sloppily, and starts squirming around playfully, and squeezing his hot butt as hard as he could, making him roar in loving pleasure.

Giggling and sighing lovingly at having his cute butt being squeezed, Brandon Fizz kept pounding Pop Fizz's hot ass even faster and harder, and tightened the loving embrace around him immensely, pulling Pop Fizz right on top of him, as they grew even more horny. Being right on top of his horny mate made Pop Fizz even more horny, as Brandon Fizz kept pounding his love's hot blue ass even faster and harder. He growled lovingly, and squeezes his hot butt even harder and harder, and kept pumping his huge cock and balls even more, kisses him more wildly and sloppily, as his huge balls wanted to be buried deep inside his hot blue ass right now.

"How badly do you want my big balls inside your hot blue ass, my love?" Brandon Fizz playfully remarked, kissing his horny mate more wildly and sloppily, and begins teasing his huge cock and balls even more, making Pop Fizz even more horny, as the horny gremlin growled lovingly at the sexual teasing.

"I want them in my ass so badly, my love! The feeling of having two giant balls inside me makes me so happy and horny and it just brings my craziness up to the next level!" Pop Fizz roared out sexually, laughing maniacally, as he kisses his horny mate back more wildly and sloppily, and squeezes his hot butt even harder and harder.

Loving the feeling of having his cute butt squeezed, Brandon Fizz made a cute noise, and grunted extremely hard and pushed his huge balls all the way inside his horny mate's hot blue ass, and begins pounding his hot ass and sweet spot extremely hard and fast. He growled lovingly and smirked cutely, and kept pounding away at Pop Fizz's hot ass and sweet spot even harder and harder, and squeezes his hot butt as hard as he could, and pumps his huge cock and balls like crazy, and fondles his huge cock and balls some more, and snuggles him cutely, as they both felt their huge cocks and balls throbbing and twitching violently, and felt their orgasms coming up upon them.

"Now fuck my brains out and paint my blue ass purple, my love!" Pop Fizz said sexually, growing even more and more horny, as he felt his huge cock pouring massive amounts of pre cum on his horny mate's furry chest, and felt his massive climax coming up on him fast.

More then happy to oblige with his horny mate's request and because he wants to cum so badly, Brandon Fizz kept pounding Pop Fizz's hot ass and sweet spot even faster and harder, and starts fucking his brains out hard and fast, sending waves of incredible pleasure through his sexy furry body. He gave it all he's got. Brandon Fizz growled lovingly, and kept fucking his love's brains out extremely hard, and squeezes his hot butt as hard as he could, and rubs and caresses his cute butt and butt cheeks like crazy, and pumps his huge cock and balls even more, and kisses him wildly and sloppily, as he gave Pop Fizz's cute butt a playful squeeze, finally sending him over the edge and bringing on his own massive climax, with Pop Fizz's cock rings snapped off.

"Fuck! My dick can't take much more of this, my love!" Pop Fizz roared out sexually, feeling his huge cock was practically bursting, and kisses his horny mate back wildly and sloppily, and squeezes his cute butt back lovingly, pushing Brandon Fizz closer and closer to his impending eruption coming fast.

Fuck! Me too! Get ready for my cum, my love! Fuck!" Brandon Fizz roared out sexually, feeling his huge throbbing and twitching even more, and deepens the hot kiss with his horny mate more and more, and squeezes his cute butt as hard as he could, as he felt his orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks.

Holding his rapidly approaching his massive climax back a bit more, Brandon Fizz fucked Pop Fizz's brains out endlessly and extremely hard and fast, and pounded his hot ass and sweet spot with all his might, and squeezes his cute butt as hard as he could, finally reaching his massive as he roared lovingly. His huge cock throbbed and twitched more before it exploded like Mount Cloudbreak does every hundred years, and unleashed a massive load of hot purple cum inside Pop Fizz's hot ass, filling him up with his love juice. He panted heavily, and kept pumping in more and more hot cum, and literally painted Pop Fizz's hot ass and insides purple, and his cute furry belly expanded rapidly from the cum filling, and cum just poured from his hot ass, pooling on the bed and bringing on Pop Fizz's massive climax.

Once Brandon Fizz unleashed his load of hot purple cum inside Pop Fizz's hot, it brought upon his massive climax. His huge cock erupted like Mount Cloudbreak as well, and he unleashed a hyper style climax, and blew his load of hot blue cum allover his horny mate and himself, and then he cummed so much that he literally flooded the house in an ocean of hot cum and literally saturated the home in his hot blue love juice. He kept cumming for over thirty minutes and felt his orgasm finally subside, as he collapsed right on top of his horny mate, and sighed lovingly as he felt his love's huge cock pullout of his hot blue ass, as they begin kissing and basking in their sexual afterglow.

Despite having sex and basking in their sexual afterglow, Pop Fizz and Brandon weren't even tired from their hot sex and their huge cocks were still rock hard. In fact, they're both teeming with energy and hornier than all hell. They kept making out on their bed, and held each other tightly in their loving arms, and Pop Fizz looked at the cum soaked clock on the well and gasped in shock, realizing their wedding starts in ten minutes!

"Oh no! We lost track of time, my love! Our wedding's in ten minutes and we've gotta go!" Pop Fizz said shocked, grabbing Brandon Fizz's cute furry hand, and running out of their basement home and exiting the house.

"Then let's hit it and get married, my love! It would be rude for us to miss our own wedding!" Brandon Fizz replied equally shocked, as they both bolted for the academy where the wedding's being held in the gardens.

Moments later, the two horny gremlins arrived at the academy, and entered the gardens, where they're greeted by their friends and family members who are all smiling and completely naked, due to it being a requirement at their wedding and their guests could also have sex too, which P.B. Cola and Wind-Up were doing. They both grinned cutely, and made their onto the alter, as they saw Hugo dressed in black robes and holding a black book, and Blobbers holding a pillow with their rings resting on the pillow. And Master Eon was knocked unconscious and tied up in the closet to keep him from interfering with their special day. It was time for them to be married and this was the beginning of the rest of eternity for them.

Hugo looked at the two horny and cum soaked gremlins with a loving smile, and sheds a single tear, and opens his book up. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to have these two horny gremlins, here, to marry and forever love and bond with each other, no matter what." Hugo responded, as the two horny gremlins grinned ear to ear, as they held each other's furry hands tightly.

Hugo turned to face Pop Fizz first and began talking to him. "Pop Fizz, will you marry Brandon Fizz to be your lawful wedding husband, to love and comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and health, and forsaking all others and keep you only unto him as long as you both shall live?" He asked Pop Fizz, seeing the gremlin give Brandon Fizz's cute furry hand a loving squeeze, letting him know that he's made his choice.

"I do. I most definitely do." Pop Fizz replied, seeing his love crying tears of joy, as he kisses Brandon Fizz on his cute furry cheek.

"And Brandon Fizz, will you marry Pop Fizz to be your lawful wedding husband, to love and comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and leather, and forsaking all others and keep you only unto him as long as you both shall live?" Hugo asked Brandon Fizz the same question, seeing him smile lovingly at Pop Fizz.

"I do. I'll always say I do." Brandon Fizz replied, as Pop Fizz hugged him as tight as he possibly could, and he started crying in joy.

"In that case, by the power invested in me, I know pronounce you both husband and husband. You may now kiss, Mr. and Mr. Fizz." Hugo replied, closing the book.

Smiling lovingly and turning around to face each other, as they were both crying in pure joy, and leaned in closer, pressing their lips together in a deep and heartfelt kiss together, as the crowd cheered in joy and threw flowers and gold treasure at the two horny gremlins on the alter. The kiss lasted for several minutes, and they both purred lovingly, as they wrapped their cute furry arms around each other lovingly, as Blobbers handed them both their rings, and they slipped them onto each other's cute furry fingers, as they're now a happily married couple.

"I'm so happy that we're married now, my love! This is the best day of my life and I now get be your husband and mate forever, my love!" Brandon Fizz said happily in their loving kiss, crying more in joy, and tightening the loving embrace around his horny mate more. "I'm the happiest gremlin in the whole entire universe!"

"You're not the only one who feels the same way, my love! After all these years of short lived relationships and many sexual escapades with so many guys, I finally found the one person who completes me and makes me the happiest gremlin ever, my love! I've always wondered if I would ever find someone who'd love to be my mate, but a lot of dudes couldn't get past my craziness or my beast from. However, you got past all of that and in fact, you absolutely love my craziness and beast forms! I've never met someone as special as I have you and I'm so happy to have you in my life! You made me the happiest gremlin ever and I love you with all my heart and soul, and I promise to always love and protect you forever, my love!" Pop Fizz replied happily, kissing his love wildly and sloppily, as he hugged him even tighter and tighter, as they felt their horniness going crazy, as they knew what happens now.

"You ready to end our wedding day with a bang, my love?" Brandon Fizz asked, growing even more horny, and kissing his love back wildly and sloppily, as Pop Fizz grinned cutely.

"Did you even have to ask? Let's fuck and give these guys a good hot show!" Pop Fizz said sexually, growing even more and more horny, as Brandon Fizz wanted his brains fucked out right now.

"By the power invested in me, you two may now fuck!" Hugo said happily, as Blobber handed him a piece of cake and a cup of fruit punch, along with giving some cake and fruit punch to everyone in their seats to have something to snack on while they enjoy the show.

Getting their pieces of cake and cups of fruit punch, Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz fed each other their pieces of cake, and drank their punch down, burping cutely. Brandon Fizz laid down on the red carpet, and grabbed his hot purple butt and spreads his cute purple but cheeks out wide, giving his horny mate the perfect view of his hot ass and Pop Fizz was extremely horny and ready to fuck his horny husband's brains out hard.

"Now fuck my brains out and paint my hot purple ass with your beautiful blue cum, my beautiful husband!" Brandon Fizz begged his horny mate lustfully, and kisses him wildly and sloppily, and squeezes his cute butt lovingly.

"It will be my pleasure, my sexy husband." Pop Fizz replied sexually, kissing my horny mate back wildly and sloppily, and squeezes his cute butt back lovingly.

Pop Fizz growled lovingly and grinned cutely, and slammed his huge cock all the way inside his horny mate's hot purple ass, and begins thrusting inside extremely fast and hard. He giggled cutely, and picked up the pace, and pounded his love's hot ass even faster and harder, and squeezes his cute butt lovingly, and rub and caresses his cute butt and butt cheeks lovingly, giving his horny mate some well deserved butt play. Pop Fizz kept pounding away at his horny mate's hot ass endlessly, and squeezes his cute butt even more, and licks his cute furry cheeks, as Brandon Fizz was a happy and horny wreck underneath him.

"That's it, my love! Fuck me harder and make my ass so sore that you have to carry me throughout our honeymoon, my love!" Brandon Fizz begged his horny mate lustfully, meeting his horny mate's powerful thrusts and thrusting his huge cock and balls hard into Pop Fizz's cute furry chest, and squeezes his cute butt back.

More than happy to oblige with his horny mate's request, Pop Fizz picked up the pace, and pounded away even faster and harder into Brandon Fizz's hot purple ass, and squeezes his cute butt even harder and harder, along with rubbing and caressing his cute butt and butt cheeks some more. The sounds of Brandon Fizz's loving purrs and growls were music to the horny gremlin's face, as he continued the hot butt play. He growled lovingly, and pounded away even faster and harder into his horny mate's hot purple ass, and licks his cute furry cheeks some more, and kisses him wildly and sloppily, with his huge balls slapping against his hot furry ass, making them both even more horny.

"Please fuck me harder and love on me more, my love! My butt is just loving the butt play so much, my love!" Brandon Fizz said sexually, kissing his horny mate back wildly and sloppily, and squeezing his cute butt even harder and harder.

"The butt play is all for you and there's a lot more where it came from, my love!" Pop Fizz playfully remarked, deepening the wild and sloppy kiss with his horny mate, and squeezing and playing with his cute butt even more, making his horny mate giggle and sigh lovingly.

Pop Fizz wasted no time in continuing on with the butt play, and squeezes and rubs Brandon Fizz's cute butt endlessly, and playfully slapped his cute butt, making his horny mate even more horny. He giggled cutely, and pounded his huge cock even harder and faster into his horny mate's hot ass, and squeezes and rubs his cute butt even more and more, and licks his cute cheeks more, as he kisses him again and pushes his wet tongue into his love's hot mouth, and slurps on his soft lips, as his huge balls kept slapping against Brandon Fizz's hot ass and he wanted them inside him so badly.

"You don't need to say anything, my love! You're getting my big balls forever and ever, my love!" Pop Fizz said sexually, loving the adorable grin Brandon Fizz's giving him, as he snuggles his horny mate cutely, and kept pounding away at his hot furry ass. "And that look you're giving me is making me so horny, my love!" He said sexually, kissing his love wildly and sloppily.

Pop Fizz kept on pounding away faster and harder into his love's hot purple ass, as his huge balls kept slapping against his hot ass more and more. He growled lovingly, and kept pounding his love's hot ass, and grunted hard as he pushes his huge balls all the way inside Brandon Fizz's hot ass, and starts striking his hot ass and sweet spot hard and fast, pleasuring him to no end. He growled lovingly, and kept on pounding his love's hot ass and sweet spot even harder and harder, and squeezes and rubs his hot butt even harder and harder, and caresses and rubs his cute butt and butt cheeks more and more, as he felt his huge cock and balls throbbing and twitching violently inside his horny mate's hot ass, and Brandon Fizz's huge cock and balls kept throbbing and twitching violently, and pouring massive amounts of pre cum onto his cute furry chest, as he wanted his brains fucked out hard right now.

"Fuck my brains out and paint my ass blue and fill me with your hot cum, my love!" Brandon Fizz begged his horny mate lustfully, kissing him wildly and sloppily, and squeezes his cute butt as hard as he could, and felt his orgasm about to hit hard like an asteroid.

Pop Fizz giggled cutely, and smirked cutely, as he gave Brandon Fizz's cute butt another loving squeeze. He roared lovingly, and begins fucking his love's brains out fast and hard, and pounded away at his horny mate's hot purple ass with all his might, and squeezes his hot butt as hard as he could. However, he also took the butt play a step further as he grabs some leftover cake and starts rubbing the cake and icing on Brandon Fizz's cute butt, and rubs and caresses his cute butt like crazy, and licks him lovingly, and kisses him wildly and sloppily, as he gave his cute butt another loving squeeze, feeling his massive climax coming fast and Brandon Fizz's as well.

"Almost there, my love! Cum for me and paint my ass blue, my love!" Brandon Fizz begged his horny mate lustfully, kissing Pop Fizz wildly and sloppily, and squeezing his cute butt as hard as he could, as he roared lovingly, and felt his huge cock practically bursting and ready to explode.

Pop Fizz grinned ear to ear as he was hornier than he had ever been. He roared out sexually, and fucked Brandon Fizz's brains out with all his might, and pounded his hot ass and sweet spot as hard and fast as he could, and squeezes his cute butt as hard as he could, and snuggles his horny mate cuddly like he's a cuddly sex toy, as his massive climax finally hit him. His huge throbbing gremlin penis exploded, and spewed out massive amounts of hot blue cum into Brandon Fizz's hot cum, and painted his hot ass and insides blue, and his cute furry belly expanded from the cum filling, and so much cum was pouring from his hot ass, staining the carpet and bringing on his own massive climax.

Once Pop Fizz unleashed his huge load of hot blue cum into his hot purple ass, Brandon Fizz reached his massive climax, and his huge cock exploded and spewed his hot purple cum allover himself and Pop Fizz, and allover the alter and the garden, coating everything in his love juice. He kept on cumming for nearly an house, and bathed everything around him in his love juice, and panted heavily as he finally stopped cummming, and felt Pop Fizz pullout of his hot ass, as they basked in their sexual afterglow, and began kissing once again.

"I love you so much, my love." Brandon Fizz said happily, giggling cutely, and kisses his love softly and wetly, and squeezes his cute butt once again.

"I love you way more, my love." Pop Fizz replied lovingly, giggling cutely, and kisses his love softly and wetly, and squeezes his cute butt back, and rubs and caresses his cute butt lovingly. "Let's give our friends one more thing before we take off, my love!" He said sexually, helping his horny mate up, as they smirked cutely at their friends.

Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz then grabbed hold of their huge cocks, and roared lovingly at their friends, as they both blew massive loads of hot cum allover their friends and fuck buddies, and covered them both in their love, as some of them licked the delicious cum off their cute faces. They then took off from the alter, as Brandon Fizz threw a bouquet of flowers at the crowd, as they began fighting over the bouquet. Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz then jumped into their truck, and Pop Fizz starts his truck up, and threw it in drive, and stepped on the gas pedal hard, and they sped away from the academy at a high rate of speed, as their friends waved goodbye to them and wished them luck and to have fun on their honeymoon.

"Next stop, our honeymoon and hot and heavy sex forever, my love!" Pop Fizz said sexually, giving the truck even more gas and driving even faster, as he kisses his love softly and wetly.

"You're right on that note, my love! So how should we start things off, my love?" Brandon Fizz questioned, as he kisses his love back softly and wetly, and cuddles beside him in the driver's seat.

"Let's go with the motion of it, but we'll start things first with a kiss, my love." Pop Fizz responded, giving the truck even more gas, as he pulled Brandon Fizz into a loving hug, and kisses him in a kiss of true love.

"And a perfect start to an already perfect eternity with you, my love." Brandon Fizz replied, purring lovingly into their loving kiss, and returning it with the same amount of incredible passion and true love, and snuggling on his cute furry chest. "I love you so much, my love." He said happily, giving his horny mate another loving kiss.

"I love you too, my love. My heart will forever be yours. We'll have a crazy and beautiful eternity together. I promise." Pop Fizz replied lovingly, kissing his horny mate back, and hugging him tightly.

Pop Fizz stepped on the gas pedal more, and held his love tightly in his loving furry arms, as they began kissing once again, and held hands, as their rings gleamed brightly in the sunlight. This was it. Their future began today and they would spend every single moment they had together and always love each other forever, because they knew in their hearts they're true soulmates and their love for each other is truly eternal. They shared another loving kiss together and drove off into the sunset to begin their honeymoon and endless sex and love.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **Wow, wow, wow, I tell ya what, wow! Okay, that was the longest chapter of this story and now this story is complete! I must say that I'm really happy I wrote this story and really showed off my relationship with Pop Fizz. Now it's time for me to tell you guys a tale of my time with Pop Fizz during these past four years, so get ready.**

 **Okay, so it all began in 2012 once I watched the reveal trailer for Skylanders Gants, and I have to say I was really excited for it, along with the Wii U. (R.I.P. Wii U 2012-2016. :() I absolutely loved the first game Spyro's Adventure, and the plot with the Arkeyans was quite interesting as I wanted to see more of these robots and their history after I retrieved the Quicksilver and Eternal Magic Source. However, I was most excited for the characters, mainly the new core Skylanders and the Giants. And while the trailer only showed Jet-Vac and Pop Fizz off as the only two new core Skylanders at the time, I immediately fell in love with Pop Fizz. His adorable appearance, his cute blue furry body, his adorable and crazy yellow eyes, his crazy and forgetful personality, his powers and beast mode, and the fact that he's voiced by Bobcat Goldthwait, who suits him perfectly in my opinion. As the game neared it's release date of October 21st, I kept growing deeper and deeper in love with Pop Fizz from the trailer, the information about him on the Skylanders Wiki and the info Activision had revealed on him with videos of his gameplay made me love him even more, along with his red variant called Punch Pop Fizz, who you could only purchase in the 3DS version at the time, but I got him through other means. I wanted to play him so badly and hold his figure in my arms to hug all day and night, and I was immensely happy that he was also in wave one so I could purchase him on launch day. Then when the release date hit, I went up to my local GameStop and purchased the Starter Pack, along with all the new Giants, the battle pack, and all the new core Skylanders, including Pop Fizz. Once I placed Pop Fizz on the portal of power, I fell even more in love with him and played him the most throughout the game, even defeating the final boss several times using him. I just couldn't get enough of the crazy gremlin alchemist. And while there were many other cool and powerful characters, I always preferred using him the most and played with Pop Fizz the most. Then when Skylanders Swap Force was announced in 2013, I was happy with the concept of creating new characters by switching parts and the also the new adventure packs and characters, and the fact that I got to battle the main villain's own mother too. I also loved the Just like SWAP Force trailer revealed with Pop Fizz and Trigger Happy trying to be like the Swap Force, along with the other Skylanders. But I was also happy to see that Pop Fizz got a repose in the form of Big Bubble Pop Fizz, a figure of Pop Fizz standing on a giant purple potion bottle. And while I normally don't by reposes, I made an exception for him. And when the game hit, I played through it and loved it immensely, and also had a fun time leveling him up and using his new Wow Pow ability where I got a giant potion bottle minion and used him a lot to beat the bosses, including Kaos and his mother. :) In 2014, Skylanders Trap Team was revealed and I got to see my beloved Pop Fizz in the trailer again with some other characters like Snap Shot, Wallop, Food Fight, and Trigger Happy, and he looked absolutely adorable and I wanted to snuggle him so badly after seeing that trailer. I did love the concept of trapping the villains and playing as them. And as the months passed, Pop Fizz got another repose in the form of Fizzy Frenzy Pop Fizz, a character with a Wow Pow of Pop Fizz's beast form becoming oversized and his attacks becoming even more powerful, and of course I got him as well two day after I bought the game on launch day. It was an absolute blast again for me. I upgraded him again, and used him to beat the bad guys as well as the Doom Raiders and Kaos himself. I also purchased his Valentine's Day variant called Love Potion Pop Fizz, a pink version of him. If Pop Fizz was real, giving him that might make for a good valentine's day gift for him, wouldn't you say? ;) And then in 2015, Skylanders SuperChargers was revealed and while Pop Fizz wasn't seen for a while, I fell in love with the trailer and the flame spirit Skylander Spitfire, but Pop Fizz was still my beloved and favorite Skylander. Then, he was revealed and remade with new moves and a new outfit with his own ride the Soda Skimmer called Big Bubble Pop Fizz, and I must say I fell in love once again as I loved his new look and his ride and movesets. When I finally got him and his ride almost two months after I got the game, I absolutely loved him and used him to defeat both Kaos and the Darkness, plus I really enjoyed seeing Pop Fizz behind the wheel and really putting on the gas. His new moves with his magic bubble tuba and his different colored beast forms with new powers were really nice and I really enjoyed playing with him immensely. Also, got his birthday variant called Birthday Bash Big Bubble Pop Fizz. Not to mention, I love his dialogue when he talks to Buzz at the training area. It's so adorable for me. Now back in June when Skylanders Imaginators was revealed, I loved the concept and everything about it, along with some of the characters including Spyro acting as NPCs, though I did wonder if Pop Fizz was going to be in the game too. Well, my dreams came true and Pop Fizz was in the game, along with his new level Fizzland, my favorite level in the game for those who want to know. I absolutely loved the cutscenes and his dialogue, and it was really nice seeing him interacting with the other Skylanders on the M.A.P., and it was really fun having him in the Sensei Magic Realm helping me deal with a Bottle Beast. And yeah, I play as him a lot and use him in races too. And now let's move on to Skylanders Academy, it's one of my favorite shows and I'm super excited for season two coming out next year. Pop Fizz is my absolute favorite character in the show and I just want to hug and kiss him so badly. Every time I see him in the show, I just want to hug and kiss him so much and get down in the basement with him and snuggle with him. The eighth episode Pop Rocks is my favorite so far and I love how he kicked Wolfgang's ass and then played his tuba for his friends, which was really cute. I just can't get enough of Pop Fizz. Pop Fizz is my favorite Skylanders character of all time and I absolutely love him with all my heart and soul. And while I do love other fictional characters like Yoshi, Slippy, Clam, H'earring, and Spyro, Pop Fizz just has such a special place in my heart. I love him so much that I gave him a pet name called Fizzy. It suits him quite perfectly wouldn't you say? I love him with all my heart and soul and I'll always love my adorable and crazy potion loving gremlin alchemist. And Pop Fizz if you hear this, I want you to know that I'll always love you and that my love for you will always grow stronger. I love you, Pop Fizz. :')**

 **Anyway, that's my tribute story to Pop Fizz, you guys. I hope you guys enjoyed this story because I had a lot of fun writing it and it makes my previous biggest story Yoshi's Story: A Tale of Darkness look tiny compared to this. Please do leave me a review to let me know what you guys think of the story and I'll see you guys later. And remember, flames are NOT allowed! This is Ravonic the UnderWorlder signing off. Bye-bye!**


End file.
